Reunion III
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: The next generation of Keybearers are off on their own in a quest to unravel the mysteries surrounding their parent’s past and at the same time combat the growing darkness of an evil new threat to the worlds. The second sequel to Reunion.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Summary: **The next generation of Keybearers are off on their own in a quest to unravel the mysteries surrounding their parent's past and at the same time combat the growing darkness of an evil new threat to the worlds. The third sequel to Reunion. Advised that you read all the stories before this one.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Luxa, Ventus, Marina, Rikujou, Sky, Sykx, and Lulu (Not the FFX character).

**A/N: **Yes readers it's back. The Reunion Series is off on another incredible Kingdom Hearts adventure.

I advise all readers to make sure that you have read the following stories in the Reunion Series, in this order, before reading this one: Birth by Sleep, 358 over 2 days (358/2), Reunion, Reunion II and finally the Reunion Halloween Special.

I hope everyone has been patient with my long delay in writing, but my college studies take priority over Fanfiction (Sigh). But I'm back and ready to go, so hold on to your hats.

* * *

In the distant world of Spira, within a dense and ancient forest, over a river and at the end of a long and unpaved pathway sits a large and menacing iron gate with a decorative letter G cut in the top, above the gate.

It wasn't the gate that brought the curious teenaged paperboy there, but the massive antebellum mansion that sat behind it.

The house was rumored to be haunted and rumors were abound that every Halloween, the spirit of one of the dead former inhabitants would appear holding a lit lantern and disappear while still carrying the lantern.

The paperboy rode up and hopped off his bike as he approached the gate with awe at the abandoned mansion.

Suddenly without warning, a powerful force shoved him to the ground and onto his back as a shrill screeching noise was heard from within the mansion. The Paperboy, in a panic, leapt up onto his bike and rode off back down the trail as fast as he could.

After a moment a dark and feminine hooded figure with a black leather hood, a silver trimmed black leather vest, black leather pants and a pair of silver trimmed black boots emerged from behind the column while suppressing a snicker.

"Oh it just never gets old." The woman snickered to herself as she threw back the hood revealing her short silver hair. She stretched out her hand towards the gate and like magic; a fallen newspaper was lifted into the air and flew through the bars into the woman's open hand.

The woman shoved the newspaper under her arm as she brought her watch up to in front of her mouth.

"All clear." She said into the watch.

"Ten Four Luxa…nice one as always." A female voice said as Luxa smirked and literally flew towards the doors of the Mansion.

The Gracy Manor…the hideout for a group of heroes who saved the worlds three times over. Ten years had passed since these heroes had come to hide in this "Haunted Mansion" and since then they've successfully managed to keep a low profile.

It was the home of Sora, his wife Kairi, along with Riku and his wife Fujin (or Fuu as everyone called her), plus Sora's "brother" Roxas and his wife Namine along with Sora's "sister" Argento the Silver, Roxas's adopted sister Cissnei, Namine's mother Luxa, their friend Shelke Rui, and the three robots, Wall-e, EVE, and M-O.

But they weren't the only ones living there…there were also six kids living there too. Let's start with the youngest of the crowd.

Lulu, a beautiful blond haired eight year old girl who is the spitting image of her mother, Namine, right down to the taste in clothes and drawing skills.

Then there are Lulu's older identical twin nine year old brothers, Sky and Sykx (Pronounced Sykes). The two are both spiky haired blonds like their father Roxas. While troublesome individually they are a handful when together. They have a tendency to speak in unison.

Then we have Rikujou, the nine year old white haired son of Riku and Fuu. While quiet at times, he's not afraid to speak his mind, and he has dreams of becoming either a navy captain or a member of the World Regenesis Organization's SOLDIER program.

Marina, a blue haired nine year old girl, and the daughter of Sora and Kairi. She tends to be flippant and condescending to her siblings but usually out of misguided love.

Finally the oldest of the bunch, the ten year old red haired boy, Ventus, son of Sora and Kairi. A natural born leader, he frequently is compassionate and defensive of his friends and as a result his eight year old cousin Lulu practically idolizes him.

It has been ten years since Sora and the gang had gone into hiding, and as such they are now much older.

Sora is now twenty six along with Kairi, Roxas, and Namine. Riku and Fuu are both twenty seven, while Argento and Luxa are both technically twenty years old, but they have the appearance of being older (Argento in her mid twenties and Luxa in her late twenties/early thirties.) Shelke and Cissnei are the oldest of the bunch being thirty years old, yet Shelke being permanently trapped within the body of a ten year old. Cissnei is showing her age however.

Luxa landed on the porch with the newspaper in hand as she walked into the mansion's foyer.

She proceeded to walk into the library where she found Namine sitting at the desk in front of the fireplace drawing something on her drawing pad.

"I see you brought work home with you again Nam." Luxa said as she reclined on the old red loveseat nearby and opened the newspaper.

"(Sigh) I know…but it helps pay the bills so I keep doing it." Namine replied as Luxa sighed.

"Namine, dear, why don't you just go to a different designer?" Luxa asked as Namine gave her an exasperated look.

"Mom, I've tried to but I'm under contract to stay with De'Ville Designs for at least four more months…once that's done I can leave." Namine said as she massaged her right wrist.

"The Carpel tunnel acting up again?" Luxa asked worriedly as Namine groaned and returned to her design.

Luxa sighed as she left the room for the garage. Namine was a dress designer for a woman named Cruella De'Ville and Namine was one of the best around and that's a fact.

Elsewhere in the house, Cissnei was practicing her kickboxing as she usually did whenever the kids weren't home.

At that moment Argento entered carrying a long rectangular box with a long metal pole sticking out from one end. Cissnei steadied the punching bag as she noticed the former Tsvitet enter.

"What's in the box Gen?" Cissnei asked as she breathed heavily.

"Simple…" Argento said as she pulled out her old buster sword and held it with both hands, "…an old friend."

"Good grief! How long has it been since you've even held that thing?" Cissnei asked as Argento smirked.

"Ten years come Tuesday." Argento replied.

"Geez…so why the sudden desire to take it out?" Cissnei asked as she threw a towel around her neck.

"I dunno…I just have this gut feeling that I'm gonna need it soon or something." Argento said as Cissnei sighed.

"For the sake of my godchildren, I pray you're wrong." Cissnei said with a hint of worry as Argento nodded.

"Ditto sister." Argento said as she started swinging the buster sword around wildly and swiftly for a few seconds before finally pausing and smirking.

"I've still got it…and not a single creaking bone in the lot." Argento said as Cissnei grumbled something about lousy ageless Tsvitets.

"I heard that Turk-e Lurk-e!" Argento called after the ex-Turk as she retreated to her room and the former Tsvitet returned to practicing with her sword.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A red, spiky haired boy stood leaning against a fence outside the school as all the kids, save a few, crowded into the buses or into their parent's car.

Ventus then noted the flash of blue hair approaching with a head of long white hair and two heads of spiky blond hair.

"Well, well…looks like we're just missing Lu." Ventus said as Marina rolled her eyes.

"Typical…that girl would lose her head if it wasn't screwed on." Marina scoffed.

"Be nice Marina, she's never done anything to you…well…nothing that you didn't deserve." Ventus replied as the eight year old blond in question bounced up.

"I'm here!" she said happily.

"Ok then, I guess all we have left is to wait for either Aunt Jenny or Aunt Cissnei to come pick us up." Ventus said as Shelke approached.

"Affirmative Ventus." Shelke said in her emotionless tone.

"Well I don't know about you guys but, I'm going to wait over there by the steps." Marina said as she marched off.

"Who shoved the bat up her skirt today?" Rikujou asked.

"Beats the underworld out of me." Ventus replied.

"Well…I better be the caring friend and check up on her." Rikujou said with a suave smirk as the twins rolled their eyes.

"Oh please." They said in unison.

"What?!" Rikujou asked indignantly.

"You know that you like her…" Sky said with a smirk.

"…and that you know it will simultaneously annoy Venny here and put you closer to death's door." Sykx added.

"Dudes! This is my sister we're talking about!" Ventus growled in disgust.

"Easy Venny!" "We were only," "**Kidding.**" Sky and Sykx said one at a time then in unison before they plus Rikujou walked off towards the steps…keeping a safe distance from Marina at the same time.

"Looks like it's just you and me Lu." Ventus said as the blond smiled up at him with her big blue eyes.

Ventus smiled back at her. They were friends, and Ventus would do anything to protect her from harm.

"Um…Venny…" Lulu said after a moment, "…I'll be right back…I've got to um."

Ventus smirked and motioned towards the school, prompting Lulu to rush off back into the school.

"Cute girl." A voice said from behind Ventus. He spun back around to see a girl about his age with short black hair, in a dark purple polo shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Around her neck was a purple and blue heart-like necklace.

"Who's she, you're sister?" the girl asked.

"Huh? No she's my cousin. Who may I ask are you?" Ventus asked confused.

"I'm Xion…I know it's a weird name but hey it could be worse…like my siblings." The girl replied.

"I'm Ventus, call me Venny…you must be new here, I've never seen you before." Ventus replied.

"I am new Venny…I just transferred here from the Luca province." Xion replied.

"Luca province eh? Nice place from what I hear…but hey the farthest out of Bevelle I've ever been is to the coastline to watch my best friend's Mom and Dad sail off for a three week voyage across the oceans while trolling for pirates…they made it back alive by the way." Ventus replied.

"Nice…I wonder though Venny…have you ever wondered what else is out there?" Xion asked.

"Out where?" Ventus asked confused.

"Out beyond the seas…beyond the skies…beyond…" Xion said as she leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "…beyond this world."

"The world? My Dad says there's whole bunches of worlds out there but that they're far too dangerous for young people like us." Ventus replied.

"Really…and how do you suppose he knows this?" Xion asked as Ventus furrowed his brow. But before he could answer he heard a voice call out to him.

"Yo! Ventus!" Luxa called from the driver side window of a large red hummer, "Let's get going!"

"Coming!" Ventus called back.

"Sorry, I gotta go home now…but hey…I'll see ya Monday right?" Ventus asked the raven haired girl who nodded.

"Right…see you Monday Venny." Xion said as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Hey red…who were you talking to?" Marina asked as Ven climbed into the Hummer and the car drove off.

"New girl…she's from the Luca province." Ventus replied.

"Who is she?" Rikujou asked.

"Her name's Xion." Ventus replied as Luxa went wide eyed and slammed on the breaks before realizing what she had done and continuing on back towards the mansion.

"Grandma what was that about?" Sky and Sykx asked in unison.

"Oh…I thought I saw a squirrel run into the road." Luxa said casually but Shelke gave her a concerned look as if she knew better.

* * *

**Later…**

A red 71 Barracuda drove through the opened gates of the Gracy manor followed closely by a navy blue Hudson Hornet.

From the Cuda piled out Sora and Roxas while Riku from the front seat of the Hornet and Fuu from the back seat.

Sora and Roxas had gone into business together as the owners of the "Bevelle General Store" which catered to the people who lived on the edge of town and didn't want to drive into the heart of town just to go to the store for something.

Fuu had joined the local Navy and over the years was promoted to the rank of Captain and was recently placed in command of a Corvette called the "Sea Knight." Riku was hired on as her bodyguard due to Spiran Military Regulations which required a bodyguard be assigned to protect commanding officers. Assassinations were frequent in the olden days prior to Sin's death…nowadays they were very rare.

Kairi was originally hired as Fuu's secretary after holding an unfavorable position as secretary to a local Al Bhed Machina manufacturer's CEO…who constantly hit on her when Sora wasn't present. When Fuu was given a sea based command, instead of a stationary post, Kairi lost her job and since then has been job hunting with Cissnei.

Cissnei had been working as a security guard for Bevelle's new Blitzball stadium until she got fed up with some of her co-workers and quit.

"Well, well, well…I wondered who the two tailgaters were behind us." Sora said with a smirk on his face as Riku helped Fuu from the car.

"Yeah right…if you didn't know it was us, you wouldn't have taken the turn here." Riku replied with the same smirk.

"Cautious." Fuu added as she unbuttoned her collar.

"Yeah well…regardless it's good to see you home again." Roxas said as Fuu nodded and sighed with relief.

"Indeed." She said as they headed for the doors to the mansion.

"So how long are you back for?" Sora asked.

"Surprise." Fuu replied with a smirk as Riku put a finger over his mouth.

"It's a surprise for dinner." Riku said as Sora and Roxas looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

At the same time, in a far off world, an older blond spiky haired man stood leaning against the side of his house as he watched the sunset.

"What'cha doing?" a young red and brown haired girl asked the man from behind.

The man looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Oh just watching the sunset…and thinking." The man replied as the girl approached.

"What'cha thinking about?" she asked.

"Oh…just some people I knew…people I haven't seen in years." The man replied.

"Like by big brudda?" the girl asked causing the man to give a silent snicker at the comment.

"He's one of them Vera…say wait a minute, where's your Mom or Dad?" the man asked.

"I'm right here Ven." A woman replied from nearby.

"Oh Aerith you startled me." Ven said as he whirled around to face the Cetra woman.

"Sorry…I was just finishing up in the side yard when you came outside." Aerith said as Ven nodded and reached in his pocket and pulled out his checkbook.

"It's ok…so how much for today?" Ven asked as Aerith narrowed her eyes.

"Ven, I've told you once I've told you a thousand times…I will not allow you to pay me for this…I like gardening, it's what I enjoy…and I don't want you, Lu, Aqua, or even Mune to pay me for the work I do." Aerith said as Ven shoved the checkbook back in his pocket.

"Ok, ok sheesh." Ven said as he leaned back against the wall and turned his gaze back towards the sunset.

Aerith could feel her friend's underlying emotions and thoughts through the Lifestream.

"He'll come home Ven…I know it…just be patient." Aerith said as she picked up her bag of gardening tools and called for Vera to follow her.

"I just hope that day is soon." Ven said with a sigh as he continued watching the sunset.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

Please R&R…


	2. Prologue Part 2

It was dinner time at the Gracy Manor and everyone was gathered around the long table in the main hall, eating silently as the three robots, Wall-e, EVE, and M-O, went around tending to everyone.

"So Fuu…what's this big surprise Sora told me about?" Kairi, who had been reading a book in hers & Sora's room for most of the day, asked the one eyed Navy captain nearby.

"Riku." Fuu said turning to her husband who smirked…the duty of revealing the secret had just been passed onto him.

"Fuu, and her ship are currently on inactive duty…meaning that they won't be needed unless something drastic changes…we're still getting paid full salary though." Riku replied as Rikujou nearly choked on his spaghetti from the news.

"Whoa! You and Mom get to stay home all day from now on?!" Rikujou asked excitedly as Riku smiled and nodded.

"That's right buddy…twenty four hours a day, seven days a week." Riku replied as Rikujou gave a shout of celebration.

"So that news aside…" Roxas said after a moment, "…what's new with everyone else's world?" Roxas asked as everyone shrugged and remained silent.

"Hey Venny, tell everyone about that new girl you saw after school today." Marina prodded as Luxa gave him an interested look.

"Yes, do tell us more of this girl." Luxa asked curiously.

"Well uh…her name's Xion…she has black hair, cut kind of like mom's is..." Ventus explained as Kairi absently ran a hand through her short red hair, "…and she's just transferred from the Luca province…that's all I know."

"Is she cute?" Sora asked playfully, causing Ventus to turn deep crimson.

"Dad." He groaned through his teeth as children do when embarrassed by their parents, causing Sora to laugh.

"Relax son…I'm just teasing." Sora said as he and Marina snickered…though for different reasons.

Luxa in the meantime just started absently poking at her food as if in deep thought.

"Namine are you ok?" Roxas asked as he and Namine's elbows collided for the fifth time that meal.

"It's nothing." Namine replied.

"Then why are you eating with your left ha- it's the carpal tunnel again isn't it?" Roxas asked in sudden realization as Namine groaned.

"It's just an occasional flare up…it's nothing serious." Namine said as the adults gave her a knowing glare.

"No, it's not…it was hurting this afternoon too…I saw her attempting to put that healing salve on it in after my workout." Cissnei said as Luxa nodded.

"And it was hurting when she got home earlier too…I noticed her rubbing it periodically as she worked." Luxa added.

"Ok! Alright! Yes my wrist is hurting again…for the last time it's not a big deal." Namine said as Roxas sighed.

"Nam…you really need to have it looked at…having EVE scan it and give you some injection for it is obviously not doing enough…you need to go see a doctor." Roxas said as Namine sighed.

"Ok I'll make an appointment." Namine said as Argento cleared her throat.

"Correction, I'll make the appointment…and make sure you go." Argento said as Namine gave Sora a pleading look to try and make him call off his evil twin.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm not my sister's keeper." Sora asked confused as Namine sighed in frustration. Argento in the meantime mumbled something to the effect of "Damn straight you're not," into her cup.

"What is car pool tunnel?" Lulu asked confused as Ventus smirked.

"It's called Carpal Tunnel…it's what happens when you use your hand the same way too many times…it makes your wrist hurt." Ventus explained as he then looked to the adults for confirmation that he explained it correctly.

"That's right Ventus…where did you learn that?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"I heard it from you…only you guys use much bigger words." Ventus replied as the white egg shaped robot, EVE, appeared with an ice pack and handed it to Namine to use.

Marina in the meantime simply sneezed something to the effect of "Showoff," but Ventus ignored it.

"So what else is new in everyone's lives?" Cissnei asked.

"Nothing much really." Riku said as Fuu snapped her fingers in realization.

"Green flash!" Fuu said excitedly.

"Oh yeah that's right…Fuu said she saw the green flash this morning at sunrise." Riku said as Kairi looked at the two hopefully.

"Really? Was what I'm thinking appeared…appear?" she asked as Fuu shrugged.

"I guess." Fuu replied.

"It was too far out to see…all we could see was a small dot on the horizon that vanished shortly afterwards." Riku added.

"What's a green flash?" Sky asked confused.

"A green flash…it's a sailing term…they say that the green flash appears only at sunrise or at sunset, and signals a soul's returning from the dead…you remember the stories we told you about Sky boy, Aqua girl, Lando and their friends when Aqua girl found her dad prisoner to the evil Davy Jones right?" Sora asked as Riku and Fuu both gave him exasperated looks at the mention of Davy Jones.

"Sora…ix-nay on the ones-jay." Riku said as Sora rolled his eyes.

"You superstitious sea folk and your old wives' tales…OW!!!" Sora yelped as he felt someone stomp his foot.

"Oh I'm sorry was that your foot dear?" Kairi asked innocently as Sora recalled the story.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeah…sorry." Sora said as Kairi kissed him on the cheek, eliciting groans from the younger crowd.

"All's forgiven." Kairi whispered in his ear.

"I'd hope so." He whispered back.

After dinner all the kids had run up to their rooms and Kairi was standing on the porch with a blanket around her as she looked at the small pond next to the driveway.

"Munny for your thoughts." A voice behind her said as she turned to see Sora standing against the door frame.

"Oh…I was just thinking about Will…it's almost been ten years exactly since he became captain…his time should be up soon." Kairi replied as Sora nodded and put his arm around her.

"I know…but hey, maybe one day we'll get to see him again." Sora said as Kairi sighed and nodded.

Meanwhile up in Sora and Kairi's room, Ventus, Rikujou, and the twins peeked their heads inside.

"All clear." Ventus whispered as they snuck into the room and Ventus walked over to his parent's bed.

"What is it we're looking for Venny?" Rikujou asked as Ventus dropped to his knees beside the bed and reached down underneath and pulled out a long, flat, gray, rectangular box with a pair of black clasps on one side.

"This." Ventus replied as he set the box on the bed and the other three gathered around him. Ventus undid the clasps and opened the box to reveal rows and rows of…

"Keychains?" Rikujou and the twins said in unison.

"Yeah but look at them…they're so strange…like this one." Ventus said as he picked up a strange looking red circle like keychain.

"What's so special about it?" Sky asked as he took hold of it. Suddenly the keychain vanished in a small burst of light then suddenly a long red and black key shaped object appeared in his hand.

"Another Keyblade?!" Ventus said stunned.

"I can't believe it…but what's it called?" Sykx asked.

"I think it's called…Bond of Flame." Sky said as Rikujou glanced inside the tackle box and picked up a small sliver emblem of a wolf's head.

Instantly the keychain disappeared only to replaced by a long sword shaped pin tumbler key with bandages wrapped around it near the hilt.

"Another one?!" Ventus asked perplexed.

"Yeah but…this one's different…I think it's called…Fenrir." Rikujou explained.

Sykx started backing away nervously from the spectacle.

"Oh great…now there are two more of those weird Keyblades." Sykx said nervously.

"Which makes it four Keyblades in total." Ventus explained as the other three gave him confused looks.

"Four?" the twins asked in unison.

"Yeah…Marina's got one too…it's called Diamond Dust." Ventus explained as the other three nodded in understanding.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Quick hide them!" Rikujou whispered urgently as Ventus quickly closed the lid on the box and redid the clasps then shoved the box under the bed as the other two dismissed their Keyblades mere seconds before Marina stuck her blue haired head in the door.

"And what are you four losers doing in here?" Marina asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Marina." Ventus said as the four trouped out of the room.

"Uh-huh sure." Marina said disbelievingly as she followed them out.

"Want to see what's in my parent's room next?" Sky asked as the boys shrugged and they walked into Roxas and Namine's room.

Their room for the most part was solid white, and had some of Namine's designs taped against the wall over desk on one end of the room and their bed on the other end.

"I don't see anything that could be Keyblade-ish." Rikujou said as Marina crossed her arms.

"Ah-ha! So that's what you guys are up to…you guys are looking for Keyblade stuff." Marina said as Ventus nodded.

"Yes and we don't know what may turn out to be a Keyblade item…besides, Rikujou and Sky just found two Keyblades of their own." Ventus said as Marina gave him a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding me…them too?!" she asked as Ventus nodded.

"Hey check this out!" Rikujou said as he pulled out a long black leather robe with silver trim and silver chains on it from the closet.

"What is it?"Sykx asked.

"It's a robe moron." Marina groaned.

"Obviously…but seriously how long has uncle Roxas had this in his closet?" Ventus asked as the others shrugged.

"Who knows?" Sykx said as he lifted it up slightly and a small silver object hit the floor from beneath the robe.

"What's that?" Sky asked as he picked up the object. It was an X shaped keychain.

"Let me see it." Sykx said as he took the keychain which disappeared shortly after it entered his hand. Suddenly a long black and white thorned Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Oh man! Another one!!!" Ventus yelped as he saw the Keyblade appear.

"What's this one called?" Sky asked as Sykx looked it over.

"I think it's called…Two Across." Sykx said as they all summoned their Keyblades.

"So…we all have Keyblades…but how…and why do we have them?" Ventus asked no one in particular.

"**I** would like to know that myself!" a familiar voice said from the doorway as they all froze and turned to see Argento standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"We're doomed." The twins said in unison.

"You got that right." Ventus whimpered.

* * *

**Back on the Destiny Islands…**

It was just before sunrise as on the top of a small hill a young boy ran through the brush singing a song to himself with his mother not far behind.

She paused with a smile as she approached him and they watched the sun slowly set.

As the sun fully set a bright green flash appeared on the horizon. Instantly the two smiled as they saw what appeared after the flash dissipated…a lone ship.

But it wasn't the ship itself that made them smile…it was the ship's captain…the woman on the shore was Elizabeth Turner…and her son William Turner the third.

The man they were waiting ten years for…Will's father…William Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, had finally returned home.

The cursed ship moored itself to a small dock where a small crowd consisting of Elizabeth, Will the third, Ven, Lulu, Aqua, Mune, Terra, and Aerith, stood waiting for the gangplank to be lowered.

"You nervous Liz?" Aqua asked the woman.

"More than you know." She replied without looking away from the ship.

The gangplank finally lowered into position and a hush fell over everyone, even the crew.

Finally a man with long hair, a goatee and a large scar across his chest that was visible through the shirt he wore, appeared at the top of the gangplank.

Elizabeth smiled widely as the man beamed back at her and slowly and cautiously walked down the gangplank until finally setting one foot onto the dock and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Elizabeth." Will said as they came together in a kiss that seemed to last forever.

As they stood embracing an older man descended from the gangplank with a smirk on his face towards the two.

"Bootstrap." Mune said with a smile and a nod towards his old shipmate.

"Mune…glad to see you've cleaned up nicely." Bootstrap replied with his tired voice.

"Ten years of honest living can do that to ya." Mune replied with a smile as Bootstrap looked down and saw the young boy watching his lip-locked parents intently and confused.

"William…have you met your grandfather yet? Bootstrap Bill Turner?" Mune said to the youngster who approached the old sailor.

"Grandfather?" Bootstrap asked confused.

"Yes old friend…this is William Turner the third…your grandson." Mune replied with a smirk as Will and Elizabeth suddenly parted and Will turned to glare at Mune in surprise.

"Is he?" Will asked Elizabeth as he turned back to her. She smiled and nodded.

"That's right Will…you're a dad." Ven said as he whipped out a cigar from his jacket pocket and handed it to the Captain.

Several hours passed and everyone had headed back to their respective homes, everyone except for Bootstrap and young Will who were both at Aqua and Mune's house while Elizabeth and Will were "busy" at their own house.

"So how have things been for you old friend?" Mune asked as he brought the elder Turner a glass of water at the latter's request.

"Uneventful for the most part…we sail the voids between the worlds, collecting the souls of those who die at sea and ferry them to the underworld and then we turn around and go back…it's as simple as that." Bootstrap explained as he looked at his grandson sleeping in the recliner nearby.

"Same here…uneventful that is…only as you can tell by the gray hairs, my life hasn't been without worry." Mune said as he sipped his tea.

"How so?" Bootstrap asked confused.

"Have you noticed how quiet it is around here? No young people present at all other than young Will there." Mune said motioning around the room.

"Now that you mention it…where's your daughter Kairi gotten too?" Bootstrap asked as Mune remained silent for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"She's gone…gone to a far off world with Sora and her friends…they all ran away ten years ago…I imagine that she's a grown woman by now…and I do know for a fact that she has at least one child." Mune explained as Bootstrap looked at him confused.

"Ten years ago? But she was only a teenager then…when did this happen?" Bootstrap asked.

"A few days after we last saw each other…it turns out that she had become pregnant by Sora in that time frame after we got separated and later…they just stole a gummy ship and flew off…child and all." Mune explained as Bootstrap could feel his friend's worry and anguish emanating from him.

"She'll come back…like we did a few hours ago…it just has to be when the time is right." Bootstrap said as Mune nodded.

"I know old friend…" Mune said as he stood up and turned towards the window overlooking the sea, with the island where Kairi and the others once played on when they were young insight, "…I know."

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

Things will be getting under way soon…

Please R&R…


	3. The Awakening

Argento stood at the doorway glaring with her one good eye at the five young and newly discovered Keybearers.

"Look Aunt Jenny we can explain-"Ventus said in a vain attempt to quell her anger.

"BUP! I'm not angry at you…I'm angry at nature for taking so bloody long." Argento said as the kids gave her a confused look.

"Huh?" Marina asked confused.

"I've been counting the days for when you guys would get those things…now look, I'm not going to tell your parents or anything. Just when or if you guys get busted…don't mention me." Argento pleaded.

"Why?" Ventus asked as Argento pointed at the tan colored eye patch over her right eye.

"Who do you think gave me this? Huh? It certainly wasn't a car accident like your father told you…your father did this to me…though in his defense I deserved it at the time." Argento explained.

"Impossible…How did Dad give that to you?" Ventus asked as their Keyblades all vanished simultaneously.

"Who gave what to you?" Sora asked as he approached mere seconds after the Keyblades vanished.

"Venny gave me that card for my birthday…you remember the one with the…" Argento lied as Ventus instinctively nodded rapidly.

"Oh…ok…then why are you all in Roxas and Namine's room?" Sora asked as they all filed outside.

"Something is very suspicious about Gen lately." Kairi said from next to Sora as Cissnei approached.

"You're telling me…I mean this morning after I finished practicing my kickboxing she brought out her old sword and started practicing with it." Cissnei explained.

"You don't think that she's going to spill the beans do you?" Kairi asked as Cissnei shrugged.

"If it's not Argento…" Luxa said as she black portaled in, "…It's probably someone else not of the family."

"Like who?" Sora asked.

"I don't want to say because I may be totally wrong on my assumptions…but I believe Ventus knows someone who poses a great threat to this peace and harmony that we've been living in for the past decade." Luxa replied.

"How so?" Kairi asked.

"Like I said…I don't want to judge prematurely…I need to gather some facts first." Luxa said as she walked down the hall to her room and locked the door.

* * *

**That night…**

Ventus lay asleep in his room. The little robot Wall-e sitting silently in a corner, recharging.

In his dreams he saw a series of sporadic flashes of vague memories…but whose they were he had no idea.

"_So…this is the key…" _The voice of a young boy said as he saw an image of a long silver Keyblade with a yellow handle.

"_KINGDOM HEARTS!!!" _A deep and menacing voice called out as he saw a fairly dark skinned man in black clothing, shielding himself from a massive door of light.

"_All things have a purpose in the universe, be it small or great. Your child has a great purpose ahead of itself…"_ A deep and comforting voice said as an image of a great lion speaking to a red haired girl with her back turned.

_The third awakening…has come._

A voice said and Ventus opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness around him and he felt like he was falling. Finally he landed gently and feet first on something solid. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Suddenly there was a beam of light emanating from the floor and then another until finally a large flock of birds took wing and flew off, revealing a large stained glass window beneath with an outline of a spiky haired figure holding the fully colored Keyblade in his vision.

_The time has come…you must prove yourself ready for the journey ahead. _The voice said.

"Who's there?" Ventus asked as he saw a door appear at the opposite end of the platform.

_Before you lies the door…beyond it lies your fate…shall you accept it?_

Ventus took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh well…what have I got to lose?" he said as he walked towards the door and opened it. As he did, he was enveloped in a bright flash of light. As the light dissipated he saw that the stained glass outline had gained a white shirt, black vest, red shorts, and large yellow shoes.

"This is weird." Ventus said as he then saw a strange looking black creature with 2 small antennae on its head and two large yellow eyes appear from out of the floor.

_The Heartless are called to the Keyblade as are their empty shells of nothingness._

The voice said as a strange white creature appeared next to the black one.

_These are not the only things you have to fear…_

The voice added as a mysterious hooded figure in blue and purple robes appeared behind the creatures with its arms crossed.

_These are what you must fear the most…they will seek to destroy you and all that you care for and reclaim the epitome of all darkness for themselves._

"What is it talking about?" Ventus asked as the hooded being and the Dusk vanished leaving only the small black creature.

Ultima-weapon, Ventus's Keyblade, appeared in his hand as two more of the small black creatures appeared.

Ventus then felt the Keyblade lurch forward slightly and he struggled to keep the weapon controlled.

"What is wrong with this thing?!" Ventus said.

_Let the Keyblade guide you…it will yield far greater power if you follow its instructions. _The voice suggested as Ventus shrugged and moved the weapon in the directions it moved and with a single swift stroke the three black creatures vanished in small bursts of black clouds and a small pink heart flew up from them and faded away.

"That was weird." Ventus said as another door appeared at the other end.

_The final test awaits…you must face the past…and the truth it holds. _The voice said as Ventus slowly walked towards the door and opened it. Again he was enveloped by a blinding light and as it faded, the platform revealed a boy in the clothing from before with brown spiky hair.

"Why does he look familiar?" Ventus asked confused as he saw the face.

_Now…you must face the truth._

"Truth?" Ventus asked as a beam of white light appeared in front of him and instantly his father appeared where the beam had been.

"Dad?" Ventus asked confused as instantly Sora was enveloped in another bright light and appeared a full ten or eleven years younger. (KH1 attire)

"No way! Is that even possible?!" Ventus said confused as he realized that Sora and the boy in the stained glass platform were one in the same.

Sora stretched out his hand and instantly the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand and he entered his battle stance.

Ventus instinctively entered his but just before either of them could make a move, a massive black creature with yellow eyes, snake like hair, and a large heart shaped hole in its stomach appeared.

"Whoa boy." Ventus said as he saw the massive creature.

Sora dropped out of his stance and walked transparently towards Ventus before entering him in a bluish glow.

The creature landed on the platform and instantly Ventus knew what to do. He charged forward and drove the Keyblade between the creature's eyes, knocking it off the platform where it exploded in a blue and purple blast of light.

_The task now falls upon you…to decide what fate befalls the worlds._

Ventus suddenly felt something fall on top of him.

It was blond and making a whimpering noise into his chest as its arms wrapped around him and held him tight. He had been dreaming the entire thing...at least he hoped he was dreaming.

"Wha? Lu?!" Ventus said as he put his hand on the whimpering blond's head, "What's wrong?"

"It was big purple and scaly…I'm scared Venny." Lulu whimpered as Wall-e suddenly activated and whole herd of people appeared at Ventus's doorway.

"What happened?" Roxas asked as Ventus made a guess.

"I think she had a nightmare." Ventus said as Lulu shook her head frantically.

"No it wasn't! It was real! I hear something in my room, I open my eyes and out of nowhere this big purple and scaly monster roars at me, I screamed and it vanished shortly before my closet door closed by itself." Lulu said rapidly.

"Oh Lulu, monsters in your closet?" Namine asked as she sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Uh-huh." Lulu whimpered.

"You want to stay in here with me tonight Lu?" Ventus offered as Lulu nodded as Namine smiled. Ventus scooted over as Namine tucked Lulu into bed and quietly left the room.

"I'll close the door…I've got something to talk to brother dearest about." Marina said as she, Rikujou, and the twins entered the room.

"Ok but be quick and get back to bed." Sora instructed as he and the adults returned to their rooms.

"What is it Marina?" Ventus asked as Marina quickly checked to see if the doors were closed…they were.

"Hands up, who here just had a dream about being on top of a stained glass window in pitch black darkness, and annoyed by some wierd voice?" Marina asked as she, Ventus, Rikujou, Sky, and Sykx raised their hands.

"No way…you guys too?" Ventus asked as the others nodded.

"Yes us too…did you guys see someone like Mom or Dad with one of those Keyblades and looking ten years younger?" Rikujou asked as everyone but Lulu looked at him surprised. Lulu was fast asleep.

"Ok this brings on more talk…how is it even possible that they could wield the Keyblades?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah they can't be Keybearers, they're not cool enough." Marina said as the others shrugged and nodded. Lulu started to make a soft snoring noise.

"We'll talk more in the morning…in the meantime let's get some sleep." Ventus suggested as the others nodded and in some cases yawned shortly before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**The next morning…**

After Breakfast the kids were all gathered around outside in the backyard discussing their strange dreams.

"I just don't get how it's possible that our parents could wield Keyblades…I mean has anyone ever seen them even hold a Keyblade?" Marina asked as the others shrugged.

"Perhaps they can't use them anymore…maybe they've gotten too old." Rikujou suggested.

"Unlikely." The twins said in unison.

"Uh oh here comes Shelke and Aunt Jenny, quick act casual." Ventus said as the two former Tsvitets approached.

"Ok guys, spill…how did you get those Keyblades?" Argento prodded.

"We don't know…Venny's had his for about five or so years now…ditto with me too." Marina said as Ventus nodded.

"And the twins and I have only just had ours since yesterday afternoon." Rikujou explained.

"Ok…tell you what I'll make you a deal…you guys tell me what you know, and I'll try to 'iron out the wrinkles' as it were." Argento said as they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok deal." Ventus said with a nod.

"Alright...what do you guys know?" Argento asked as they started explaining…

* * *

**Back on the Destiny Islands…**

"Kairi has been missing for a whole decade?" Will asked Mune as they plus Bootstrap strolled into town to get the old seadogs some new clothes on the orders of their respective wives or daughter-in-law.

"Well…yes and no…for the first five years we didn't know where they were, but since we happened to check one possible hiding place we've known their location. However we've never actually seen them for a decade." Mune explained with a hint of worry in his voice.

"A terrible feeling it is…to not know where your children are or how they are doing for a prolonged period of time." Bootstrap said as Mune and Will nodded in agreement.

"I can only imagine what you and Aqua are going through right now." Will said as Mune shrugged.

"You learn to cope over time…and the pain of not knowing has eased off slightly." Mune explained as they turned to enter the "Island Castle General Store."

"Oh hey fellas what's up?" Ven asked as he saw the three enter his store.

"Men's clothing Ven…the 'old seadog's need to be 'kitted' out with some new clothes." Mune said as Ven motioned towards a nearby aisle.

"Hey Mune, I just got off the phone with Terra…he says that Zack, Rikku, and their youngin's are coming for a visit next week." Ven said as Mune chuckled and shook his head.

"How many, quote, 'youngin's' is he at now?" Mune asked with a mischievous smirk.

"For the last time Mune, they've been careful to remain at two…which is an act of divine intervention in itself for it to just remain at two." Ven replied as Mune laughed.

"I think it's just that his and I quote, soldier won't salute anymore…either that or they've exhausted the ammunition." Mune said as Ven doubled over with laughter at the unexpected entendre.

"Mune you've been hanging around your wife too long." Ven laughed as Mune shrugged.

"Yes…but I wouldn't trade it for the worlds." Mune said as Ven nodded.

"By the way…how's Lu doing?" Mune asked as Ven nodded.

"She's good…in fact I was going to head over to the diner for lunch…care to join me?" Ven offered.

"Depends on if these two want to go." Mune said motioning to the two sailors as they fumbled around with the modern clothing.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea if we helped them out first." Ven suggested as Bootstrap eyeballed a packet of boxer shorts suspiciously.

"Concur." Mune sighed as they moved around to help the two. But before Ven could be of any assistance, the phone rang.

"Island Castle General Store, Ven speaking how may I help you?" He asked into the phone.

"Hello I was wondering if I could speak with the manager." A young woman's voice said.

"This is he." Ven replied, but there was suddenly a faint click.

"Odd…they hung up." Ven said with a shrug.

"That is odd. I wonder what-"Mune said as he suddenly spotted a small green dot slightly bouncing around on Ven's chest. It suddenly occurred to him what it was.

"VEN GET DOWN!!!" Mune shouted as he shoved Ven to the ground just as a rocket burst through the front window and Mune fired a Blizzaga blast from his hand, causing the rocket to explode in a blinding flash of fire and deafening explosion.

From the alley way across the street, a figure in blue and purple robes smirked.

"That's one down…five more to go…and they should be along soon."

* * *

**End Chapter 3.**

Will Mune, Ven, Will, and Bootstrap survive? Will our fledgling heroes learn the answers to the mystery of the Keyblades?

Keep reading to find out…

In the meantime…please R&R.


	4. The Call & Heroes in Training

Sora couldn't explain it but he could feel this strange feeling in his gut that something was wrong. Kairi felt the same way but she couldn't explain it either.

"Your move Sora." Roxas said as he looked at his "brother" from over the chess set.

"Ugh sorry Roxas…it's just…there's something in my gut that makes me feel strange." Sora replied.

"Stomach ache?" Roxas asked as Sora shook his head.

"No…more like…a feeling." Sora replied as his cell phone rang.

"_Dom, dom, dom, dom, da, dum, dom, da, dom" _the phone rang in an epic fanfare. (Final Fantasy Fanfare)

Sora looked at the caller I.D. and paled.

"Who is it?" Roxas asked.

"It's…mom." Sora said as Roxas and Kairi (who was reading a book on the couch nearby) all turned to look at him with shock as Sora flipped the phone open.

"H-Hello?" Sora asked.

"_Sora? Is that you?"_ Lulu, Sora's mom, asked from the other end.

"Mom?" Sora asked.

"_It is you…oh thank Minerva." _Lulu replied.

"Its bad news isn't it?" Sora asked.

"_Yes…you're father's store was just bombed a few minutes ago…I don't know if he's still alive or not." _Lulu replied with a panicked tone of voice as Sora turned white as a sheet.

"Hang on Mom…we're on our way." Sora said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Dad's store was just bombed!" Sora shouted as he bolted for the door with the other two close behind.

* * *

**Later…**

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku, and Fuu were all packing their respective suitcases frantically.

"So let me get this straight…" Argento asked as she helped Sora and Kairi pack, "…You six are going off to the Islands alone while Cissnei, Shelke, Luxa, and I stay and watch the kids?"

"Essentially…please don't argue with me now Gen…I really don't want to have to deal with you right now." Sora pleaded as Argento nodded.

"I wasn't complaining…I was making sure I had the orders correct." Argento replied.

Later the kids and their caretakers were all in the foyer as the six stampeded down the stairs.

"Our numbers are on the fridge, we may be away for a few days…and above all else…you guys behave." Sora said as he pointed to the six children shortly before kneeling down and embracing his own two in a hug.

"Be strong you guys…Mom and Dad are going through one heck of a roller coaster ride right now." Sora said with a sigh as everyone said their goodbyes and then Namine pressed a button on her wrist and the six heroes vanished in a beam of light.

On board a Kingdom Model Gummy ship in orbit, Namine scrambled to the controls as she brought the gummy ship to life.

"All systems are green…we're good to go." Namine said as Riku punched in the coordinates on the ship's navicomputer for the Destiny Islands.

"Coordinates set." Riku reported as everyone strapped themselves in.

Namine turned and set a nearby dial to _"To Infinity & Beyond," _and the gummy ship lurched slightly as she positioned herself shortly before rocketing into space.

Back in the mansion, the six kids shrugged confused as they turned and walked off towards the main hall.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Ventus asked confused.

"Beats me." Marina replied.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Cissnei whispered to Luxa as Argento and the kids went on ahead into the main room.

"Give them a moment…I have a feeling that the truth will be revealed in its own time." Luxa replied.

"I concur with Luxa…" Shelke said in her emotionless tone, "…I believe that the truth will reveal itself to the young Keybearers."

Cissnei & Luxa both looked at Shelke in surprise.

"What did you call them?" Cissnei asked surprised.

"Keybearers…five out of six of them carry a Keyblade, and according to what they claim, it has been at least five years for Ventus and four years for Marina." Shelke explained as Luxa smirked.

"I knew it…I somehow could feel the Keyblades' power residing within them." Luxa said proudly.

"Perhaps we should take advantage of the situation and try to show them what to do with the Keyblades." Cissnei suggested as the other two nodded.

"Agreed…Let's go train some heroes." Luxa said as they walked into the main room where the kids all hushed up as they saw Luxa and Cissnei enter.

"Is the silence on account of us?" Cissnei asked.

"What makes you say that?" Argento asked back.

"Because the secret's out…Shelke told us all about our young Keybearers here." Luxa explained as Argento face palmed and all the kids looked at each other in a panic.

"Shelke…I ordered you to keep quiet!" Argento growled through her hand.

"Correction, you ordered me to remain silent in front of the children's respective parents…not Luxa or Cissnei." Shelke replied.

"Ordered? What are you guys ex-military?" Ventus asked as the two former Tsvitets looked at him and Luxa and Cissnei nearly started laughing.

"As a matter of fact Venny…we are." Argento replied as the kids all leaned forward in disbelief.

"Really?" all six of them said in unison.

"Really…My title was Argento the Silver, and Shelke here was Shelke the Transparent…we were both elite members of an evil military organization called Deepground over ten years ago…but thanks to your father…my brother essentially, I had a change of heart." Argento explained.

"What did you do for those Deepground guys?" Ventus asked.

"I was the head training instructor for the infantry." Argento replied as an idea entered Luxa's head.

"Here's an idea…" Luxa said as Argento gave her a confused look, "…why don't you train these guys to wield their Keyblades…who knows, they may have to defend themselves one day and none of us will be there to help them."

"That's a great idea!" Rikujou said eagerly as all the kids started pleading for her to train them.

"It's no game you guys…it's honest to Pete physical training…you could hurt yourselves and I would get an earful from your parents when they got home." Argento replied to the kids begging.

"Oh come on Argento you just said that you trained the military guys in Deepground." Cissnei said as Argento groaned.

"Those guys had already had the basic training, and I was the elite training instructor, emphasis on ELITE!" Argento said as Luxa stood there with her arms crossed.

"That and you had no emotional attachment to the Deepground soldiers to speak of." Luxa added as Argento nodded.

"Thus…my point." Argento replied.

"Oh come on, give us a chance Aunt Jenny." Marina pleaded as Argento headed for the door to the backyard.

"I don't want you guys getting hurt." Argento replied as everyone followed her outside, the kids still begging all the way.

"If we do, we do have EVE to heal our injuries right?" Sky said as the egg shaped robot stuck her head out of the door and flew out to join them.

"Come on please, just give us a chance." Ventus pleaded as Argento paused and whirled around to face them.

"_So, ya wanna be heros, kids?  
Well, whoop-de-do!" _

Argento said sarcastically as the kids hearts sank slightly.

_"I have been around the block before  
with blockheads just like you."_

_"Each and ev'ryone a disappointment  
Pain _EHH!"

Argento groaned as an apple fell on her head from the tree above.

"_for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
Though a kid of Bros' is  
Asking me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words –"_

Argento said with her arms crossed as a ricochet was heard and an apple hanging close above her head splattered.

"O.K…You win" Argento said with a mild catatonic look as Luxa blew across the barrel of her gunblade.

"YES!!! You won't regret this Aunt Jenny." Ventus and the others cheered as Argento slumped over and started heading for a nearby tool shed.

"Oh goddess…" she groaned, "…Oy vay."

"_I'd given up hope that someone would come along  
a fella who'd ring the bell for once"_

Argento said as she opened the tool shed and was hit in the head by a large metal plate which gave a clang as it hit her.

_"Not the gong  
the kind who wins trophies  
won't settle for low fees  
At least semi-pro fees  
but noooo"_

Argento said as she started pulling things out of the shed but was suddenly knocked to the ground by a spring loaded object.

"_I get the greenhorn."_

She grumbled as she and the adults started setting up a massive training course.

"_I've been out to pasture pals, my ambition gone  
Content to spend lazy days and to mow the lawn  
But you need an advisor  
A Tsvitet, but wiser  
A good merchandiser.  
And _WHOAAAA!"

Argento shouted as Luxa lost control of a large beam that nearly hit Argento but came within an inch of her.

"There goes my ulcer!" Argento groaned.

"_I'm down to one last hope  
And I hope it's you  
Though, kids, you're not exactly  
A dream come true  
I've trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my one last hope  
So you'll have to do"_

"Ok guys let's see how you guys do with this basic obstacle course." Argento said motioning to a simple looking obstacle course and fired off a starter pistol as the five Keybearers summoned their Keyblades and ran onto the course.

Ventus was the first one through with the others not far behind.

"Ok not bad now, quick try that one!" Argento said motioning to another nearby obstacle course that looked a lot tougher.

They failed miserably on that one.

"Oh we've got our work cut out for us on this one." Argento grumbled as she face palmed.

"_Demigods have faced the odds  
and ended up a mockery  
don't believe the stories  
that you hear on that old T.V."_

Argento reassured as the kids started the tougher course again. Marina tumbled out of bounds as Argento ran over and helped her up.

"_To be a true hero, kids, is a dying art  
like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart"_

Argento said pointing to Marina's chest.

_"It takes more than sinew  
comes down to what's in you  
you have to continue to grow"_

The kids all broke the tape at the end of the tougher course in record time on the third time through…

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!!!"

Argento shouted as she and the others set up the final and hardest course.

"_I'm down to one last shot  
and my last high note  
before that blasted Underworld  
gets my goat  
my dreams are on you, kids."_

Argento said as the kids started the final course and swiftly cut through the course defenses and passed the obstacles.

_"Go make 'em come true  
Climb that uphill slope  
Keep pushing that envelope  
you're my one last hope  
And, kids, its up. To. Youuuuuuuuuuu."_

The kids reached the end of the course in record time again.

"YEAH!!!" Argento shouted in celebration as the kids high fived each other.

"Now what do you think of us Aunt Jenny?" Ventus asked with his arms crossed.

"I gotta give it to you guys…I've never had anyone complete the course in that short amount of time…usually they've been shot for their fifth failure at the basic course by now." Argento said with a smile.

"Now we'll see if any dangers can get to you guys." Luxa said as the kids nodded then yawned.

"(Yawn) yeah…let me at' em." Marina said sleepily.

"Ok then guys, hit the sack, you've earned it." Argento said as the kids trudged inside and Luxa started dismantling the course.

"Hold your horses Lux!" Cissnei shouted as Luxa paused.

"What?" Luxa asked confused.

"I want to give it a whirl." Cissnei replied as Luxa smirked and reassembled the course.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe that the hyperdrive blew out on us when we were almost there!" Sora groaned as the gummy ship roared towards the Destiny Island's world shell.

"Well it's kind of what we get for having left this thing in space for ten full years without using it and suddenly appearing on board and having it go to its highest speed." Namine replied as she fiddled with the controls.

Finally the gummy ship passed through the protective shell that surrounded the world and saw the familiar sight of the islands approaching fast. Only difference is that there was a massive cloud of black smoke bellowing from the dead center of it and an old and familiar looking ship moored to a nearby dock.

"There it is…home." Sora said as the gummy ship spluttered to a stop at the dock with the familiar ship nearby.

"Is that what I think it is?" Riku asked pointing at the ship next to them as Kairi stood stunned.

"The Dutchman? Wait…it's been ten years and that means Will's free now because knowing Elizabeth she remained faithful." Kairi replied with a smile.

"We've got bigger problems remember." Namine said as Kairi returned her gaze to the pillar of smoke in the center of town.

"I hope things are better than they appear." Sora said nervously as they headed in towards the town.

* * *

**End Chapter 4.**

Next up, the answer on whether or not Ven, Mune, Will, and Bootstrap survived the explosion…

The song above was a slightly altered version of "One Last Hope" from Disney's Hercules.


	5. Ten Year Reunion

By the time Sora and the others reached the now crumbled "Island Castle General Store," there was a crowd around.

"Excuse me, Pardon me, coming through, MOVE!" Sora ordered as he and the others elbowed their way to the front to see a disheartening sight.

The building had collapsed but surprisingly none of the firefighters or paramedics appeared to be in any real hurry to dig up the rubble. He then saw the reason why.

Ven, Mune, Will, and Bootstrap all sat on the sidewalk opposite the store's wreckage as the paramedics tended to them. Lulu, Aqua, and Elizabeth were with them.

Sora and the others moved around towards them.

"Sorry sir, you can't come through here." One of the Police officers ordered as he blocked their approach.

"But that's my dad right there!" Sora argued as the officer turned towards Ven.

"Mr. Ven sir…do you know this man?" the officer asked as Ven raised his ash covered face in their direction.

He froze when he spotted Sora. Lulu followed his gaze and spotted him too.

"Let them through." Ven said softly as Sora and the others were allowed through the barricades.

"Is it really you? Or am I seeing things due to smoke inhalation?" Ven asked as Sora shook his head.

"No Dad…I'm real…it's really me." Sora said as Ven blinked then grinned.

"Sora…my son…YOU'RE BACK!!!" Ven laughed as he threw his arms around his son. Mune, (who was drinking a cup of water at the time and promptly spewed it out) was shocked as he heard the name Sora.

Mune leapt onto his feet and noticed Kairi approaching him and Aqua.

"Mom! Dad!" Kairi said as they came together in a hug.

"Kairi?!" Aqua said stunned.

"Look!" a voice in the crowd shouted as everyone turned to see the six prodigal children of the Destiny Islands having returned. Almost instantly the crowd gave a cheer.

About that time Terra, Aerith, and young Vera arrived.

"What's all the hubbub?" Terra asked as Riku walked up next to him.

"The prodigal six have returned." Riku said casually.

"Prodigal six? What are you talking about Riku?" Terra asked, completely ignorant that his son, who had been missing for ten years, was standing right next to him.

"Uh Terra." Aerith said with a stunned expression.

"Yes dear?" Terra asked.

"Think about whose standing next to you." Aerith said as Terra furrowed his brow and looked Riku in the eye.

"Wait…RIKU?!?!" Terra said as it hit him.

"Well who did you expect? Xemnas?" Riku asked as father and son embraced.

"Hey, come on Aerith, I got the letter, you're family too." Riku said as Aerith smiled and joined the group hug.

"Mom…who's this?" Vera asked confused as she saw the tall white haired man hugging her parents.

"Oh…Vera." Terra said as he broke the embrace and knelt down to her level, "You remember what we've told you about your brother Riku right?"

Vera nodded her head.

"My big brudda Riku ya?" Vera asked with a noticeably imitated Polynesian accent.

"Yeah well…meet Riku." Terra said as he positioned her in front of the tall white haired man.

"You're my big brudda?" Vera asked as she cocked her head to one side with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah…I guess so…and you're my little sister Vera." Riku said as he knelt down to her level.

She reached out and yanked on one of the strands of hair hanging over his face.

"YEOW!" Riku yelped as Vera gave a satisfied nod.

"You're real…and you're not that mean old monster that lives in my closet either." Vera said with a smile as Fuu snickered.

"Debatable." She mumbled, earning a mischievous smirk from Riku and Vera.

"Be nice Fuu." Riku replied as one of the Police Officers froze and turned towards the white haired woman.

"Fujin?" the officer asked. He had a long scar across his face.

"Seifer?!" Fuu asked perplexed as she saw the former law breaker turned law enforcement.

"Geez you certainly haven't aged a bit." Seifer said the two just stared stoically at each other.

"Ditto." Fuu replied.

"Nor have you started using more than one word sentences." Seifer smirked.

"Shut up Seifer." Fuu replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey Fuu, you remember me?" one of the firemen, a big and burly dark skinned one asked.

"Yes Raijin." Fuu said with a smirk.

"Hey what about us?!" Roxas asked as Aqua smirked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked as Roxas looked dumbfounded at her…that is shortly before she burst out laughing.

"Oh I should have known better than to have believed you on that one." Roxas said with a smirk as the others laughed and Ven threw his arm around his son's former nobody.

"Roxas, Namine, glad to have you guys back." Lulu said as she hugged the two.

"Thanks Mrs. Lulu it is indeed good to be home…Ooh watch the wrist." Namine grimaced as Lulu accidently bumped her bad wrist.

"Something wrong with your wrist?" Lulu asked.

"Carpal Tunnel Syndrome…comes from designing too many dresses." Namine replied as Aqua looked at her surprised.

"Which design firm?" Aqua asked.

"De'Ville designs." Namine replied as Aqua smirked.

"No kidding?" Aqua asked.

"No kidding." Namine replied as the Paramedics cleared the four patients and they all headed to Terra and Aerith's home.

"Will it's good to see you on dry land." Kairi said as she noticed her old friend.

"It's good to see you again too Kairi…I also believe congratulations are in order on having a son." Will said with a smile.

"Thanks…ditto to you too for William the third." Kairi said as Will furrowed his brow.

"Ditto? What is this ditto?" Will asked confused.

"I'll explain later dear." Elizabeth snickered.

* * *

**Later…**

"So how did you guys survive that blast?" Roxas asked as Ven smirked.

"My armor appeared on me before the blast hit, and Mune, Will, and Bootstrap still has something of a tie to the Dutchman's curse so they're practically immortal." Ven explained.

"Wow…now that's lucky." Sora said as the others nodded.

"Yes…but what boggles my mind is who would want to try and destroy you Ven? As far as I know, you have no enemies." Lulu said as Ven shrugged.

"No enemies from around here perhaps…but from other worlds?" Aqua asked as everyone wondered.

"Well it can't be the Calamities…they're all dead." Sora said as Aerith shrugged.

"We say that…but then again not even Kingdom Hearts could tell where they were…that's what the Knights were for." Aerith explained as everyone furrowed their brows.

"What do you mean Aerith?" Terra asked.

"Well…I've been able to translate more of the Sheppard's Journal in my spare time, and I've discovered some of the notes from the Cetra who created Kingdom Hearts. Apparently, on its own, Kingdom Hearts has no way of targeting its enemies…to that end it requires a sort of target painter." Aerith explained.

"What kind of paint?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a military term…a painted target is used for something like a homing missile. Well take the black spot for the Kraken…the painted target is to a rocket as the black spot is to the Kraken…you get me?" Mune explained.

"So what Aerith is saying is that Kingdom Hearts needs the three knights to serve as it's 'black spot'." Roxas added.

"And add to it that the Calamities exist beyond the Lifestream…I mean I can hardly sense Mune right now due to his half-Calamity genetics…no offence Mune." Aerith apologized.

"Hmm? Oh none taken." Mune replied having been lost in thought.

"So there very well could be more Calamities out there right now." Sora asked worriedly.

"Yes but fortunately not anywhere near as strong as Xehanort, Jadis, or Weiss the Immaculate." Mune replied as a thought crossed Terra's mind.

"Speaking of former foes…what ever happened to Shelke and Argento?" Terra asked as Sora and Kairi smirked.

"Shelke is something of our in school spy and Argento is now referred to as 'Aunt Jenny' by her nephew." Sora said with a smile.

"Nephew? Who's sibling is…oh that's right she's your clone…stupid Aqua." Aqua said to herself as she face palmed.

"Mom you're getting senile." Kairi said casually.

"Ah the joys of senility." Mune said with a smirk as Aqua gave him a suspicious glare.

"Whose side are you on?" Aqua asked.

"Hers." Mune replied pointing to Kairi as Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Anyway…tell us more about your lives…anymore kids?" Ven asked as the prodigal six looked at each other with a knowing look.

"**Oh yes.**" They said in unison.

"How many are we talking here?" Ven asked.

"Between the six of us…six including Ventus." Sora explained.

"Ventus?" Ven asked surprised.

"The red haired boy you saw before we left…he's named after his great grandfather…and a little bit after his grandfather" Sora replied as Ven smiled proudly.

"And then his younger sister Marina…and yes Mom she has blue hair like yours." Kairi said as Aqua silently pumped her arm in celebration.

"May Minerva have mercy on us all for that one." Ven muttered.

"That's it for Sora and me though…no more kids for us." Kairi said as the group snickered.

"Well, Fuu and I just have the one…named after his great grandfather, Rikujou one of SOLDIER's founders." Riku explained as Terra smiled and nodded.

"Dear old Dad would be proud." Terra said with a smile.

"What about you two?" Aqua asked Roxas and Namine who smirked.

"They have three…a pair of identical twin boys and younger girl." Sora explained.

"Wow." Ven said surprised.

"The boys' names are Sky and Sykx…kind of a Nobody approach to naming with Sykx. And then there's their younger sister…" Roxas said as he looked straight at his adopted mother, "…Lulu."

"You named your daughter after me? I'm touched." Lulu said with a proud smile.

"Now for the sixty four million dollar question…where are they?" Aqua asked.

"They're still at home with their Aunt, Shelke, the twins and Lulu's grandma Luxa, and their Aunt Cissnei." Namine explained.

"And don't forget the robots." Riku added.

"Aww…I was hoping you'd bring them." Lulu said disappointedly.

"Think about it…taking all six of your eight to ten year old children to where two of their grandparents, neither of whom they know exist, could be dead in a pile of ashes…oh yes what a way to meet family." Sora explained as the others nodded understandingly.

"Wait…they don't know we exist?" Terra asked.

"Nope." Fuu said sheepishly.

"Well…I suppose it's understandable…you not wanting them to wonder why they've never met us before." Ven said as the others nodded.

"I wonder how they're doing right now." Sora wondered.

* * *

**Back in Spira…**

As a gesture of good will (and as an act of spoiling her decedents as every grandparent is prone to do), Luxa offered to take the whole gang out to the mall.

Currently Ventus, Cissnei, Marina, and Luxa stood in the Video games department watching Sky and Sykx get exactly the same score as each other at the latest home version DDR.

"Typical twins." Ventus muttered with an amused expression as he saw the exact same score for both of the twins.

"Indeed." Cissnei said with an equally amused expression.

"It's like seeing double." Marina said in disbelief.

"Double the trouble." The twins said in unison as they high fived mid-dance.

Luxa was snickering as she watched them while leaning against the wall.

Ventus then spotted something outside the book store across the way that caught his attention.

"I'm going to the bookstore over across the way if you need me." Ventus said as Luxa gave him an approving nod and he walked out of the video game store.

"Well hello there Venny." A familiar black haired girl said as she saw Ventus approach.

"Xion…what are you doing here?" Ventus asked her as she sat reading a big book.

"Shopping…what else?" she asked back.

"Oh I dunno." Ventus said with a shrug.

"So have you thought about what I said? About there being other worlds besides this one?" Xion asked. From inside the Video game store, Luxa peaked around the corner and spotted Ventus and Xion speaking.

"Well at first no…but now I don't know anymore…a bunch of strange questions are swimming around in my head…questions I have to find the answers for myself." Ventus replied.

"Oh? You mean about the…" Xion said before she leaned in, put her hand around his back and whispered in his ear, "…Keyblades?"

"You know about those?" Ventus asked as Xion nodded.

"Mmm Hmm those and much more…if you're willing to listen." Xion said with an oily smile as Ventus thought.

"Well I suppose-""I suppose you should introduce me to your friend here Ventus." Luxa said as she stood behind him with her arms crossed.

"Oh hello, I'm Xion…Venny and I go to school together." Xion said happily as Luxa's eye twitched.

"Do you? Well Ventus and I need to go so we'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Luxa said as she grabbed Ventus's arm and pulled him away.

"Ok then, see you later Venny." Xion said sweetly, but as soon as Ventus, Luxa and the others were out of site (Argento, Rikujou and Lulu being elsewhere in the mall), Xion's friendly smile turned into a snarl.

"So it would seem that our attempted diversion hasn't truly attracted all the bees from the hive…we never expected that nobody to be with them." A figure said from nearby.

"Then we'll just have to try harder." Xion said coldly with narrowed eyes, "…much harder."

* * *

**End Chapter 5…**

What are Xion's true intentions? What are her true allegiances? Find out in the next chapter…


	6. The Unbirths

"I don't get it gram…why did you make us leave?" Marina asked confused as Luxa sat silently driving the hummer back to the mansion.

"I wasn't feeling so good so we're going home." Luxa replied as Argento gave the Unseen Enforcer a suspicious look.

"Sounds like there's something more than what you're telling us Lux." Argento said as Luxa gave her a look which Argento translated into "Not in front of the kids."

Finally they drove up into the secret garage of the Gracy Manor and the kids slowly trooped into the house as Luxa retreated to her room.

"Ok Lux…Spill, something has you spooked and it isn't Sephiroth." Cissnei said as Luxa sighed.

"That girl that Ventus was talking to…I know who…or more appropriately what she is." Luxa explained as Cissnei, Argento, and Shelke gave her an expectant look.

"Well what is she?" Argento asked.

"She's a-"

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

In a dark place in a far off world, a black portal opened and two figures in purple and black robes entered.

Soon after, a number of torches lit, illuminating a cold and dark stone chamber that looked like a large system of catacombs.

As they entered into a larger chamber where a single beam of light cast upon an empty stone throne with the mysterious purple and blue heart emblem against the back of the chair, the taller figure removed it's hood.

He was a tall man in his late teens with an atrophied left eye with a hideous scar over it. He also had long black hair and a thin goatee.

The other figure was a short black haired girl.

"Well, well…Xuka what brings you here so soon?" one of the other figures, a thirteen to fourteen year old girl similar to the younger's only smaller, said as she approached. (Pronounced: Zoo-ka)

"Our little diversion failed sister…nice aim with that rocket launcher by the way." The man replied tauntingly.

"It wasn't. My. FAULT!!! Somehow they survived…the rocket did what it was supposed to do." The woman replied.

"Uh huh sure thing Xiren (Pronounced: Zi-ren), oh by the way…the plots department called and said the plan sucked." Xuka snorted with laughter as Xiren sucker punched him in the gut.

"ENOUGH!!!" a voice bellowed from the shadows as a much older woman emerged from the shadows. She had long black yet graying hair and had obviously seen better days.

"The failure was not on your sister's fault Xuka but on that of something we never expected…the target can still use his armor which means we cannot let him and his three companions find us here otherwise all that we have worked for is for not." The woman explained as the younger girl listened intently.

"Now…Xion…what have you to report?" the older woman asked.

"It appears that Ventus, the son of the Keyblade master, is indeed curious…but we have a new problem." Xion snarled.

"What sort of problem?" the woman asked.

"He has a caretaker…a Nobody named Luxa." Xion said as the woman silently growled as she looked at her right hand where her ring, pinky, and part of her middle finger had been cut off years ago.

"I see…but this will not stop us…for I have foreseen our path…for our glorious. Return. To power." The woman said as the rest of the hooded figures started whispering to each other.

"How so Xira?" one of the members, a tall muscular man asked. (Pronounced: Zira)

"Why…with the future Queen here." Xira said motioning to Xion who smiled proudly.

"Why her, mother?!" Xuka whined in mild outrage.

"Because she was the one her father chose! And I personally would love to see that insolent brat who murdered him to be destroyed by my hands when we achieve our goals!" Xira said angrily as Xion yawned.

"I can feel your strength waning right now my sweet…" Xira said as she noticed the young girl's yawn, "…so you should sleep for now."

"Alright then." Xion said as Xira helped her into an empty catacomb with a pillow and blanket inside.

"Hush my little one…you must be exhausted." Xira said as she tucked the young girl in as she started to sing a soft lullaby.

_"Sleep, my little Xion  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a Queen"  
_  
"Goodnight." Xion said sleepily.

"Goodnight, my little princess. Tomorrow is your training intensifies." Xira said as she closed a tattered curtain over the catacomb.

_"I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
when I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense."_

Xira said angrily as she stormed through the catacombs.

_"But I dream a dream so pretty  
that I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner Clammy  
and it helps me get some rest"_

Xira said as she suddenly turned to the crowd behind her.

_"The sound of Sora's dying gasp  
His children squealing in my grasp  
His friends' and families' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby"_

Xira then put the back of her right hand to her forehead in a dramatic pose.

_"Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live."_

She said as she destroyed a catacomb with a blast of dark magic.

_"So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Sora up a tree?"_

Xuka asked eagerly.

_"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me"_

Xira replied as she pounced up to a higher level.

_"The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby"_

Xira then walked over to the curtain drawn catacomb with Xion sound asleep inside.

_"He is gone... but Xira's still around  
to love this little lass.  
Till she learns to be a killer  
with a lust for being bad!"_

As Xira walked off, Xuka and Xiren approached the curtain.

"Sleep, ya little termite!"

Xuka mumbled carelessly into the catacomb as Xiren shot him an angry look.

"Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!"

Xuka corrected as Xiren added…

_"One day when you're big and strong…"_

And Xira finished…

_"…You will be a Queen!"_

She said as she blew a hole in the roof, letting a beam of light into the chamber and the others started pounding on war drums.

_"The pounding of the drums of war  
the thrill of Xion's mighty roar"_

Then Xuka added…

"The Joy of Vengeance!!!"

And Xiren added…

"Testify!!!"

Xira then put her hand to her ear…

_"I can hear the cheering"_

and the other two replied, with Xuka not being so enthusiastic…

"Xion! What a gal!"

Then Xira started walking towards the throne…

_"And our time is nearing  
and then our flag will fly  
against a blood-red sky  
That's. My. Lulla-byyyyyyyyyyy!"_

Xira said as she plopped down onto the throne with a sinister cackle.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"No way!!!" Cissnei said in shock, "You think that sweet looking little girl is a Calamity?!"

"Not just think…I know she's a Clammy. I've met her mother and we've all heard of her father…in fact Argento and Shelke here have both met him." Luxa explained.

"Who?" Argento asked confused as Luxa took a deep breath.

"The same man who turned the worlds onto their ear, the one who ordered your own creation, the one whose very name is now one of infamy and fear at its very mention…" Luxa explained as Cissnei and Argento both looked panicked.

"…Xehanort…the Lord of the Heartless…Xion…is his daughter." Luxa said at last.

"Are you sure of this?" Cissnei asked as Luxa nodded.

"One hundred percent positive…I've been around for two decades here…I've seen it all, done it all, but most of it I learned while traveling the worlds on my own. I encountered Xira, Xion's mother and the closest thing to a wife that Xehanort had, and she tried to convince me to help hers and her husband's cult called the Unbirths to find some fabled Cetra superweapon." Luxa explained.

"Kingdom Hearts?" Argento asked confused as Luxa shook her head.

"No, they said it predated Kingdom Hearts and had been hidden away by the Cetra, millennia ago." Luxa explained.

"So I take it things went bad and now you're probably number one on her hit list." Argento deduced as Luxa shrugged.

"For a while perhaps…but now I feel like the focus of her hatred is now on someone very near and dear to us all." Luxa replied.

"Sora." they all deduced in unison.

"I knew that there was something fishy about Sora's dad's store getting bombed…it just didn't make sense. But now I think I know why. It was to draw Sora out into the open." Argento said as Cissnei came up with a dreadful theory.

"Or worse…to draw them away from something else." Cissnei said as they all realized what the Unbirths were after.

"The kids!" they said in unison.

"Quick, Argento, get the kids together and get the robots to help you watch them," Luxa ordered, "Cissnei, you and I will get things packed, Shelke I'm relying on you to get the emergency gummy ship prepped and ready for launch, take EVE if you need help but get it prepped and fast."

"Right. We have to move fast." Argento said as they all scattered in different directions.

Cissnei ran into her room to get what she needed packed and out of the way first. As she packed she came across a decorative tiara atop a copy of "Loveless," she paused and thought for a moment. She picked up the book and walked to the window. She looked out the window at the slowly appearing stars as she saw one star glowing brighter than the other.

"Minerva…" she said, "…hear my plea…we need a way to tell Roxas and the others of the danger that threatens their family…please let them know."

"CISSNEI!!!" Luxa shouted from down the hall.

"WORKING!" Cissnei replied as she quickly resumed her packing.

Unbeknownst to her, the transparent image of a blond haired woman in ceremonial armor appeared in the window and nodded with a smile on her face before fading away.

* * *

**On the Destiny Islands…**

As the adults talked, Vera was sitting in the kitchen watching the T.V. when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a blond haired woman in ceremonial armor smiling at her. Vera had seen her before in her dreams and out of the corner of her eye at random time.

"Oh hi lady." Vera said as the woman knelt down enough to her level.

"Hello dear child…I need you to do something for me." The woman said sweetly.

Back in the living room, Sora and the others had just finished explaining what they all did for a living.

"Luxa and Cissnei both have it made in terms of munny. And Argento has quite a pile too…though I'm slightly dubious as to whether it's legit or not." Sora explained as Ven nodded.

"My munny's on spoils of war." Ven said as Vera entered.

"Excuse me." Vera said as they all looked in her direction.

"What is it sweetie? Something wrong?" Aerith asked.

"No but the lady in the kitchen said that someone named Cissnei says there's trouble at home." Vera said as the six looked at each other in a panicked expression.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?!" Roxas asked.

"She said something about clams." Vera said as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Wait a second what lady?!" Terra asked as Aerith held up her hand.

"Minerva…it was Minerva…I could feel her presence nearby." Aerith said as they all looked at each other with a look of worry.

"Wait did you say Clams?" Mune asked as Vera nodded.

"Oh Minerva help us all." Aqua said nervously.

"Dad." Sora said as he looked at Ven.

"Lead the way son…we'll follow." Ven said as Namine sighed in frustration.

"Problem…our gummy ship's hyperdrive is out of commission. We need a ride." Namine said as there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Terra asked in confusion as he walked to the door.

As soon as he opened it his eyes beheld a black spiky haired man in a blue uniform jumpsuit with a pair of black shoulder pauldrons. Behind him was a blond haired woman with her hair in a blue bandana, a yellow dress shirt with a long blue skirt. Beside them were a nine year old raven haired girl with a few streaks of blond in her hair and a six year old blond haired boy.

"Surprise." Zack said as the others leaned in with a smile.

"You're timing couldn't be better." Terra said with a smirk.

* * *

**End Chapter 6.**

The song above was an altered version of "My Lullaby" from Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.

Quite convenient timing on Zack's part don't you think?


	7. Escapeing Spira

Argento, the kids, Wall-e and M-O were gathered in the main hall as Cissnei and Luxa worked quickly to pack and Shelke and EVE worked to get the emergency Gummy Ship online.

"What in the name of Mom's fruit cake is going on around here?" Ventus asked confused as Marina and the others turned green at the mention of the infamous killer fruit cake of Kairi.

"No time to explain Venny…just we think that there's something bad about to happen is all." Argento replied as she pulled her massive buster sword onto her back.

"Well it's not like anyone knows where we live do they?" Ventus asked confused as Argento paused.

"A very good point." Argento said as Lulu noticed something in the crook of Venny's collar on the back.

"What's this?" she asked as she pulled a small black metal object with a flashing red light on the back, off of his collar.

"Oh son of a…" Argento mumbled as she quickly snatched the object, threw it on the floor, and smashed it under her boot.

"What was that?" Rikujou asked confused.

"That was a tracking device…I'll bet that Xion girl planted it on you in the mall Ventus." Argento said as Luxa and Cissnei ran into the main hall with the last of the suitcases.

"Xion? What's she got to do with it?" Ventus asked even more confused.

"Ok that's a week's worth of clothes for the kids and ourselves plus all of the important papers and such." Luxa said as Argento ground the remains of the tracking device into the ground.

"Good because it appears that our boy Venny had a tracker on him." Argento said as Luxa face palmed.

"Oh great." Luxa said as EVE appeared from a hatch underneath the floor in the main hall.

"EVE! Is everything ready?" Cissnei asked as EVE gave a nod and quickly hovered over the suitcases, then shortly vanished in a beam of blue light with the suitcases.

Suddenly a red light started flashing on Argento and Luxa's watches.

"Uh oh…someone's approaching the house…whoa they're already past the second checkpoint!" Argento said as Luxa and Cissnei went wide eyed.

"Hurry! Get the kids into the ship!" Luxa shouted as she turned and locked the front doors using her powers of gravity.

"What about you?!" Argento asked as Wall-e and M-O led the kids nervously down the hatch just as there was a loud pounding at the doors.

"I'm going to try and buy you guys some time now HURRY!" Luxa said as she summoned her blade-lock and drew her gunblade.

"Heck if I'm going to leave you here by yourself!" Cissnei said as she drew her shuriken, Rekka, from within her jacket.

"The heck you are!" Luxa growled as she hurled Cissnei down the hatch and closed it with her powers.

The door then started to give way as Luxa pushed against it using her powers. Beneath her feet, the ground began to shake as the Gummy ship hidden beneath the house powered its engines.

Finally the door exploded and out flew a large Shadow-hound heartless which Luxa promptly shot and killed.

Then five more scrambled through the doorway as Luxa fired rapidly and slew them all with one shot each.

Then from the backyard, the ground exploded upwards as a massive Spiran made gummy ship burst from the ground and hovered above the ground as it faced Luxa.

"What are you waiting for?!" Luxa shouted to it as she unleashed a barrage of gunfire at another swarm of Heartless, this time it was a group of Defender Heartless with their hideous shields raised as they approached the Nobody.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Luxa shouted as she flicked her gunblade, transforming it into a dagger, and threw it over the Defenders and back at them from behind, slaying them with one strike.

Then one of the Defender's shields fired a blast of powerful Blizzaga magic, freezing Luxa's feet in place.

On board the gummy ship, Argento was at a loss for what to do. Stay and save Luxa or run like she suggested.

Luxa continued fighting with all her strength as Argento realized that she was quickly being overrun and grimaced as she took the gummy ship into the skies.

Finally Luxa was bashed to the ground by one of the Defenders shields and she blocked another blow with her blade-lock.

"HOLD!!!" a voice ordered as the heartless backed away, revealing a purple and blue robed woman with long yet graying black hair standing in the doorway with two shorter hooded figures standing nearby with her.

Luxa recognized the woman and snarled.

"Xira…I wondered if it was you." Luxa spat as the Unbirths approached.

"You remember our last encounter I see…I for one have never forgotten it either Luxa." Xira said as she held up the remains of her left hand.

"Sorry, my memory's a bit lax…how did it go again? Oh that's right…I kicked your sorry Clammy butt!" Luxa said smugly as one of the hooded figures kicked her in the side of the head, knocking a tooth out in the process.

"Brave words for someone whose life I hold in the palm of my hand." Xira said as she looked down at her old foe.

"I've faced tougher hags than you Xira…I've even died at the hands of the One Winged Angel himself…I'm not afraid of death…and I sure as hell ain't afraid of **YOU**!!!" Luxa said as she put the gunblade to her jaw and fired and instantly started fading into darkness.

"Where did she go?!" Xiren asked confused as the last of Luxa faded away.

"She's reunited with her other…and the ones we were after have gotten away…we must now spread out the search…check all the worlds nearby and don't let them escape!" Xira growled as Xiren and Xuka bowed and black portaled away, leaving Xira alone in the old mansion.

* * *

**On board the gummy ship…**

The kids were stunned by what they had just seen happen.

"What were those things?" Ventus asked softly.

"Is grandma ok?" Lulu asked nervously and on the verge of tears as she clutched to Ventus.

"I…don't know." Argento said as she turned mournfully to Shelke, "So where do we go?"

"I believe we should not go to any likely worlds. I downloaded the latest starcharts and uploaded them into the navicomputer…we can go anywhere we want." Shelke replied.

"Ok then…what about this world here…Atlantica…sounds safe enough." Argento suggested.

"Bear in mind that we cannot stay in any one place for long." Shelke said as Argento nodded.

"Perhaps they should get a say?" Cissnei said while rubbing her head and pointing to the kids.

"We really don't know what sort of worlds are out there…it's your choice." Ventus said with a shrug as Argento turned back to Shelke.

"Ok then…Atlantica it is." Argento said as Shelke nodded and Shelke selected Atlantica on the dial.

"If we could drop by Edge or Radiant Garden at some point so we can alert the WRO, it would be much appreciated." Cissnei requested as Argento gave her a glare.

"Oh and get tossed in the pokey for ten years ago?! No thank you." Argento replied.

"You honestly don't think that you're still wanted do you?" Cissnei asked as Argento pulled out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Cissnei. Cissnei unfolded it, revealing it to be a wanted poster with Argento's face, name, last known location (Midgar), reward of $500.000 Munny, and the date the warrant was last updated…it had been updated only two weeks ago.

"Oh…yeah…well perhaps we can think of something that will get you cleared." Cissnei said as she handed Argento the poster back.

"Thanks but if we can just stick to backwater worlds I think I can survive." Argento replied as she turned back around to the console.

"Wait a second…" Marina said as she realized something, "…Atlantica? Isn't that a world from Dad's stories about Sky-boy, Aqua-girl, and Lando?"

"Hey yeah it is…it's where the mer-people live." Rikujou replied.

"Do you think we should tell 'em?" Cissnei whispered to Argento.

"No…let them figure it out for themselves." Argento replied as the Gummy ship roared through space towards Atlantica.

* * *

**On the Destiny Islands…**

"Zack! What are you doing here?!" Aerith asked surprised at Zack's sudden arrival.

"Well we decided to come early and surprise you guys." Zack said with a smirk.

"Well the surprise is yours actually…come see who's finally come back." Terra said as Zack went wide eyed in shock.

"You're kidding?!" Zack asked as Terra and Aerith both shook their heads with a serious smirk on their face.

"Ru-mo Luf." Zack said stunned as he barreled through his uncle and step-aunt and into the living room. (Holy Cow)

"Oh hey Zack. Long time no yelling." Riku greeted with a smirk as Zack stood there stunned…finally…

"RIKU!!!" Zack shouted as he pulled his cousin into a bear hug, "OH MAN IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"You (gasp) to Zack (gasp). Can't…Breathe." Riku gasped as Zack released him.

"Oh sorry cous…I just don't know my own strength is all." Zack chuckled as the blond walked in with a stunned look on her face.

"Zack what's the problem?! I heard you call my name." the blond said as Zack gave her a confused look.

"Huh? Oh no, no, no…I meant that Riku." Zack said as the six's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Rikku?! Is that you?!" Sora asked.

"Yep…it's me…older, grayer, and much less hyper." Rikku replied.

"There's something…off about you…what it is I just can't place." Roxas said as Rikku furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Oh…I think I know what it is." Aqua said mischievously as she stood up and pointed to Rikku's shoulders, "She's actually wearing clothes instead of undergarments."

A unanimous "OHHHHH" went off amongst the six.

"Yeah…having a baby or two can do that to ya." Rikku chuckled.

"Fuu, Namine, and I know the feeling." Kairi said as the six year old boy came running in while bawling to his father.

"Huh? Vernon what's the matter?" Zack asked as he knelt down to his son's level.

"I didn't do it!" the nine year old girl said as she came running in.

"Do what Yuna?" Rikku asked suspiciously.

"Uh nothing." Yuna replied innocently as Vernon started babbling something in Al Bhed.

"Huh?" Zack asked as he listened to his son's explanation, "Yuna you're grounded."

"Tattletale!" Yuna quipped as Fuu cleared her throat.

"Kids?!" she said as Sora nodded.

"Zack we hate to ask this of you but we need a ride." Sora said as Zack arched an eyebrow.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"We've been told by Minerva herself that there's trouble back at home…Calamity trouble." Roxas replied as Zack's eyes widened.

"You're joking?" Zack asked as Riku shook his head.

"Zack we don't kid about thinks like that." Riku replied as Zack groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"Ok then…the Celsius is in orbit, it will fit all of us." Zack said as he whipped out a small device.

"Who's going by the way?" Rikku asked.

"Everyone it seems." Ven said as everyone nodded.

"Except us…Elizabeth and I will stay here." Will said as Elizabeth and Bootstrap nodded.

"Ok then…wish us luck." Mune said as they vanished in a blue beam of light and reappeared on the Celsius.

"Ok folks let's buckle in…where are we heading?" Zack asked as Namine took the helm controls.

"We're heading to Spira…we've been hiding out there for all this time." Namine said as Aqua put a hand to her forehead.

"Holy Mackerel what brought this on?" she moaned.

"What's wrong?" Mune asked concerned.

"This migraine just came out of nowhere." Aqua said as she glowed with a white aura.

"Uh Mom…I don't think it's a migraine." Kairi said as a transparent Luxa emerged from Aqua and materialized shortly afterwards.

"Luxa?! What are you doing here? We left you with the kids!!!" Roxas asked.

"Don't bother going to Spira…they've already fled." Luxa said as everyone looked at her with worry written across their faces.

"Who's fled?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Argento, Cissnei, Shelke, the robots, and the kids…they took the emergency Gummy ship and fled when the Unbirths attacked." Luxa explained as Mune and Zack gave her a stunned expression, everyone else's faces were confused.

"The who?" Sora asked.

"The Unbirths…the old cult that Xehanort and Weiss the Immaculate were raised in." Mune explained.

"How do you know of them?" Zack asked.

"You have to ask me boy? You forget my past." Mune replied.

"All I know of these maniacs is that they've been keeping an ultra low profile for about ten years now." Zack said.

"Until now…" Luxa said as everyone looked at her confused, "…I've got a bit of explaining to do."

"That you do." Mune said as Namine turned back to face the group.

"Where do we go in the meantime?" She asked.

"Let's head to Edge…the WRO is going to want to know about this." Zack suggested as the others nodded in agreement and the Celsius roared into hyperspace.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In orbit over a water covered world a Spiran made gummy ship appeared.

"There it is…Atlantica." Argento said with a sigh.

"If I remember dad's stories correctly, Atlantica should have Mermaids living there…a princess named Ariel." Marina said as Ventus nodded.

"Hey can we go down there? Please?" Ventus asked as Argento thought for a moment.

"Well…Cissnei you mind going with them?" Argento asked as Cissnei arched an eyebrow.

"Why can't you go?" she asked.

"I uh…can't uh…" Argento said nervously as Cissnei looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't swim. Can you?" Cissnei asked as Argento sighed and shook her head.

"Not exactly high on the training regiment for Deepground." Argento replied sheepishly.

"It is an irony that you are unable to swim Argento…considering that you were born in a tank." Shelke said as Argento gave her an indignant look.

"Huh?" the kids asked confused.

"Nothing, just stand by to beam down." Argento said as Lulu raised her hand.

"Um can I stay here?" she asked.

"Sure if you want…you can help Shelke, EVE, Wall-e and I move everyone's luggage into their rooms." Argento replied as Lulu smiled.

"Ok then guys...let's go make a splash." Cissnei said as she and the five suddenly vanished in a beam of blue light to the world below.

* * *

**End Chapter 7**

Next up, the kids' first experience with another world…

But as always…

Please R&R…


	8. Under the Sea Part 1

Our heroes appeared in a bright flash of light and as the light dissipated they looked at themselves and each other and saw that they had almost completely changed.

"Whoa! Look at us!" Rikujou said excitedly as he saw that their feet had transformed into one large fish tail. Ventus and Marina's were both a dark blue though Ventus had a dorsal fin on the back. Rikujou's was blue with white fins and a dorsal fin like Ventus. The twins were white with black stripes and a dorsal fin too. Cissnei's was a light yellow.

Their clothes had vanished too, with Marina gaining a blue seashell bikini top and Cissnei was wearing a white bathing top with Rekka attacked to her back. The boys were all shirtless.

"It's just like in the stories, remember? Whenever Sky-boy and his friends came here, they got fins, could breathe underwater and they could talk to fish." Ventus said as they looked around, they were indeed underwater.

"Wow…Hey I wonder if that princess Ariel is real." Sky said as Sykx shrugged.

"It's worth a look." Sykx replied.

"So where do we go from here?" Ventus asked as a small yellow and blue striped fish swam by.

"Uh excuse me." Ventus said as the fish turned around.

"Yes?" the fish asked.

"We're new around here…could you tell us where we are?" Ventus asked.

"Well uh…you're near Atlantica." The fish replied as it "shrugged."

"Where is Atlantica then?" Ventus asked as the fish smiled.

"This way, follow me." The fish said as he turned to lead them away.

"Uh…slight problem…we can't quite swim that well." Marina said sheepishly.

"You don't know how?" the fish asked confused.

"Well…with feet yeah but with fins, not really." Marina said as Ventus face palmed.

"Nice going Marina, we weren't supposed to tell him about the legs thing." Ventus grumbled.

"Huh? Oh right the stories…oops." Marina replied as the fish gaped at them.

"You know, you guys remind me of a guy who came through here years ago and both times I met him he had forgotten how to swim. Nice guy though...you know it's strange…he carried this key sword around too." The fish said as he scratched his "chin."

"Really?!" the kids said in unison.

"Yeah…I can't remember his name though…it starts with an S." the fish replied.

"Sky-boy?" Ventus asked as the fish shook his head.

"No that's not it…oh well I better teach you guys how to swim." The fish said as the six nodded.

"What's your name by the way?" Cissnei asked.

"The name's Flounder." The fish said.

After a while they were swimming like pros and were following Flounder as he led them through the oceans.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

A black portal opened and a woman with long black hair, and with a body of a black octopus for her legs and a black bodysuit covering her up to just beneath her neckline appeared.

"Oh what a wonderful place you've sent me to Mother." The woman sniped sarcastically as she looked around. She was inside of what appeared to be the abandoned remains of an old lair.

"I wonder what this Ursula woman had at her disposal here." The woman said as she swam though the lair until finally finding the old cauldron in the center of the lair.

"Ah…let's see what this provides us." The woman said as she waved her hand over the cauldron, causing it to open up like a clamshell and a large glowing bubble floated upwards from inside. Within the bubble appeared an image of a young woman about ten years old wearing tan Victorian era undergarments, swimming through the water.

"Hmm…not exactly one that I'm looking for…but she might be useful." The woman sneered as the bubble changed to an image of the kids, Cissnei, and Flounder swimming along with their fins.

"Ah-ha! There you are you mangy little cur…let's see how you escape one of my little tricks." Xiren said as she clinched her fist as it glowed a bright purple.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ventus and the others were swimming along as instantly a swarm of sea based heartless appeared.

"WHOA!!!" Ventus yelped as the heartless appeared.

"Oh no not these guys again!" Flounder said as the heroes summoned/drew their weapons.

"Let's get em!" Ventus said as they cut loose on the heartless and started dispersing them with a single blow.

Suddenly more heartless appeared only these were the much bigger Aqua-tank and Sheltering Zone heartless.

"They just keep coming!" Marina said as they kept cutting through the heartless until finally they all were destroyed by a powerful beam of white energy.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!!!" A muscular old merman said with eyes narrowed. He had a long flowing white beard, a crown of gold, a pair of golden cuffs on his arm, a long aqua blue colored tail and he held a three pronged golden trident in his hands that was glowing brightly and emitting a series of soft tones.

"Gee thanks mister, we thought we were goners." Ventus said with a sigh of relief as Flounder looked at him with a panicked expression.

"Ooh Uhh Gee Uhh…G-g-g-greetings King Triton." Flounder said with a bow to the merman.

"Ah Flounder it's good to see that you're all right." The man said with a smile but then turned back to the young Keybearers.

"I might have suspected that when those heartless returned that another Keybearer was here…though I was expecting someone else and not so many of you at that." King Triton said to the youngsters.

"King Triton? We've heard about you…you're the King of the seas, you knew Sky-boy." Ventus said as the King arched a confused eyebrow.

"Sky-boy? I know no one by the name of Sky-boy." King Triton said as the other's hearts sank.

"What are you doing out here your majesty?" Flounder asked.

"Oh just taking a swim…I do that often since Ariel got married." Triton said with a sigh.

"Wait…this Ariel is real?" Marina asked as Triton arched an eyebrow.

"Well yes…you've heard of Ariel? How I wonder?" Triton asked.

"We've heard our dad tell us stories of a boy named Sky-boy and his adventures in saving the worlds. He came here twice and defeated a nasty old sea witch named Ursula with the help of a Mermaid Princess named Ariel." Ventus explained as Triton realized who Sky-boy was.

"Oh…Now I know who you're talking about…and his name wasn't Sky-boy." Triton said as the others arched an interested eyebrow.

"Really? What was his name?" Ventus asked. But before Triton could reply, a piercing and shrill whistling noise came from out of nowhere, prompting everyone to cover their ears.

Suddenly, amidst the whistling a purple and blue hooded figure with eight black and purple tentacles instead of legs or fins appeared in a cloud of black ink. Then the whistling stopped.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" the figure asked with the voice of a young woman, "An old man with a pitchfork, an old military officer far past her prime, a guppy, and five snot nosed brats…how threatening."

"Who are you?" Ventus asked as he held his Keyblade ready to strike.

"The name is Xiren…" the woman said pulling back her hood, revealing a head full of long raven black hair, "…and you are what I am after young Keybearer."

"Me? Why me?" Ventus asked confused.

"Why? Don't you know?" Xiren asked with an amused expression and Ventus arched an eyebrow.

"Know what?" He asked confused.

"You really don't know…ah those petty little secrets that parents keep from their children…how shameful. To have to lie to their children of their own past…how sad." Xiren said with an amused chuckle.

"What are you talking about?!" Marina asked angrily as she held her Keyblade, Diamond Dust, ready to strike as well.

"Tut-Tut…that would be telling. Besides, you are of no real threat to me or my friends…you're just an object to hold for ransom to us." Xiren replied as Cissnei looked at her in shock as she realized her plan.

"You can't defeat five Keybearers, an ex-Turk well within her prime, and the King of the Sea all at once…you're outnumbered and outmatched!" Cissnei said as Xiren arched an amused eyebrow.

"While that is true…I wonder what would happen if I removed one of those pesky variables such as say…the good King Triton here." Xiren said as King Triton's trident glowed bright and emitted its soft tones.

"You have said enough sea witch! Now be gone with you!" Triton said as Xiren smirked and took a deep breath. She then started to sing a beautiful yet hypnotic and familiar melody as Triton's eyes started glowing bright purple.

"You were saying?" Xiren asked as she turned back to the Keybearers to see that they had vanished.

"Oh clever fish…but you don't have far to run…my pets will see to that." Xiren said as she snapped her fingers and two shark-like heartless appeared and started sniffing the Keybearers out.

* * *

Our heroes were swimming as fast as they could but somehow got split up, with the twins on their own and the rest elsewhere.

Finally the twins realized that they had gotten separated and stopped.

"Oh great going air head! Now we're lost!" Sky groaned.

"How is it my fault gas brains? You were leading!" Sykx replied.

"No I wasn't, you were leading!" Sky argued.

"No you were!" Sykx replied.

"No you!" "You!" "You!" "**YOU!!!**" they argued before finally they started fighting each other in a small cloud of rushing water towards the surface.

"Um excuse me?" a voice asked as the twins froze in mid-battle with Sky trying to pull Sykx tail of and Sykx about to chomp down on Sky's tail.

They both saw a younger raven haired girl wearing tan Victorian era undergarments sitting on a rock nearby.

"Whoa boy another one." Sky said as he held his Keyblade towards her and Sykx followed suit.

"What are you guys doing?" the girl asked confused.

"We were uh…fighting." Sykx replied sheepishly.

"Why were you doing that?" the girl asked confused again.

"Oh this gas brain just got us lost is all." Sykx replied as Sky growled angrily at him.

"Oh…are you guys running away from home too?" the girl asked as the twins looked at her confused.

"Huh? Well…kinda…only in this particular case we were running from a very dangerous lady." Sky replied.

"Oh…I see." The girl said despairingly.

"What's wrong?" Sykx asked caringly.

"Oh I'm just wishing I could learn to swim like you merpeople…I've heard stories about you guys my whole life but I've never seen one before now." The girl replied.

"Wish we could help you find some. Now that would be awesome." Sky said as Sykx face palmed.

"Oh you really are an idiot aren't you?" Sykx mumbled.

"What?" Sky asked defensively as Sykx reached down and grabbed him by the tail and yanked him out of the water.

"Oh." Sky said sheepishly.

"Well I wish we could help you with a fin but we can't." Sykx said as his Keyblade glowed bright blue and a bolt of bluish lightning jolted out from the end and struck the girl, causing her lower half to fuse together into a single red fin. Her upper clothing remained the same.

"WHOA!!! How did that happen?!" the twins asked in unison as the girl giggled and leapt into the ocean.

"I don't know how you did it but thank you anyways." The girl replied as she struggled to try and learn to swim with the fin.

"So what are your names?" the girl asked.

"I'm Sky." "And I'm Sykx." "But most people just call us **the twins.**" They said one at a time then in unison.

"My name's Melody." The girl said with a smile.

* * *

**After getting separated…**

Ventus, Marina, Rikujou, Cissnei, and Flounder found a nearby beach where they surfaced.

"Ok I think we've lost 'em." Cissnei said as the other's panted slightly.

"I think we've lost the Twins too." Marina said as they looked around.

"Where are we?" Rikujou asked.

"A little too close to the shore for a few merpeople." A voice (Sounding exactly like Jodi Benson) said from nearby.

The group turned to see a beautiful red haired woman in a white, black, and blue dress standing barefoot on the beach, letting the tide roll around her feet. Flounder recognized the woman instantly.

"(Gasp) Ariel!!!" Flounder exclaimed.

"Ariel?!?!" the group asked in unison as the woman gasped at the sight of Flounder.

"FLOUNDER!!!" she exclaimed as she dove in and hugged the giggling Flounder.

"You're Ariel?!" Ventus asked surprised.

"Yep." Ariel said as a pair of eyes popped out of her hair. It was a small crab.

"Ari-el! We have some-ting more important to deal wit!" the crab said with a thick Jamaican accent.

"You're right Sebastian…I can't stop to chat right now, my daughter Melody ran away from home this morning and she could be anywhere right now." Ariel explained.

"Well, perhaps we could help." Ventus said as Ariel arched an interested eyebrow.

"Well not unless you can get Daddy to give me my old fins back to help search the seas then there's not much you can do." Ariel explained.

"Would your father happen to be King Triton?" Cissnei asked as Ariel nodded.

"Oh boy…I don't think he's going to be real open to suggestion right now...you see he's been hypnotized by this little witch named Xiren and Xiren is really gung-ho on capturing us." Cissnei explained.

"Oh no…if Daddy's under a mind control spell…how will I get my fins back." Ariel said worriedly as a faint glow appeared under the water. Ventus arched a confused eyebrow and raised his arm out of the water, revealing his Keyblade was glowing bright blue.

"Is that a Keyblade?!" Ariel asked as she saw the Ultima-weapon raised from the water.

"Yeah…how do you know what it is?" Ventus asked confused as a bolt of bluish lightning shot out of the end and hit Ariel, causing her to gain a large green fin instead of her legs and her dress to disappear and become a purple seashell bikini top.

"Whoa!!! How did you do that Venny!" Rikujou asked as the others glared in shock.

"Oh man, not another one of those Keyblades…dat boy ten years ago was trouble enough." Sebastian groaned as he saw the Keyblade.

"You mean Sky-boy?" Ventus asked eagerly.

"Who?" Sebastian asked as Ariel pulled the crab from her hair.

"Sebastian you remember that both times he showed up he helped us stop a great threat to Atlantica…he was on our side." Ariel said to the crab who nodded.

"Ari-el you know what showed up when he did! Dose Heartless tings appeared!!!" Sebastian replied as Ariel sighed.

"Oh Sebastian stop being such a guppy." Ariel said as Flounder giggled.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Ventus asked.

"Well I think we should help her find her daughter and the twins first…I don't know what we're going to do about Xiren though." Marina said as they gave her a surprised look.

"Marina did you just have a…caring moment?" Ventus asked sarcastically.

"Shut up red." Marina replied.

"So what are your names?" Ariel asked.

"I'm Ventus, this is my sister Marina, our friend Rikujou, and Aunt Cissnei." Ventus said as Ariel smiled and nodded.

"Pleasure." She said as they dove beneath the waves.

"By the way…what's your daughter's name?" Cissnei asked.

"Her name is Melody." Ariel replied.

"Hey what's going on with your Keyblade Venny?" Rikujou asked as he saw Ventus's Keyblade start glowing and pointing in one direction.

"I think the Keyblade knows where Sky and Sykx are by their Keyblades…let's follow them!" Ventus said as the others nodded and they all swam off unaware of two black shark-like heartless following them in the distance.

* * *

**End Chapter 8**

Will the heroes reunite? Will Xiren find them first? Will Triton be freed of her mind control?

Find out in the next chapter…


	9. Under the Sea Part 2

The twins were currently helping Melody try and learn to swim like a mermaid…but at the moment they weren't having much success.

Melody was floating next to the rock she had been sitting on a while ago as the twins bickered back and forward.

She then slowly moved her fin back and forward once and noticed that she had moved slightly…then it hit her.

_"OK, get a grip  
get the hang of this flipper  
it's like slipping two feet  
into one big huge slipper…"_

Melody said as she moved to her left slightly as she started going around the rock in circles.

_"This way is left, but which way is right?  
Well now I'll be circling  
in circles all night."_

"Oh, so this is forward-no problem" She said as the twins noticed just as she dove beneath the water and followed after her.

_"I can't believe I can do this and more  
to swim in the sea like I walk on the shore"_

She sang as she used her flippers like legs on the sandy bottom below.

_"Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam  
look out sea! This is me, here I am!"_

She sang as she and the twins started Dolphin jumping alongside each other while the twins gave each other a thumbs up between jumps.

_"For a moment  
all of me is alive and at home in the sea  
I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand  
not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand."_

She sang as she started spinning around under the water.

_"for a moment life is cool  
I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool  
this is more than my thoughts  
ever thought it could be  
For a moment, just a moment  
lucky me."_

She giggled. Across the sea Ariel, Ventus and the others were using Ventus's Keyblade like a compass pointing towards Sky and Sykx's own Keyblades.

_"If only for one moment…"_

Ariel sang as she looked at a small golden seashell locket with Melody's name on it…

_"I had shared with you all I know  
the sea wouldn't be a mystery  
oh why did you have to go?"_

Meanwhile Melody and the twins found a school of whales near the surface.

_"Everything's newer and brighter and bluer  
and truer to life than before  
watch me soar!"_

Melody sang as she and the twins got shot into the air by a whale blowing water from its blowhole.

_"For a moment  
I can shine, got a grin and a fin that works fine  
my fingers are wrinkly and I really don't care  
if all of my curls have curled out of my hair."_

Melody sang as she ran her hands through her hair before surfacing to rest on top of one of the whales.

_"For a moment, I can feel  
all the dreams I've been dreaming are real."_

Melody sang as the twins surfaced behind her, smacking their heads together in the process and growling at each other because of it.

_"Wish my mother could hear it  
the sea is my song  
for a moment, just a moment  
I belong"_

Meanwhile Ariel and the others were getting closer as they spotted the school of whales in the distance.

_"I will find you my darling  
and the moment that I do…"_

Ariel sang as they got closer, not noticing a pair of shark-like heartless following them from a distance.

_"I'll hold you close, my Melody  
and sing the song of the sea with you."_

Then they both sang, unaware of the other's presence or proximity.

_(Ariel) "Sing the song of the sea with youuuuuuu!!!"  
(Melody) "For a moment, just a moment I belongggggggg!!!"_

Melody finished singing and rolled off the whale with a giggle and the twins close behind her.

"Wow…you've got…" Sky said before they both said in unison. "**Pipes**!"

"Thanks…I get it from my mother." Melody said as the twins Keyblades suddenly appeared then started glowing and emitting a pulsing tone that was getting faster with each passing second.

"What the-?" the twins asked in unison and confused.

They then looked around and saw the small group of heroes in the distance.

"Hey look! More Merpeople!" Melody said excitedly.

"Those aren't just any Merpeople…" Sky said.

"Those are our…" Sykx said before they both finished in unison.

"**Friends.**" And they all swam towards the approaching group.

As they got closer, Melody and Ariel spotted each other and froze in the shock of seeing each other as Mermaids.

"Mom?" Melody asked in shock.

"Melody?" Ariel asked at the same time.

"**How did you get that? How did I get this? I asked you first!**" the mother/daughter duo asked each other simultaneously, earning amused looks from the others.

"And I thought the twins were funny when they did that." Marina snickered.

Ventus was stunned however as he saw Melody. He blinked with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Melody where did you get those fins?" Ariel demanded.

"Those guys gave them to me with their key things." Melody explained pointing to the twins.

"Oh Melody I wish I had told you sooner." Ariel said with a sigh of despair.

"Tell me what?" Melody asked confused.

"This fin on me…is how I was born…I am a Mermaid, Melody…Mermaid by birth." Ariel explained as Melody gave her a surprised look.

"You guys knew this didn't you?" Melody asked the twins.

"Well kinda…we've never met her till now but we've heard stories all our lives about her." Sky replied as Sykx and the others nodded in agreement. Flounder and Sebastian in the meantime started looking around as if they heard something.

"I believe you…you guys are merpeople after all." Melody said with a shrug.

"Well..." the twins said in unison.

"What?" Melody asked confused.

"We're not Merpeople…we're from another world…it was just chance that we came here when we did. When we arrived, we appeared in this form…we're really just as human as you are Melody." Sykx explained as Melody furrowed her brow.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes we are." Marina said with a shrug.

"Sorry about lying to you Mel." Sky said sadly.

"Me too." Sykx added.

"It's ok…somehow I always knew that you guys weren't really Merpeople." Melody said with a caring smile.

"So you are all human?" Ariel asked surprised.

"Yes ma'am we are." Cissnei said with a nod.

"And you five can wield Keyblades?" Ariel asked as the five nodded.

"What did you say they were called Mom?" Melody asked surprised.

"I said they were called Keyblades…yes the same weapons used by the boy in my stories." Ariel explained.

"So that little mermaid was you?" Melody asked as Ariel nodded with a sigh.

"Wow…That means that that the boy from your stories is real too." Melody said as Ariel nodded as something popped into Ventus's mind.

"Hey…what was the boy's name, I'll bet it was Sky-boy's real name." Ventus said as the others looked at the two Mermaids hopefully.

"His name was-AUGH!!!" Ariel said as she was interrupted by another shrill whistling noise.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" Xiren asked as she appeared in a cloud of black ink with the hypnotized King Triton next to her, his eyes still glowing bright purple.

"Xiren!" Ventus growled as he and the others prepped their weapons.

"Daddy?" Ariel said as she saw her father.

"Oh look what the tides have dragged in boys…" Xiren said as the shark-heartless swam up next to her, "…a fish from out of water…now this is quite a find isn't it?"

"Who are you? And what have you done to my father?!" Ariel asked angrily.

"Stay out of this Mermaid! This is between me and these whelps over here." Xiren snarled.

"You're not taking them alive witch!" Cissnei said angrily as Xiren smirked and turned to the enthralled King Triton.

"Am I?" Xiren asked as she whispered into the sea king's ear…

"Whom do you serve?" she whispered.

"I serve Xiren." The king said in an almost robotic form.

"Then prove my power over you and…" Xiren said as she pointed to Ariel, "…destroy her!!!"

Triton looked at Ariel and blinked.

"What have you done to my father?!" Ariel asked as Triton raised his trident towards her.

"Daddy DON'T!!!" Ariel pleaded as the trident glowed bright yellow and emitted its deep tones shortly before firing a beam of powerful energy towards her.

Ariel shielded herself from the blast but opened her eyes to see Ventus in the beam's path and reflecting it with his Keyblade.

"Destroy them both!!!" Xiren ordered as she saw Ventus repelling the beam. She then felt a sharp pain hit her arm.

"UGH!" she cringed as she turned to see Rekka spinning back towards its master's hand.

"You forgot about us, witch!" Cissnei taunted as the other four prepped their Keyblades.

"You're no match for me and my pets." Xiren replied as she snapped her fingers and more Shark-heartless appeared around her and charged the five.

Ventus kept trying to repel the blast from the trident but his strength was waning as Ariel quickly swam over towards her father.

"DADDY STOP THIS!!!" Ariel pleaded with him but to no avail.

Xiren then noticed that something was amiss…someone was missing. She started looking around and then spotted Melody swimming towards a jagged rock formation nearby and smirked.

"Oh another clever fish eh? I'll deal with this one personally." She said to herself as she swam off after the fleeing girl.

Melody looked over her shoulder and saw the Unbirth getting closer and quickly swam within one of the crevices.

Xiren stopped and smirked as she took a deep breath. She then started vocalizing a deafeningly loud and haunting melody, causing the rock formation to shake and crumble from the continuing sonic blast.

Melody swam around falling chunks of rock and coral as she started trying to think how to stop the siren.

Meanwhile Ventus was still blocking the blast as he heard Xiren's singing and he came up with a plan.

"ARIEL! SING!" he shouted.

"WHAT?!" Ariel shouted back.

"IT'S HOW SHE HYPNOTIZED YOUR DAD!!!" Cissnei said as she and the others continued fighting the shark-heartless, "PERHAPS IF YOU SANG YOU CAN UNDO HER SPELL!"

Ariel thought as she saw Melody dodging the falling rocks caused by Xiren's sonic song and realized that it was worth a shot.

Ariel began vocalizing her own song (Part of your world) causing the purple glow in Triton's eyes to give off static. Sebastian in the meantime heard Xiren's singing and covered his "ears."

"Come on Flounder! Let's go teach dat girl a singing lesson." Sebastian said as he and Flounder swam off towards a nearby coral reef and corralled a group of the local sea creatures with instruments in hand.

"Ok everybody!!! A one! A two! A ONE TWO THREE FOUR!!!" Sebastian directed as the band started playing and started overpowering Xiren's singing.

Xiren turned back towards the band while still vocalizing and got louder. It soon became a contest of who can play the loudest.

Ariel kept singing though her song easily pierced through the others.

Meanwhile Melody peered around the corner and saw Xiren was getting tired and wouldn't be able to continue for long. She quickly raced forward and rammed the witch with all her might, causing Xiren to lose control of her voice and throw it out of her range, severely injuring her voice and stopping the music.

Instantly the glow in Triton's eyes vanished, as did the beam from his Trident.

"Ariel?" the Sea King asked as Ariel through her arms around him.

"Oh Daddy." She said with relief as Ventus panted from having to hold up against the blast for so long.

"Ok (Pant) that was (Pant) not fun." Ventus panted as Triton quickly vaporized a shark-heartless that was charging for the young Keybearer.

Triton then turned and started vaporizing the other shark-heartless around the other heroes.

Xiren quickly regained her composure and turned to see her former slave glaring angrily at her. She tried to start to sing again but no sound came out except a hoarse shrill yell. She tried again but with the same result. She then turned and saw Melody floating smugly nearby.

She lurched her tentacles angrily towards the young girl and ensnared her.

"What have you done to my beautiful voice?!" Xiren rasped.

"Unhand her you fiend!!!" Triton ordered as he aimed his trident at her but Xiren nearly made a Melody a human shield.

"No chance. I-…" Xiren said as she suddenly sensed something and looked at Melody with intrigue, "…what's this? Can it? Can it be?"

Then Xiren let out a raspy yet delighted laugh.

"One of the new Princesses…I must say that you're a better hostage than I first thought." Xiren rasped as the others looked at each other in confusion as a large shadow appeared overhead and instantly something massive dropped through from above the water.

It was the gummy ship.

Xiren and her captive lurched out of the way as the gummy ship steadied itself under the water.

"_Hey guys!"_ Argento said over the gummy ship's speakers, _"Who knew this thing was amphibious?"_

Xiren blinked at the machine but didn't realize that she had turned away long enough for Ventus to swim in fast. Melody ducked her head forward just as Ventus swung the Ultima-weapon at Xiren's jaw and smacked her away.

"AUGH!!!" Xiren groaned as she let go of her hostage.

"Take that!!!" Ventus said to the disoriented Unbirth.

Xiren growled at Ventus but noticed as Triton powered his trident.

"You haven't seen the last of me boy…mark my words we WILL meet again!" Xiren growled as she vanished in a cloud of black ink mere seconds before Triton's blast flew through the cloud, revealing it empty.

Xiren had escaped.

Instantly Ventus was quickly pulled into a hug by Melody.

"You saved my life." She said as Ventus looked at her and smiled nervously.

"I'm uh…I'm Ventus." He replied.

"Typical Venny…" Rikujou said as he shook his head, "…He always has been a ladies' man."

The rest of the group couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

**End Chapter 9.**

The song above was "For a Moment" from the Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.

Just a side note, I **do** own the following characters: Xira, Xuka, Xiren, Vernon Fair, Yuna Fair, and young Vera (Terra and Aerith's daughter)…the rest (Other than the few mentioned in the part at the top of chapter 1) I do not own.

Also my buddy (The one I keep losing bets to) asked this question…

Q: "Where did you come up with Xion?"

A: Xion is actually the new female Organization XIII member from the upcoming game KH 358/2 days. But at the time that I wrote my 358/2 based fic, the character was unnamed and unseen except for part of her face seen from under her hood.

So to fill in the blank…the character of Luxa was created and has stuck since. So when more details of Xion's were revealed I adapted her character to the role of Xehanort's youngest daughter.


	10. Protective Custody

**A/N: **I haven't forgotten about Sora and the gang so bear with me.

* * *

Ventus was being hugged by Melody as the others watched with amused expressions on their faces.

"Well young man I believe I owe you an apology." Triton said as he swam closer to the red haired Keybearer.

"For what?" Ventus asked confused as Melody released her grip on him.

"I let my mind get taken over by that sea witch and it almost got you and my daughter killed. Please accept my deepest apologies." Triton said with a humble bow.

"Hey it's not your fault…none of us knew what Xiren was capable of. If anything it's our fault for bringing her here in the first place." Ventus explained as Triton sighed.

"I know and were the situation different you would probably be getting a lecture from me. (Chuckle) It would have been the same lecture I gave to a young Keybearer eleven years ago." Triton said with a smile.

"Yeah you never did say the name of that Keybearer anyway." Ventus said as the others crowded around him.

"Did I not? Oh well, his name was Sora." Triton said as the kids looked at each other in shock. Then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh come on! Sora is the name of mine and my sister's Dad…and he's not anywhere cool enough to be a Keybearer." Ventus said between laughing fits as Ariel and the others blinked in shock.

"Your father? Is Sora?" Ariel asked as the laughing died down, "Describe him to us."

"He's got brown spiky hair, and blue eyes, he gave me this necklace." Ventus described pointing to a silver crown necklace around his neck.

"That sounds almost exactly like the Sora we knew." Ariel replied.

"It's next to impossible. He hasn't even left our home town in ages." Marina said with an amused smirk.

"What I'm wondering is what Xiren meant by calling Melody one of the princesses." Rikujou said as Triton looked at his granddaughter.

"I wonder." Triton said as he scratched his chin, "One of you hand her your Keyblade and see if she can hold it."

Marina shrugged and handed Melody Diamond Dust. Surprisingly the Keyblade didn't return to Marina's hand.

"Ah-ha…that's what Xiren meant…she's what's called a Princess of Heart." Triton said as Melody arched a confused eyebrow but the others gaped at her in surprise.

"A Princess of Heart?! A girl with a heart so filled with light that no darkness can survive within her? That kind of Princess of Heart?" Ventus asked as Triton nodded.

"Yes…Xiren could sense her heart's light and will undoubtedly try and take her…I may be strong but I cannot defend her on my own." Triton said as Ariel thought of something.

"Hey…maybe Melody can go with them…they have Keyblades and can defend her from harm…would you like that Melody?" Ariel asked as Melody turned excitedly towards the group.

"Can I come along? I've always wanted to see what else is out beyond the seas." Melody asked.

"It'll be nice to have another girl around our own age along for the ride." Marina said as she turned back to Melody, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm ten." Melody replied.

"I dunno guys…we only have a limited amount of room on the ship…we may have to get a bigger one." Cissnei said as Argento's voice piped in from the speakers on the gummy ship.

"_Hey you guys might want to think about getting a new ship...this thing's getting old and raggedy." _She said oblivious to the conversation outside.

"Well then it looks like you're with us Melody." Ventus said as Melody smiled then frowned and turned towards her mother and grandfather.

"What will happen to you? I don't want to leave them in harm's way." Melody said as Ariel pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Melody…we'll be fine." Ariel reassured as she handed Melody the golden sea shell locket, "Take this…it was meant for you. Your father and I just didn't know when to give it to you."

Melody opened it up, and it started playing a soft tune with an image of Atlantica appearing inside of a small bubble inside. Instantly it started glowing and Ventus's Keyblade let off a glow and he instinctively held his Keyblade outwards aimed at the locket.

A beam shot straight upwards from the locket a fair distance before stopping and revealing in a bright flash of light…

"A Keyhole?" Marina asked as Ventus knew what to do.

He aimed the Keyblade towards the keyhole and a bright blue circle appeared around the end of the Keyblade. Then another beam shot out from the tip and hit the keyhole which dissolved in a bright light and the audible sound of a locking mechanism echoed. The world's keyhole had been sealed.

"I remember the stories said that Sky-boy went around sealing the keyholes of the worlds…I just took made a wild guess and tried it out." Ventus explained.

"Well…I guess we should be going then." Cissnei said as Triton leaned over to Sebastian.

"Go with her Sebastian…she's going to need someone of her life here to stay with her." The Sea King ordered.

"Me your majesty?" Sebastian asked surprised.

"I can't think of anyone better for the job." Triton replied.

"Yes your majesty, I will not let you down!" Sebastian said proudly with a salute, but as he swam off towards where Melody and the others were boarding the gummy ship via the airlock he mumbled, "I'm getting too old for this."

"Goodbye mom! Stay safe!" Melody called as she entered the airlock with Sebastian taking refuge in her hair.

"You too sweetheart…I'll explain everything to your father!" Ariel replied as the airlock sealed shut and the gummy ship rocketed out of the water and into the skies.

* * *

"Welcome aboard a gummy ship Melody." Ventus said as their fins vanished and their normal attire appeared back on them.

"Would you look at dis!" Sebastian said in awe of the massive vessel.

"Nice to see you guys back in…one…piece…who's this?" Argento asked as she saw the newcomers.

"This is Melody…she's a Princess of Heart and she's coming with us so she's safe from harm." Ventus explained as Sebastian cleared his throat, "Oh and this is Sebastian."

"I was wondering who you guys were talking too out there." Argento said as Melody saw the eye patch and gasped.

"Are you a pirate?" Melody asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh this? Oh heavens no." Argento replied.

"She's mine and Venny's aunt and she's friendly…she taught us to wield our Keyblades." Marina explained.

"Oh I hope she doesn't eat crab." Sebastian said as Argento rolled her eye.

"Naw…I'm allergic to shellfish." Argento replied as she turned back to her console.

"So where do we go next?" Ventus asked as Lulu came bounding into the cockpit and knocked him over.

"You're back Venny! I was so worried!" Lulu said as she squeezed him.

"Oh, Melody, meet the twin's younger sister Lulu…we just call her Lu." Rikujou said as Melody snickered at the sight.

"Back to the subject of finding another world…We have a whole list of worlds to choose from…what about this one here…it's unlabeled according to the database and it's restricted to normal gummy ship travel…sounds like the perfect place to hide." Cissnei said as Argento shrugged.

"Well we still need a new gummy ship…maybe we should stop by some place and get one." Argento said as Cissnei crossed her arms.

"Like where?" she asked.

"Well…where did uh…Sky-boy get his first one?" Argento asked back.

"Some place called Disney Castle…there's a pair of chipmunk gummy ship builders there." Cissnei replied.

"We'll think of something, but for now let's get to our next destination." Argento said as Shelke entered.

"I'm afraid that the ship's computer is incapable of performing an SND." Shelke said as Argento shrugged.

"It doesn't matter…we're getting a new ship soon anyway." Argento replied as she punched in the coordinates for the unknown world.

"Melody & Sebastian meet Shelke." Marina introduced as Shelke nodded and everyone buckled themselves in.

"Say how fast does this bucket GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sebastian asked as the gummy ship lurched into hyperspace.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The Celsius dropped out of hyperspace in orbit over Edge and rocketed towards the capital.

"I wonder how Cloud and Tifa are doing." Sora said as Riku nodded.

"Heck I wonder how my mom is doing." Riku replied.

"You mean aunty Rikka?" young Yuna Fair asked.

"Yeah…wait how did you know?" Riku asked the youngster.

"Oh I've told them all about you cous…they've wanted to meet you for years." Zack explained as the two kids smiled up at their father's cousin.

"You're a lot taller than dad explained." Yuna said as Riku snickered.

"Well…I wonder now what exactly he's told you." Riku said as he gave Zack a suspicious yet friendly smirk.

"Stand by guy's we're coming in for a landing." Namine said as the Celsius landed on a WRO landing platform with a familiar gummy ship in sight.

"Hey look…it's the Ragnarok." Sora said as they disembarked and saw the old vessel.

"The Ragnarok is eventually going to become the WRO's flagship." Zack replied as they spotted Reeve Tuesti approaching with an entourage of familiar faces.

"Well I'll be…is that Auron?" Sora asked as Auron smirked. He was still in his usual guardian attire.

"Yes Sora…it's good to see you again." Auron said as Reeve smiled.

"I must say Sora, that when Zack informed me on your flight over here that you were back, I was elated." Reeve said as Sora sighed.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances…did Zack tell you why I was back?" Sora asked as Reeve nodded.

"Yes and we've sent Agents G and A to investigate your home in Spira." Reeve said as Roxas scratched his head.

"I know that G is Genesis…but who's A?" he asked.

"Angeal." Zack replied as Reeve turned to one of his entourage, a familiar looking brown haired woman with glasses, a white dress shirt, and a long blue skirt.

"Yuna, would you call a meeting of the command staff please?" Reeve said as Sora's group went wide eyed.

"Yes Mr. President." Yuna replied as she pulled out a cell phone.

"Yuna works for you now?" Kairi asked.

"Yes…she's my secretary." Reeve replied.

"Administrative assistant!!!" Yuna corrected over her shoulder.

"Boy where have I heard that before?" Kairi mumbled in recollection of her first Secretary Job as they headed inside.

"So what can you tell us about these Unbirths?" Reeve asked as they entered his office.

"Well Luxa and Dad are the ones who've got the information." Kairi said as Mune shrugged.

"Yes but I already spilled my guts on the Unbirths and everything I knew in regards to Xehanort and his ilk." Mune replied.

"So that leaves me." Luxa said as she remembered something, "But I want something in return."

"Such as?" Reeve asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"I want the bounty on Argento the Silver canceled." Luxa replied as Sora and the others looked at her confused.

"Gen has a bounty on her head?" Sora asked.

"For five hundred grand and that's the lowest the bounty has been in years…for a while it was sixty mill." Luxa replied.

"She never said a word about it." Sora said as Reeve leaned forward.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that you have been harboring a known fugitive for ten years?" Reeve asked.

"Yes…she's Sora's clone slash sister…and she's earned our trust." Riku said as Fuu nodded.

"Family." She added as Reeve sighed.

"Well…I could have her listed as being presumed dead…but if she resurfaces afterwards…I'll never hear the end of it from Director Lazard." Reeve said as Zack crossed his arms.

"Leave Lazard to me…and between you and me…I think it's time he retired anyway." Zack said as the elevator doors opened.

"Ah, Shalua, glad you could make it." Reeve said as Shalua entered. Her once damaged eye was open but with a glowing blue optic inside, her cybernetic arm was more mobile, and she didn't wear her typically revealing attire.

"Excuse me sir but SOLDIER third class Munroe has reported in that she has detected an unidentified Spiran made gummy ship en-route from the restricted world of Atlantica." Shalua reported as the six looked at her surprised.

"Would the registry number be 91702?" Sora asked as Shalua nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"That's the registry on our emergency gummy ship…they're still alive!" Roxas explained as everyone but Reeve, Yuna, Zack, Rikku, and Shalua sighed with relief.

"Forgive my ignorance but…who's still alive?" Reeve asked.

"Kairi's and my son and daughter, Riku and Fuu's son, Roxas and Namine's twin sons and daughter, plus Argento the silver, Shelke and the robots Wall-e, EVE, and M-O…that's who's still alive." Sora explained.

"You have children?" Reeve asked.

"Duh…it's the reason we left in the first place…to start a new life." Kairi replied.

"I see…then I think it would behoove us to awaken the greatest hunter at our disposal." Reeve said as he turned to Yuna.

"Open the snoring casket." He ordered as Yuna smiled and nodded before running off.

Aqua silently smirked as she knew what the order meant.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Namine asked.

"Well…at the moment I can offer you a gummy ship with more advanced technology than you have ever seen…and it's helm controls are already coded to you Namine." Reeve said as Namine smirked.

"You still can't crack the Ragnarok's navigation codes can you?" Namine asked as Reeve sighed and nodded.

"Then we're going to need more than just the twelve of us to operate the Ragnarok…we'll need some help." Namine added.

"I'll help." Rikku offered as Zack smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure? You've got kids after all." Riku asked.

"And I've got an excellent babysitter…besides the kids love her." Rikku said as the two youngsters looked excited.

"Tuac drec sayh dryd yihdo Paine ec kuehk du pa fydlrehk ic?" Vernon asked. (Does this mean that aunty Paine is going to be watching us?)

"Ed cina tuac cuh." Zack replied (It sure does son)

"I hate to burst your bubble but I wanted to place Paine as the First class assigned to this mission." Reeve said as Zack shrugged.

"How does your great aunt Rikka work?" Zack asked as the two nodded in agreement.

"She sings like an angel." Little Yuna said dreamily.

"Hey how is Mom anyway?" Riku asked.

"She's good…she misses you like the dickens though." Zack replied as Yuna emerged from the elevator with a large metal box on top of a gurney being pushed inside by a pair of SOLDIERs with the letters V.V. etched on the top. Paine was one of the SOLDIERs pushing it. The other SOLDIER was a silver spiky haired girl in a Third class uniform with red eyes.

Paine was wearing a black and silver variation of the standard SOLDIER uniform but with silver shoulder pauldrons. Her hair was pulled back and straightened to the point that it followed the curve of her neck.

"Ok…open it." Reeve ordered as Paine moved around and pressed a few buttons on the side and soon the box opened with a hiss and the lid opened towards the heroes as they heard a snoring sound coming from inside.

"You seem to be the only one who can wake him up Paine." Reeve said as Paine sighed and held her fist back as if she were about to punch him but as her fist came down, a golden talon grabbed her fist and a triple barreled pistol was shoved in her face.

"Don't even think it." A gruff voice said as a head of black hair popped up from inside.

"I told you sir…he wouldn't like it." The third class said as Paine glared at her.

"That's enough Lucrecia." The voice ordered softly as the casket was moved away to reveal Vincent Valentine standing before the group.

"It's been a while." Vincent said as he looked over the crowd and then whipped out his cell phone. He then groaned as he read that there were two hundred and forty six messages all from one person.

"Someone tell me…who gave Yuffie my cell number…and why is he still breathing?"

* * *

**End Chapter 10.**

No having Melody join the group was not a lost bet…the reason I added her will be revealed in the future.

Her being a Princess of heart will also be explained later.

Also there's kind of an inside joke with the registry number 91702. It's the date of when Kingdom Hearts 1 was released in the U.S. and Canada. September, 17, 2002 (9/17/2002).


	11. Old Friends

"Vincent it's good to see you again." Kairi said as she hugged the gunman.

"Kairi…it's good to see you too." Vincent said as he smiled as he put his human arm around her.

"How long have you been sleeping?" Sora asked as Kairi broke the embrace.

"Two years…each time before then and even now it's been a rude awakening." Vincent said as he glared at Paine.

"Don't give me that look." Paine groaned.

"Vincent. We awoke you for a very important mission. Top priority." Reeve said as Vincent didn't even look at him.

"You need me to locate their children." Vincent said without blinking.

"Yes…how did you know that?" Kairi asked.

"I listen to the Lifestream when I sleep…Minerva told me what was happening." Vincent explained.

"Well can I assume that you accept the mission?" Reeve asked as Vincent nodded.

"Psst…Yunie they need people to crew the Ragnarok. You in?" Rikku asked as Yuna looked at Reeve hopefully.

"Go…we need our best people on this." Reeve said with a smile as Yuna whipped out a small sphere and instantly her formal attire was replaced by her usual attire. (X-2 Gunner dressphere)

"Paine, I want you to be the first class assigned to the Ragnarok for this mission." Reeve said towards the silver haired first class.

"Request permission to bring my pupil along on this mission sir." Paine said pointing to the third class nearby.

"Permission granted." Reeve said with a nod.

"It's going to take some time before the Ragnarok is prepped for launch so we have some time to kill." Zack said as Namine sighed.

"I don't suppose that there's a doctor I can see on short notice?" she asked.

"Certainly...Third class Lucrecia, would you kindly lead Mrs. Namine to the hospital level." Reeve said as the third class soldier nodded and led Namine and Roxas into the elevator.

"Lucrecia?" Aqua asked knowingly towards Vincent after the doors had closed on the elevator but Vincent remained silent.

* * *

**Later…**

On board the Ragnarok, Sora and Kairi sat in the mess hall as they pondered what their children must be going through when they heard a familiar voice.

"Sora?" the voice asked as the two turned to see behind them none other than Cloud and Tifa, with a small brown haired boy standing next to them.

"Cloud, Tifa, nice to see you again." Sora said as Cloud gave a nod.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked.

"Sure sit down." Kairi replied as the three moved around to the other side.

"So who's your friend?" Sora asked.

"This is Denzel…he's sort of like Cloud's and my adopted son." Tifa said as Kairi and Sora furrowed their brow.

"Hi." Denzel said happily as Sora smiled and gave a nod to the boy but Kairi's brow remained furrowed.

"When you say 'sort of 'what exactly do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"We're not married but we live together." Cloud explained.

"You're not?" Sora asked.

"Nope…that's unless you count it as a common law marriage." Tifa replied.

"We're never together long enough…I'm always on a mission or something." Cloud added.

"Weird…you've been together for what? Twenty odd years? And you've never gotten married?" Sora asked.

"Most people act this way…I'm just used to it." Denzel said with a shrug.

"I guess family is more of how close you are to someone than a physical relation to them…like Roxas considers Cissnei as his sister." Kairi said as Sora nodded.

"Yo spiky!!!" a voice down the way bellowed and Sora and Cloud both turned their heads towards where the voice originated, much to the amusement of Tifa, Kairi, and Denzel.

It was Barrett Wallace that had called to them.

"Barrett…you coming along on this mission too?" Cloud asked as the big man approached.

"You bet Cloud…I'm ready and raring to go." Barrett said as he beat his chest with his human hand proudly. Before anyone could respond, the wireless headset in Barrett's ear started beeping.

"Excuse me." He said as he pressed a button on his metal arm, "Barrett here…yeah?...uh huh?...Got it on my way."

"Something up?" Cloud asked.

"Yep, gotta go make sure some equipment is loaded on board…sometimes I wonder if this ain't a cruise ship and I ain't the bellboy." Barrett said as he headed down the hallway.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Roxas and Namine were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital ward with the third class Lucrecia sitting silently nearby.

"So…" Roxas said as he turned to the young SOLDIER, who couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen years old, "…how long have you been a SOLDIER?"

"For as long as I can remember…I was inducted from birth." Lucrecia replied.

"You seem like you know Paine pretty well." Namine said as the teenager gave a somewhat rude shrug.

"No duh? She's my mom." She said as the two gaped at her in shock.

"Paine is your mother?" Namine asked as Lucrecia nodded.

"Yep…and for some reason people look at me like a freak when they hear who my dad is." Lucrecia said as the two arched an eyebrow.

"Dare I ask…who is your father?" Roxas asked.

"You know that guy we brought in inside a coffin?" Lucrecia asked back.

"Vincent Valentine is your father?!" the two asked in disbelief.

"Mom says it was a one night stand…but I know better." Lucrecia replied as Roxas scratched his head.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Technically I'm a simulated fifteen years old…but in truth I'm only nine." Lucrecia replied, "And before you ask…it's the same reason I'm still a third class…I swiped an aging formula and advanced my age by six years."

"You must live a strange life." Namine said as the door opened and a nurse emerged.

"Namine?" the nurse called.

"I might or might not be here when you guys get back." Lucrecia said as they stood up.

"May I come with her? I'm her husband." Roxas said as the nurse nodded and led them back to a room nearby.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." The nurse said as she stepped out of the room.

"I hope this fixes your Carpal Tunnel problem for good." Roxas said as Namine nodded.

"I hope so too." She said nervously as she rubbed her wrist. Finally the door opened and in walked a dark blue haired man in a lab coat with his back turned.

"Ok, sorry for the wait…now then Mrs. Namine…huh, funny, I knew a Namine years a…go." The doctor said as he saw the two who glared in surprise at him.

"Zexion?!" they asked in unison.

"Roxas? Namine? By Minerva when did you get back?!" Zexion asked surprised.

"A few hours ago…what are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Oh my job at Radiant Garden was getting stale so Yuffie and I came here." Zexion explained.

"Yuffie? Why do I get the feeling that there's a little Ienzo or little Yuffie running around here somewhere?" Roxas asked as Zexion shook his head.

"Sorry…we don't have any kids…we broke up years ago and she moved back to Radiant Garden." Zexion said with a shrug, "But I've moved on and all's well with the worlds…or so I'm told."

"Aww that's a shame about you and Yuffie." Namine said as Zexion picked up a small white scanner and held it over Namine's wrist as a scanning beam swept over her wrist.

"Nah don't be…we're still friends…she still comes around to bug me…I never know when she's going to pop up…sometimes I wonder if we actually did break up." Zexion said casually as the scanner beeped and he looked at the screen.

"Ok it's a simple and permanent fix...it's instantaneous and it won't take long at all." Zexion said as he picked up a small device that looked like a weird horizontal vice grip. He attached it to Namine's wrist and pressed a button, sending a small green beam of energy through her wrist for a few seconds before detaching it.

"Done…how's it feel?" Zexion asked as Namine moved her wrist around and was amazed.

"Incredible…what is that thing?" Namine asked.

"We call it the Carpal Tunneler…it's a handy gadget usually used to reattach severed limbs on the troops in combat but is just as effective at treating Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and sprained wrists." Zexion said as he placed the device back on the counter.

"Cool…hey we're about to go on a mission and we could use a ship's doctor…wanna come along?" Roxas said as Zexion smiled.

"I'd be honored to join you." Zexion said as he picked up his Lexicon from off the table and opened the door for the two.

"Cool, we'll speak to Reeve and try and get you aboard." Roxas said as they walked out into the waiting room to see Lucrecia still sitting there.

"I look forward to it Roxas." Zexion said with a smile, "Oh and no charge for the treatment…consider it a homecoming present."

"Gee thanks Zexion." Namine said as Zexion nodded and returned to his office.

"All's well that ends well?" Lucrecia asked as she stood up.

"Yep…we'll be heading back to the President's office first and then we'll head over to the Ragnarok." Roxas replied as Lucrecia nodded.

"This way then." She said as she led them to the elevator.

* * *

**Later…**

"Propulsion systems at ninety percent and climbing." An officer said from a console on the Ragnarok as Namine took the helm.

"Weapons?" Fuu asked from the captain's chair. She had been made an official WRO officer and been given command of the Ragnarok.

"Weapons report as at two hundred percent efficiency." Another officer reported.

"Navigation?" Fuu asked.

"Navigation is online."

"Life-support?"

"Life-support is functioning at one hundred and twenty percent and rising."

"Systems check complete, ready for launch." Another officer reported.

"Namine." Fuu said turning towards the blond who now sported her old pilot's jacket and a pair of sunglasses.

"Aye Captain?" Namine asked as Fuu shook her head.

"Not to me." Fuu replied.

"Translation, she doesn't want you calling her Captain." Riku said standing next to her.

"Oh." Namine replied.

"Launch." Fuu ordered as the Ragnarok's engines roared to life and the massive gummy ship took to the stars.

"What's our first destination Captain?" a commander asked as she approached.

"Radiant Garden." Fuu ordered as the Commander nodded.

Instantly the Ragnarok's hyperdrive fired up and they were instantly over Radiant Garden's world shell.

"Don't you just love the way this thing get's from one place to another?" Roxas asked from the observation catwalk that overlooked the bridge.

"Ok…so who's going down to the surface?" Sora asked as a flurry of hands went up.

"Perhaps you should rethink the question." Aqua said as Sora face palmed…it was going to take a while.

* * *

**Hours earlyer…**

The Spiran gummy ship dropped out of hyperspace over the mysterious world.

"Ok boys and girls…we're here." Argento said as she leaned back in her chair.

"What was dat?!" Sebastian asked as he held on to Melody's hair.

"That was hyperspace…we just traveled thousands of light-years in a few minutes." Argento explained as she brought the gummy ship in through the world shell.

"So what kind of world do you think it is down there?" Ventus asked as a large sweeping ocean appeared in the view port.

"Looks too much like home…are you sure we left Atlantica?" Melody asked with a snicker.

"Positive…there's more land around here than there." Shelke said from the console. Suddenly the lights turned red and a klaxon started blaring.

"What's that?!" Marina asked worriedly as Argento paled.

"MISSILE LOCK!!!" she shouted as two missiles appeared from over the clouds.

"Shields up." Shelke said as the missiles impacted, violently shaking the vessel.

"Shields down to forty three percent." Shelke reported.

"Augh…another fine Spiran product!" Argento grumbled.

"Four more missiles and…there's another aircraft nearby and they're under fire too!" Cissnei reported as a Leer jet flew into view from above the clouds.

"Who are these guys?!" Ventus asked as he saw the jet drop into view.

"I dunno but they're sending off a mayday…they're calling whoever it is to try and abort the missiles!" Cissnei said as three missiles formed up next to the jet and slowly started moving in towards it.

"Can't we do something to help?!" Rikujou asked.

"Like what?! We only have two forward cannons!" Argento replied as the missiles hit the jet, causing it to explode.

"So much for them." Argento said disheartened.

"Wait…I'm reading three life signs falling fast from the Jet!" Cissnei said as the gummy ship lurched as Argento brought them down to try and rescue the falling survivors.

They caught sight of three free falling people. Suddenly the one in the center's arms stretched out and grabbed the other two, pulling them close before…

"Was that a parachute they just released or did that person actually **become** a parachute?" Argento asked confused as a small alarm started blaring.

"Oh blast! We've lost our stabilizers!!!" Argento said as everyone but Shelke looked at her confused.

"Meaning?!" The twins asked in unison.

"Put your heads between your knees and kiss your bums goodbye!" Argento replied as she pulled back on the controls, causing the gummy ship to skid across the water before skidding to a halt on the water, not far from where the three survivors had touched down.

"Everyone ok?" Cissnei asked as everyone nodded.

"I've been on rollercoaster's more thrilling." Marina replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cissnei said as everyone undid their seatbelts.

"I wonder…should we get those life rafts in the storage compartment out for those three out there?" Ventus asked as Cissnei shrugged.

"It would sure ease my conscience." Cissnei replied. But before they could do anything, they heard a voice call out from outside.

"Ahoy! Anyone onboard?!" the voice of a woman called.

"Quick, open up the top hatch!" Cissnei ordered as Shelke pulled a lever which promptly gave off sparks.

"The joints to the hatch were damaged during the crash." Shelke reported as Ventus climbed the ladder with Keyblade prepared and with four swings of the blade, cut the hatch off the hull. Ventus promptly jumped off the ladder before the panel fell to the floor with a loud clang.

"Nice going Venny." Marina said as the shadows of three heads appeared on the floor.

"Anybody down there?" the woman's voice (sounding like Holly Hunter's) called.

"Who are you?!" Argento asked with her sword standing ready.

"Give me a minute." The voice replied as the shadow made a strange movement.

"Put these on…now." The woman whispered to the two other shadows.

"But mom." One voice, a young boy, asked.

"Now!" the woman replied as the boy gave an annoyed sigh.

Suddenly a woman with brown hair leapt down from the top hatch. She was wearing a black mask over her eyes and a strange bright red bodysuit with long black boots going halfway up her thighs and a pair of long black gloves. Her bodysuit also had the design of black underwear on the outside of the hips and a strange orange lower case letter I over a round orange circle with black in the center.

"Whoa who are you? Some kind of superhero?!" Ventus asked confused as the woman smirked.

"As a matter a fact I am…my original hero name was Elastigirl but now it's…"

"Mrs. Incredible."

* * *

**End Chapter 11.**

I do own Third class Lucrecia and her origins will be explained in more detail in later chapters.

It was both a won and a lost bet in her case. I had initially rejected her charicter but a lost bet forced me to put her in...I know, were I in Vegas I would be broke...fortunately I never bet money...and I'm certanly never going to Vegas.


	12. The Incredibles Part 1

"Mrs. Incredible?" Everyone asked confused…even the two shadows on the roof asked the same question.

"Dash! Vi! Get down here!" Mrs. Incredible said to the two on the top and almost as quick as a flash, a short blond haired boy appeared at the bottom of the ladder. Shortly afterwards a girl either thirteen or fourteen years old with raven hair (with a touch of purple) appeared climbing down the ladder.

They both were wearing similar uniforms as their mother only the girl had a yellow headband on.

"There are more of you?" Ventus asked.

"What are a bunch of kids doing on this…this…what is this thing anyway?" Mrs. Incredible asked.

"It's a Gummy ship…it travels between worlds." Ventus explained as Argento and Cissnei face palmed.

"Venny…you were supposed to keep quiet about that." Argento grumbled.

"Oops." Ventus said as the three strangers arched an eyebrow…well except for the blond haired boy.

"You mean it's a SPACESHIP?!" the boy asked excitedly.

"Kinda." Lulu replied as Wall-e, EVE, and M-O emerged with a cart full of un-inflated life rafts.

"Look mom robots!!!" the boy exclaimed.

"Dash! Shut it!" the girl growled between her gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Violet…you got to admit that this is TOTALLY AWSOME!!!" Dash replied as a beeping on Shelke's console interrupted the conversation.

"We're taking on water…fortunately we can jettison our cargo in a buoyant water proofed container and retrieve it later to buy us some time." Shelke reported.

"Look I know we've just met, but obviously whoever attacked us means us all harm. We should work together as a team and get to wherever those missiles were launched." Mrs. Incredible said as the others nodded in agreement.

"From what I can tell, the missiles were short ranged land based homing missiles…coming from that direction." Argento said as she looked out the viewport.

"I agree…it has to be from something like an island." Mrs. Incredible said as she walked up next to the former Tsvitet.

"Well…shall we?" Ventus asked as they all headed to the top of the crashed gummy ship, "The name's Ventus by the way."

They then went about introducing themselves as they went.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Inside of a secret lair on a nearby island, an orange haired man with his hair sticking straight up, freckles, and wearing a black costume with a large white letter S on the front, a black mask over his eyes, a pair of white metal gauntlets on his white gloved hands, white boots and a black cape stood standing smugly before a balding yet muscular blond haired man in a similar costume as the hero family from earlier.

The blond man was trapped within a form of electronic stasis cell with a large metal orb on each of his hands and feet. The other man, waited as a silver haired woman mournfully approached.

"We have a confirmed hit…the first target was destroyed…the other is believed to be destroyed as well." The woman said as the orange haired man turned back to his prisoner with a smirk on his face.

"Oh well…probably no-one important anyway…besides I thought that the invincible Mr. Incredible worked alone?" the man asked tauntingly with a chuckle as the prisoner glared angrily at him.

"Do you have any idea what you've done SYNDROME?!?!" Mr. Incredible growled.

"Oh just shot down two snooping agents is all." Syndrome replied as they then heard what sounded like someone clapping.

"OH he was so close yet so far away." A voice called as a black portal opened up and out walked a figure in purple and blue robes.

"Oh you again?" Syndrome asked as he saw the figure appear.

"Why yes Syndrome, ol' buddy, ol' pal…'tis I…Xuka…you're not-so-friendly neighborhood servant of Darkness, at your service." The figure replied as he pulled back the hood, revealing his long black hair, goatee, and a scared and atrophied left eye.

"You couldn't have arrived at a better time Xuka. Look! I caught Mr. Incredible!" Syndrome exclaimed like an excited child.

"Awesome dude but if you really want to get on my good side, I have a little chore for you." Xuka said as Syndrome looked at him confused.

"Huh? What about my superweapon?!" Syndrome asked.

"Chill my friend…you will get your toy…but there's something of a higher priority for you." Xuka replied.

"Ok…I'm listening." Syndrome droned with a bored tone as he and Xuka left the prison with his assistant pausing to listen remorsefully to the soft sobbing of Mr. Incredible behind her before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

It was nighttime by the time the rafts reached the shore. One of the rafts had been discovered to have a big hole in it, but Mrs. Incredible surprised them all by transforming into a raft herself and her son Dash surprised them all again by becoming a human motor by kicking his feet ultrafast in the water.

"Now that's incredible." Ventus said as he set Wall-e down on the shore.

"You really aren't from around here are you?" Violet asked.

"Not even close." Rikujou said giving his charming smile.

"Ok, where do we go from here?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm going in search of my husband." Mrs. Incredible said as everyone looked at her confused.

"Your husband's here?" Marina asked.

"Yes…his tracking signal indicated that he was here on this island." Mrs. Incredible replied.

"You probably could use some help…" Argento said as she slung her sword in its sheath onto her back, "…So I'm going with you."

"I would also like to accompany you." Shelke said as she holstered her electro-rods, "There might be advanced technology that I could access to try and locate your husband, as well as locate us a way off of this island."

"What can you guys do?" Mrs. Incredible asked confused.

"Shelke and I are both ex-military…we were among the elite group." Argento replied.

"She's telling the truth." Cissnei said.

"Ok but stay close." Mrs. Incredible said before turning to Violet.

"You're in charge until we get back." She said as Dash looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" he whined.

"You heard her." Violet replied with a smug look on her face.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Cissnei said as EVE nodded in agreement.

"Ok…we'll be back by morning." Mrs. Incredible said as the three ran off.

After a moment, the kids, the robots, and Cissnei were resting on a nearby ledge covered in jungle as they heard a loud rumbling noise.

A panel on Wall-e's chest started beeping.

"_A…ship?" _EVE asked confused as she recognized the beeping noise.

Suddenly a burst of flames shot out of a nearby cave and a rocket soared out of the mountaintop nearby.

"A rocket?" Cissnei asked confused.

"Good thing we decided not to take refuge in that cave." Dash said as Marina noticed Violet sitting quietly as she attempted to create a small purple sphere around the campfire.

"What are you doing?" Marina asked.

"I'm making a force field…it's my power…that and turning invisible." Violet said as Rikujou looked at her with an interested look on his face.

"Really? I wondered about your powers." He said as Violet didn't even acknowledge him.

"So…" Dash said as he scooted next to Marina, "…how's your hair blue?"

"I ate a blue bug…what do you think?!" Marina replied.

"Sheesh I was only asking a question." Dash said as he appeared opposite the campfire instantly.

"Yeah that's my sister for you…I meant to warn you." Ventus said as Marina scowled at him.

"Sorry it's just…I miss home is all." Marina replied.

"Where is your home?" Violet asked.

"Somewhere out there…I don't know where." Marina replied.

"Hey, let's cut the chatter and get some sleep guys…we're going to have a long day ahead of us." Cissnei explained as everyone nodded and curled into their sleeping bags.

"OW! Sebastian!" Melody groaned.

"Sorry Melody." Sebastian replied as he snuggled into Melody's hair.

"Where did that voice come from?" Violet asked confused.

"Long story." Rikujou replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Inside an oval shaped hallway, a pair of armed guards walked through the hall, unaware of the transparent visage following close behind them.

The two guards stopped and faced each other on opposite sides of a doorway. As they did, the transparent image de-cloaked with a pair of orange glowing electro-rods rammed into their stomach's, giving them a powerful jolt and knocking them unconscious.

"All clear." Shelke reported as Mrs. Incredible dropped down from a thin grating on the ceiling and Argento cut through a panel next to it.

"I never knew you could turn invisible." Mrs. Incredible whispered as Shelke picked up a small card off one of the unconscious soldiers.

"She was known as Shelke the Transparent back during our military days…I was Argento the Silver." Argento explained silently as Shelke swiped the card through a small panel next to the door, causing the door to open.

"How old are you anyway?" Mrs. Incredible asked as Shelke turned and motioned to keep quiet before continuing on.

They finally passed a small room with the label "Power Distribution."

"Shelke…" Argento whispered as Shelke turned to her, "…Bug zapper."

Shelke nodded and held her electro rods parallel near the ground in front of the door as Argento and a confused Mrs. Incredible moved around to the side. Argento then knocked on the door.

"I got it." A voice on the inside said as the door opened and a guard walked straight into the rods, knocking him unconscious.

"Huh?!" another guard inside asked as he approached the door but was quickly smacked in the face by the broadside of Argento's buster sword, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice." Mrs. Incredible said as they quickly snuck inside.

The room was bathed in a deep red light with two consoles facing inwards from the triangular room. One display was the power levels to the whole base while the others were the levels to the prisoner cells. One of the cells was drawing a huge amount of energy.

"Bob." Mrs. Incredible said as she saw the large energy spike.

"Who?" Argento asked as Mrs. Incredible sighed.

"Look…my real name is Helen Parr, my husband's name is Bob Parr…he's Mr. Incredible, he has super strength...which is probably why that cell is drawing so much power." Helen explained.

"Ok…so that's where we need to go." Argento replied.

"You will keep this a secret right?" Helen asked.

"Hey…we'll probably be leaving this world soon anyway…you won't have to worry about a thing." Argento replied.

"Thanks…now let's go see what Bob's gotten himself into this time." Helen said as the other two nodded and ran into the hall.

* * *

**Back at the camp site…**

The group awoke to a strange sound.

"_Voice Key required." _A mechanized voice requested.

"What is that?" Ventus asked as Cissnei stirred.

"Oh of all the times to not have any coffee." Cissnei mumbled.

"_Input Voice Key." _The mechanical voice said again as everyone kept looking around until Dash spotted a bird on a small branch.

"Hey." He said pointing to the bird, "Look at that."

"_Voice key incorrect." _The bird said.

"Voice key?" Cissnei asked as her eyes widened.

"_Voice key incorrect." _The bird repeated.

"Wait a second." Violet said with a suspicious look mere seconds before the bird's eyes turned red and started sounding the alarm.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Lulu asked.

"RUN!!!" Cissnei ordered as they all ran off but heard a small explosion a few seconds later. They turned to see a fried robot bird on the ground and EVE hovering over it with her blaster primed.

"Thanks EVE." The twins said in unison.

"Do you think she took it out in time?" Cissnei asked as everyone shrugged. Then they heard a strange sound in the distance. It sounded like an automatic knife sharpener. And it was getting closer.

"Uh-oh." Ventus said as they instantly found themselves surrounded by a small swarm of armed guards on strange saucer shaped flying machines with fast rotating blades spinning around the saucers.

"FREEZE!!!" one of the guards ordered as the heroes summoned their Keyblades, Cissnei whipped out Rekka, Lulu cowered, Melody (with Sebastian cowering in her hair) holding on to the whimpering blond, leaving Dash and Violet clueless on what to do.

"I said freeze!!!" the guard ordered again as Marina's Keyblade started glowing and giving off cold air like ice, before firing a powerful Blizzaga blast, freezing the Guard in a block of ice.

"WHAT THE?!" the guards all exclaimed in unison as Dash instantly took off running at lightning speeds.

"They're supers!" one guard exclaimed

"Get the boy!" another ordered as two of them jumped onto their flying machines and took off after him.

"Now where were we-YIEEEEE!!!" another guard yelled as he found his pants on fire thanks to a Firaga blast from Sky's Keyblade and ran off.

"Got it Memorized?!" Sky taunted before pausing to try and figure out why he said that.

"Take this!!!" Rikujou said as he sliced through a nearby tree with one swing, sending it toppling on top of another guard.

"Ooh…nice one Jou." Ventus said as Cissnei high kicked another guard in the jaw and Sykx unleashed a blast of strange white and black thorns at another, knocking him unconscious.

"Whoa…Sykx! What was that?!" Ventus asked…he hadn't had an opportunity to face any of the guards.

"Uh, bigger problem…where did Vi, Lu, and Mel go?" Marina asked as they looked around but didn't see them anywhere.

"Uh oh…Which way did they go?" Sky asked.

"EVE, Wall-e, M-O, stay with our gear…we'll be back." Cissnei ordered as the robots shrugged and raced off towards the beach.

Sykx then heard a rustling in the tree above. He looked up to see a strange white creature creeping around on an overhead limb.

"What is that?" Sykx asked as he saw the creature.

"I don't know." Sky said confused as the creature suddenly sprouted wings and flew off away from them.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Sykx said as they looked at him confused.

"How do you know that?" Ventus asked.

"I dunno…but there's only one way to find out." Sykx said as they ran off after it through the jungles.

* * *

**End Chapter 12.**

I do not own the Incredibles.


	13. The Incredibles Part 2

Inside Syndrome's lair, Mr. Incredible hung from the electrical field as Syndrome's blond assistant entered and deactivated the field, causing him to drop to the floor and the large spheres on his hands and feet to pop open like clam shells.

"There isn't much time, we have to get you out of here." The woman said as she approached him.

"Yes there is…" Incredible said as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air with one arm, "…there's all the time in the world."

He held her by the throat as she struggled to say something.

"Children…survived the crash…here…on the island!" she gasped as Bob realized what she said and dropped her just as the door shot open, and at the end of the hall stood, Helen, Argento, and Shelke.

"Bob!" Helen exclaimed as she saw him and they ran towards each other before colliding into an embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you." Bob whispered into her ear.

"Heartfelt reunions…don't you just love that Shelke?" Argento asked with a smirk.

"I am indifferent in this instance." Shelke replied.

"We really need to work on getting you to show your emotions." Argento mumbled.

"Helen who are these two?" Bob asked.

"This is Argento and Shelke…they got shot down too only they have a bunch of kids with them…including ours Bob." Helen explained.

"Dash? Vi? Jack-Jack?" Bob asked.

"No Jack-Jack's at home with a sitter." Helen replied as the blond woman from earlier pulled herself up.

"Your kids probably are the ones who sounded the alarm." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Helen asked.

"Just call me Mirage, but security's been sent into the jungle." Mirage replied as the four looked at each other.

"Let's go people; we've got our own families to rescue!" Argento said as she drew her buster sword and the four charged out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Violet, Melody, and Lulu kept running until they found themselves surrounded by four armed guards.

Violet instantly disappeared before their eyes.

"You two! Put your hands in the air where we can see them." One of the guards ordered as Lulu flinched.

Suddenly a glow from Lulu's chest sparked the attention of one of the guards.

"What in the?" the guard asked before getting tackled by a strange white creature.

"What the heck is that thing?!" One of the guards asked as the other three turned their weapons towards it. Then another guard got knocked out cold by several strikes from a mysterious floating branch…it was Violet.

"Huh?!" another guard said as he spotted her reappear and turned his weapon towards her.

"RUN VI!!!" Melody shouted as Violet ran off and turned invisible with the guard hot on her tale.

"I know you're there little miss disappear." The guard said shortly before a strange white hammer fell from the trees above, knocking him out cold. The hammer disappeared shortly afterwards.

"WHAT THE-!!!" the last guard asked as he got thrown to the ground by a red and blond blur. Then he found himself getting punched in the face repeatedly by Dash.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister!" Dash shouted between blows before ultimately getting knocked off of the guard by another guard having regained consciousness.

Dash and the girls found themselves about to be gunned down but Violet jumped between them and their assailants, generating a force field around all four of them.

"How are you doing that?" Dash asked excitedly as Violet floated in mid-air with the force field around her.

"I don't know!" Violet replied.

"Well whatever it is, DON'T STOP!" Dash replied as the other two girls found themselves floating in mid air too as Dash caused the sphere to start rolling fast through the jungle.

At the same time, a recently escaped Mr. & Mrs. Incredible, along with Argento and Shelke were running through the jungle shortly before getting run over by a large purple sphere with four kids inside.

"MOM! DAD! HEY!" Violet exclaimed as she dropped the force field inside a clearing just as Ventus and the others appeared.

"Hey! You're alright." Ventus exclaimed as they saw them nearby.

"Guy's meet, Mr. Incredible." Argento said as she and the four adults climbed up off the ground.

"Uh introductions are going to have to wait…WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!!" Cissnei shouted as five saucers appeared and started circling overhead.

Mrs. Incredible's leg stretched out lighting fast and kicked one of the guards off their saucer as Bob punched it into the ground. Shelke aimed one of her electro-rods at a passing saucer and a bolt of electricity shot out and struck the saucer, causing it to crash in the trees. Cissnei hurled Rekka at another saucer and took out the guard as Argento swung her sword and cut the saucer clean in half. Bob then picked up one of the fallen saucers and hurled it at the last one still flying causing it to explode and fall to the ground.

"Whoa." The kids all said in unison while stunned in awe of the spectacle but suddenly they all found themselves suspended inside of a light blue beam of energy.

"Whoa-ho! Check this out!" Syndrome exclaimed excitedly as he flew in on his rocket boots with the blue beams emitting from his fingers.

"What's this? Matching uniforms?" Syndrome asked as he spotted Mrs. Incredible, "Oh no…ELASTIGIRL!!! You married Elastigirl?! OH! And you've been BUSY!!!"

"Though the rest of you…who are you?" Syndrome asked confused as a black portal opened up next to him.

"They…are the one's I'm after." Xuka said as he appeared where the portal dissipated.

"Oh really? Huh…so does this mean I get my new superweapon?" Syndrome asked.

"It's already terrorizing the city as we speak." Xuka said as a swarm of more guards appeared and surrounded the trapped heroes.

"Shall we go watch the fun?" Syndrome asked.

"By all means…lets…I'll be back for these morons later." Xuka said as Syndrome released the heroes from the beams and walked off with Xuka.

A few minutes later a strange jet roared overhead.

"Ok…any ideas?" Argento asked as she eyeballed her confiscated sword along with Rekka, and Shelke's electro rods.

"Not a one." Cissnei replied.

"No talking." One of the guards ordered.

Lulu then spotted the strange white bird that the others had seen earlier…then another one appeared, then another, and another, until finally the trees were full of them.

"What are those things?" Dash asked as another strange white creature appeared in front of Lulu. It was stark white with a strange symbol on the top of its head, it was bobbing up and down and side to side.

"_We have answered your call my liege." _The creature said within Lulu's head.

"What?" Lulu asked confused as something on her chest started glowing again and suddenly the strange creatures in the trees leapt into the air and morphed into swords before raining down on the guards.

"What are those things?!" Bob asked confused.

"I dunno but I know it's a chance that I'm taking!!!" Argento shouted as she, Cissnei, and Shelke ran for their weapons while the guards were distracted with the creatures.

Just as they got a hold of their weapons they turned to see that every single guard was unconscious on the ground with one of the strange creatures hovering over them.

"_We will answer your call when you need us again my liege." _The creature said to Lulu in her mind.

"What are you?" Lulu asked as the creature stretched out its hand and pointed to her chest. She then grabbed a chain that went around her neck and down into her chest and pulled out a small necklace with the same symbol on it as the one on the creature's head. The symbol on her necklace was glowing.

"_Nothing." _The creature said as it and all the others vanished.

"What were those things?" Marina asked confused.

"I don't know…but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth…let's go!" Argento said as they all turned and ran towards the mountain base.

They found an empty hanger with only a large communications R.V. inside.

"Where are all the guards?" Mr. Incredible asked as he crept up to the van and looked inside to see a group of guards toasting their supposed victory. A few seconds later they were laying on top of each other unconscious in a pile outside the R.V.

"This is the hanger but I don't see any jets." Helen said as they ran through the hanger.

"Hey what about a rocket?!" Dash asked as they saw two massive rockets sitting in a launch tube.

"Great…I can't fly a rocket." Helen replied.

"Well you don't have to…just use the coordinates from the last launch." Violet suggested.

"That would be the least deadly solution." Shelke added.

"But Syndrome's probably already changed the password by now, how do we get into the computer?" Bob asked as a familiar voice rang out over the loud speakers.

"Say please." Mirage said from the control room with a smile.

* * *

**In the nearby city…**

A massive black sphere shaped machine with six long metal legs and a head with a red eye was walking through and trashing the massive city. It then threw a fuel tanker towards a woman pushing a stroller. Suddenly the truck was suspended within a light blue beam of energy.

It was Syndrome.

"Who's that?!" people in the crowd asked.

"It's a SUPER!" one of the people exclaimed.

"Yes I'm a new superhero! I'm SYNDROME!!!" Syndrome exclaimed proudly.

"Ok everyone stand back, I'm going to teach this hunk of metal some manners!!!" Syndrome announced as he fired small spurts of energy at the robot then pressed a button on his gauntlet that caused one of the arms on the robot to fall off.

The robot then scanned its fallen arm, then the gauntlet and realized the connection. It then fired a well aimed blast at Syndrome's wrist, causing the gauntlet to fall off and to the ground as Syndrome fled in panic.

He collided with a nearby building and fell onto its balcony where Xuka stood watching.

"What's going on?! You said that thing would obey MY commands not shoot me!" Syndrome asked as he pulled himself up.

"Well you wanted a learning robot…so that's what you got." Xuka snickered.

"What about our deal?! I got you those kids and you're not holding up your end of the bargain!" Syndrome growled as Xuka disappeared in a puff of smoke then reappeared on top of the machine.

"Because you're a loose end Syndrome…a loose end that needs to be cut off." Xuka said as the machine aimed its gun at Syndrome.

"Huh?" Syndrome whimpered.

"You're nothing without me Syndrome…I made you what you are…I helped you kill all those supers…I made you…a super VILLAIN!!!" Xuka cackled as Syndrome saw all the people below scowling at him…his dreams of being a superhero were gone in an instant.

"So without further adieu…" Xuka said as the machine primed its weapon and Xuka instantly immitated a british gameshow host, "…you are the weakest link…goodbye."

Suddenly Xuka found himself thrown to the ground by a spinning red object.

"This party is over!" a familiar voice called as Xuka and Syndrome both turned to see the Incredibles and our heroes standing ready for action next to a damaged communications R.V. The spinning object had been Rekka.

"You couldn't be more wrong, super…the party's only just begun!" Xuka said as he reappeared on the top of the machine and snapped his fingers, causing a large Heartless symbol to appear on the side of it.

"Oh boy." Ventus said as his and the other's Keyblades appeared in their hands.

"Showtime." Mr. Incredible said with a smile.

Suddenly the robot started firing at them, but its blasts were deflected by Violet's force fields.

"We got to take out its guns!" Helen shouted as they suddenly started getting fired at by an enraged Syndrome.

"We gotta take him out too!!!" Ventus shouted as Marina gave Syndrome a glare.

"I've got an idea!" Marina replied as she turned on her heel and started running back at the enraged super villain with her Keyblade prepped as she fired a powerful blast of ice at him, freezing him solid.

"That should keep you cool for a while." Marina smirked until the ice block fell to the ground and shattered, releasing a cold and now angrier Syndrome, "So much for that brilliant plan."

Syndrome climbed up and pointed at her with his last gauntlet, which promptly fizzled.

"What the?" Syndrome asked confused.

"Looks like you're zappy thing is kaput." Marina said as Sky and Sykx approached. Sky and Marina gave each other a nod and fired off a Blizzaga blast coupled with a Firaga blast, which hit Syndrome and trapped him in a chunk of rock.

Meanwhile Xuka cackled as his heartless robot chased after the heroes. Suddenly something flew up and destroyed the gun on the side of the robot. Mrs. Incredible had thrown a manhole cover at the machine via slingshot maneuver.

Suddenly Mr. Incredible found Syndrome's lost gauntlet and remembered something.

"SYNDROME'S REMOTE!!!" He exclaimed as the robot turned to glare at him but before it could act, a bolt of electricity struck the machine and drew its attention away. Shelke and Argento were using a street lamp as a gun barrel to focus Shelke's lightning from her electro-rods.

"DAD! THROW IT!" Dash shouted from far at the other end of the street.

"GO LONG!" Bob shouted as he hurled the remote like a football, causing Dash to run after it, even running on the water of a nearby river to catch it. The robot turned and saw the remote as it soared overhead and instantly furled into a large ball and rolled down the street after Dash with a vengeance.

Dash caught the remote but found himself trapped in a dead end. Suddenly three flashes of light appeared in a square around on the wall behind him and the wall fell backwards where Rikujou stood with Fenrir in hand.

"Oh now this is sweet!" Rikujou exclaimed as Dash grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into the streets and back across the river with the robot hot on their trail.

"There's no stopping it…the only thing strong enough to penetrate its armor is…itself." Mr. Incredible said to himself as he ran for the fallen arm.

But just as he got close to it, Xuka appeared and launched him back with a powerful blast of magic.

"Nah-ah-ah. No being a hero this time super…this time you're going to be the zero." Xuka taunted as with a snap of his fingers the arm disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Mr. I…" Ventus said as he ran up and saw the arm disappear, "…we're in trouble aren't we?"

"Yeah I'd say that's a good call." Mr. Incredible replied as the robot's shadow appeared behind them and lashed out its arm straight at them. Ventus instinctively swung his Keyblade and in a blinding yet brief flash of light, cut the arm into pieces.

"Wait a minute!" Ventus said as he realized that he could harm the robot with his Keyblade.

Suddenly a blast of ice in its face, blinded the robot as a dark skinned man in a blue and white costume with a ski mask over his eyes flew in on a ramp of ice beneath his feet.

"HEY FROZONE!!!" Bob shouted at the sight of his old comrade.

"YO INCREDIBLE!!!" Frozone shouted back as the robot charged after the fleeing Ice man.

"Bob! We can't get through its armor! What do we do?!" Helen asked as she and the others ran up.

"As far as I can tell, that thing is invincible to anything we throw against it." Argento said as Ventus swallowed his fear and came up with a plan.

"Throw me." He said as everyone looked at him confused, but Mr. Incredible realized his plan.

"Are you nuts?! That thing will kill you!" Marina fussed at him.

"My Keyblade can cut through its armor! It's our only shot!" Ventus replied as Mr. Incredible looked at him with worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Can't I just throw that thing for you?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"It won't do you any good…for some reason this Keyblade will only work for me and me alone. I'm the only one who can do it." Ventus said as Mr. Incredible paused.

"Dad! Let him try." Violet pleaded.

Finally Mr. Incredible picked him up and held him as if he was about to throw a football as the Keyblade glowed bright and all the other Keyblades started emitting a strange tone as beams of light flew up to the tip of the blade. A beam of ice from Diamond Dust, a stream of fire from Bond of Flame, a beam of light from Fenrir, and a beam of white and black thorns from Two Across.

Finally Mr. Incredible hurled Ventus towards the massive machine while it still dealt with Frozone. Ventus rocketed towards the machine as he reared back the Keyblade and with one mighty swing, cut clean through to one side with a massive burst of light from inside the machine only to be caught by Frozone.

As the machine slowly toppled over, Syndrome was bouncing on one foot in the Incredible's path.

"No one is going to take away my glory!" he sneered as he fell over and broke free from the rock bindings but then saw the shadow of the machine's falling hulk sweep over him he turned around and paled as he saw the massive machine fell on top of him, crushing him to death before disappearing and releasing one massive glowing pink heart and one smaller glowing pink heart.

Syndrome was dead.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Xuka growled from the top of a nearby building, "This was **supposed** to be the part where the heroes die a gruesome and horrible death and the villain is triumphant! Oh well…you can't win them all and that goes for Heroes too."

"Oh yeah! Come and say it to our face!" Marina shouted up to the Unbirth.

"As tempting as it sounds…I am out of tricks at the moment…but at least I know where to find you seeing as your ship is busted…ta ta for now losers!!!" Xuka taunted as he disappeared in a black portal.

"Uh…who was that?" Frozone asked confused.

"It's a long story Zone." Mr. Incredible laughed as he shook his head, "A very long story."

* * *

**End Chapter 13.**

Jack-Jack won't be making an appearance but he will be mentioned in the next chapter.


	14. Return to Radiant Garden

"So you guys have been in hiding for so many years?" Ventus asked Mr. Incredible who nodded.

"Yep…whole bunch of lawsuits and what not…but on a different note." Mr. Incredible said as he knelt down to the boy's level, "I was impressed by how courageous you were with that machine. I have a feeling that you and your friends are going to have a huge impact wherever you go."

"Well…we're just trying to hide from those weird guys with the robes and the magic." Ventus replied as Mr. Incredible smiled and nodded.

"Perfectly understandable…but I wonder…you look like you could use some help." Mr. Incredible said as he looked at Violet and Dash talking with Ventus's family and friends.

"Excuse me for a minute…" Bob said as he stood up and walked towards his wife who was talking on a pay phone nearby, "…Honey!"

"So you guys are from another world?" Violet asked confused.

"Yep…we're from a couple of worlds actually. Like most of us are from a world called Spira but Melody and Sebastian are from a world called Atlantica…can you believe that Mermaids live there?" Lulu explained.

"It's not any weirder than what you'd see around here I'll bet." Violet shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that really…I've seen stranger worlds." Argento replied.

"What world are you from?" Dash asked as he slid up close to Marina with a suave grin, "Is it called heaven?"

"Dude! That's my sister!" Ventus said as he slid up between them.

"So?" Marina and Dash both asked simultaneously.

"You're not my keeper Bro…" Marina said as she shoved the red haired Keybearer out of the way and moved in with a friendly face towards Dash, "…you were saying Dash?"

The rest of the group just looked at Marina dumbfounded.

"You want them to do what?!" they heard Mrs. Incredible shout.

"Honey they look like they could use our help and it will give Dash and Vi a good chance to learn to use their powers more effectively." Mr. Incredible explained as Mrs. Incredible sighed.

"But what if they don't want them to come along?" Helen asked.

"Well then let's ask them." Bob said as they approached our heroes.

"We have something we want to ask you guys…" Helen said as the group all turned to look at them, "…Would it be possible for you to allow Dash and Vi to join you?"

"Well…I have no reservations…they're very capable but we're entering dangerous territory here with more of those hooded guys…I don't know if they want to take that kind of danger." Argento said as Cissnei elbowed her.

"Have you learned nothing of those stories? Sora was facing heartless at the age of fourteen." Cissnei said as the six youngsters snickered.

"I still think it's a humorous concept…I won't believe it unless I see dad holding a Keyblade in his hand." Ventus said as the other five nodded in agreement.

"We can face any danger…there's not a bad guy around that I can't outrun!" Dash said with a determined look on his face.

"It's now becoming a matter of transportation…we have no ship and thus no way to get back to known space." Argento replied as Shelke cleared her throat.

"That statement is incorrect…I believe the final rocket back at Syndrome's lair is capable of hyperspace travel. And with the proper reprogramming I believe I can have it set a course for the nearest planet with known Gummy ship facilities." Shelke explained.

"What do we travel in though? I highly doubt that Mrs. Inc. wants to be stretched out that far again." Argento said as Shelke nodded.

"I believe that the final rocket was meant for an emergency evacuation and as such is equipped with life support systems as well as seating." Shelke replied.

"Ok how do you know this?" Argento asked.

"I was able to hack into their computer network on the flight over here." Shelke replied as Argento gave her an amused yet proud smirk.

"I wondered what that was you were doing...that was slick." Violet said with an impressed smile.

"Thank you." Shelke replied.

"You know I'm beginning to warm up to the idea of going with these guys." Violet said with a smirk.

"What about you Dash?" Marina asked while fluttering her eyes, earning a disbelieving look from her brother, Rikujou, and the twins.

"I get to go into space right?" Dash asked as Cissnei nodded, "I AM SO IN!!!"

"Ok then…I guess we're going with you guys…only what about Jack-Jack?" Violet asked.

"Oh he's fine Vi." Frozone said as he approached, "Honey picked him up from your house when that girl with a machine gun mouth called up all frantic and such."

"Kari…I somehow didn't think her sanity would survive the ordeal." Helen said as she and Bob suppressed their laughter.

"Ok then how do we get back to the island?" Cissnei asked as they heard the sounds of a jet overhead and spotted a jet similar to the one Syndrome used. Sitting at the controls sat Mirage.

"Let me guess." Argento said as she predicted Mirage's line, "…Say please."

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…**

The group was standing outside the gangplank to the rocket ship saying their goodbyes as the robots hurried to load up the ship with the gear from the crashed gummy ship.

"Now you guys be good and don't be afraid to use your powers." Helen said as they removed their masks.

"Does this mean we can use our real names?" Dash asked as Bob nodded.

"Yep…because our world is apparently restricted to the others…" Bob said as Argento shrugged, "…we don't have to worry about being exposed and word getting back here."

"Cool." Dash said rubbing his hands together.

"The woman who designed your suits also made you both a whole line of everyday clothes for you guys to use so they'll come in handy." Helen said as Wall-e struggled to pull a suitcase a little bit smaller than him.

"What's wrong with him?" Violet asked confused.

"I dunno." Ventus replied as he approached the struggling robot and tried to pick up the suitcase but to no avail.

"Geez what's in that thing?!" Ventus asked as he looked at the luggage tag. It was labeled as being Violet's.

"Allow me." Shelke said as she walked over, picked it up with one hand and carried it onboard.

"Wow…she's stronger than I give her credit for." Argento mumbled.

"Well…" Bob said with a sigh as the Parr family came together in a group hug, "…me safe out there."

"You bet dad." Violet said with a nod.

"You can count on us." Dash said as they broke the embrace and they boarded the rocket ship.

Minutes later, the rocket ship roared into the stars and disassembled into a lone cone shaped craft with a small viewport on the front, two wings on the side, and four rocket boosters in the back.

"Ok Shelke…where do we go…you did remember to download the charts correct?" Argento asked as Shelke nodded.

"Affirmative. I downloaded them prior to the first launch back in Spira." Shelke replied as she looked at a few screens.

"The world closest to us with gummy ship facilities is Radiant Garden." Shelke reported after a moment.

"Ok then…it's off to Radiant Garden…but let's try and maintain a low profile…I don't much relish getting tossed in the pokey." Argento said as Shelke punched in the coordinates.

"I'm afraid that maintaining a low profile with this vessel will be very difficult. We have to rely on a crash landing in order to land this vessel." Shelke said as Argento face palmed.

"Now she tells me." Argento grumbled as the ship lurched into hyperspace.

* * *

**A/N: **We pick up where chapter 11 left off with our heroes on the Ragnarok in orbit over Radiant Garden.

**At Radiant Garden…**

Cid Highwind stood on the factory floor of Ansem Castle with a cigar hanging out of his mouth as added the finishing touches on a very familiar gummy ship.

Shera, Cid's wife, was in the control room monitoring his progress as Leon entered.

"How goes Cid's hobby for the last decade?" Leon asked as he saw the schematics on the screen.

"He's got only one percent of the ship left and he's done." Shera replied as TRON's voice echoed through the speakers.

"_Attention…Gummy ship detected in orbit…identified as the WRO Ragnarok." _TRON reported.

"Sounds like the WRO is coming by to pay a visit." Leon said as he headed back into the study.

"Rufus…just thought that you should know that the Ragnarok is in orbit." Leon said as he entered the study to see Rufus Shinra, formerly Rufus Ansem, sitting at his desk with the Turk Tseng standing over his shoulder. The former nobodies, Axel, Larxene, and Demyx were standing guard at various points in the room.

"Oh good…sounds like they've gotten all the bugs in her helm controls worked out." Rufus replied as a beam of light appeared and deposited several familiar faces that made almost everyone's jaw drop.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Luxa, Aqua, Mune, Vincent, and third class Lucrecia had arrived.

"Sora? Kairi? Roxas? When did you three get back?!" Leon asked in surprise.

"Recently actually." Sora replied.

"Roxas?!" Axel finally said as he saw his old friend.

"Axel!" Roxas said as the Flurry of the Dancing Flames just stared at him in shock.

Luxa in the meantime stood making faces at the former eighth member of Organization XIII.

"Luxa?" Axel asked confused as he spotted his former nemesis.

"Aqua?" Aqua asked randomly, receiving confused looks from everyone but Mune…who just snickered in amusement.

"What the (Naughty word) is that (girl dog) of a nobody doing here?" Axel asked as he summoned his chakrams.

"Wow Axel…I thought I was the (girl dog) of the nobodies." Larxene sniped.

"Trust me Larx…she makes you seem like Kairi." Axel said as Kairi looked confused.

"Should I consider that a complement?" she asked.

"Coming from Axel…I would." Roxas replied.

"I never met her Axel…who is she?" Larxene asked.

"I was your replacement after you faded away…apparently Axel still hasn't gotten over his grudge from the last time we met." Luxa said with her arms crossed.

"And she's Namine's mother." Roxas added as everyone but those who knew already (Or in Lucrecia's, case didn't give a damn) stood stunned at the revelation.

"How is that even possible…No. How can a Nobody even have kids!?!?" Axel asked confused.

"It's because Namine as Kairi's nobody and I am Aqua's nobody…you do the math…oh wait I forgot that you can't even count." Luxa taunted as Axel still stood fuming and Larxene started turning blue from holding in her laughter.

"Oh I just found myself a new friend." Larxene said as she recovered.

"Sadists of the worlds unite." Demyx muttered.

"So what brings you back to the known worlds Sora?" Rufus asked as Sora and the others quickly explained the situation.

"You have kids?!" Axel asked for the eighth time that hour.

"Yes Axel…Namine and I both have kids…Sky, Sykx, and Lulu." Roxas repeated for the eighth time and very slowly.

"And not one of them is named Axel?!" Axel asked…mildly offended.

"He wanted them to be sane not traumatized Axel." Larxene replied with a smirk.

"My son's got red hair…Does that count for something?" Sora asked with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess." Axel pouted.

"None the less, we need to find out where these Unbirths are hiding out and stop them." Rufus said as everyone nodded.

"Yes but all the places I can think of are no good to them anymore. I mean the WRO completely demolished Castle Oblivion and the Castle that Never Was, years ago. The old Deepground base under Midgar is under heavy surveillance and is populated almost solely by salvagers and Soldiers. The Castle out there at the end of the canyon has been transformed into a tourist attraction and history museum. So the list of possible hideouts is a short one." Mune explained.

"I just wish I could remember that place where Xira led me all those years ago." Luxa said as Cid walked in.

"Well, well, look who it is…it's the prodigal sons and daughters of the Keyblade…or at least three of you…I wondered when you guys would show up." Cid said as he spotted the Keybearers.

"It's good to see you too Cid." Sora said with a smile and a nod.

"How's that ace shot Namine doing these days?" Cid asked.

"Fantastic…she's piloting the Ragnarok up there." Roxas replied.

"Well I'm sure ya'll will get a kick out of what I have out in the hanger…I just finished building it." Cid said as he motioned for the door. But before anyone could move, the ground shook violently for a moment then stopped.

"What was that?!" Rufus asked as he picked himself off the floor.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Tseng said as the group hurried out the door.

"Lucrecia! You stay here!" Vincent ordered.

"WHAT?!" Lucrecia asked outraged as she skidded to a halt.

"It's a direct order!" Vincent replied as Lucrecia started grumbling and stomped back into the study.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The conical rocket ship had landed in the canyon…or at least the cone part of it had, the rest detached and parachuted down outside of the Castle hanger.

"Now that was AWESOME!!!" Dash exclaimed as they unbuckled their seatbelts and headed for the hanger bay. The robots piloted an automatic cargo hauler with the suitcases and equipment scavenged from the old gummy ship off the landing pod.

"Cid always has some nice and large gummy ship lying around somewhere." Cissnei said as they walked into the hanger.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Lulu asked.

"A ship for us to keep running in." Argento replied as Cissnei froze as she saw the gummy ship on the factory floor that Cid had just finished.

"It can't be…it's impossible." Cissnei said as Argento scratched her head.

"Now that you mention it…it does look familiar." Argento said as Shelke nodded.

"Indeed. It appears to be either a carbon copy of the original or a newer version that looks like the old one." Shelke explained as the kids stopped in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ventus asked as Cissnei smiled and pointed at the gummy ship on the factory floor.

"That there Venny, is the gummy ship I used to travel in ten years ago shortly before you were born…that is the Fahrenheit." Cissnei said as they stood in awe of the rebuilt old gummy ship.

"Oh that's where I've seen it before…" Argento said as she face palmed with a smirk on her face, "…I blew it up once."

"Yeah well…let's get on board and see if she's functional." Cissnei said as the others nodded and they set off for the gummy ship, unaware that they had been overheard and spotted by a pair of red eyes attached to a silver haired SOLDIER.

* * *

**End Chapter 14.**

Yep the Fahrenheit is back only it's a modernized version of it.

You are probably wondering right now who else is going to join the party. Well at least four are leaving and one is joining…but who they are will remain a mystery until the next chapter.


	15. So Close Yet So Far

Outside of the city walls, Sora and the gang arrived first at the crash site of a white conical vessel.

"What is that thing?" Sora asked as a group of WRO troops in hazmat armor scanned the vessel for radiation.

"She's clean." One of the soldiers reported with a salute.

"Anyone or anything on board?" Tseng asked.

"Negative sir. She does look like there was a separate vessel attached inside…this was just a nose cone." The troop replied as everyone looked at each other.

"What was its trajectory?" Mune asked the soldier said as he pointed towards the castle.

Vincent furrowed his brow.

"I sense something…a heart of pure light…a princess of heart?" Vincent asked confused.

"I'm right here Vince." Kairi said as Vincent took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're not one anymore Kairi." Vincent said as everyone looked at him confused.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!" Sora asked partially outraged.

"I'll have to explain later. But for now we need to move fast." Vincent said as they bolted back towards the castle.

* * *

**Inside the Castle…**

"I hope Cid doesn't mind if we borrow the new Fahrenheit." Cissnei said as the robots loaded the cargo onto the gummy ship. The kids and Shelke were off exploring the vessel alone as Cissnei and Argento coordinated the robot's loading.

"Well…he may be sore for a while but when he learns it was for the kids' safety." Argento said with a shrug as the twins came running up.

"EVE says that's the last of it." Sky said as Sykx shook his head.

"No moron she said, done." Sykx replied.

"Hello! What do you think she meant?!" Sky argued as Argento shushed them.

"I think I heard something." Argento said as she and Cissnei drew their weapons. Suddenly two small red blurs flew between them and hit the twins in the shoulders.

"Oh crap!" Argento said as the twins slumped over unconscious…they had been hit by fast acting and short lasting tranquilizer darts with red feathers on the darts.

"Cissnei we have a…problem." Argento said as she turned back to Cissnei just as the ex-Turk slumped over just like the twins with a small red feathered dart sticking out of her back. Argento's instincts kicked in just in time to deflect one meant for her with her sword.

"Nice try whoever you are." Argento called out into the hanger.

"Your fast…but are you fast enough?" a young teenaged voice called back as Argento had to move quickly to deflect a flurry of darts headed straight at her.

"That would be a yes…whelp!" Argento taunted with a smug grin on her face.

"Is that your final answer?" the voice called as a long black swirling cloak fell quickly towards the ground firing off the darts rapidly as Argento continued deflecting, until the cloak hit the ground and grew to huge size before morphing into a massive snarling silver haired beast.

Argento was surprised at first but quickly adapted her fighting style as she swung at the beast. The beast knocked away the sword and quickly transformed back into the cloak form and started firing darts again at Argento who slid across the floor towards her fallen sword, dodging darts along the way.

The cloak then revealed its true form…Lucrecia Valentine. Lucrecia drew her standard issue SOLDIER sword and started fighting with her sword in one hand and her pistol in the other. EVE was floating towards the back and saw the fight erupting. She quickly turned and sped back to the bridge.

Argento was swiftly blocking blows and darts simultaneously. Lucrecia then decided to fight dirty and kicked Argento in the stomach. Argento was taken by surprise by the sudden move and it cost her, a tranquilizer dart to the side of the ribcage. Argento fought to maintain consciousness but the last five darts in Lucrecia's clip threw out any hope of her succeeding. Argento fell unconscious to the floor and proceeded to roll down the ramp with her sword sliding down after her.

"Incorrect answer." Lucrecia said stoically as she dragged the twins out of the gummy ship. But just as she was going back for Cissnei, the engines fired up causing Cissnei's unconscious form to fall back far enough that she slid off the ramp and onto the ground next to Argento and the twins.

On the bridge, Shelke and EVE were quickly scrambling to get the ship off the ground. Suddenly Lucrecia burst in with her gun raised.

"Hold it right there!" Lucrecia ordered as Shelke and the others just gave her a confused look.

"And you are?" Ventus asked as a confused Lucrecia aimed the gun at him but Ventus didn't even appear fazed.

Lucrecia then noticed why. She was inside one of Violet's force fields.

Suddenly the gummy ship roared out of the hanger with the back ramp closed.

"We're on autopilot." Shelke reported as she turned towards Lucrecia.

"Where is Argento?" Shelke asked.

"She was outside the ship when it launched…she's back in the hanger." Lucrecia said as Ventus paled.

"You mean we don't have a pilot?!" Ventus exclaimed as Lulu instinctively ran to the controls.

"Let me try!" She exclaimed eagerly as she flipped off the controls.

"Do you even know how to fly?!" Violet asked.

"She always gets the highest score on those combat flight simulator games…I'd say give her a shot!" Rikujou exclaimed as the Fahrenheit rocketed out of the world shell and nearly collided with the Ragnarok.

"WHOA!!!" Lulu exclaimed as they narrowly dodged the massive vessel.

On board said vessel…

"Captain! We're detecting a ship leaving the world's shell!" the Commander exclaimed from a console.

"Identified?" Fuu asked.

"Confirmed! It's called the Fahrenheit II! Registered to a C. Highwind!" the Commander replied.

"Ignore it." Fuu said as the Fahrenheit flew past them.

Back on board the Fahrenheit everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Lulu switched back to autopilot.

"How did I do?" She asked as she turned back to the group. They were all stunned.

"Lu…" Marina said, "…remind me never to rip on you again."

"So…what do we do with her?" Ventus asked as he referenced Lucrecia still entrapped within the force field.

"You could let me out." Lucrecia said sarcastically.

"Nice try…EVE said that you were trouble so we're not letting you out for a loooonnnggg while." Ventus replied.

"I can't keep her in there forever you know." Violet said as the force field flickered slightly.

"We'll think of something." Ventus replied as he summoned his Keyblade to use as a cane to lean on. When Lucrecia saw the Keyblade, she was stunned.

"Where did you get that?!" she asked.

"None of your beeswax." Ventus replied.

"No, no…I know what that is…it's a Keyblade." Lucrecia explained, earning intrigued looks from the others.

"Go on…" Ventus said curiously.

"My father dearest…always told me that if I ever met anyone with a Keyblade to either fear or respect them…and if they were pure of heart to follow them and protect them at all costs…and the Lifestream is telling me right now that you are all pure of heart." Lucrecia explained.

"My dad always told me that the Lifestream had a mind of its own…and that some people could listen to it." Ventus explained before turning to EVE.

"Can you tell if she can listen to the Lifestream?" Ventus asked as EVE nodded and hovered over to the captive. A blue scanning beam swept over her for a moment.

"_Truth." _EVE said as she turned back to the group.

"Ok…Vi, release her." Ventus said as the force field dissipated and Lucrecia instantly dropped to one knee.

"Please forgive me. I didn't know that you were a Keybearer." Lucrecia asked as Ventus gave her a confused look and shrugged.

"Okay." He replied as Lucrecia stood back up.

"Who did you leave outside in the hanger?" Lulu asked from the pilot seat.

"I'm dead." Lucrecia mumbled before clearing her throat.

"Besides your friend…what did you call her? Argento? There was a woman with orange-ish hair in a business suit." Lucrecia replied.

"Aunt Cissnei." Lulu, Ventus, Rikujou, and Marina said in unison.

"And a pair of identical twin blond spiky haired boys." Lucrecia said as Lulu's eyes widened.

"Those were my older brothers!!!" Lulu cried.

"I knew it would be someone close." Lucrecia mumbled.

"Were they still alive?" Shelke asked.

"Of course…my superiors only trust me with a tranquilizer gun. It's fast acting, short lasting and guaranteed non-lethal to anything larger than a rat." Lucrecia replied.

"We have to go back for them." Violet said as the Lucrecia shrugged.

"Well if that Argento woman is the same Argento I'm thinking of…she's a wanted fugitive and will quickly be apprehended. This Cissnei is probably the same one from a missing persons roster under former agents. And I think those two boys have something to do with those strange people my Dad knows." Lucrecia explained.

"Wait you mean Aunt Jenny is a criminal?!" Ventus asked.

"I said it **might** be the same Argento, I never said it was." Lucrecia replied though in her mind she was cut right down the middle on the issue.

"Aunt Cissnei was some kind of Agent?" Marina asked.

"Yeah…a World Regenesis Organization intelligence agent regarding some form of strange race called Nobodies and their leaders, a now defunct group of thirteen humanoid nobodies called Organization XIII." Lucrecia replied.

"I hope that the twins are ok…I really don't want to leave them behind." Melody said with a sigh.

"Neither do we, but if Aunt Cissnei or Aunt Jenny are there, they should be ok." Rikujou replied.

"Ok then…where do we go next?" Ventus asked as Shelke brought up a list of worlds. The list had various worlds highlighted in either; red, green, blue, or gold.

"There are many possible worlds to choose from." Shelke replied, "The worlds highlighted in red are the ones that I have no information about. The green ones have a limited amount of data on them and the blue are deemed safe."

"What about the yellow?" Ventus asked.

"It's technically gold but those worlds are worlds of special interest to your parents." Shelke replied.

"Spira, Edge, Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands...what's so special about these worlds?" Ventus asked confused.

"If you would like me to select a world for you, I can." Shelke replied as Ventus shrugged, not realizing that Shelke had ignored the question.

"Ok…choose at your leisure." Ventus replied.

"Agrabah." Shelke said as she selected the coordinates. They hardly even noticed gummy ship lurch off into hyperspace.

* * *

**Back in Radiant Garden…**

"Was that the Fahrenheit flying out of the hanger?" Sora asked as he and the gang ran back into the study and out onto the catwalk through the secret wall.

"Some creep stole my ship!!! And after I had just finished painting the gall darn thing too!!!" Cid complained as Zack appeared via transporter beam into the computer room.

"Hey did someone just launch a near perfect replica of the Fahrenheit?" Zack asked as Cid started cussing under his breath.

"It looks like but…hey what's that down there?" Roxas asked as he saw what appeared to be four unconscious people on the factory floor.

"Let's go see who they are then." Zack said as they headed for the elevator.

"Where's Lucrecia? I ordered her to stay here." Vincent asked as he noticed that his offspring was missing.

"Maybe she went after those ship thieves." Aqua guessed as they entered the elevator.

As they reached the bottom, Roxas froze as he recognized the four figures on the ground.

"By Minerva…SKY! SYKX! CISSNEI!" Roxas shouted as he ran over towards the unconscious four.

They were all coming around, as the adults rushed over to help.

"Ugh…dad?" Sky asked as he saw his father's face leaning over him.

"It is you…oh I feared the worst." Roxas said as he tearfully embraced both of his boys.

"Ugh…what was that?" Cissnei asked as she saw Kairi helping her up.

"Beats me." Kairi replied as Cissnei looked around at all the stunned faces.

"Ah…I can see that we…found you." Cissnei said as she noticed the ship was missing, "Wasn't there a gummy ship there?"

"Yeah…it launched just a few seconds…ago, oh crap…that was the kids!!!" Sora exclaimed as they realized that their own offspring were almost back within their grasp but had slipped through.

"We'll catch up to them." Aqua said with a smile as Argento groaned. Everyone turned to see her still lying face down but slowly plucking the tranquilizer darts out of her side.

"When I get my hands on that little twerp I'll gut her like a fish." Argento grumbled.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Argento." Zack said as he sighed and reluctantly pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Sora and the others looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious Zack! After all we told you about how close we've gotten in the past ten years?!" Sora asked in outrage. He was perilously close to summoning his Keyblade on the First class SOLDIER.

"I'm sorry Sora…but I have my orders and Argento is a wanted fugitive…besides I may be able to work out a deal with President Tuesti…but for now I am a SOLDIER following his orders." Zack said with a sigh as he moved to put the cuffs on Argento.

"Gen you don't have to comply! Fight him off!" Sora encouraged as Argento shook his head.

"Sorry Bro…but I frankly am tired of running…besides you've taught the kids to live up to their mistakes…now it's time to follow that same rule." Argento said as Sora gave her a pleading look.

"But they might kill you!" Sora replied.

"Sora…I've enjoyed the past ten years I truly have…but all good things must come to an end…even lives." Argento said as Zack stood her up.

"Zack. Please don't do this." Kairi asked softly.

"I'm sorry." Zack replied as he tapped the wireless headset in his ear, "Two to beam up to the brig section."

And in a beam of bright light, the two were gone.

* * *

**End Chapter 15.**

What will happen to Argento? What will happen to our heroes when they reach Agrabah? Find out one of the answers in the next chapter.


	16. Extreme Makeover Tsvitet Edition

On the Ragnarok, Namine, Riku, and Fuu had been alerted to go to the ship's hanger bay. As they arrived they spotted the twins and Cissnei along with everyone who had been sent down to the planet surface as well as Axel, Larxene, and Demyx.

"Sky! Sykx! You're alright!" Namine said breathlessly as she ran forward and embraced her oldest children.

"Hi Mom, did you miss us?" the twins asked in unison.

"Did I ever." Namine replied as Axel started scratching his head as he looked at Sky with a confused look.

"There's something about that boy…I just can't put my finger on it." Axel said to himself with a shrug.

"Where are the others?" Riku asked.

"Everyone but Argento, myself, and the twins here, were on that copy of the Fahrenheit that launched a moment ago." Cissnei said as Fuu and Riku looked at her stunned.

"Oh crap…we let them get away!" Riku exclaimed in disbelief.

"My fault." Fuu said as she hung her head in shame.

"Hey relax Fuu; you had no way of knowing that they were on that ship…we don't blame you." Sora consoled as Fuu sighed.

"Wait, you said Argento was with you." Riku asked as he looked around.

"She's…in the brig." Sora said as Riku sighed.

"That warrant is still in effect huh?" Riku asked as Sora nodded.

"Zack was the one who slapped the cuffs on her." Sora said as Riku absently clinched his fists.

"So…what do we do?" Riku asked as Sora shrugged.

"Apparently Zack has some kind of plan to help her out. I don't know what it is but I'm half way willing to go along with whatever it is so long as I get my sister back." Sora said as Riku nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Later…**

On Zack's orders, the Ragnarok had to be taken back to Edge due to their having captured Argento (Which he didn't reveal to the crew) and Argento was currently sitting in a simple orange prison jumpsuit inside of a maximum security cell inside the WRO building. They had even confiscated her eye patch, revealing the scared and atrophied eye underneath.

Argento was pacing in her cell as someone rapped on the solid metal door.

"You have a visitor." A guard on the other side said as Argento sighed. The door opened a short second later and Sora walked in.

"Hey." He said with a glum expression.

"I know…I've looked better." Argento replied as she lay back on the simple mattress in the cell.

"It's not that Gen. It's just, according to some discreetly placed polls, the people of the WRO want to see you dead." Sora said as Argento twirled her hand in an unsurprised gesture.

"And this is a surprise to me…how?" she asked.

"Well I just don't want you to die." Sora said as Argento sighed.

"Look…no one who is even remotely human wants to die. But when that is the fate that is dealt them, they sometimes will accept it…like me." Argento said as she rolled facing away from her brother.

"But what about the kids? They'll be wondering where their Aunt Jenny is, and what would you suggest we do? Show them your grave?" Sora asked.

"Ashes…executed WRO prisoners are usually cremated after extensive autopsies." Argento corrected.

"You're not making this any easier for me Gen." Sora said as Argento rolled her eye.

"Look…I've had this coming to me for a long time Sora. It's about time face the music." Argento said as there was another rapping at the door.

This time the door opened and revealed Zack standing in the doorway with Cloud standing outside.

"Come with us…both of you." Zack said as Sora and Argento headed for the door. After being led down a few corridors and on a few elevators, they were escorted into a conference room. Seated at a large round table was Reeve Tuesti, Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, Paine, two empty seats for Zack and Cloud, Namine, Zexion, an empty seat for Sora and one seat closest to the doorway for Argento.

"Please, come in, sit down." Reeve welcomed as Argento was seated in the chair and the others took their seats.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you are here." Reeve said as Argento shrugged.

"Now that you mention it." Argento replied as Reeve turned to Zexion.

"What do you think?" Reeve asked.

"It's just the one eye that's bad right?" Zexion asked the imprisoned Tsvitet who nodded but with a confused look on her face.

"A complicated procedure but it's proven to work and no one will even be able to notice when it's over with." Zexion said as Argento arched an eyebrow.

"Namine what about you?" Reeve asked.

"I've been waiting for this for a loooonnnggg time…I'll need Kairi, Yuna, Rikku, Cissnei, and toss in Fuu for kicks." Namine said as Argento and Sora were getting more confused by the second.

"What's going on?" Argento asked.

"Quite simple Argento. Were knowledge of your capture be made public and not put in the hands of my most trusted agents, there would probably be a mob outside chanting for your death." Reeve explained.

"You brought me in here to tell me that my capture hasn't been made public yet?" Argento asked confused.

"No, we brought you here to inform you of a plan we've concocted to save your life." Reeve replied as Argento looked at him in surprise.

"You have my attention." She said with a hint of intrigue.

"You have received nothing but glowing reports from Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Captain Fujin, Roxas, Luxa, and Cissnei regarding your behavior for the past ten years. We are all in agreement that given the circumstances, it would be a horrible tragedy if we were to leave you locked up in our prisons or, worse still, have you executed. So to that end we have devised a plan that will cause Argento the Silver to disappear permanently but still allow you to live the life you've been leading." Reeve explained as Argento blinked.

"How do you propose to do this?" Argento asked confused.

"Simply put…we're going to give you a new identity." Reeve said as Argento blinked her good eye in surprise.

"No one told me about this." Sora said with a surprised yet excited look on his face, "I'm not at all complaining but, hey it would be nice to be informed."

"What's the catch?" Argento asked as Reeve slid a file folder down towards her. She opened it up to see all the necessary forms typed up and ready for Reeve's signature.

There were signed medical records (with Zexion's signature) which gave false explanations regarding the origins of the numerous scars and injuries on her body, service records that had her listed as having enlisted into the WRO Marine Corps at the age of eighteen and served during the Deepground crisis after which she was transferred to SOLDIER and secretly trained under Agent A (Angeal) but due to unrevealed circumstances left the military and became a freelance mercenary. On the list of known relatives, Sora is listed as her older brother which Ven signed an affidavit that authenticated the information.

There was a blank spot on the top form with all of her basic data listed. The blank spot was for her name.

"I take it that you haven't come up with a new name for me yet?" Argento asked as Reeve nodded.

"We thought we would leave it up to you." Reeve said as the SOLDIER's except for Genesis whipped out small pieces of paper in eager expectation.

Argento smirked as she wrote in the blank…

_Jennifer Cemjan._

She slid the folder back to Reeve who opened it.

"Jennifer Cemjan…interesting choice." Reeve said as Cloud, Zack, and Paine groaned but Angeal laughed triumphantly. He had just won the bet on what Argento would choose as her new name.

"I can understand Jennifer, Aunt Jenny being the kids' nickname for you but what's Cemjan mean? It sounds familiar." Sora asked.

"It's Al Bhed for Silver." Angeal replied with a smirk as the three SOLDIERS's forked over ten munny each.

"Fortunately very few people understand Al Bhed around here." Zack said as the others nodded.

"Myself included." Reeve said as he turned back to Argento, "So…do we have a deal?"

"You undoubtedly do." Argento said as Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok then…Namine she's all yours." Reeve said as he signed the necessary papers and a sinister look swept Namine's face as she rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"Why do I get the feeling I've still been thrown to the wolves?" Argento asked as Sora snickered.

"Because you just have." Sora said as Namine walked over to her and a transporter beam transported them to a secret area of the building.

"Just wait here while we get everything ready." Namine said as she disappeared into a back room.

Argento…or now Jennifer Cemjan, was sitting awaiting what she considered a fate worse than death…being at the mercy of Namine and her makeover kit. She silently swore that if anyone named Ty appeared she would kill them all.

Finally Namine, Kairi, Rikku, Yuna, Cissnei, and a reluctant Fuu entered.

_"This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse."_

Namine said as they dragged Argento into the next room.

_"We're finally going to turn this sow's ear  
into a silk purse."_

Namine said as they stripped her of her orange jumpsuit and tossed her in a water filled tub.

"Did you just call me a sow's ear?!" Argento asked in confusion.

"Just relax Gen and we'll be done, quick as a flash." Kairi said as Argento.

"That flash almost came too soon if that divider wasn't there." Argento grumbled as a series of robotic cleaners flew in and literally started cleaning every inch of her.

_"We'll have you  
Washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe to help you hide.  
You'll bring honor to us all"_

Namine said as another robot flew in and scanned Argento's damaged eye.

"OW You got soap in my good eye!" Argento grumbled.

"Don't complain to us. That's the machina's problem." Rikku replied.

"I'm going to be blind for a month after this." Argento mumbled as the robots started working at her hair.

"_Wait and see  
when we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you  
with good fortune…"_

Namine said as Yuna added…

"… _and a great hairdo…"_

Before the "fashion Nazis" finished in unison…  
_  
"You'll bring honor to us all."_

"I'm going to murder someone when this is over." Argento mumbled.

_Our girl has brought her family  
great honor in this way  
by being a good aunt  
we'd have no other way._

The five said as they led Argento (with a bathrobe on and a towel around her hair) into a small operating room where Zexion waited with an array of instruments and two robotic assistants. They laid her down on the table as Zexion quickly set about installing a cybernetic eye.

"_Most men want girls with good taste."_

Namine said as Yuna sarcastically added…

"_Calm"_

…then Fuu reluctantly and sarcastically added…

"_Obedient"_

…then Cissnei added, also sarcastically…  
_  
"Who work fast-paced."_

…and Rikku sarcastically added…

"_With good breeding  
and a tiny waist"_

And they all added…

"_You'll bring honor to us all"_

They said as Argento appeared at the door with surgical gauss over her right eye as they led her down an isolated corridor and into a room full of clothes as they started laying out militaristic looking clothes.

"_We all have served our universe  
by fighting off the dark  
first by bearing arms  
then some of us bore kids"_

They said as they started putting her into a set of military-ish clothing.

"_When we're through you can't fail  
like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
how could any fellow not sail towards you?  
You'll bring honor to us all"_

"There…you're ready." Namine said as Aerith burst in.

"Not yet. Materia for magic, a pendant for summoning…" Aerith said as she handed her a small glowing green materia and stuffed a small pendant into one of her many pockets.

"_Gems of light for purity…"_

Aerith said as she gave her a handful of small glowing white gems, then another handful of Mythril stones…

_"You must proudly show it  
now add some Mythril just for luck  
and even you can't blow it."_

Argento was then led back to Zexion's office…

"_Minerva  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not disappoint my fam-i-ly  
Keep all those kids all standing tall."_

Argento said as Zexion cut off the gauss over her head with a strange glowing beam hitting the side of her head to heal the stitches.

"_Scarier than the undertaker  
I am dealing with a dressmaker…"_

Argento said as she marched towards the door that led to a waiting room…

_"Minerva  
Guard our girl  
And her future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on this uncultured pearl  
now a perfect army doll"_

The five "Fashion Nazis" said hopefully as they approached the door.

_(Namine) "Please bring honor to us"  
(Kairi) "Please bring honor to us"  
(Yuna) "Please bring honor to us"  
(Rikku) "Please bring honor to us"  
(All) "Please. Bring. Honor to us all."_

Argento kicked the door down. Inside sat our heroes whose jaws dropped instantly and simultaneously at the sight of the new Jennifer Cemjan.

"So? What do you think?" Jennifer asked. Her hair was shortened and partially spiky in certain areas. Both of her eyes were now a sparkling light blue that glowed slightly due to the Mako in her system, though her right eye glowed due to the cybernetics inside of it. She was wearing an olive drab uniform shirt and shorts, with a gray tunic draped down the back, and standard issue combat boots.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were a totally different woman." Sora said as he approached his sister.

"Yeah but you two look a little more alike now actually." Riku said as Sora stood next to her.

"You think so?" Sora asked.

"Definitely." Everyone said in unison.

"What about my personal effects? My sword, eye patch, and the clothes I was wearing at the time are the only effects of mine that you should have and I would like to have them if at all possible." Jennifer asked as Reeve nodded.

"Your sword was never identified as being Argento the Silver's sword…so it's yours…the eye patch I can understand for sentimental reasons, and the clothes are a no brainer…they'll be delivered to you in your new quarters on the Ragnarok." Reeve said as Jennifer smiled and nodded.

It was the beginning of the same life as a different person for her.

* * *

**End Chapter 16.**

The Song above was an altered version of "Honor to us all" from Disney's Mulan.

Also I have found the perfect image of her new look for you so you can get a visual of her in your mind. Go to the Final Fantasy Wiki and type in "Elfe" in the search box and the full body image of Elfe on that page is Argento's new look…minus that particular sword that is."


	17. Genie of the Lamp

The Fahrenheit dropped out of hyperspace and started flying towards the sand covered world.

"Ooh Melody, I really don't tink dat we should go down dare…" Sebastian said as he saw the endless dunes of sand as far as the eye could see, "…I'm not a sand crab."

"Relax Sebastian, someone has to stay with the ship." Melody replied as she took the crab from her hair.

"A talking crab?" Violet asked confused as she saw Sebastian.

"I've seen weirder." Lucrecia said as Lulu brought the gummy ship into a landing outside of a tall and majestic city.

"So who's going ashore?" Ventus asked as Violet, Dash, Marina, Rikujou, Lucrecia, and Wall-e raised their hands.

A few seconds later the seven heroes disembarked into the sand covered marketplace.

As they walked along, they passed venders and various other merchants…then they passed a nearby peddler with a big turban.

"Ah Salam and greetings to you my worthy friends, please, please come closer…" the Peddler said as the group approached, "…Judging by the looks of you all, you are not from around here are you?"

"Well…not really." Ventus said with a shrug.

"Then welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest-merchandise-this-side-of-the-River-Jordan,-on-sale-today, come on down."

"Uh no thanks, we have no munny." Ventus said as they started walking away.

"Wait don't go!" the Peddler called as they stopped, "I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think that you would be most rewarded to consider…this."

The Peddler immediately produced a small bronze lamp from up one of his sleeves.

"Do not fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things it is not what is outside, but is what's inside that counts." The Peddler explained as Lucrecia gave him a bored look.

"Uh-huh sure." She said sarcastically.

"This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of several people's lives. People who like this lamp was more than what they seemed…a diamond in the rough." The Peddler explained as a pair of cloaked figures watched from nearby.

"Really? What can you tell us about the lamp?" Ventus asked curiously as the Peddler smiled.

"Well it was about eleven years ago when the lamp was first recovered from its hiding place in…the Cave of Wonders." The Peddler said as Wall-e spotted something on the base of the lamp and started looking at it in curiosity.

"Well, well…I haven't seen one of these in years…is he for sale?" the Peddler asked as he spotted Wall-e.

"Huh? No he's our friend." Marina said as the Peddler put the lamp down but as it touched the stall table, it broke into several small pieces. There were even glue marks where it had been glued back together.

"Wait a minute! You were trying to con us!" Dash declared.

"But I wasn't lying about that lamp…this one was a cheap copy yes but…the real one is in there." The Peddler said as he pointed to the nearby palace.

"Really?" Marina asked.

"Yes. It is owned by the royal vizier Aladdin and his beautiful bride…Princess Jasmine." The Peddler explained as the names Aladdin and Jasmine clicked inside Ventus, Marina and Rikujou's heads.

"Wait you mean Aladdin? Former street rat and all around good guy?" Rikujou asked as the Peddler nodded.

"Oh you must have heard of them already." The Peddler shrugged as the group looked at each other.

"Thanks for your time but we have people we need to meet." Ventus said as they headed off for the palace.

"Ok how do you know this stuff?" Violet asked confused.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Lucrecia said as Ventus shrugged.

"Ever since I was little, I remember my father would tell us all stories of this young boy called Sky-boy and his incredible adventures in traveling the worlds and defeating darkness. He must have visited here because Aladdin and Jasmine were both key people in Sky-boy's adventures." Ventus explained.

"Who is this Sky-boy?" Lucrecia asked.

"We don't know…Melody's mom and grandpa says that it was someone with the same name as mine and Marina's dad.

"What's your dad's name then?" Lucrecia asked curiously as they entered an area right outside the palace gates, all the while not noticing the red and blue feathered parrot hovering overhead.

"His name's Sora." "SORA?! WHERE?!" A loud voice asked from nowhere.

"Who said that?" Ventus asked as the parrot landed on top of Wall-e's head.

"Ahem over here." The bird said.

"Cool…a talking bird." Dash said as the bird scowled.

"I'm a Parrot not some ordinary bird…but did I hear one of you guys mention a guy by the name of Sora?" the parrot asked.

"I did." Ventus replied.

"How do you know the guy? I mean I really wish I could see that ol' naïve spike brain again…maybe he's gotten rich." The parrot said as he rubbed his wings together like hands.

"Oh Iago must we always go through the same old thing?" a voice (Sounding like Robin Williams) asked from out of nowhere.

"Now who said that?" Lucrecia asked as a big blue skinned man appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of purple and blue smoke. He had two large gold cuffs on his wrists, a red band around his waist, a pair of golden curly shoes, a gold hoop earring hanging from one ear a small tuft of black hair on the top and a black beard with a curl on the tip of the chin.

"WHOA!!!" the group exclaimed as the man appeared.

"What are you?!" Ventus asked.

"Oh sorry there pals. I'm the ever impressive…" the man said as he appeared contained inside of a transparent box, "…the long contained…" then appearing with a ventriloquist dummy, "…often imitated…" then with numerous clones, "…but never duplicated…" then finally as one, "Genie of the LAMP!!!"

Then appearing as Ed Sullivan… "Yes right here direct from the lamp for your enjoyment wish fulfillment thank youuuu."

"A genie? As in the kind that can grant wishes?" Marina asked as the man suddenly slapped a mortar board cap on her head with a rolled diploma in her hand.

"That's right she can be taught!" the man exclaimed.

"Three wishes to be exact…that's it…" the man said as he appeared as a slot machine with his face in each of the slots, "…three…" then as Groucho Marx, "…no substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." Then a moth eaten toy duck dropped down wearing a funny nose and glasses with a cigar hanging out of its mouth with a sign around it with the word "Refunds" printed on it.

"Oh please just cut the act! You've been free for years!" Iago griped.

"Big mistake always know your audience." Genie said with a shrug.

"Hey I was impressed." Ventus said with a smile as Genie's lower half turned into a strange tail like end with a microphone on the end which he held out to Ventus.

"Thank you so very much, so tell me where you're from, what's your name?" Genie asked like a game show announcer.

"Uh, Ventus." He replied into the microphone.

"Ventus! So do you go by just Ven or maybe just Tus? How about Venny?" Genie asked.

"Venny's his nickname." Marina said as she then mumbled something to the effect of, "…that and moron."

"He's been out of work for a while." Iago whispered into Wall-e's "ear."

"Say? Haven't we met before?" Genie asked as he spotted Wall-e.

"_Wwwallee." _Wall-e said with a nod as Genie's jaw dropped to the ground…literally.

"Wall-e! Ol' buddy, Ol' pal! How've ya been?! How are those friends of yours?! How's your girlfriend?!" Genie asked as Wall-e started making a happy wriggling noise.

"Wait a minute…you two know each other?!" Rikujou asked confused.

"Oh wait a minute now I remember where I've seen him…he's that little trash compactor that traveled with that kid who beat Jafar twice in a row." Iago said as he "beak palmed."

"Jafar? That weirdo sorcerer who got transformed into a Genie when he tried to kidnap Princess Jasmine from the stories? That Jafar?" Rikujou asked.

"Who would name their kid Jafar?" Violet asked.

"Someone really 'Jafar' away!" Dash laughed as the other's groaned.

"Oh geez…that joke has been done to death." Iago groaned.

"So you're a free Genie? Then doesn't that mean you can do whatever, you want whenever you want?" Marina asked as Genie nodded.

"Yep and you know what, since Al's wedding he really hasn't had any need for me anymore. We're still good buddies but I would sure like to see the worlds again. You mind if I come along?!" Genie asked taking the group by surprise.

"Why would you want to go with a bunch of kids?" Lucrecia asked.

"Are you kidding?" Iago asked, "All blue boy here talks about these days is how much he missed his adventures helping that Sora boy years ago."

"You know something; I'm beginning to wonder if there isn't any truth to what people are saying. Twice have people referred to Sky-Boy as Sora…maybe dad was Sky-boy." Ventus suggested as Genie's eyes bulged at him.

"Rub my lamp! Did I hear correctly?! Did you say your dad was Sora? Spiky hair? Carries something like this?" Genie asked as he zapped Ventus, causing his Keyblade to appear in his hand.

"Well, two out of three…we don't know if he does have one of these." Marina said as she and Rikujou both summoned their Keyblades.

"Hmm…would you happen to know anyone named Kairi?" Genie asked.

"That's our Mom's name." Marina said as Ventus motioned to wait.

"More specifically, Sora and Kairi are mine and Marina's parents." Ventus corrected as Genie's jaw dropped again.

"Well then I most certainly know your parents. Sora and Kairi were here ten years ago with their friends and Kairi's father." Genie said as Marina and Ventus looked at each other confused.

"Mom's father? You know, none of our parents have said anything about our grandparents…of course none of us have bothered to ask." Marina replied.

"Oh blue boy! A word." Iago said as Genie leaned close to the parrot.

"What's the big idea leaving Aladdin in the lurch? He's gonna wonder where you went." Iago asked.

"Iago that was OOC of you and besides…I already told Al that I was going off to see the worlds again. He's fine as can be. I left him my cell number." Genie said as Iago scratched his head.

"What's OOC mean?" Iago muttered to himself.

"So what's a freed Genie got that we haven't already?" Lucrecia asked as Genie smiled. Lucrecia instantly regretted saying anything because music started to play out of nowhere.

"I don't really think you know what you've got here…" Genie said as he grew to enormous size and zapped a couch underneath them, "…Why don't you just sit back and ruminate while I illuminate the possibilities!"

_"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales…"_

Genie sang as Marina appeared next to him in a puff of smoke as Genie's arms grew to enormous size.

_"Master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now…"_

Genie then appeared as a firecracker lighting itself.

_"…some heavy ammunition in your camp…"_

Then Genie exploded in a burst of fireworks.

_"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how…"_

He then appeared half way inside the lamp forcing Lucrecia's hand to rub the lamp."

_"See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say…"_

Genie then returned to his normal form with his arm around Dash's shoulder…

_"Mr. or Miss your-name-here  
what will your pleasure be?"_

Then as a French waiter…

_"Let me take your order,  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me"_

He sang as he elbowed Wall-e with a laugh. Then he reached for the lid to a platter…

_"Life is your restaurant…"_

He lifted the lid to reveal a cooked turkey that immediately changed into his head…

_"And I'm your maitre d'!"_

He then appeared leaning in close to Rikujou's head as if attempting to listen…

_"C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me"_

_"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah"_

Genie sang as a bunch of bowing servants appeared around them.

_"Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?"_

Genie asked as a tray full of baklava appeared in front of them and then vanished in an instant.

_"Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"_

Genie sang as two columns labeled A and B appeared.

_"I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me."_

_"Can your friends do this?"_

Genie asked as he duplicated himself seven times before coming back into one.

_"Can your friends do that?"_

Genie asked as in a burst of smoke, a camel appeared with a hump that instantly vanished.

_"Can your friends pull this…"_

Genie asked as he reached inside of a baseball cap and pulled a surprised Violet out of it

_"...out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?"_

He asked as in another burst of smoke, EVE appeared.

_"Well, looky here.  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
and then make the sucker disappear?"_

Genie sang as the camel and EVE both disappeared but EVE reappeared next to Wall-e.

_"So don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

Genie sang as he appeared in Ventus's hands exactly the way he described, slack jawed and buggy eyed before leaping off.

_"I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers…"_

Genie sang as he reappeared in normal form…

_"You got me bona- fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chare d'affaires  
I've got the powers to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know."_

He then pulled a long thin list from Marina's ear…

_"You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so."_

_"Mister or Miss what's-your-name, have a wish or two or three.  
I'm on the job…"_

Genie sang as Dash moved in stealthily to try and put his arm around Marina but was blocked by Genie's sudden appearance.

_"…you big nabob."_

He sang as he vanished and reappeared in front of the group…

_"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
you ain't never had a friend, never had a friend…"_

Then Genie started making more and more treasure appear with each word

_"You ain't never. Had a. Friend like MEEEEEE!!!"_

Genie then started dancing for a few seconds before everything started swirling back into his lamp as he sang…

_"You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"_

Genie then appeared in front of them with his arms crossed.

The group in front of him was stunned.

"So? What do ya think?" Genie asked.

"**You're in**." they said in unison.

Unknown to them, the two hooded figures had watched the whole song and dance routine as a sinister plan entered their minds.

"Perhaps we've been going about this all wrong…if we can get our hands on that lamp…we can finally get our hands on what we've been seeking for all these years." The taller figure said as the shorter one nodded.

"Leave it to me…" the figure said as it pulled back its hood revealing it's long raven black hair.

"If anyone knows ol' Venny's weakness for information regarding this 'sky-boys' identity like I do…he'll do anything I tell him to." Xion said with a sinister smirk on her face.

* * *

**End Chapter 17.**

The song above was (Obviously) an altered version of "Friend Like Me," from Disney's Aladdin.

Having Genie join the party was an idea I've had since I first started brainstorming for this story and it hasn't changed. Now only two more party members will join (Besides Iago) and the identity of the last one will be quite a surprise and literally be a case of "Divine intervention."


	18. Wolf in Sheep's clothing

"So let me get this straight…you guys are traveling to avoid a bunch of hooded goons using those Heartless guys that Jafar used years ago?" Iago asked as the group finished explaining the events that drove them away from home.

"Yep it's a weird story but hey…look where it's gotten us." Ventus said as Lucrecia pondered.

"I almost wonder though…do these Unbirth's just have agents all over the place or are they just running into you by chance…either way, what in the worlds could they want with you guys?" Lucrecia asked.

"Beats me but whatever it is, I'd rather not find out." Marina said as they nodded in agreement.

"I think it's probably best if we started going now…usually it's about this time that something bad shows up." Rikujou said. Almost as if on cue, a black portal opened up and out ran a screaming raven haired blur followed closely by two Neo-shadow heartless.

Instinctively, Ventus lurched forward and sliced through the two heartless before turning to the blur now face down in the sand.

"There…those heartless won't be coming…back?" Ventus said as the black haired blur turned out to be none other than, "Xion?!"

"VENNY!!!" Xion said as she crashed into him with a hug.

"What are you doing here?!" Ventus asked confused.

"Oh Venny, I was looking for you at school and all of a sudden those black things appeared and started chasing me…then the next thing I know I'm here and being rescued by you…my hero." Xion said as she made dreamy eyes at Ventus.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but who in the worlds are you?" Marina asked as she barged in between the two.

"My name is Xion…Venny didn't say he already had a girlfriend." Xion said innocently and (mock) disappointment as the two gave her a disgusted look.

"**Girlfriend?!?!**" they asked in unison.

"He's my brother you lug nut!" Marina said outraged. Silently she didn't trust the raven haired girl.

"Oh…wait…how did you guys get here?" Xion asked.

"Well we got here by-"Ventus was about to say until Marina quickly decked him.

"We got here the same way you did." Marina lied as she turned innocently back to Xion as Ventus tried to figure out what just happened.

"What did I miss?" he asked as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Really?" Xion asked with interest as she helped Ventus dust himself off, "I would love to know how you make them."

"Sheesh talk about some screwy upbringing." Iago muttered as he watched the raven haired girl practically throw herself at Ventus's feet, not noticing how red in the face Marina was getting.

"Can we just get back to the ship?" Rikujou asked as Marina gave him a death glare, and if looks could kill…Rikujou would be vaporized.

"A ship? You mean like a spaceship?" Xion asked excitedly.

"Well yeah…it's pretty cool, it's called the Fahrenheit." Ventus replied as Marina ran her hand over her face.

"Well then let's go…maybe you can take me back home." Xion said.

"Hey since you're letting her and the Genie go…why not let an adorable little parrot?" Iago asked with a cheesy grin.

"Oh why not, come along Iago, I've always wanted a talking bird." Rikujou said as Iago instantly bolted to his shoulder.

"Take me home I'm yours!" Iago said as Genie twirled his hand and the lamp appeared in his hands.

"I'm all set and ready to go SIR!!!" Genie said as he impersonated a drill sergeant.

"Let's go already…" Violet whined, "…I've got sand…everywhere."

"AUGH! VI! TMI! TMI!" Dash squirmed as Violet slapped him upside the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, insect!" Violet ordered as they headed off to the Fahrenheit.

In the shadows nearby, Xira grinned as she watched Xion amongst the group.

"Soon, the reunion will be at hand." Xira said as she vanished in a black portal.

As our heroes boarded the Fahrenheit, Melody and Sebastian were the two who greeted them.

"Hey guy's how did it go out there?" Melody asked as she saw Iago, Genie, and Xion.

"Melody, meet Genie, Iago, and Xion. Xion's from our homeworld of Spira." Ventus introduced as Melody nodded.

"Ooh this is nice." Genie said as he floated inside.

"You got any food on this boat?" Iago asked as Rikujou shrugged.

"I think so, let's go check it out." Rikujou replied as they ran off into the ship in search of the mess hall.

"So how do you know Ventus and the others?" Melody asked Xion as Marina silently burned holes in Xion's head with her eyes.

"As Venny said, I'm from their homeworld of Spira." Xion said as Sebastian silently eyeballed the newcomer.

"Come on, there's so many worlds to see and so little time!" Ventus shouted from the hallway as Xion and everyone but Melody and Sebastian ran for the bridge.

"Melody I don't know what it tis about dat girl, but dare's some-ting about her dat I don't like." Sebastian said as Melody laughed.

"Oh Sebastian, what harm could a girl like her cause?" Melody asked as they headed down the halls for the bridge.

On the bridge, Lulu and Shelke were working together to get the Fahrenheit ready for launch.

Shelke then turned just as Ventus and the new crewmembers appeared.

"Ventus I have been performing some calculations and…" Shelke said, but suddenly froze when she spotted Xion.

"Who's this Venny?" Lulu asked as she spotted Xion.

"Oh this is Xion, that girl from home that I met." Ventus replied as Lulu arched an eyebrow.

"You're Xion?" she asked the raven haired girl.

"Yes I am…you must be his cousin." Xion said as Lulu nodded and turned back to the controls.

"So where are we going next?" Violet asked as she pulled her boot off and emptied the sand out of it.

"There are three worlds that I have preselected for a possible visit." Shelke said as the list appeared again.

"Jungle Book, Saint Canard, and Paris. I don't remember any of these worlds from the stories." Ventus said as Lulu turned back to them.

"Think of it this way. We'll have some awesome stories to tell our parents when we find them." Lulu said as the others shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Dash said.

"Ok, where to then?" Lucrecia asked as Xion piped up.

"How about Paris. I hear it's nice." Xion said as Marina, Lulu, and Shelke looked at each other as if they knew better.

"Venny…you choose." Marina said as she walked up to him but as she reached her brother she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"If you choose Paris, I'll flatten you." Marina whispered forcefully.

Ventus, confused, shrugged and pressed Jungle Book.

Suddenly Genie appeared dressed like a flight stewardess.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Fahrenheit airways. Please keep your hands and arms inside the gummy ship, (dropping the act) CAUSE WE'RE OUTTA HERE!!!" Genie said as the Fahrenheit rocketed into space.

Shortly after launch Shelke was in her room working on something when Genie appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You rang?" Genie asked as he stood dressed like a bell boy.

"I require your assistance." Shelke said as she sat down in a chair surrounded by a number of highly advanced machines.

"Ooh with what?" Genie asked as he looked at the machinery in awe.

"I need to boost the transmitter power, and you are the only one who can enhance the equipment in mid flight." Shelke said as Genie smiled proudly.

"I have to hear the magic words." Genie said as Shelke nodded understandably.

"I wish that the transmitter was capable of transmitting and receiving to and from anywhere in the galaxy." Shelke said as Genie's hands glowed bright purple and zapped the machinery around her.

"Thank you." Shelke said as she pulled a large blue helmet over her head.

"No problem!" Genie said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Shelke closed her eyes and in her mind dialed a number that she had committed to her memory.

* * *

**On the Ragnarok…**

Jennifer walked into a room that had been designated for use only by our heroes.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Aqua said as the former Tsvitet entered.

"Psst, dad…who is that?" Sky asked his father.

"You boys aren't going to believe this but that's your aunt Jenny." Roxas said with a smile.

"Aunt Jenny!?" the boys asked in unison.

"That's right boys, it's me." Jennifer said as she took a seat but as she did a strange muffled humming noise went off.

"WOOHOO!" Jennifer yelped as she shot up from her seat and pulled her cell phone from her back pocket. (A/N: Don't you just love it when that happens...to other people.)

"Who could be calling you here?" Sora asked confused as Jen's eyes widened as she read the caller I.D.

"It's Shelke." She said as she flipped open the cell phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"_Argento the Silver." _Shelke's voice said from the other end as Jennifer put it on speaker phone.

"I'm here Shelke." Jennifer said as everyone leaned inwards in anticipation.

"_I am pleased that I have been able to reach you. I have urgent information to relay to you." _Shelke said.

"What's going on Shelke?" Sora asked.

"_Is that Sora?" _Shelke asked.

"Yes it's me. Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Fuu, Cissnei, Luxa, Sky, Sykx and the uh…Knights and their family are here." Sora replied. There was a pause on the other end.

"_Then I must speak quickly…" _Shelke said, _"…We are currently enroot to a world called Jungle Book. The other two possible worlds we will visit are Saint Canard and Paris. However there is cause for alarm because of one of our recent additions to the crew."_

"Why's that Shelke? Is it that whelp who took me out?!" Jennifer growled as Vincent glared at her.

"_Lucrecia Valentine is not the problem though she has technically joined the crew." _Shelke replied.

"Lucrecia Valentine?!" Half the room asked in disbelief.

"_Affirmative, but two of our three recent additions are two natives of the world of Agrabah. Genie and Iago." _Shelke explained.

"Genie! Oh-ho those kids are in for a treat." Sora laughed as he leaned back.

"Uh Sora…wasn't Genie an old acquaintance of SKY-BOY?!" Kairi asked as Sora's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh crap." Sora squeaked.

"_Their presence is not the threatening aspect. It is the addition of a young girl that Luxa identified as being in league with the Unbirths. The girl, Xion." _Shelke said.

"**WHAT?!?!**" the entire room erupted.

"How the heck did that (Bleeping) little (Girl dog) get there?!" Jennifer asked outraged.

"Aunt Jenny, you need to put two dollars in the swear jar!" the twins said in unison.

"Not now boys." Namine said shushing them.

"Wait a minute…they're going to Jungle Book and Saint Canard?" Mune asked as an idea popped into his head.

"Yeah so…oh hello I think I know where you're going with this one." Jennifer said as she realized his plan.

"Care to elaborate?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah dad what's the idea?" Kairi asked as the twins eyes boggled.

"Whoa! He's your dad Aunt Kairi?!" the twins asked in unison.

"Later boys." Roxas said as Shelke continued.

"_What is your plan?" _She asked.

"We'll have to explain it when it's all said and done but for now what we need you to do is after going to Jungle Book, go to Saint Canard next, and take a detour or two so that hopefully by the time you get some Paris, the Unbirths will be at each other's throats." Jennifer said as Mune nodded.

"_Affirmative, instructions received. Wish us luck…Shelke out." _Shelke said as the cell phone started emitting a dial tone and Jennifer closed the phone and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Ok spill, what's the plan?" Aqua asked.

"Simple. I remember from my time serving with…uh, Will Turner's predecessor that Jungle Book has changed drastically in the ten years since you were there. They've advanced to the point of using airplanes as their primary mode of transportation, their capital is a sea port surrounded by a large cliff ledge called Cape Suzette." Mune explained.

"He's right; I was there on a survey mission prior to the outbreak of the Deepground crisis." Jennifer said as Mune continued.

"Did you happen to encounter the sky-pirate Don Karnage and his gang of sky-pirates?" Mune asked.

"Oh yes…I was tasked with trying to gain their allegiance but they would only help if we promised them Cape Suzette in return for their service." Jen replied.

"You think we can convince him to help us?" Mune asked.

"Wait a minute…you want us to try and get a Pirate to help us?" Jennifer asked confused as Lulu cleared her throat.

"What?" Jen asked.

"Allow me to introduce my mother and the pirate lord of Spira." Sora said motioning to Lulu as she stroked a silver skull shaped ring on her right ring finger.

"Oh." Jen said as the twins crossed their arms.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do when this is over." The twins said in unison.

"We know…and we will." Roxas replied.

"Don Karnage can be helpful. Like many worlds, Jungle Book is fanatically faithful to preventing the Calamities from gaining control of the worlds…Jungle Book being a former Cetra world and all. And Karnage is no exception." Mune explained.

"So how does this help us?" Sora asked as Ven thought of something.

"Eddie Valentine." He said as everyone looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Aqua asked.

"Remember twenty years ago in Rocket Town? That gangster Eddie Valentine? He and his men turned on Sanzun when they learned he was a Calamity…no offence Mune." Ven said as Mune shrugged.

"No need to apologize Ven." Mune replied as the twins looked at each other then at Ven.

"Hey that's right…even the criminals are against the Calamities." Terra said as Luxa scratched her chin.

"It may be more difficult with the villain of Saint Canard." Luxa said as Jennifer and Mune looked at her confused.

"You've been there?" they asked in unison.

"Been there, been chased away by the local hero there, and got away scot free." Luxa said as Jen and Mune nodded.

"If we play our cards right, we might be able to both rid ourselves of Xion and sow distrust within the Unbirths." Mune said as Aqua crossed her arms.

"Oh? And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Aqua asked as Mune smirked.

"You'll have to trust me my dear." Mune said as he kissed the blue haired woman on the cheek.

"Mind if I come along?" Jennifer asked.

"Most certainly." Mune said as Luxa twirled her gunblade and holstered it.

"How about an Unseen Enforcer?" Luxa asked.

"Come along." Mune said as he handed Namine a note.

"Aye, aye captain." Namine said as she left for the bridge.

"Ok now that this meeting is over…" Sky said as he and Sykx took a deep breath…

"**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!**"

* * *

**End Chapter 18…**

If you recognize the names Cape Suzette and Saint Canard, you should know their origins as being two old weekday afternoon cartoons from the early to mid 1990s...now on reruns on Toon Disney.


	19. Talespin Part 1

The Fahrenheit rocketed in towards Jungle Book as Marina, Lulu, and Shelke stood conversing silently in the mess hall as Genie piloted the vessel.

"I do not trust that Xion…not one bit." Marina whispered.

"I concur. According to what Luxa said, she has a reputation that is unfavorable." Shelke said as Lulu nodded.

"I've never said this about anyone before but…I really don't like her." Lulu said as Sebastian climbed up on to the table.

"You're talkin' about dat girl? I don't trust her either." Sebastian said as they all nodded.

"We need to find a way to prove that she's up to no good. If we can find evidence to do so we can convince Venny that she needs to go." Marina said as they all nodded again.

"We better get back to the bridge before she gets suspicious." Lulu suggested as they all hurried back to the bridge just as the Fahrenheit slowed to enter the world's orbit.

"What's wrong? Why haven't we landed?" Xion asked as Genie stepped away from the controls.

"The computer says that the world is Restricted due to having inferior technology. Transporter beams are how we should and will proceed." Shelke said as she moved over to the controls.

"So who wants' to go?" Ventus asked.

"Vi's taking a shower, and Sebastian is settling into his tank, but I'll go." Melody said as she slid over to him.

"So shall I." Xion said as Marina silently growled.

"Me too." Marina added.

"I'd like to go just because it gets boring around here." Lulu said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Ventus and giving (unnoticed) scowls to Xion.

"You're not going anywhere without me pal." Rikujou said as he walked up to join the group.

"I'm gonna make sure that things are shipshape around here, go on without me." Lucrecia said as she was performing a number of fancy gun twirling tricks with her dart gun before holstering it.

"Genie, be sure to pick us up if we call for help." Ventus said as Genie saluted.

"You coming Iago?" Rikujou asked the parrot.

"Naw I'm fine right here, besides someone has to uh…watch the little trash compacter and guard the food." Iago said as he landed on top of Wall-e

"Uh huh." Rikujou said knowingly.

"_EVE?" _EVE asked as she floated up.

"Sure you can come along EVE." Ventus said.

"What about Dash?" Marina asked.

"Present!" Dash said as he suddenly appeared.

"You want to come along?" Marina asked as she fluttered her eyes.

Dash stood frozen in awe until he noticed the subtle death glare from Xion.

"Maybe later." Dash replied as Marina arched a confused eyebrow and Xion smirked with satisfaction.

"That was odd." Ventus muttered to himself before he gave a nod to Shelke who activated the transporters.

* * *

**In Jungle Book…**

On board a massive purple iron flying machine/dirigible with a large yellow iron "beak" on the front with numerous propellers on the top to keep it airborne, and pair of large propellers on the back. It was the Iron Vulture.

Inside stood a grizzled orange and white furred wolf-like man wearing a blue naval jacket with bright red cuffs and eight buttons in two vertical rows of four down the front, a red bandana around his neck, white pants, large black boots, and a saber in its sheath at his side.

He was Don Karnage, the air pirate of the world of Jungle Book.

He stood on the bridge watching out the viewport as the Iron Vulture flew slowly through the air.

"Uh boss?" a nasally and whiny voice asked from behind him.

"What is it my loyal under…lings?" Karnage asked with a Ricky Ricardo style Spanish accent as he turned to see his two most loyal (yet most incompetent) lackeys Mad Dog and Dumptruck standing at the mercy of a trio of blue and purple robed figures.

Mad Dog was a thin weasel-like animal with brown fur. He wore spiked wristbands on each of his wrists and a spiked collar on his neck, spiked shoulder pauldrons, a pair of goggles on his forehead, and a faded blue vest.

Dumptruck was a large bulldog-like animal with gray fur. He wore a red-ish brown shirt with white sleeves, a light blue bandana around his neck, a black top hat that had seen better days with a purple feather in it. He also had a brown bandoleer across his front.

"Someone to see you captain." Mad dog said as the hooded figures threw them aside.

"Who are you, and what are you doing before the mighty Don Karnage uninvited?!" Karnage bellowed as one of the figures held up an index finger.

"Don Karnage…we require your assistance." The first figure said with a deep voice.

"How dare you come in here and start demanding things of the fabulous Don Karnage!" Karnage ranted as the figures looked at each other and one of them held out a sack full of munny, causing the Air-Pirate to fall silent.

"So what would this assistance be?" Karnage asked eagerly.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In a 1930s styled city wharf, a beam of light heralded the arrival of our heroes.

"Look at this place!" Ventus exclaimed as they looked around. They were standing next to a tall wooden structure with the sign "Higher for Hire," on the side and a sign beneath it that read "Closed till Sunday."

"I wonder who lives here." Marina asked as Melody heard something.

"What's that?" Melody asked as they walked around to the other side of a building. As they did they spotted a large yellow twin engine prop driven airplane with pontoons beneath the wings sitting in the water next to a large peer.

"What kind of gummy ship is that?" Xion asked.

"It appears to be a modified Conwing L-16 Airplane. It is not designed for interworld travel." Shelke explained as they approached.

The pilot side door was open and a large gray furred creature had its rear end hanging out of it.

"It looks like the pilot's history." Ventus said as he heard a grumbling coming from inside the plane.

"Oh of all the times for Becky to go on vacation, but why did she have to take Wildcat and Kit with her?" a voice from inside the plane asked.

"Hello?" Rikujou asked.

CLANG "OW!!!" the voice groaned as the creature stood up revealing it to be a gray furred bear wearing a yellow shirt and red cap.

"Now what's all the…huh?" the bear asked, taking the group by surprise.

"Whoa! A talking bear!" Marina exclaimed.

"And a talking crab is any different?" Melody asked.

"Hey relax little britches. I don't eat people…unless it's those little gingerbread men at Louie's at Christmas, but that's a different matter entirely." The bear said with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Ventus asked.

"The name's Baloo, and what might your names be little britches?" Baloo asked.

"I'm Ventus, this is my sister Marina, our cousin Lulu, and our friends Rikujou, Shelke, Melody, and Xion, and EVE." Ventus introduced as Baloo lifted his hat in politeness.

"Pleasure to meet ya fellas. So you guys here looking for a pilot or are you just looking around?" Baloo asked.

"We were looking around when we spotted your plane here." Rikujou said as Baloo leaned against it.

"Nice ain't she? She's called the Sea-Duck, and she's the best plane in these here parts." Baloo said as Shelke nodded.

"A modified Conwing L-16 correct?" Shelke asked as Baloo smiled.

"Right you are little britches. I modified her myself only, as you can see, she kinda needs some repairs done before she can fly again." Baloo said as EVE hovered over and scanned the Sea-Duck's hull before flying inside and quickly started performing repairs.

"What's that thing doing to my baby!?" Baloo asked as he ran through the door to the cargo compartment on the side with the kids in tow.

"I think she's repairing it." Ventus said as EVE finished the repairs.

"Well I'll be Louie's uncle…I've never seen the Sea-Duck in this good a shape in ages." Baloo said delightedly.

"EVE's pretty handy with machines…her being one after all." Marina said as Baloo smiled and turned to the group.

"Here's an idea…how would you kids like a ride on the Sea-Duck as a thank you for fixing my baby?" Baloo asked as the group cheered in agreement.

"All right then let's get this bird a flyin'!" Baloo said as he shut the doors and headed for the cockpit and sat down to the controls.

The twin engines started with a whine then a rapid mechanical rattling as the propellers started spinning and the Sea-Duck started moving away from the pier before finally lifting off into the air.

"This is a nice plane Baloo." Lulu said as she plopped down in the Co-Pilot's seat.

"Why thank you little britches…ya know, get the feeling that you know how to fly yourself." Baloo said as Lulu blushed bashfully.

"Naw I'm no pilot." Lulu replied as Baloo gave her a knowing look.

"Tell ya what kid, how about once we clear Cape Suzette's cliffs, I let you take over." Baloo said motioning to the co-pilot's console in front of her.

"Really?!" Lulu asked as Baloo nodded.

"You bet kid." Baloo said as they passed through a fair sized gap between to cliffs. Once they passed, they all stood amazed at the endless blue ocean before their eyes.

"Whoa." Lulu said as they saw the beautiful sights, but Rikujou was watching something different.

"Check out the size of those guns on the cliffs!" Rikujou exclaimed.

"The Cliff guns, Cape Suzette's first and only line of defense against Air-pirates." Baloo said as everyone looked at him surprised.

"Air Pirates?" Melody asked.

"Yep, but only one that's really a problem, and that's Don Karnage and his Iron Vulture." Baloo said as he reached for the radio.

"How about some flying music?" Baloo asked as he flipped on the radio as bouncy calypso music started playing.

"It's all yours little britches!" Baloo said as he turned the controls over to Lulu who started flying the plane in graceful turns and spins.

A man with a deep voice on the radio laughed and said "Spin it!" as a bunch of backup singers started going…

_"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh._ "

Like monkeys as the man said…

_"Let's begin it…_"

More Ooh-ing…

_"Bear 'n grin it…"_

Even more Ooh-ing…

_"Spin it!"_

Finally one more time with the ooh-ing before the singers started singing…

_"Oh-ee-yeah, Talespin  
Oh-ee-yoh, Talespin  
Friends for life, through thick and thin  
With another tale to spin  
Oh-ee-yeah, Talespin  
Oh-ee-yoh, Talespin  
All the trouble we get in  
With another tale to spin."  
_  
"Spin it!"

The man with the deep voice said as the Ooh-ing started again.

"Spin it again!"

Again with the Ooh-ing and on to an interlude…

"Hey…" Ventus said as his stomach growled, "…is anyone besides me hungry?"

Everyone but EVE and Shelke nodded in agreement.

"Well then kids, we happen to be approaching the best place to eat in the area. Louie's!" Baloo said as he took back control of the Sea-Duck.

"Nice flying by the way kid…and you say you're not a pilot." Baloo encouraged as Ventus put his arm around his cousin.

"That's our Lulu." Ventus said as Lulu smiled and blushed as the music continued…

_"Oh-ee-yeah  
Oh-ee-yoh  
Oh-ee-yeah  
Oh-ee-yoh  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Spin it  
Let's begin it  
Bear 'n grin it  
When you're in it  
You can win it  
In a minute  
When you spin it, spin it, spin it!"_

The deep voiced man laughed again…

"So spin it!  
_**TALESPIN!**"_

The music ended just as the Sea-Duck touched down on the water next to a long and winding pier outside of a semi-mountainous tropical island with a large Polynesian styled building with a large pink neon sign on top that read "Louie's."

"Welcome to Louie's." Baloo said as they disembarked.

"Nice place." Xion said as they walked on down the way and into the diner.

As they entered, they saw a large orangutan wearing a blue shirt with green dots on it, a pink flowered Hawaiian lei and a straw hat, sitting behind the bar mixing drinks with his hands and feet.

"Hey Louie!" Baloo said as he approached the orangutan behind the bar.

"Baloo! What brings you back here so soon cous?" Louie asked as Baloo sat down on one of the stools.

"Oh Becky's on vacation with Kit and Wildcat and left me in Cape Suzette with a Sea-Duck in need of repairs." Baloo replied.

"Then how did you get here?" Louie asked as Baloo beckoned the youngsters over.

"These guys helped me fix the Sea-Duck, and this here girl is quite a pilot." Baloo said as Louie raised his hat to the youngsters.

"Well Aloha cousins, I'm Louie and as it is your first visit here, your first meal is on the house." Louie said as the kids instantly jumped onto their seats.

"You know Baloo, there must be a convention in town, cause there's a bunch of crazy new faces here today." Louie said as Baloo laughed.

"How so Lou?" Baloo asked as Louie pointed to a nearby table where a man sat reading a newspaper. The man had a crimson red hair and goatee like Ventus's own hair, he was wearing a pilot's jacket and brown leather pants with black boots.

Opposite him sat a strangely familiar looking woman with short brown hair that was spiked in certain areas. She was wearing an olive drab uniform shirt and shorts, with a gray tunic draped down the back, and standard issue combat boots.

There was a third figure at the table with her back turned wearing a long brown suede jacket and pilot's cap with goggles over her eyes. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt, black gloves, black pants, and army boots.

Ventus felt like he had seen all of them before, but where he had seen them he didn't know.

"They're looking at us aren't they?" the capped woman asked as she hunched over her coffee.

"Either they aren't and my eye's already on the fritz or they are indeed looking at us…at least Venny is." The woman in green replied.

"I can sure tell who belongs to whom…however the raven haired ones elude me." The man said as he shot occasional fleeting glances towards the kids at the bar.

"The girl in the purple polo and blue jeans is the one we need to get rid of." The capped one replied.

"I see. Well then let's hope our henchman does his job." The man said as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

**End Chapter 19.**

I do not own Talespin. The song above was the Talespin theme song.

I can remember from when I was in preschool, coming home to watch Talespin. I always loved that show. Hooray for YouTube.


	20. Talespin Part 2

"Where have I seen those three before?" Ventus asked himself. The woman in green and the capped woman looked more familiar than the man, but even then the man looked familiar. Like a face he couldn't forget.

"So Louie, got any jobs I can run while I'm here?" Baloo asked as he slurped a strawberry milkshake.

"As a matter of fact I do…ya see Shere Khan has offered any freelance pilot, like yourself, three thousand smack-er-oonies to transport a piece of valuable cargo from Thembria to Cape Suzette." Louie replied as Baloo's jaw dropped.

"Thembria? Is Khan crazy? Even if the Thembrians don't get ya, the pirates will. How does anyone manage to make it with their plane in one piece?" Baloo asked as an idea popped into his head.

"Hmm…say, how would you kids like to help Ol' Baloo out on a job?" Baloo asked.

"You mean the one that you said would be crazy?" Marina asked as Baloo's heart sank.

"Well yeah…that one." Baloo replied as Marina grinned.

"Bring it on! I happen to be a thrill seeker." Marina said as Ventus muttered something about her also being an "adrenaline junky."

"Besides with EVE and Shelke's technological skills, we can repair any damage on the fly." Rikujou added.

"Exactly my idea." Baloo said as he finished his milkshake and the kids finished their food.

"Let me head to the little pilot's room and I'll be back." Baloo said as Ventus nodded.

"Yeah I need to go too." Ventus said as he and everyone except for Shelke and EVE headed for the restrooms. Shelke in the meantime walked over to the three pilots at the nearby table.

"Excuse me?" Shelke said as she approached the woman in green.

"What is it Shelke?" the woman replied as she glanced up from a newspaper she was reading.

"Argento the Silver?" Shelke asked confused.

"The one and…oh, not anymore. Call me Jennifer Cemjan." Jennifer greeted.

"What has happened to you? You have undergone several physical changes but your vocal patterns are the same." Shelke said as the capped woman looked at the young former Tsvitet with an amused look on her face.

"It's all a part of the package that Reeve Tuesti offered me so that I didn't have to remain in solitude from being discovered by would-be bounty hunters." Jennifer replied.

"She's essentially a whole new woman Shelke." The capped woman said as Shelke recognized her.

"Luxa?" Shelke asked as Luxa put a finger over her lips.

"Then the man accompanying you is…" Shelke said as the red haired man lowered the newspaper with a smirk.

"Hello Shelke…good to see you again." Mune said with a nod.

"Does this mean that the others are nearby?" Shelke asked as Mune shrugged.

"The Ragnarok is somewhere around in space but other than that we're the only ones here." Mune replied.

"May I inquire as to why you are here?" Shelke asked.

"Just keeping an eye on you guys is all." Jennifer said as Shelke nodded.

"You better move Shelke…you shouldn't let anyone see us together." Luxa said as Mune nodded and raised the newspaper.

"Agreed. Take care." Shelke said as she rejoined EVE. Shortly afterwards, Baloo and the rest emerged from the restrooms.

"Come on you two, we've got a delivery to make." Marina said to Shelke and EVE as they passed on their way to the Sea-Duck.

As Ventus passed the three at the table he paused.

"Excuse me?" Ventus said to the red haired man.

"Can I help you?" Mune asked with a friendly smile to his grandson…even though the younger didn't know it.

"I was wondering…have we met before?" Ventus asked as Mune shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not…I find that the more I travel, the more people look the same. You may have me confused for someone else…like a parent or grandparent perhaps." Mune replied as the other two at the table gave him a knowing smirk and glare.

"Oh…ok, thanks anyway." Ventus said with a shrug as he walked off.

"No problem." Mune said as he silently watched the boy leave, "Ventus."

"That was cheeky of you Mune." Jennifer said as she lowered the paper.

"I know but I've been married to his grandmother for too long to have known any better." Mune replied with a grin.

"I pray that Minerva stays with them…who knows what sort of trouble could unfurl in the skies." Luxa said as Jennifer nodded. Unknown to them, a nearby pilot with blond hair smiled and nodded as she stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

**Later…**

The Sea-Duck flew through the cold air of Thembria as she flew in for a landing.

"So what's this Thembria place like?" Lulu asked.

"Colder than any shoulder, that's for sure." Baloo replied as he pulled a lever, causing the Sea-Duck's landing gear to lower into place. She slowed to a stop next to a small wooden hut next to the runway. There were massive snowdrifts for as far as the eye could see.

"Yikes this place is cold!" Ventus shivered as Xion just shrugged casually.

"It's not so bad really." Xion said as Marina muttered something about it being "as cold as her (Xion's) heart."

Baloo pulled another lever as the back hatch opened and the group disembarked.

As they emerged, they saw a number of muscular blue skinned warthogs in red military uniforms standing guard next to a long wooden crate with a strange logo on it. The logo was a yellow circle with the letters S and K inside of the circle.

"Ok feller's, where's the cargo from Shere Khan?" Baloo asked as he approached and instantly a very short warthog appeared holding a riding crop in his hand.

"So you're the one who has been sent to retrieve this cargo." The warthog said with a lisp that made him pronounce Ss with a raspberry.

"Oh great." Baloo mumbled sarcastically when he saw the warthog.

"Who are you?" Ventus asked.

"I am Colonel Spigot! Perhaps you've heard of me?" The warthog replied as the group shook their head.

"Nope never heard of you." Rikujou said as the Warthog scowled.

"Never mind…DUNDER!!!" Spigot shouted as another though less muscular warthog appeared.

"Yes Colonel?" the warthog asked with a salute.

"Get the cargo loaded in this plane and make sure they get on their way!" Spigot ordered as Dunder saluted and motioned to the guards around the crate. The guards instantly hoisted the crate into the air and loaded it into the Sea-Duck.

"Thanks fellers! Don't forget to write!" Baloo shouted as they all scrambled onto the Sea-Duck and the engines roared to life and she took to the skies.

"Ok, we're out of that pig pin…now we just have to make it to Cape Suzette in one piece." Baloo said as they could feel the air getting warmer.

"That's where those Air-Pirates come in eh?" Marina asked.

"Yep, and let's just hope that they don't spot us or nothing." Baloo replied as Ventus turned to look inside the hold at the crate. He couldn't explain it but there was something strange about the box.

"Hey Baloo…are we allowed to look inside the box?" Ventus asked.

"Unless the box says 'do not open' then go ahead." Baloo said as Ventus walked back towards the box with Xion in tow. Marina noticed and followed after them in silence.

"Curious isn't it?" Xion asked as Ventus nodded. The Box had labeled on it in big red letters, "Do not open!"

"Too bad we can't open it." Marina said smugly.

"Just because it says not to, doesn't mean we can't." Xion said as Marina gave her a disbelieving look.

"Did you not just hear Baloo? He said unless it said 'Do not open' which this box does, we could open it. But it does say not to open it so we can't." Marina replied as Xion ignored her and reached for a crowbar.

"HEY!" Marina growled as she used her Keyblade to pin the crowbar to the wall.

"Let go." Xion said calmly.

"Uh, no." Marina replied.

"Hey! What's going on back there?" Baloo shouted from the pilot's seat.

"Xion's trying to open the box!" Marina said in a whiny sing-song tattle-tale way.

"Fink!" Xion shouted at the blue haired girl.

"I have an idea for a compromise…" Ventus said as the two girls glared at him, "…we can have EVE scan the box without opening it and she can tell us what's inside…deal?"

"Fine." The two girls said as they crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other.

EVE hovered in and scanned the box with a large blue beam.

After a moment EVE's optic's arched a digital eyebrow.

"_Inconclusive." _EVE said as the three's eyes bulged at her.

"What?!" they said in unison as EVE shrugged.

"Now I'm doubly curious." Ventus said as he reached for the lid but before he could, a series of penny sized holes appeared in a row along the back hatch with the sounds of machine gunfire.

"The PIRATES!!!" Baloo yelped as everyone ran to the cockpit and buckled in.

"Oh I knew these skies were too clear for a reason!" Baloo said as the Sea-Duck banked hard.

Behind them a small swarm of one man biplanes with a skull and cross bones on the tale rudder.

"What about those clouds? Can't we hide in there?!" Lulu asked as Baloo nodded and turned the Sea-Duck towards a massive dark cloud.

"It's our only shot…although why do I have a bad feeling about it?" Baloo asked as the Sea-Duck entered the cloud only to itself inside the massive hanger of the Iron Vulture.

The Sea-Duck screeched to a halt without landing gear on the dirigible's steel panels as the smaller biplanes touched down safely inside the hanger.

"Uh-oh…I knew that cloud was too out of place." Baloo muttered as the Sea-Duck was quickly surrounded by gun toting pirates.

"_Is this thing on? Hello? (Ahem), Attention little victims!" _A Ricky Ricardo style Spanish accent said from over a P.A. system, _"You have been captured by I, the suave and dashing, Don Karnage!"_

"Who else is air pirating around here?" Baloo asked sarcastically with a shrug.

"_If you are not becoming out of the plane with your tiny hands up, we will begin the sca-mashing, and the killing…you have until the count of three." _Karnage said as Marina smirked.

"We could always throw Xion out and see if they're serious." Marina said as Xion scowled at her.

"Naw, in my experience we should probably do what he says." Baloo said as he opened the pilot side door and hopped out with the others close behind.

"Ah Baloo…long time no plunder, yes no?" Karnage asked as he approached with his saber drawn.

"Karny, I really wish you'd give me three weeks' notice before you start shooting up my plane!" Baloo said angrily as he saw the holes on the side of the Sea-Duck's hull.

"But then where would the fun be in being a pirate if your tiny victims know you're coming hmm?" Karnage said as he motioned to Mad Dog and Dumptruck who quickly ran into the Sea-Duck's hold and hauled the box out.

"Hey! That's not yours!" Lulu said as Karnage gave a toothy grin.

"Who is this smart little girl Baloo? A new navigator?" Karnage asked defiantly.

"Hey they were just along for the ride Karnage! Leave them out of it!" Baloo replied defensively.

"But they're already involved…" a voice said from out of nowhere as a trio of black portals opened up and three purple and blue robed figures appeared on a nearby catwalk.

"Ah you three again." Karnage said as Xion silently smirked.

"Your quarry is here Karnage…one of those raven haired girls." The lead figure said as Xion looked at Melody.

"Ah, SEIZE THE GIRLS!!!" Karnage said as the Pirates instantly grabbed Marina, Lulu, Shelke, Melody, and Xion and dragged them away from the rest of the group.

"Ok which one? The girl with black hair…ok put all but those two back boys." Karnage ordered as Xion and Melody were kept away from the group, as the rest were put back with the group.

"LET THEM GO KARNAGE!!!" Ventus growled against Dumptruck's grip.

"Which one is she? You're paying me to be killing one so why not be killing them both?" Karnage asked as the three figures crossed their arms.

"Guess." Another figure said.

"Ok." Karnage said as he aimed his saber at Melody and Xion silently smiled…that is until one of the figures said…

"Wrong one."

"What?" Xion asked in disbelief.

"She is the one known as Xion…she is the one you are to eliminate." The first figure said as Xion's eyes turned red with anger.

"You can't be serious!" Xion snarled.

"Oh but we are…it's time for you to get out of our way." The figures said as Xion snarled in anger.

"How dare you! You won't get away with this!" Xion shrieked as Melody was dragged back to the rest of the group.

"Face it Xion…you've lost…our regards to your father in the afterlife…whelp!" the figures said as Karnage and his men raised their guns at her.

"Ready! Aim!..." Karnage ordered, "FIRE!!!"

All the guns fired simultaneously but a Reflect burst shielded her from the rain of bullets.

"Huh?" Karnage asked confused to see Ventus with Ultima-weapon raised and Dumptruck and Mad Dog unconscious on the floor.

"A…Keyblade?!" the lead figure and Xion said in unison and with awe.

"I said LET HER GO!!!" Ventus bellowed as Marina face palmed.

With a single mighty swing of Ultima-weapon, a blast of Thundaga magic shot straight out and struck between Xion and the pirates, separating them as Xion ran for the Sea-Duck and Baloo fired up the engines.

"Time to make like a banana and split!" Baloo said as EVE quickly flew towards a lever near the back of the Iron Vulture and pulled hard on it. The bomb bay doors started opening up beneath the Sea-Duck as EVE and the others quickly scrambled to get the box and themselves back on board.

"Nice thinking there!" Baloo said as the Sea-Duck dropped trough the bomb bay and into the open air.

"AFTER THEM!!!" Karnage bellowed as the pirates scrambled to their planes and the three hooded figures vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Hang on fellas!!!" Baloo said as they flew off with the pirates in hot pursuit.

"Now would be a good time to call in Genie!" Marina said as Ventus reached for a small device in his pocket but as he lifted it out, he paled.

"Uh…I think it's broken." Ventus muttered.

"Oh fantastic!" Marina yelled as the Sea-Duck banked again.

The Sea-duck turned hard as the pirates opened fire on our heroes. Karnage was in his own black, red and white "triplane" with a number one painted in white on the tail rudder.

"When I get my hands on them I will shoot them and maim them and cut them into tiny pieces and then put them back together and do it all over again!" Carnage growled as they kept firing on the Sea-Duck.

"EVE use your gun and return fire!" Rikujou said as Baloo opened up the rear hatch and EVE flew to the back and started firing back at the pirates, taking out a few before getting her gun arm shot off and left to clatter helplessly to the floor.

"We're about to become a great ball of fire if we don't shake these guys soon!" Marina said as the Sea-Duck banked again.

"We're done for!!!" Baloo shouted. Suddenly bullets started flying from out of nowhere, shooting down four of the Pirates.

"WHAT?!" Karnage exclaimed as a dusty pink airplane with horizontal propellers at the tips of the wings and the name "Tiny Bronco" written on the sides flew in from out of the clouds above.

"Who's that?" Ventus asked.

"_Tiny Bronco to Sea-Duck…I saw the Pirates on your tale and thought you could use some help." _A female voice came in over the radio as the Tiny Bronco shot down more of the Pirates.

"Doooooo!!! RETREAT, RETREAT!!!" Karnage ordered as the pirates turned tale and raced back to the Iron Vulture.

"Ha, Ha! Thanks for the assist pilot!" Baloo said into the radio handset as the Tiny Bronco came along side.

"_No problem Sea-Duck…shall we rendezvous at Louie's or back at Cape Suzette?"_ the Bronco's pilot asked.

"Meet ya at Cape Suzette, Bronco…and the name's Baloo." Baloo said as the Tiny Bronco and the Sea-Duck flew side by side all the way to Cape Suzette.

* * *

**Back at Cape Suzette…**

The Sea Duck and the Tiny Bronco sat side by side at the small pier at Higher for Hire as the Sea-Duck's crew disembarked onto the pier.

"How's your hand EVE?" Melody asked as Shelke finished repairs on the robot's damaged arm, and placed it back on EVE's frame. Instantly the arm sprang back to life.

"I wonder what the Bronco's pilot is like." Marina said as Rikujou shrugged.

"I hope she's cute." Rikujou said as they looked at him with a knowing look.

Soon a side door on the Tiny Bronco opened up and out strolled a woman in a brown leather pilot's uniform and leather cap and goggles over her eyes.

"Thanks for the help out there. If you hadn't helped us out, we would be wreckage right now." Ventus said as the woman removed her goggles and her cap revealing her flowing blond hair.

"It wasn't a problem at all. I was glad I could help." The woman said with a caring smile.

"Say you must be new around here and I know just about all the pilots around here." Baloo said as he extended a hand.

"I'm Vera." The woman said as they shook hands.

* * *

**End Chapter 20**

Talk about divine intervention...Literally


	21. To Worlds Unknown

"Nice plane you have here Miss Vera." Baloo said with a charming tip of his cap.

"Thanks, it's actually a friend of mine who's letting me borrow it while he's working on another ship." Vera said as she twirled the keys around in her hand. On a tag on the side of the keys, the name "C. Highwind" was briefly visible.

"Uh Baloo…don't we have a delivery to make?" Lulu asked.

"Huh? Oh that's right. Hey if you want, you can have some of the three thousand smackers Khan's offering for this here box." Baloo offered as Vera smiled.

"Well, thanks but I don't fly for the money. I just go where the Lifestream guides me." Vera said, "I'll go with you if you want, but I won't take any of the money."

"Oh well more for us then." Baloo said as EVE, Rikujou, Ventus, and Shelke unloaded the large crate from the back of the Sea-Duck.

"Ooh this thing is heavy." Ventus grunted as Vera hurried over and took an end.

"Let me help…the Bronco's got VTOL capabilities and can lift almost half its weight." Vera said as Baloo scratched his head.

"VTOL?" Baloo asked confused.

"Oh where I come from, we have aircraft that can lift straight off the ground without a runway." Vera said as they set the box down on the pier.

"So what's VTOL mean?" Baloo asked as Vera headed into the Bronco's cockpit.

"VTOL is an acronym for Vertical Take Off and Landing." Shelke explained as the Bronco's engines roared to life.

"_Come aboard you guys if you want to keep that reward."_ Vera said from over the radio as everyone ran aboard the Bronco.

A few minutes later the Tiny Bronco hovered through the skies of Cape Suzette towards a massive black tower with the yellow S and K logo on the sides.

"There it is. Khan Tower." Vera said as they hovered over an empty cargo loading area next to the tower as the Bronco touched down.

A few minutes later the group found themselves in a large elevator on their way up to the office of Shere Khan.

"So what can we expect to encounter from Shere Khan?" Ventus asked as Baloo gulped nervously.

"He's a mean fella. But he has moments when he's on the good side." Baloo said as the doors opened, revealing a large dark chamber with two large rows of jungle like plants on either side. It was a veritable jungle. At the end of the room near a large window sat a large desk with a chair with a large office chair with a back shaped like a coffin.

Baloo and Vera carried the box with Ventus, Rikujou, Shelke, and EVE helping, as the rest walked down towards the desk.

They then heard a rattling noise coming from nearby. They turned to see Lulu shaking from fear.

"Lu? Are you ok?" Ventus asked.

"I'm just scared." Lu said as Marina moved in to take Ventus's position on carrying the box as he moved over to comfort the frightened girl. Xion rolled her eyes though it went unnoticed.

"Uh Mr. Khan sir?" Baloo asked nervously.

"Ah. Mr. Balloon." A deep and menacing voice said as the chair turned around to reveal a large Bengal tiger in a business suit, "I see you are the pilot who took advantage of my offer."

"Well Khan, it always helps to have an ace or two up your sleeves." Baloo said casually as Khan didn't even blink but maintained his serious and intimidating look.

"I am not a gambling man Mr. Baloo, I only take chances when the odds are in my favor and either way, the box wouldn't help the pirates nor myself." Khan said as he stood up and walked around to the crate.

"How's that?" Ventus asked as Shere Khan grabbed one end of the box lid and effortlessly tossed the lid off. Inside sat a box load of…

"Gardening tools? We went through all that for gardening tools?!" Xion asked with mild outrage.

"Naw its stainless steel…Teflon." Vera said as she scratched her chin, "I've got a friend who's a professional gardener and she's the kind who would kill for a set like this."

"Indeed." Khan said as he frowned, "then perhaps she would appreciate them."

"Huh?" Baloo asked.

"It is the wrong package." Khan replied as he returned to his seat.

"Wait…you mean to tell us that not only did we go through all that for gardening tools and it's the wrong package to begin with?!" Xion asked in outrage as Marina shrugged.

"Hey I was thrilled. We almost got rid of you didn't we?" Marina said with a snicker as she and Lulu secretly fived each other. Xion in the meantime just glared death rays at the blue haired girl.

"Oh well…I guess we'll be going then." Baloo said despairingly as they replaced the lid on the crate and carried it back down to the Tiny Bronco.

* * *

**Later…**

Back at Higher for Hire, they disembarked the Tiny Bronco with glum looks on their faces.

"Oh now what do we do?" Ventus asked.

"We probably should leave. I feel like we've over stayed our welcome." Rikujou said as Baloo sighed.

"Do ya have to leave so soon little britches?" Baloo asked.

"We kinda have to. Remember those hooded guys?" Ventus asked as Baloo nodded, "Well. For one reason or another they're after us. And so we can't stay in any one world for too long."

"Well Little Britches if you ever need a good pilot, you know where to find me." Baloo said as he tipped his hat. Suddenly his hat blinked with light. Ventus instantly recognized the light and summoned his Keyblade as a beam of light shot straight up from the hat, forming a keyhole in the air. Ventus aimed the Keyblade at the keyhole as a beam of blue light shot forward from the tip and sealed the keyhole.

"Man, Dig that light show." Baloo said in awe.

"I just thought of a problem guys. If we can't contact the Fahrenheit via radio…how do we get back up there?" Marina asked as Vera smiled.

"Well the Tiny Bronco is a gummy ship so perhaps I can help you guys get up there." Vera offered.

"Really?!" Lulu asked excitedly as Vera nodded.

"Certainly." Vera said as she fished in a pocket and pulled out a sack of munny, "Here Baloo, impress your boss Rebecca with this."

"Holy…this is almost five hundred smackers." Baloo said with joy.

"That's right Baloo…consider it a gift from a goddess." Vera said as the heroes quickly scrambled on board the Tiny Bronco, saying their goodbyes to Baloo as they passed. Soon the Tiny Bronco roared into the air and rocketed into the stars.

"Man…" Baloo said "…Those kids remind me of a bunch of other kids from years ago...I wonder what happened to them."

* * *

**In Space…**

Genie sat sitting at the controls with his feet up and a sleeping cap on his head as the Tiny Bronco touched down on the large flat roof of the Fahrenheit.

On the roof the group was loath to disembark directly into space…

"Uh we can't breathe in space Vera." Ventus said as Vera smiled and walked straight down the ramp and onto the hull before turning to give them a smirk.

"On second thought." Ventus said as they walked down the ramp and into the perfectly breathable air.

"How is this possible?" Melody asked.

"Well most of the old gummy ships like this one have atmospheric shields. It allowed the owners to watch the stars…or anything else for that matter." Vera said as everyone but Shelke looked at each other confused.

"So how do we get back inside?" Marina asked as Vera reached down and opened up a small hatch. She pulled a red with white striped lever out causing a small ramp to lower into the ship.

"You guys look like you could use a hand with your ship. Mind if I come along?" Vera asked as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure? You have your own ship after all." Rikujou said as Vera smirked and held out her hand as the Tiny Bronco started to glow with light and suddenly appeared miniaturized in her hand.

"You were saying?" Vera asked as the group sat stunned.

"You have got to show me how to do that." Marina said as everyone but Melody started heading down to the ramp.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'm going to sit up here and watch the stars for a while." Melody said as Ventus paused.

"Want some company?" he asked as Xion was about to protest but was dragged back into the ship by Marina and Lulu.

"Sure I don't mind." Melody replied as she and Ventus sat down on the roof as the gummy ship started moving through the stars, but they hardly noticed it.

"I have never seen the stars look so bright before." Melody said as Ventus nodded, "It's always as if there's something blocking the view."

"I know what you mean…only for me it was usually a bunch of trees or in one case…a mausoleum in my backyard." Ventus said as Melody furrowed her brow.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Just forget it." Ventus replied.

They sat in the silence for a while as the stars slowly flew past them.

"You know what's ironic?" Melody asked as she and Ventus looked at each other, "All my life I had heard stories about the boy you call Sky-boy and how he helped a little mermaid to save Atlantica twice in a row. But never did I ever think that my own Mom was that Little Mermaid or that Sky-boy was your dad."

"I'm really wondering if it's possible. The more I think of it, the more possible I think it could be." Ventus replied, "Maybe he is Sky-boy, and if he is…why didn't he tell us?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe he wanted to protect you from his enemies." Melody suggested.

"But he said all of Sky-boy's enemies were dead or had turned good." Ventus replied.

"Maybe he missed one or maybe there were more he didn't know about." Melody said as Ventus shrugged.

"Maybe. I just don't know anymore." Ventus said with a sigh.

"You know something Venny?" Melody said with a smile, "I'm glad that I came with you…otherwise I would never know there were so many worlds out there. And if we hadn't met…then I would never know any of this."

"I'm glad you came to Mel." Ventus replied.

"I hope someday that we get to go see all of the worlds…and I wouldn't want anyone else to show them to me but you." Melody said as Ventus smiled.

"I wouldn't want anyone to see them with me but you…and maybe Lulu." Ventus said as Melody giggled.

They sat in silence as they watched the stars. Then they smiled at each other as Genie silently and stealthily caused soft music to start playing.

_"I can show you the worlds  
shining shimmering splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide."_

Ventus sang as Melody moved closer to him as they passed through the stars

_"I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
through a magic star filled sky."_

Ventus sang as they passed the shell of a nearby world.

_"A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming."_

Ventus sang as Melody started singing…

_"A whole new world  
a dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
it's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world  
with you."  
(Ventus:) "Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

They then started flying through a glowing blue nebula as Melody sang…

_"Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
through an endless diamond sky."_

Then they started singing one after another…

_(Melody:) "A whole new world"  
(Ventus:) "Don't you dare close your eyes"_

They sang as the Fahrenheit dodged a shooting star…

_(Melody:) "A hundred thousand things to see"  
(Ventus:) "Hold your breath- it gets better"  
(Melody:)"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be"_

They flew around a comet and gazed in awe at a whole cluster of worlds…

_(Ventus:) "A whole new world"  
(Melody:) "Every turn a surprise"  
(Ventus:) "With new horizons to pursue"  
(Melody:)"Every moment get's better"_

Then they both sang…

_"I'll chase them anywhere,  
there's time to spare,  
Let me share this whole new world with you."_

Then they started singing one after another…

_(Ventus:) "A whole new world"  
(Melody:) "A whole new world"  
(Ventus:)"That's where we'll be"  
(Melody:) "That's where we'll be"  
(Ventus:) "A thrilling chase"  
(Melody:) "A wondrous place"_

Then they finished in unison as they leaned in close while gazing into each other's eyes…

_"For you and me."_

The music stopped as a brief yet blinding flash of light from behind.

"Nothing like a Kodak moment." Marina said with a smirk as she lowered a camera. Suddenly a large bear roared from up behind her.

"YIKES!!!" Marina yelped as she scrambled over to the other two.

"Oh…" the bear said as it suddenly transformed into Genie, "…you said Kodak moment not Kodiak moment."

Melody and Ventus both burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! I almost had a heart attack!" Marina whined. As the two laughed, they didn't notice the dark angered eyes peering through a small view port near the back.

"That Princess of Heart is starting to become a nuisance. How can I expect to get close enough to the wielder of the Ultima Weapon if she keeps getting in the way?!" Xion muttered, as a sinister idea entered her mind.

"It looks like her voice is her most drawing features. She makes Xiren sound like a foghorn. Perhaps if I can just remove that quality of hers…perhaps then will Ventus be more receptive to me." Xion said as she smirked sinisterly and closed the viewport.

* * *

**Nearby…**

The Ragnarok floated quietly and stealthily through the stars behind the Fahrenheit.

In an observation deck above the bridge, Kairi stood watching the Fahrenheit with a pair of binoculars. Her heart was beating rapidly as she could see her son and daughter sitting on the roof with a mysterious raven haired girl and Genie.

"They're beautiful Kairi." Vincent said from nearby.

"Thank you Vincent…you know Sora had a hand in it too." Kairi said as Vincent smirked.

"I know…they're still beautiful regardless." Vincent said as Kairi did a double take.

"Did you just make a joke?" Kairi asked with an amused expression on her face as Vincent nodded.

"I owe you an explanation Kairi…about what I said regarding your title of Princess of Heart." Vincent said as Kairi looked at him with a worried expression.

"What did you mean by that…that I wasn't one anymore?" Kairi asked as Vincent paused for a moment before answering.

"Kingdom Hearts chooses seven women by listening to the Lifestream. It senses their personality and how they would care for those around them. When they become old enough it fills their hearts with the light that darkness grows to fear. But occasionally a princess experiences passion for another person…in your case you felt passion for Sora and when your son was conceived, the hearts knew that your time as a Princess was over. It was only a matter of time. So as a parting gift it left you with the ability to continue to wield your Keyblade…only you are not as resistant to light as you once were…you can now create a heartless if your heart is taken by the darkness." Vincent said as Kairi furrowed her brow.

"You mean it's a matter of virginity?" Kairi asked confused.

"No…it is a matter of emotion. For the time you and Sora wanted to be together, you experienced a feeling that you probably never felt before…selfishness…you wanted Sora. You thought of yourself instead of for others as the princesses are intended to do." Vincent said as Kairi understood.

"I see." She said slightly despairingly.

"Don't consider it a loss…but a blessing. You no longer have to live in worry that the darkness will seek you out to create the key to Kingdom Hearts. You are still Kairi. You can still have the same caring attitude towards people that you've always had. You just don't have the light of your heart to guide your actions anymore." Vincent reassured as Kairi shrugged.

"You've got a point Vincent…I suppose that being a Princess of Heart did have its downsides. But I can live with it." Kairi said with a smile.

"I know you can." Vincent replied as they continued watching the Fahrenheit ahead of them.

* * *

**End Chapter 21.**

Next up is sort of an interlude chapter…no worlds, just the goings on aboard the Fahrenheit...and be forewarned...the darkness is rising.


	22. Dark plans in motion

On the Fahrenheit, Vera was being introduced to the rest of the group.

"If it wasn't for her, we would be dead right now." Ventus said as Vera blushed. Lucrecia was eyeballing the blond newcomer with intrigue.

"Please, I just go where the Lifestream takes me, and I assist those in need as I go along." Vera said as Lulu turned from the controls.

"She's also an excellent pilot too." Lulu said with a smile as Vera smiled back.

"You are far better than me. I saw you at the controls of the Sea-Duck. I can tell that you're a natural. It's in your blood." Vera said as Lulu giggled.

"My Dad's a store owner and my Mom's a dress designer. Neither of them has even been off the ground before." Lulu replied as Vera shrugged.

"You never know." Vera said with a smile.

"So how long do you think it will take to get to Saint Canard?" Violet asked.

"By my estimate, three hours by sublight and only a few minutes by hyperdrive." Shelke replied.

"Who says we need to hurry? We've got this cool ship to explore, let's go see what all's on here." Ventus suggested as they all nodded in agreement and then went their separate ways.

* * *

In her room, Marina was sitting at the dresser and fixing her hair as Ventus passed by.

"Hey sis…What'cha doing?" Ventus asked as he entered.

"Fixing my hair…I've got a knot in it and it's driving me crazy." Marina said with a grumble as she reached in a drawer and pulled out a light blue hair brush with strands of blue and crimson red hair already wedged in it.

"Sis…where did that brush come from?" Ventus asked.

"The drawer, you idiot." Marina said as Ventus shook his head.

"No I mean I've never seen it before…where did it come from." Ventus asked as Marina looked at the brush with concern.

"I don't know…but it looks like both of us have used it before." Marina said as Ventus scratched his head.

"Oh yeah like I use a brush…my hair's not long enough for it." Ventus replied.

"Then whose is it? Could it be moms?" Marina asked.

"How? It's a new ship." Ventus asked as Shelke walked past.

"You are partially correct Ventus. Further examination of the vessel indicates that the crew quarters were recycled from the original Fahrenheit after its destruction." Shelke explained.

"How do you know that?" Ventus asked as Shelke paused.

"Because I hold detailed records of the Deepground Crisis…the Fahrenheit one was a casualty of the Crisis." Shelke replied.

"Then where did these blue and red hairs come from? Who else could possibly have blue hair like me?" Marina asked.

"There is a woman within your bloodlines that I believe is the source of your blue hair." Shelke replied.

"Who?" Marina asked as Shelke paused.

"It is not my place to say." Shelke replied.

"Why not?" Marina asked as Shelke ignored the question and walked away.

"If it wasn't for the fact that she can kick both our butts simultaneously…I'd go after her and force her to talk." Marina grumbled.

"It wouldn't do any good." Vera said as she approached, "She's undergone heavy training to resist tortures. She will probably take the secrets she holds to her grave if someone doesn't spill the beans soon."

"Then whose hairs are these in the brush?" Marina asked.

"Maybe EVE can help…she can probably scan DNA." Vera suggested as Marina nodded.

"Good idea, I'll try it out, thanks Vera." Marina said as she walked away with brush in hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Xion's room…**

Xion sat watching through her dresser mirror, which she had enchanted herself, watching as Melody, Violet, Lucrecia, and Lulu talked on the bridge.

"That little Princess has got to have a weakness…I can't just go kill her, that Lifestream sniffing hound of a SOLDIER would undoubtedly notice if she were killed…I must be as discreet as possible." Xion said to herself.

"Oh but wait…Venny dearest has already gotten closer to her. If anything happened to her and he found out, they would only grow closer." Xion grumbled but then a purely evil idea entered her head.

"They would…only…grow closer? Wha-…oh-ho Xion you are a genius…that's why you will one day rule these worlds." Xion chuckled as she twirled her hand and a large thick black book with the Unbirth symbol on it. (A/N: If you want to see the Unbirth symbol, look up the Unbirths on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki.)

She quickly flipped through the book until she found what she was looking for and grinned evilly.

"I wish I had thought of this sooner." Xion said as she marked the page in her book and closed the cover before walking out into the hallway.

On the bridge, the four girls were all chatting.

"I'm telling you there's something funny about that Vera woman." Lucrecia said as Violet arched an eyebrow.

"How so?" Violet asked.

"Nothing bad really…it's just…I can practically feel life just pouring from her…as if she had pure Lifestream coursing through her veins." Lucrecia replied.

"What is the Lifestream anyway?" Melody asked.

"The Lifestream is the energy that courses through and between each world and every living creature…it is our very life force and catching a glimpse of it is very rare." Lucrecia explained.

"So what's so special about Vera?" Lulu asked, "Besides her awesome piloting skills, hair, and clothes?"

"I can't put my finger on it…but there's something very special about her…the same could be said about that Xion girl only there's something very…different with her." Lucrecia explained.

"I know what you mean." Lulu said as she turned back to the controls.

"You know we've been sitting here listening to you talk about our companions, but we know nothing about you." Melody said as everyone looked at Lucrecia with an interested look.

"(Sigh) I don't like talking about myself…besides I'm not the real, get-to-know-em type." Lucrecia replied.

"Ok, you have a right to your privacy…" Melody said with a caring smile, "…but you mentioned something about being in a group called SOLDIER…what is that?"

"Did someone say SOLDIER?!" Rikujou asked as he entered with Iago on his shoulder.

"What do you know white hair?" Lucrecia asked.

"Plenty." Rikujou said as Lulu smirked.

"He collects the SOLDIER trading cards. He's got holographics of Zack, Cloud, Angeal, Genesis, and Paine." Lulu said as Lucrecia smirked.

"Got visions of joining SOLDIER do you?" Lucrecia asked as Rikujou crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yeah…either that or a navy captain like mom." Rikujou said as Lucrecia paused.

"Does she happen to have white hair like you?" Lucrecia asked as Rikujou nodded.

"Does your dad have white hair too?" She asked as Rikujou's eyes widened.

"You've seen my parents haven't you?" Rikujou asked.

"If your mom's name is Fujin and she has an eye patch over her right eye and your dad's name is Riku then yes I have seen them." Lucrecia replied.

"Where?!" Rikujou asked anxiously.

"Your mom was given command of the Gummy ship Ragnarok, the flagship of the World Regenesis Organization. Last time I saw the Ragnarok was in orbit over Radiant Garden but that thing can move across the galaxy at lightning fast speeds…faster than any hyperdrive that's for sure." Lucrecia said as Rikujou's eyes bulged.

"Mom's a gummy ship captain?!" Rikujou exclaimed in awe.

"I think all three of your families are on board." Lucrecia said as both Rikujou and Lulu's eyes bulged at the woman.

"Now what are the odds of that?" Iago asked.

"Pretty low actually." Violet replied as Xion appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, Melody, can I have a word with you?" Xion said as she smiled friendlily.

"Sure." Melody said as Lulu gave her an exasperated look and Xion led Melody down the hall with a hollow smile.

"I smell trouble." Lulu said as Iago landed on her shoulder.

"Now that you mention it, that girl reminds me of someone I met long ago. Mean fella, strange name, started with an X." Iago said as everyone looked at him confused.

"So Melody, can I call you Mel?" Xion asked as she put her arm around the Princess of Heart.

"Sure if you want to." Melody replied.

"I've noticed how you and Venny have gotten closer and I want to help out." Xion said with a smile.

"Really?" Melody asked.

"Oh of course Mel…anything to help a friend." Xion said with a cheesy smile as she led the princess into her (Xion's) room and shut the door behind them.

"How can you help me out?" Melody asked confused.

"Well simple, I happen to have some skill with magic and my older sister has taught me how to make love potions. I can make a potion for you that will make Venny fall head over heels in love with you." Xion said as Melody gasped in surprise.

"Can you do that?" Melody asked as Xion grinned.

"My dear, sweet friend…that's what I do…it's what I live for…to help unfortunate folk, like yourself…poor souls with no one else to turn to." Xion said oily.

"_I admit that in the past I've been called a nasty  
They aren't kidding when they call me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
It's never been my way  
A simple misconception, that makes 'em twitch  
True? Yes"_

Xion sang as the ship entered an eerie neon green nebula, bathing the room in neon green light.

"_But I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely and depressed."_

Xion sang as she then muttered "Pathetic," as Sebastian woke up from within Melody's hair and listened closely.

"_Poor unfortunate souls  
in pain  
in need  
some are longing to be thinner  
others want to get a girl  
and do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
those poor unfortunate souls  
so sad  
so true  
they come flocking to my house and  
crying "Help me, Xion please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do."_

Xion sang as she then adopted a sad look as Sebastian realized in horror what Xion really was…a witch, but not just any witch…an Unbirth.

_Now the problem to be precise  
someone crossed my advice  
and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
to those poor unfortunate souls."_

Xion sang as she put her arm around Melody.

"Have we got a deal?" Xion asked as Melody furrowed her brow.

"But wouldn't it be dishonest to try and put Ventus under a spell?" Melody asked.

"Perhaps…but if you like him, why shouldn't a girl like you be able to get any man she wants? Life's full of tough choices isn't it?" Xion asked as she then spotted Sebastian and stealthily chucked him into the waste basket.

"Oh, I almost forgot…we haven't discussed payment, you don't expect me to be free do you?" Xion said as Melody looked concerned.

"But I don't have anything." She replied as Xion shrugged.

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle." Xion said with a casual grin, "What I want from you is…your voice."

"M-my voice?" Melody asked as in her mind she knew the line sounded familiar. As if it was something from a story she once heard.

"That's it sweet cakes…no talking, no singing, zip." Xion said as Sebastian pulled himself to the top of the waste basket.

"Don't do it Melody!" he shouted as Xion scowled at the crab and, using magic, crushed the top of the basket, effectively turning it into a make shift metal corn jug and trapping Sebastian inside.

"But without my voice, how can I-"Melody asked as Xion cut her off.

"You'll have your looks…your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of, body language HA!" Xion said as she slithered around and opened the spell book to reveal a small swirling vortex inside.

"_The men around here don't like a lot of blabber  
they think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, 'round here it's much preferred  
for ladies not to say a word  
and after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?"_

Xion sang as Melody began to come to the same realization that Sebastian had and Xion started conjuring up dark and magical visions within the vortex.

"_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man."_

Finally Melody realized that Xion was an Unbirth and reached for the handle on the door, only to receive a powerful jolt of purple electricity. Xion noticed it and grinned with sinister glee as she realized the jig was up.

"_Well done, you poor unfortunate soul  
It's too late!  
You've made your choice!  
I'm a very driven girl  
and I'm gonna have my way  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!"_

Xion sang as Melody found herself bound in smoke like glowing purple chains.

_"You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
you tried to cross this (girl dog), my sweet  
but you forgot about the toll.  
You've learned the horrid truth  
and now heads are gonna roll!  
Xuka, Xiren, now I've got her, boys!  
This queen is on a roll!!!  
This. Poor. Un-fortunate Soul!!!"_

Xion sang as she grinned evilly as her Unbirth robes appeared on her. She then started to cast her evil spell.

"_Beluga, Sevruga  
Come oh mother Calamity!  
Larynxes, glossitis  
Et Max Laryngitis  
La voce to me!"_

Xion sang as a pair of large hideous green smoke like hands appeared from the vortex.

"Now…Sing!" Xion ordered as Melody found herself unable to keep from vocalizing (Part of your world).

As she sang, a glowing golden orb appeared in her throat.

"Keep singing!!!" Xion ordered as the green hands started drifting towards Melody's throat before reaching in her throat and pulling out the singing golden orb…Melody's voice.

The voice was pulled into a silver replica of Melody's seashell locket and closed it inside.

"Thank you Melody…or is it now, Mermaid Mime?!" Xion asked as she doubled over in laughter as Melody looked stunned and hurt.

"Hmm…let's give it a whirl shall we?" Xion asked as she donned the necklace.

"Testing, testing one, two, three…" Xion said but with Melody's voice, "…ooh this is perfect. It will make Xiren weep when she hears this voice."

Melody started to silently weep as Xion snickered.

"Aww, what's wrong? Have I got your tongue? Oh wait…I do!" Xion cackled again but then froze as she realized something.

"Oh but I'm not finished yet." Xion said as a black portal with small bolts of purple lightning appeared over the both of them. As it faded, Melody and Xion appeared to have switched places, with Xion bound and Melody wearing the imitation necklace.

"Ooh now this is just too cool." Melody said like Xion would. Xion had taken Melody's appearance.

"Oh don't worry about your pretty looks…they're still there…this is just like an outer skin. You're still you underneath and I'm still me." Xion said as Melody continued to cry.

Xion opened the door.

"Wait here, 'Xion' I'll be back soon, with a few friends who will be just dying to be rid of you." Xion said with a sinister smirk as she slammed the door, leaving the silently sobbing Melody trapped inside.

The situation was quite dire indeed.

* * *

**End Chapter 22.**

Will Xion's evil plan be foiled? What will happen to Melody and Sebastian? Find out in the chapters to come…

The song above was an altered version of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from the Little Mermaid.

Oh and just as an FYI, the next couple of weeks are going to be a bit hectic for me seeing as next week is Finals week for this semeister so updates will take a little longer than normal. Just bear with me untill the end of next week.


	23. Framed Innocence

Ventus and Marina were on the bridge with everyone but Genie, Iago, Vera, Melody, and Xion as EVE scanned the hairs in the hairbrush.

"I wonder where Melody's gotten to." Ventus said as EVE continued scanning.

"Not to mention where that little witch Xion has wandered off to." Marina said with her arms crossed.

"What's your problem with her, blue?" Ventus asked concerned.

"She's got something up her sleeve; red…I don't trust her one bit. I am mildly surprised that you can't see it." Marina said as Ventus arched an eyebrow.

"Like what blue?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know but there's just something about her that is just too strange. Like there's a darkness about her." Marina replied.

"Well you certainly won't be winning any Princess of Heart awards anytime soon…come on sis, be reasonable. When has she given any of us reason to distrust her?" Ventus asked as Marina, Lulu, and Shelke gave each other a look.

"I dunno Venny; she does have this kinda…evil look. And trust me; you don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those death glares of hers." Dash said as Marina looked at him surprised.

"Was that why you backed out of going down to Cape Suzette with us?" Marina asked as Dash looked sheepish while Violet smirked.

"Ha! Dash got intimidated by a girl!" Violet giggled.

"Shut up!" Dash replied as Lucrecia sighed.

"I must agree with Marina. There is indeed something very suspicious about this Xion girl." Lucrecia said as the lights flickered.

"What was that?" Rikujou asked as Vera walked in.

"I am uncertain." Shelke said as she checked the ship's systems.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Lucrecia said as Melody suddenly ran in.

"GUYS!!! COME QUICK!!! I THINK XION'S AN UNBIRTH!!!" Melody shouted as she turned and ran out the door with everyone but Vera in tow.

Vera just stood and sighed mournfully.

Melody led everyone to Xion's quarters and flung the door open to reveal a silently crying Xion in the Unbirth robes and bound by ropes and with a white handkerchief in her mouth.

"I knew it! I knew there was something fishy about her, but noooooo! You wouldn't listen." Marina exclaimed as Ventus stood in stunned silence.

"She's been spying on us this whole time! Learning out strengths and weaknesses!" Rikujou said as Lucrecia drew her sword.

"I suspected as much." Lucrecia said as she reared back her sword to run the Unbirth through but before she could, she found Ultima Weapon held to her chin.

"Look, I know she betrayed us but I won't let her die like a pig on a skewer." Ventus said as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Violet asked as Shelke had a suggestion.

"Perhaps we could jettison her in the escape pod. Her room is an escape pod and we could use it to launch her into space." Shelke suggested as Melody had an idea.

"Perhaps we should take everything out of there that's hers so she can't use any of it. We can keep it all in my room." Melody said with a smile as Xion shook her head frantically.

"Good idea, grab what you can." Marina said as everyone grabbed something inside.

"Look what she did to this garbage can…do we really need something like this?" Melody asked as everyone shook their head and Melody smirked as she put the dented can down.

"Ok is that everything?" Marina asked as everyone nodded and shut the door.

"Ok then…let's dump this trash!" Rikujou said as Xion tried to give one last pleading look through the porthole at the top. Shelke then lifted a small lid on the door controls and pressed the red button inside, causing a large metal panel to slam down on the other side and the pod to jettison from the ship a short distance before the engines on the pod mysteriously cut out early.

No one noticed it because the pod was drifting away behind them as the Fahrenheit flew off. Melody was the only one left in the hall by the door as she smirked sinisterly.

"Bye bye Princess…it was nice knowing you." Melody said as she picked up the gear taken from Xion's room and walked down the hall to her room.

Inside the pod, the bindings and gag vanished in small clouds of smoke. Then Xion started getting blurry as parts of her started tearing off until it revealed Melody underneath. Melody dropped to her knees as she continued crying in silence. She then heard a rapid tapping from inside the dented garbage can. She quickly grabbed the can and turned it upside down as she pried the bottom off, releasing Sebastian from inside.

"Oh I knew dare was someting about dat girl dat was just not right." Sebastian grumbled as he crawled out and saw Melody's glum look.

"Oh Melody…I know it's hard but we'll get through dis." Sebastian said as a glowing green ribbon of energy appeared in the enclosed pod and took the form of a glowing green woman in a white dress and ceremonial armor with a golden helmet on her head.

"_Fear not young one. You are in good hands. In time, the Unbirth's deception will be revealed and your voice will return to you. Have faith and believe that Ventus and your friends will make the right choices. But for now you shall be placed within the tender loving care of those who shall protect you with their life and their hearts." _The woman said as she faded away, leaving a confused Sebastian and Melody inside.

As the pod drifted through space, it was suddenly surrounded inside of a blue beam and pulled inward towards a massive purple nebula. Inside the nebula sat the Ragnarok, still hot on the trail of the Fahrenheit.

Inside the Ragnarok's hanger, a crowd of soldiers surrounded it and aimed their weapons at the pod as Sora, Kairi, Riku, Fuu, Roxas, Namine, Cissnei, Zack, and Vincent approached.

"Vincent…what's your call?" Zack asked as Vincent closed his eyes and listened to the Lifestream for a moment. His eyes then shot open.

"Stand down…it's alright." Vincent said as Zack walked up and pulled the door open, revealing Melody and Sebastian inside.

"Who's she?" Sora asked confused.

"She's Melody! She's Princess Ariel's daughter!" Cissnei exclaimed as Melody ran and collided into a hug with the ex-Turk as she cried silently.

"Hey where did that crab come from?!" Zack exclaimed as Sebastian came crawling out of the pod.

"Sebastian? Is that you?" Sora asked as he dropped to his knees next to the crab.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked as he scratched his head.

"It's me Sora, remember?" Sora said as the crab's eyes widened.

"Sora! It tis you man! I knew dat I would be seeing you again soon!" Sebastian exclaimed happily as Sora scooped him into his hands.

"Boy, I've never seen a girl cry without making a sound before." Zack said as he noticed Melody's crying into Cissnei's chest.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kairi asked as her maternal instincts kicked in.

Melody turned and tried to say something but only her lips moved with no sound.

"Her voice was taken by dat witch of a girl. Dat Xion!" Sebastian said as Sora sighed.

"I wonder what her angle is this time." Riku wondered.

"It's sure sounding familiar…didn't Ariel get her voice taken once by Ursula the sea witch?" Sora asked as Sebastian nodded.

"Ya man…dis is just for a different reason. She's disguising herself as Melody and using her voice to try and get closer to da Ventus boy!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Ventus?! Why Venny?!" Kairi asked with alarm in her voice.

"I don't know she never said." Sebastian said as Cissnei dried the girl's eyes.

"Come on Melody. Let's go take you to the twins…they'll be glad to see you again." Cissnei said as Melody gave a slight smile and Sora put Sebastian back on her head. Cissnei then took her by the hand as they headed off.

"You know what this means right? Dad, Jen, and Luxa don't have the right target anymore. We need to get word to them and alert them to eliminate Melody." Kairi said as Sora furrowed his brow.

"Kairi, in all my years, I don't think I ever heard you even want to have anyone killed." Sora said as Kairi sighed.

"It's something we need to talk about Sora…but for right now, let's get those three on the horn and alert them fast." Kairi said as Sora sighed and nodded.

* * *

**Back on the Fahrenheit…**

Ventus was sitting in his room as he thought over something in his mind, something that didn't make sense.

"Gil-I-mean…munny for your thoughts?" Melody asked from the doorway.

"Something's been bugging me since we left Cape Suzette." Ventus said as Melody sat down next to him, "When we were on the Iron Vulture, those three hooded guys were going after Xion. They even mentioned her by name. I thought that she was on their side. Why would they go after her?"

Ventus didn't notice that during his statement, Melody had turned away and was snarling angrily and clinching her fist. There was also a hint of growling coming from her.

"Mel, are you ok?" Ventus asked as Melody instantly cut the act and turned back to him with a caring smile on her face.

"Yes, why?" Melody asked.

"Never mind." Ventus replied.

They sat in silence for a moment before Melody turned to him.

"I just remembered I forgot to do something, can you excuse me?" Melody asked as she headed for the door.

"Sure." Ventus said as Melody closed the door behind her.

Inside her room, Melody slammed and locked the door behind her. Her fist glowed bright purple as she pointed at the mirror over the desk, causing it to glow with purple energy. Melody's form disappeared revealing Xion's scowling face.

In the mirror, Xira's face appeared as Xion removed the fake necklace that held Melody's voice inside.

"Ah my dear sweet child…how goes your plan?" Xira asked as Xion scowled even more.

"Flawlessly except we have a major hitch…three of our brethren are trying to kill me." Xion growled as Xira's eyes bulged.

"WHAT?!" Xira asked.

"Three of our brethren tried to kill me back at Jungle Book…I was lucky that Ventus used Keyblade magic to protect me." Xion said as Xira scratched her chin.

"I'll seek out our betrayers. What about your progress with acquiring our goal?" Xira asked.

"I only need to get a little closer to the wielder of Ultima Weapon. Then I'll be able to achieve our goal." Xion replied as she reached for the fake necklace.

"Any problems on your end?" Xira asked.

"Only one but…" Xion said as she donned the necklace and the Melody disguise instantly reappeared, "…she's been taken care of."

"Excellent." Xira said with a sinister grin as her image faded away.

"Ooh Xion you are too smart." Xion/Melody said to herself.

* * *

**On board the Celsius…**

"Heads up guys, we've got a coded communiqué from the Ragnarok." Jennifer said from the pilot's seat as a message appeared on the screen.

"What's it say?" Mune asked as he and Luxa looked over her shoulder.

The message read…

"_Change of target: Melody. Original target believed to be disguised as new target. Real Melody safe on Ragnarok. End of Line."_

"Well this is interesting…how did Xion manage to change her appearance?" Jennifer asked as Mune cleared his throat. The two women turned towards him as his appearance changed to that of Jennifer's old look and back.

"Oh…I take it that the Calamities are shape shifters." Luxa said as Mune shook his head.

"Only the powerful ones…in Xion's case however, I believe that she simply mirrored her and Melody's appearance." Mune said as Jennifer arched an eyebrow.

"Difference?" She asked.

"Not much except mirroring appearances is much easier." Mune replied.

"Well that just goes to show…evil can take many forms." Luxa said as Mune nodded and reached for an Unbirth robe.

"Let's hurry up and get to Saint Canard. We don't want to be around when the kids arrive." Mune said as he donned the robe.

"Agreed, setting coordinates." Jennifer said as the Celsius started to turn slightly shortly before jumping to hyperspace.

* * *

**Later…**

The Fahrenheit approached the world shell of Saint Canard as Ventus turned to the group.

"Ok so…who's going down this time?" Ventus asked as Marina, Dash, Violet, and Lucrecia raised their hands.

"Rikujou, you don't want to go?" Ventus asked.

"Nah, I'll sit this one out. You go along without me." Rikujou said as Ventus nodded and turned to Melody.

"Mel, you want to come along?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." Melody replied with a smile as Lucrecia gave her a confused look.

"There's something different about you…but I can't put my finger on it." Lucrecia said as Melody shrugged innocently.

"Anyone else? Last call." Ventus asked.

"Can I come? You may need a good pilot." Lulu said as Ventus nodded.

"You are always welcome to come along." Ventus said with a smile.

"Ok I'm in then!" Lulu replied as Ventus looked around the room, and after seeing no more volunteers turned to Genie.

"Ok then…beam us down Genie." Ventus said as Genie instantly appeared in a large red Starfleet uniform and a kilt.

"Ya got it cap'n but you're expectin' a bloody miracle!" Genie said with a Scottish accent.

"Huh?" everyone asked as they arched an eyebrow.

"It's a joke!" Genie said with a smile, "I do that."

Genie then snapped his fingers and the volunteers vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

**End Chapter 23.**

What's going to happen in Saint Canard? Find out in the next chapter.


	24. Darkwing of Justice part 1

On a moon lit night over a massive metropolis, the police sirens were blaring as they chased a stolen car down the deserted streets. The car swerved into an alley way and slid to a halt before reaching a dead end. The thief leapt from the car with a sack full of stolen items over his shoulder and ran in down an adjoining alley way.

At the same time a bright light appeared before him and he collided with a silver haired woman.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Lucrecia growled as she turned to see the fallen man regain his composure.

"Sorry fella, we didn't mean to surprise you." Ventus said as the man entered the light. He was actually a large rat wearing a yellow jump suit with a plug socket on his chest, a plug shaped hat and a large red battery on his back.

The rat instantly reached into the sack and pulled out a broken light bulb.

"Doh, Look what you've done! You've ruined her!" the rat exclaimed in horror as he cradled the broken light bulb.

"What the-" Marina asked confused as she dug into the sack, revealing it full of, "Light bulbs, toasters, ovens…what kind of thief are you?"

"An absolute genius thief is what I am!" the rat cackled insanely.

"Yeesh this guy's a screwball." Ventus muttered.

"Who are you?!" Marina asked.

"I am the electric! The shocking! The statically handsome! MEGAVOLT!!!" the rat cackled as a bolt of electricity jolted between the ends of the plug on his head.

"Me thinks we just found a villain." Marina said as the others nodded in agreement. Megavolt in the meantime had thrown the sack back over his shoulder and had run out into the street.

"Hey! Where's he going?!" Ventus exclaimed as Dash bolted after him and tripped Megavolt.

"OW!" Megavolt grumbled as the sack hit the ground nearby and exploded as all the bulbs shattered instantly.

"Now what do we do with him?" Marina asked as a cloud of smoke appeared on a nearby rooftop.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" a voice called from the cloud of smoke, "I am the wicked scourge that pecks at your nightmares!"

Then a duck in a purple shirt with four buttons arranged in a square on the front. He also wore a large gray-ish blue wide brimmed fedora hat, purple mask around his eyes, and a purple cape with pinkish insides.

The duck jumped down and landed before the group with his cape held out on both sides for emphasis as he finished…

"I am DARKWING DUCK!!!" the duck said as the heroes blinked.

"You are who?" Ventus asked confused.

"Uh…didn't I just tell you?" the duck replied.

"Your name is Darkwing Duck?" Lucrecia asked in disbelief.

"So? Vi's and my dad is called Mr. Incredible, and our mom is Elastigirl…how is Darkwing Duck any different?" Dash asked. Darkwing in the meantime just shrugged and slapped a pair of rubber handcuffs on Megavolt's wrists.

"You guys must be new here, to ask who I am." Darkwing said as everyone turned their attention back to him.

"Yeah we're kinda new to everyone these days." Violet said with a shrug.

"Well then...welcome to Saint Canard." Darkwing said with a smile.

"Thanks…so who is this guy?" Ventus asked as Darkwing put his foot down on top of the evildoer.

"This is Megavolt…a real loose plug. But no villain's a match for Darkwing Duck." Darkwing said as he struck a heroic pose.

"Rule number one for spotting a psycho…when they refer to themselves in the third person." Lucrecia whispered to Marina who giggled.

"So what are you going to do with Sparky here?" Ventus asked as Megavolt growled.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled angrily.

"Oh just toss him in the insane asylum like always." Darkwing replied as a police car drove up and Darkwing shoved the villain inside.

"Now that that's over with." Melody said as she turned to the rest of the group, "What do we do now?"

Unknown to the group, they were being watched from a distance by a sinister criminal mastermind.

"Oh look…Darkwing DUNK has new members of his fan club." A duck with a yellow, red, and black version of Darkwing Duck's costume said as he watched through a pair of hi-tech binoculars.

"What are the people of this city coming too? Following that buffoon around like he was a hero." The duck said with an annoyed expression. He never noticed as three black portals opened up behind him.

"Negaduck…" the first hooded figure said as the duck turned and glared at them, "…we have a job for you."

"Oh yeah? Who are you?" Negaduck asked as he turned angrily towards the trio.

"We are known as the Unbirths. And we need your help to destroy one of our own." The first figure replied.

"Hmm…backstabbing and betrayal…how sinister. You have my attention unborn boy." Negaduck said as the first figure produced a photo of Melody.

"This is what she is disguised as. Destroy her and we will make it worth your while." The first figure said as Negaduck thought.

"What are we talking here? Mutilation? Humiliation? Demoralization?" Negaduck asked.

"The works…just eliminate her and do it by any means you deem necessary." The figure ordered as Negaduck grinned.

"Ooh I like your style. One dead as a doornail girl coming right up!" Negaduck said as the three figures vanished in a black portal.

* * *

**Later…**

The heroes were walking through the near deserted streets of Saint Canard, Darkwing having left to battle crime elsewhere in the city.

"This place kinda reminds me of home ya' know." Dash said.

"Me too. Well more of the city near our house." Marina replied.

"Where did you kids say you were from again? Spira?" Lucrecia asked.

"Pretty much. We live just outside of Bevelle." Lulu replied.

"Huh. Ever been to the Luca province?" Lucrecia asked as Melody raised her hand.

"I have." Melody said as Ventus, Marina, and Lulu stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at her in confusion.

"I thought you never had left Atlantica." Marina asked as Melody smiled sheepishly.

"Oh sorry, there's a place in Atlantica called the uh…Luca canyon. I must have gotten it confused with whatever it is you were talking about." Melody replied as Marina and Lulu gave each other a concerned look.

"What about you Lucrecia…we hardly know anything about you but we let you come with us anyway…where are you from?" Ventus asked.

"Well…I suppose you deserve an explanation. I'm from a world called Edge, it's a large metropolis world that was founded twenty years ago. It houses the refugees of another world called Midgar that was devastated by a terrible tragedy called Meteor." Lucrecia explained.

"Sounds cool. I think I remember from Dad's stories that Sky-boy had gone to Midgar before." Ventus replied.

"You're right. Sky-boy has gone to Midgar before." Marina replied.

"I'm still wondering if what everyone is saying about Sky-boy is true. What if he really is dad? And if he is dad…why would he keep it a secret from us?" Ventus asked as he pondered for a moment then turned back to Lucrecia, "What was your dad like?"

"My dad? Ugh, try never being there when I need him. He's always asleep and when he is awake I'm always saddled with him and he never stops hounding me with questions about my life…like he shows an interest in me at other times." Lucrecia huffed.

"Sounds like your dad just wants to be closer to you…why is he away so often?" Marina asked.

"He's not exactly away per say, so much as he's always asleep. He hibernates like a bear inside that coffin of his." Lucrecia replied as Melody unnoticeably gulped silently as she realized who she was talking about.

"That sounds an awful lot like a guy from my dad's stories named Vincent Valentine." Marina said as Lucrecia gave her a rude shrug.

"Duh! Hello my last name is Valentine! Vincent Valentine is my father!" Lucrecia replied with mild annoyance.

"No way?!" Ventus asked as Dash and Violet furrowed their brows.

"Who's Vincent Valentine?" Violet asked.

"Vincent Valentine is this awesome dude that wields this triple barreled pistol. He's rumored to look like a bad guy when you first see him but he's really a good guy that's gone through a lot…or so I hear." Ventus said with a shrug.

"Yeah, try living up to his name." Lucrecia grumbled.

"Who's your mom then?" Ventus asked.

"Oh a first class named Paine…I have a bundle of pressure to try and live up to both of my parent's fame. It's a real pain in the butt at times." Lucrecia grumbled.

"I think Rikujou knows more than we do on the SOLDIERs." Marina said with a shrug.

"You know it's funny that guy's named Rikujou. One of the founders of SOLDIER was named Rikujou. He was a full time SOLDIER too until he got married and switched to a part time SOLDIER. He became a training instructor." Lucrecia said as Ventus shrugged.

"You know Rikujou always has wondered about his name. He keeps wondering if he was named for that very guy you mentioned. His dad says he is." Marina replied.

"There's something funny about all four of you I swear." Lucrecia said as they continued on.

They then heard what sounded like a motorcycle approaching fast. They turned to see a yellow red and black motorcycle with what appeared to be a duck bill as the front cowling approaching fast.

"Isn't that Darkwing?" Lulu asked as the bike screeched to a halt.

"Oh no. I'm not Darkwing. I am the Terror that stalks in the night! I am the fingernails on the chalkboard of justice! I am NEGADUCK!!!" the Darkwing lookalike said angrily.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you our villain of the day." Marina mumbled.

"Alright cut the chatter kiddies! Which one of you is called Melody?" Negaduck asked as he whipped out a small piece of paper from his pocket and looked the group over.

"Hey! You're not taking Melody!" Ventus said as everyone summoned/drew their weapons.

"I knew there would be a downside to this disguise." Melody mumbled. Fortunately for her, no one heard her.

"Ah-ha! Out of my way kids, or there's going to be a bad time had by all!" Negaduck ordered as he whipped out a machine gun that made Lucrecia pale.

"Holy (Naughty word). That's an old Deepground 'Death Knell' type Rifle, that sucker's practically a ninety caliber machine gun! That thing is lethal!" Lucrecia said as Negaduck grinned.

"I wondered what this thing was. It was quite a deal considering I stole it from a weapons dealer before I tested it on him." Negaduck chuckled as the group backed away slightly. Negaduck then grabbed a small device from an unseen pocket and pressed a button, causing Melody and Lulu (Who were in back) to get yanked into the air by a previously unseen net trap on the ground.

"Huh?!" Ventus exclaimed as the two girls landed in the net on the back of Negaduck's motorcycle.

"Thanks losers!!!" Negaduck exclaimed as he pulled out a different gun and fired it at the group, sealing every one of them in a thick sticky green substance.

"What is this stuff?!" Violet whined.

"My own special formula for stopping little do-gooders where they stand. It also does wonders for sealing cracked pipes." Negaduck snickered as he roared off on the bike with his two hostages.

"Oh great! Now what do we do?!" Marina growled as Lucrecia started to vibrate.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked the SOLDIER. But Lucrecia didn't reply as she morphed into the snarling beast she had from earlier and freed a portion of herself from the goo.

"WHAT THE-?!?!" Marina, Violet, and Ventus exclaimed as they saw the beast free herself and then morph back to human form.

"That was COOL!" Dash exclaimed as Lucrecia breathed heavily.

"Thanks…it's genetic from what I understand." Lucrecia panted, "But it's a (girl dog) to maintain."

"Uh, young ears here?" Marina reminded as Lucrecia gave her a glare that translated as "Bite me."

"Hey, can anyone get free besides Lucrecia?" Ventus asked as Dash thought of something.

"I think I can make it." Dash said as he started vibrating.

"Kid, don't try to copy me." Lucrecia said as Violet smirked.

"Actually this happened once when he got frozen in a block of ice. He did this to get…free." Violet said as she turned and saw the empty blob where Dash was.

"Well I'll be. Nice work kid." Lucrecia said as she smirked.

"How did you do that? And can you do it for us?" Ventus asked.

"I just vibrated fast enough to get hotter to the point that I melted through that goop." Dash replied.

"I ask again…can you get us out?" Ventus grunted as Violet shook her head.

"You don't want him doing that…you might get burned…literally. I should know." Violet grumbled as Dash snickered.

"Then who can get us out?!" Marina asked as there was a sudden burst of smoke.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!"A familiar voice said from out of nowhere.

"Not again." Marina groaned.

"I am the Heimlich maneuver for the choking victims of crime!" Darkwing said as he appeared where the cloud of smoke dissipated, "I am DARKWING DUCK!!!"

"Nice of you to drop in…only it's about two minutes too late!" Marina grumbled.

"Sheesh, at least I'm here. Say what kind of gunk is this?" Darkwing asked as he whipped out a magnifying glass and examined the green substance still holding Violet, Marina, and Ventus in place.

"We have no idea…but your evil twin does seeing as he's the one who trapped us in it." Ventus replied.

"Did you say my evil twin?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeah he wore a costume like yours, only it was yellow, black, and red." Ventus replied.

"Ah-ha! If it isn't my arch nemesis, Negaduck!" Darkwing exclaimed as he pulled out a strange looking gun. It was black with a purple coil between the barrel and the handle.

"What are you going to do with that?" Marina asked concerned.

"I'm going to use an ice cartridge for my gas gun to freeze the goop. It always works." Darkwing replied as Marina sighed.

"Boy I wish I had known that sooner…give me just a second here." Marina grumbled as she fiddled with something under the goop. Suddenly the entire blob froze and shattered, revealing Marina's Keyblade in her hand.

"How did you do that?" Darkwing asked surprised.

"We call it magic." Violet shivered.

"I need to get me one of those…uh say weren't there more of you?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeah, Negaduck kidnapped them!" Ventus said as Darkwing scowled.

"The only time Negaduck kidnaps someone is if they're instrumental to one of his nefarious schemes. But what could two innocent little girls be worth to him?" Darkwing asked himself.

"I don't suppose you know what a Princess of Heart is do you?" Lucrecia asked as Darkwing arched an eyebrow.

"A Princess of what?" Darkwing asked.

"Never mind, but we need to rescue them!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Right you are!" Darkwing said as his motorcycle drove up. It was like Negaduck's only purple and had a side car. Darkwing hopped on and donned a helmet.

Lucrecia quickly morphed a pair of large black bat wings. Violet and Dash quickly created the Incredi-ball as Marina and Ventus flipped for who had to sit on top of whom in the side car…Ventus got pinned under Marina.

"As my daughter would say…keen gear!" Darkwing said in awe of the heroes methods of transportation.

"Only one problem…how do we find them?" Marina asked as Lucrecia spotted something land on the ground nearby. It was the strange white creature from the Incredible's world.

"Hey look." Ventus said as Darkwing arched an eyebrow.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Marina said as the creature sprouted wings and hovered off the ground.

"Then Let's. Get. Dangerous!" Darkwing said as they raced off down the road after the creature.

* * *

**End Chapter 24.**

I do not own Darkwing Duck.

Like Talespin, I loved this show when I was younger…still do. Again…hooray for YouTube!


	25. Darkwing of Justice part 2

Inside Negaduck's warehouse/lair, Melody and Lulu found themselves bound, back to back, in a couple of chairs.

"What do you think is going to happen to us Mel?" Lulu asked as Melody shrugged.

"How should I know?" Melody replied in a rather rude manner.

"Geez I was only asking. No reason to bite my head off." Lulu said as Melody rolled her eyes.

"Keep quiet you little do-gooders! I'm going to get quite a kick out of destroying the both of you even though I'm only getting paid for one in particular." Negaduck said as Melody sighed.

"Let me guess. You're after me." Melody replied flippantly.

"That's correct." A voice said as the three hooded figures appeared behind Negaduck.

"Who are you guys?!" Melody asked.

"You should know. We know your secret. We know who you are and it is not as the princess of heart you pretend to be." The hooded figure said as Melody snarled angrily.

"I was right! You are traitors!" Melody said as Lulu arched a confused eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Mel?" Lulu asked over her shoulder.

"Nothing Lulu. You wouldn't understand, you're too young." Melody replied.

"I take it you haven't told your secret to anyone then huh?" Negaduck asked with intrigue.

"Back off duck!" Melody spat.

"Ooh! Courageous one isn't she?" Negaduck sneered.

"Negaduck! We're not paying you to destroy the blond girl. Destroy only the other or you won't get your reward." One of the figures said angrily.

"Why not kill both and have some more fun?" Negaduck asked.

"Because if you do…not only will you not get your reward but we will cause you to join them in death." The lead figure said as it held up a hand causing a large glowing black sphere to appear. Negaduck was surprised.

"I see. Well then little miss Harmony-" "It's Melody!" "Whatever…any last words?" Negaduck asked as he raised the Death Knell Rifle.

"I've got several!!!" a voice called from out of nowhere. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the beacon of justice for those stuck in the sea of crime!"

Suddenly a long and flowing black robe dropped out of nowhere and swirled around the captives before flying off and revealing nothing but two empty chairs and a bunch of still tied ropes.

"I am DARKWING DUCK!!!" Darkwing called as he appeared in a cloud with the rest of the heroes, sans Lucrecia, standing behind him.

"Oh look its Dunkling Duke, come to save the day." Negaduck growled as the hooded figures remained silent.

"Negaduck! I knew you were behind this nefarious scheme!" Darkwing said as they came literally face to face.

"That and we told you it was him." Marina said as the lead figure approached the group of heroes.

"Ventus." The figure said as Ventus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as he held his Keyblade steady.

"I haven't seen you since you were born. In fact I was witness to your birth. I helped your mother deliver you." The lead figure said as Ventus narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying." Ventus replied.

"Am I?" the figure asked, "Can you tell me how your parents met? Can you tell me who you were named after? Can you tell me the name of so much as one of your grandparents? If you can answer even one of those, then I will not question your knowledge of your family history again."

Ventus paused as he tried to think but no answers came up. He turned and gave Marina pleading look but she shrugged clueless.

"I can't." Ventus sighed.

"I thought so. Know this young one. The Melody you know isn't amongst you. Her calls to you are silent because there is no voice to carry them. Trust me when I say that the darkness you believed gone has only just gotten stronger." The figure said as he and the other two vanished, each in a black portal.

"WAIT!" Ventus called as he reached out in a futile effort to grasp the figure.

"What did he mean by that?" Marina asked confused.

"I don't know but it sure gave me an opportunity!" Negaduck cackled from a nearby catwalk.

"We'll see about that Negaduck!" Darkwing replied as he pulled out his gas gun, "Suck gas evildoer!"

Darkwing fired off a round that exploded in a white cloud over Negaduck.

"Oops." Darkwing said as he saw the cloud.

"What was in that?" Violet asked.

"Itching powder." Darkwing replied as Negaduck emerged from the cloud with an umbrella and a dust buster in his hands.

"It'll take more than a bunch of itching powder to stop me!" Negaduck grumbled but was quickly bowled over by a red and blond blur.

"What about, the Dash?" Dash asked as he struck a heroic pose.

"I prefer the snail." Negaduck replied as he pulled out his own gas gun and fired another round of green goo but missed.

"Missed-me-missed-me-now-you-gotta-kiss…uh…Vi!" Dash taunted.

"I HEARD THAT YOU INSECT!!!" Violet replied.

"Uh-oh, shields up SHIELDS UP **SHIELDS UP!!!**" Marina shouted as Violet quickly threw up a force field just as Negaduck fired another blob at them from overhead, only for it to coat the force field.

"Get out of that one!" Negaduck said triumphantly just as his hat got shot off by a red dart.

"STAND STILL! I have to shoot you." Lucrecia said as she dropped in out of nowhere and started firing off tranquilizer darts at the criminal.

"Try this on for size do-gooder!" Negaduck said as he fired the Death Knell rifle, causing Lucrecia to leap down towards the ground in her cloak form as she dodged bullets left and right.

"Stop right there Negaduck! Or you'll be singing a different tune when I'm through with you!" Darkwing ordered from behind as Negaduck turned the gun towards him.

"I don't sing, I dance, CAN YOU?!" Negaduck asked as Darkwing started "dancing" around the bullet holes that were opening up where the bullets hit.

"Uh Negaduck?" Dash said as he approached from behind.

"WHAT?!" Negaduck sneered as Dash pointed to the fact that the catwalk the three of them were on was now split in half thanks to the bullet holes.

"Oh no." Negaduck grimaced as Dash ran across and got Darkwing safely to the ground in the blink of an eye just as the catwalk collapsed but Negaduck used a grappler round in his gas gun and swung into a shadow covered area of the warehouse.

"Where did he go?" Ventus asked as they regrouped, Marina having frozen and shattered the glob of goo over Violet's force field.

Suddenly a loud mechanical roar was heard and a pair of large glowing red eyes pierced through the darkness. Then a loud metal thud was heard, causing the ground to shake as a massive mechanical version of Negaduck stepped into the light.

"Oh boy…we've stepped in it now." Ventus said as the Nega-bot cackled.

"_You've fallen right into my little trap kiddies! I was saving this for a rainy day but since you're here, I thought I would surprise everyone early!!!" _Negaduck's voice echoed from the loudspeakers.

"I don't suppose you have one too do ya Darkwing?" Marina asked as Darkwing gulped.

"Not really, no." Darkwing replied.

"It was worth a shot." Marina shrugged as they instantly started running.

"Lucrecia! Where's Melody and Lulu?!" Ventus asked as they ran out the warehouse with Nega-bot chasing after them.

"Up there!" Lucrecia said as she pointed to a flying purple snarling duck head with wings.

"Ah-ha! The Thunder-quack!" Darkwing exclaimed as the jet touched down nearby with Lulu at the controls.

"How do we stop that thing?!" Ventus asked as the necklace around Lulu's neck started to glow. Suddenly the strange creature wobbly creature appeared again.

"_We have answered your summons my liege." _The creature said in Lulu's mind.

Suddenly a massive black and white swirling portal opened up to reveal a massive white creature of equal height to the Nega-bot.

"What is that THING?!" Melody exclaimed.

"Impossible! A Nobody!" Lucrecia said as the massive creature charged at Nega-bot and delivered a powerful blow to the large machine.

"What did you call that thing?" Marina asked.

"A nobody…they're kinda like the heartless only they are only empty shells compared to the heartless. I thought they were extinct after the fall of Xehanort." Lucrecia replied as they continued watching the battle royale between the massive nobody and the Nega-bot.

"Whoa you mean THAT's a nobody?!" Ventus asked.

"Yep. If I remember my nobody guide correctly, that's a Twilight Thorn nobody." Lucrecia replied as she looked at the bobbing nobody next to Lulu.

"And that's a Dusk…the most common type of nobody." Lucrecia added as the Twilight Thorn delivered a powerful blow to Nega-bot.

Nega-bot reared it's arm back and slugged the Twilight Thorn, sending it to the ground.

"It's getting it's butt whooped!" Dash exclaimed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Darkwing said as he whipped out his gas gun and loaded the ice cartridge in the barrel.

"What are you doing?" Marina asked.

"Elementary chemistry my dear, if metal freezes it could potentially shatter like glass." Darkwing replied as Marina summoned her Keyblade.

"You're going to need more ice pal…fortunately I have a whole Keyblade made of ice." Marina said as Ventus cleared his throat.

"One tiny problem…" Ventus said as he motioned to flat and twisted pile of purple metal, "…it looks like that Darkwing's cool bike is now a pancake."

"Dooooohhh….not again!" Darkwing whimpered.

"What about me? I'm faster than fast! I'm the Dash!" Dash said with a suave grin.

"Nonsense! Children should not play with guns!" Darkwing said as Dash face palmed.

"Now isn't the time for a Saturday morning cartoon moral! We have to stop that thing before it wrecks the city!" Dash replied.

"Violet what about that force field ball you and Dash made a while ago?!" Lulu asked as Violet and Dash gave each other a nod.

"Right, Marina you up for a roll?" Violet asked as Ventus saw Marina's reply coming by the smirk on her face.

"Spring or yeast roll?" Marina asked as everyone groaned and Marina giggled.

"We ask her to be a hero and what does she do? She makes a horrible pun." Lucrecia grumbled.

"Ok sheesh let's get this ball rolling!" Marina said as she, Dash, and Violet created the Incredi-ball, with Marina floating in the air inside the sphere, as they bolted down the street towards the dueling giants.

"I get the strange feeling that it's not going to be enough. We need to make sure that Negaduck can't escape." Ventus said as Lulu turned to see the Thunder-quack sitting and waiting for launch.

"I have an idea, but Mr. Darkwing sir, you have to come along." Lulu said as Darkwing shrugged and leapt into the Thunder-quack and fired up the controls. Darkwing instantly shoved Lulu out of the pilot seat.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Lulu asked.

"Young lady you are far too young to fly! Leave this to the…" Darkwing said as he pressed a button and turned on the windshield wipers even though the canopy was still up and thus sprayed him in the face, "…adults."

"Just humor me…I'm better than I look." Lulu said as she took the controls and the canopy lowered shortly before the Thunder-quack rocketed out towards the battle.

Violet, Dash, and Marina arrived at an intersection just as the Twilight Thorn was thrown to the ground again, putting the three heroes between the massive nobody and Nega-bot.

"Ok drop the force field!" Marina said as the force field lowered. She then ran into the middle of the intersection with her Keyblade ready.

"_Oh look…a little girl who thinks she can stop a big bad war machine. How cute." _Negaduck snickered from over the speakers as Marina narrowed her eyes.

"Cute this!" Marina said as her Keyblade glowed a bright light blue as a gust of snow blew in from out of nowhere, and in a bright flash of light, a beautiful blue skinned woman in a decorative bikini top and bottom appeared.

"What is that?" Violet asked as Marina stood stunned.

"It's Shiva…the Aeon of Ice." Marina said speechlessly as Shiva began her Overdrive…appropriately named, Diamond Dust.

She channeled her energy over her head and slowly lowered her hands from above her head as she aimed the blast at Nega-bot and unleashed a devastating blast of ice magic, freezing Nega-Bot from the waist down in a mound of ice. She then snapped her fingers and the ice mound shattered. Shiva then turned with a smile towards Marina as she channeled herself back into the Keyblade.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Dash asked in awe.

"I didn't even know I…could." Marina replied with a stunned look on her face.

"Now all that's left is the blunt force to shatter the legs." Violet said as she and Dash came up with a plan. They quickly recreated the Incredi-ball and rolled off at rocket speeds at the Nega-Bot. The Incredi-ball smashed through the left leg, shattering the massive robot's left calve.

The metal on the robot started to groan under the strain of standing on one ice covered leg and eventually started to topple over.

Suddenly the large red hat on the head of the robot opened up as Negaduck flew up into the air on a jetpack.

"Thought that would stop me did ya?! Well guess again do-gooders!" Negaduck cackled, not noticing as the Thunder-quack hovered up behind him with Darkwing standing on the beak.

"Are you sure about that, Villain?" Darkwing asked as Negaduck turned just as Darkwing whipped out his gas gun.

"Suck gas evildoer!" Darkwing said as he fired the gas gun and enveloped Negaduck in a cloud of light blue smoke, revealing Negaduck encased inside of a block of ice. Negaduck fell to the ground where the block shattered, along with the jetpack, leaving Negaduck unconscious on the street.

"Yep, yep, yep, ah…that just goes to show, that no villain is a match for DARKWING DUCK!!!" Darkwing exclaimed as he struck a heroic pose.

Lulu gave him an annoyed glare and sent the Thunder-quack into a barrel roll, causing Darkwing to cling to the beak.

"Uh, make that, Darkwing Duck and friends." Darkwing said as Lulu nodded.

"Better." She replied.

* * *

**Later…**

Twilight Thorn and the Dusk had vanished and Negaduck was being thrown into a police car as everyone said their goodbyes to Darkwing.

"You know for a bunch of kids you guys really know your crime fighting skills. I would be honored if you decided to stay here in Saint Canard to help defeat the scourge of villainy and crime where it roams." Darkwing said heroically as the group shrugged.

"Sorry Darkwing, but we can't stay. We have to keep moving so that those hooded guys don't catch up to us." Ventus said as Darkwing sighed understandingly.

"Ah you're right. Besides there's only room enough for one hero around here and that's me, DARKWING DUCK!" Darkwing said energetically as the group rolled their eyes.

"Uh, Lucrecia…do you have the extra transporter?" Ventus asked.

"Yep…just tell me when." Lucrecia replied as Ventus noticed Darkwing's hat blink with light. It was the signal to Ventus to seal the keyhole.

As before, a beam of light shot up from the hat and revealed the keyhole as Ventus sealed the keyhole with the Keyblade.

"What was that?" Darkwing asked as Marina quickly whispered "When" into Lucrecia's ear and by the time Darkwing turned back around, the only thing he saw was a faint beam of light dissipating into the night sky.

* * *

**End Chapter 25.**

That's all for the Darkwing Duck world…want to know what happens next? Read the next chapter…when it's posted.


	26. Truth Discovered

The heroes returned to the Fahrenheit in a beam of light where Vera stood waiting for them on the bridge.

"How'd everything go?" Vera asked as the group shrugged. Lucrecia, Dash, and Violet walked out of the room.

"Simply put, Marina can kick all our butts with Shiva at will. That Keyblade of hers can summon her." Ventus said as Marina smiled.

"Impressive…looks like we have a young summoner on our hands here." Vera said with a smile.

"You know it's ironic that I get a Keyblade that summons Shiva, and I dressed up as Shiva one year for Halloween." Marina said as Lulu and Ventus nodded.

"Yeah, and I was Ifrit and Lu was Yuna. Subsequently blue and I were Lulu's aeons for the night." Ventus chuckled.

"Yeah well you wound up carrying her all night while she slept though." Marina replied.

"So?" Ventus asked as Lulu clung to him.

"Never mind." Marina said rolling her eyes.

"Well if you guys will excuse me. I'm going to go freshen up after that whole incident with that duck." Melody said as she slinked out of the room. Lulu watched her with a furrowed brow.

"Something wrong Lu?" Ventus asked.

"There's something kinda…off about Melody lately. Maybe Xion did something to her." Lulu said as Marina and Ventus thought back to what the hooded figure had said about her in Saint Canard.

"I hope not. I already feel betrayed by Xion, I don't want to wind up getting betrayed by Mel too." Ventus said with a sigh. Marina and Lulu nodded in agreement before leaving the bridge silently.

Vera then knelt down to his level.

"I know what you're going through right now Venny, and right now you pray that no one else betrays you. I don't know what the future holds but it may be wise to brace yourself for the worst. There will be more betrayals but for every betrayal you will gain an ally, one who will genuinely care for you." Vera said as Ventus looked at her concerned.

"How do you know this stuff?" Ventus asked.

"You could say that I've watched over you and your family for generations…I'm a lot older than I look…a lot older." Vera said with a caring smile.

"Like Shelke?" Ventus asked as Vera shrugged.

"In a manner of speaking I suppose." Vera replied.

"Where are we going next?" Ventus asked as Shelke entered with Genie.

"I have calculated that it is possible that your parents have returned to the mansion by now. I believe that we should endeavor to return to Spira in the hopes of reuniting with them." Shelke advised.

"Sounds good to me, lay in a course and lets be off." Ventus said as Shelke nodded and in put the coordinates.

"Say Genie, how did you know that Sora boy?" Ventus asked.

"Oh well, where shall we begin?" Genie asked as a large storybook appeared in his hands as he and Ventus sat down on one of the curved benches near the back of the bridge. Vera watched with a smile as she left the room.

"Soon Ventus…soon you will learn the truth about everything and everyone you know." Vera said quietly so that only she could hear and left the room.

* * *

**Elsewhere on the Fahrenheit…**

Rikujou was walking down the hall with Iago on his shoulder and Wall-e following along beside him.

"So the holographic cards will be more valuable in a few years?" Iago asked as Rikujou nodded.

"Uh-huh. They're all the rage in Edge. Or so I hear. Good thing Venny and Lulu's dads own a store that also sells imported stuff. Including those cards." Rikujou replied.

"Hmm…I'm thinking that maybe we could get our hands on more of those cards and in a few years we'll be living on easy street." Iago said as Rikujou thought.

"You do make sense." Rikujou said as Iago grinned.

"I'd rather make dollars than sense." Iago chuckled as Rikujou groaned.

"Ugh, you've been hanging out with Genie for too long." Rikujou grumbled as Iago continued laughing. That is until Rikujou heard something echoing down the hall and silenced the bird.

"Quiet…what's that noise?" Rikujou asked as they got closer. It was someone singing and it sounded like Melody.

As they got closer they could hear the words…

"_What a lovely little queen I'll make my dear, I'll look divine."_

Melody sang with a delighted laugh as the three approached her door. Using Wall-e as a footstool (with his permission), they looked through the porthole at the top of the door to look inside and see Melody singing as she worked on her hair.

"_Things are working out according to my ultimate design." _

She sang as her hand glowed purple and she fired a small bolt of purple lightning at a cupid's head carved into the mirror on the dresser. The two gulped nervously as they looked on in disbelief. She then stepped up onto the dresser, smashing an empty bottle under her foot as she pulled the mirror towards her.

"_Soon I'll have that little Keyblade, and the worlds will all be mine!"_

she sang as she started chuckling and gazed into the mirror. The two paled as she started cackling but instead of Melody's image reflecting in the mirror, it was instead…

"Xion?" Rikujou said as he jumped off of Wall-e and grabbed Iago.

"What is going on around here? I thought she was the good girl, not Miss dark and evil." Iago said as Rikujou came to dreaded realization.

"Don't you see, she's not Melody…she's Xion in disguise. We gotta do something, we gotta warn the others." Rikujou said as the door opened and the three bolted around the corner just as Melody came walking, nonchalantly, out and down the hall in the opposite direction like she never heard them.

"Oh man…we're in deep trouble. She tricked us. I don't know how she did it but somehow she fooled us all." Rikujou whispered.

"But I thought we jettisoned her into space." Iago said as Rikujou realized what had happened.

"Oh no…we jettisoned the real Melody. She could be light-years away from us now!" Rikujou said as Wall-e turned and rolled into Melody's room.

"Hey! Where's the trash compactor going?" Iago asked.

"Wall-e, come back here." Rikujou said as he and Iago bolted inside Melody's room after him.

Inside they found Wall-e digging through the drawers, looking for something.

"Oh I know what he's doing; he's looking for some kind of proof." Rikujou said as he looked under the bed and spotted something.

"Hey look!" Rikujou said as he pulled out the Unbirth Spell book from under the bed.

"This…is it. This probably holds all their secrets." Rikujou said.

"Uh…pal." Iago said shakily from behind. Wall-e could be heard rattling as if he were shaking.

"What is it Iago…" Rikujou said as he turned and paled as he saw Melody standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, "…oh crap."

"Hello boys…what are you doing going through my stuff?" Melody asked casually.

"We were uh…wondering what might be inside of the Unbirth book we found in Xion's room. Just looking for a way to beat her if we run into her again you know." Rikujou lied.

"I see…then why are you so pale?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Well uh…it's probably my hair…it makes me look paler than normal…that and I'm part albino." Rikujou said with a cheesy grin. He and Iago were both sweating.

"Or…you heard and saw something you weren't supposed to see…and if you know what's good for you, you won't breathe a word…else it will be your last breath. Do you catch my drift?" Melody asked as they nodded frantically.

"Good…but just to be on the safe side." Melody said as she quickly slammed the door and flipped open the small lid over the escape pod button but the button was missing.

"Bah! I'll just have to settle for locking you in then." Melody said as she hit the lock door button and removed it from the panel before walking off.

"Oh great, that's just great! We're locked inside and the witch is still running free!!!" Iago groused.

"I'm fully aware of the situation Iago but I did take the added precaution of removing this." Rikujou said as he held up the red eject button from the other side, "Now we can't be launched into space like we accidently did Melody."

"Which makes me wonder…whatever happened to her after that." Iago wondered.

"I don't know Iago…and since there's not a keyhole anywhere on this side, I guess we're going to have plenty of time to find a way out on our own." Rikujou replied as he sat down on the bed and opened up the spell book.

"What good is that book going to do us?" Iago asked.

"I dunno…maybe we'll find something that can help us escape or at the very least, gain enough attention for someone to look for us." Rikujou replied.

"I hope that works pal. I really do." Iago said with a sigh, "By the way, does anyone have any food?"

"Perhaps I can scare something up." A voice said as a black portal opened up and one of the purple and blue hooded figures from before appeared.

"Kentucky Fried Parrot bucket here I come." Iago whimpered as Rikujou leapt up and summoned his Keyblade.

"Get back or so help me I will run you through!" Rikujou growled as the figure pulled back the hood revealing his red hair and goatee.

"Peace young Rikujou, you are among friends." The man said with a caring smile.

"Hey wait a minute, haven't we met before?" Iago asked as the man nodded.

"Yes…I was one of the few who accompanied the boy who defeated Jafar on his third visit to Agrabah." The man said as Wall-e gave a happy wriggling noise.

"_Mu-ne" _the robot said to the man.

"Yes little friend, it's me." Mune replied.

"OH THAT'S WHO YOU ARE! Hey relax bud, this guy's straight as an arrow." Iago said as Rikujou lowered the Keyblade cautiously.

"How do you know who I am?" Rikujou asked.

"Quite simple…I have Luxa and the woman once known as Argento the Silver on board my ship nearby. We dropped out of hyperspace near Spira a few minutes ago." Mune replied.

"They're alive?!" Rikujou asked as Mune nodded.

"Yes and we need to act quickly…your parents are already at the mansion waiting for you all, they secretly called Shelke and told her to bring you all to Spira. We also have the real Melody with us." Mune said as he turned and opened another black portal.

"Really…then she is okay!" Rikujou exclaimed.

"Yes and if we're going to get the drop on Xion, we need to act quickly." Mune said motioning towards the black portal.

"Hang on; we're going to need this." Rikujou said as he grabbed the spell book before running through the portal with Mune, Iago, and Wall-e in tow.

* * *

**Later…**

The Fahrenheit touched down in the backyard of the Gracy Manor, as our heroes disembarked from the rear hatch, Ventus was looking around curiously.

"Has anyone seen Rikujou, Wall-e, or that bigmouth bird Iago lately?" He asked as Melody shrugged.

"I think they said something about a carrot cake eating contest." Melody lied as Ventus, Marina, and Lulu paused.

"Doesn't Rikujou hate carrot cake?" Marina whispered.

"Yeah…so why would he challenge Iago to a carrot cake eating contest?" Ventus whispered back.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Lulu whispered.

"You ain't the only one kid." Lucrecia said as she eyeballed Melody, who hadn't even heard the conversation.

They entered the back door to the mansion and looked around as they passed into the main hall.

"The place looks ok. I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Marina said as they looked around.

"Well of course not…we've been trying to fix things up for you guys." A familiar voice said as everyone turned to see…

"DAD!!!" Ventus and Marina shouted as they ran forward and collided with him into a hug.

"Oh by Minerva I've missed you guys." Sora said mid hug.

"Hang on! GROUP HUG!" Kairi shouted as she threw her arms around the three.

"AHHHH!!! SAPPY MOMENT SAPPY MOMENT!!!" Marina squealed in terror as they broke the embrace.

Lucrecia started looking around as she sensed several powerful presences nearby.

"Where's my mom and dad?" Lulu asked as she found herself run over by two blond haired twins.

"SIS!!!" they said.

"SKY! SYKX! Get off your sister!" Roxas ordered as he and a laughing Namine entered.

Melody was just keeping her distance as Riku and Fuu entered with a smirk on their faces and followed by a group of unfamiliar people.

"Hey…who are you guys?" Ventus asked as he saw the group enter.

"Well son, we have some explaining to do…see these two here," Sora said as he pulled Ven and Mrs. Lulu aside, "These are my parents. Ven and Lulu."

"Wait you mean I do have grandparents?" Ventus asked.

"Yes son but before you go crazy and start barraging us with questions, let us explain first." Sora said as Ventus and Marina shrugged.

"Do I have any grandparents other than grandma Luxa?" Lulu asked as Roxas nodded.

"Yep, my parents are the same as Sora's." Roxas replied.

"So what about mom? Where are her parents?" Marina asked as Aqua entered.

"You rang?" Aqua asked.

"Oh no…so that's where blue got her hair!" Ventus guffawed at the sight.

"Oh shut up." Marina said as Aqua knelt down to her level.

"Nice hair by the way." Marina said as Aqua smirked.

"Thanks…you too." Aqua said as she ruffled the younger's hair.

"You guys seem too young to be our grandparents." Ventus said as Ven smirked.

"Son, I'm only forty seven. Your father was born when I was twenty." Ven replied, "And your grandma is only OOF!"

Lulu had elbowed him to prevent him from saying her age out loud.

"Wait a second where is Rikujou?" Sky asked as they looked around.

"Oh, uh he's still on the Fahrenheit with Iago and Wall-e." Melody said with an innocent look as the twins and adults looked at each other knowingly.

"Oh is he now?" Riku said as Terra and Aerith entered.

"Oh well, he'll meet everyone later. But for now, LET'S EAT!!!" Terra said as the doors to the kitchen flung open as M-O and EVE rolled the dining table in with the aid of four tuxedo clad men and a single tuxedo clad woman.

Hidden in a nearby secret room, Rikujou, Mune, Jennifer, Luxa, Melody, Vincent, Cissnei, Tifa, young Vera, Wall-e, and Iago sat watching on a T.V.

"Holy cow!!! T-t-t-that's!" Rikujou said in awe as he recognized the four tuxedo clad men and one woman.

"That's right Rikujou…all five of SOLDIER's best and finest." Jennifer said with an amused smirk on her face.

"I can't wait to see Xion's face when she finds out that she's been made!" Luxa snickered.

"Ditto sister." Cissnei replied.

"I can honestly say that the last time I've seen Cloud look so fancy was for Terra and Aerith's wedding." Tifa said as Melody nodded and scribbled on a dry-erase board…

"He looks cute."

"Easy Melody, he's taken." Jennifer said with a snicker.

"Ok I think it's time we get set…places everyone. Operation: Unmasked Unbirth, is a go." Mune said as they nodded and quickly started donning a number of costumes.

* * *

**End Chapter 26.**

How will Xion's ploy be revealed? Will the plan to stop her work? Will it backfire? Find out in the next chapter.

Oh and that small song snippet above was "Vanessa's song" from the Little Mermaid.


	27. Traitor in the Midst

The group was busy explaining who was related to who and how as the wireless radio on all the disguised SOLDIER's went off.

"_Operation is a go…assume your positions…Zack, make the announcement." _Mune's voice ordered as the SOLDIERs immediately assumed a set of pre-assigned positions. Zack in the meantime moved to the front with a small bell in his hand.

"Excuse me!" Zack said as he rang the bell and the group fell silent, "As arranged by the masters of the house, the entertainment for this evening is ready. So please sit back, relax, and enjoy the festivities."

Zack moved out of the way from the grandiose staircase. A voice then sang out…

"_Things are not what they appear…"_

Then a figure appeared from within the stairs with a large red tattered robe around him and mask over his face.

_"…as tonight will make quite clear."_

Then he threw the robe open, revealing his colorful attire and two women leapt out from behind in similar clothes.

_"But what is real will be revealed  
I can feel the moment's near"_

Then two shorter jesters, a boy and a girl, appeared as one of them sang…

_"Things are never what they seem  
that will be this evening's theme…"_

The boy sang as one of the women stretched out her hand causing a powerful bolt of lightning to arc through the room.

"Amusing sights for your delight  
perhaps a few to make you scream."

Then the lead man took over again…

_"You'll be surprised to see whose disguise  
is the cleverest one of the lot  
after our show all the worlds will know  
who's pretending to be what they are not…"_

The man sang as he shot Melody a glance.  
_  
"If a jester's grin or a dancer's spin  
should be pleasing, please say "Yea!"_

The man said as the group replied with a resounding…

"Yea!"

And the man continued…

_"If a jugglers feat should be incomplete  
he's the one to greet with Nay!"_

To which the group replied with a just as resounding…

"Nay!"

And the man continued again…

_"If the fools we see should look like you and me  
then before the night goes by  
Ask why, why, why, why, why,  
Why?"_The man sang as one of the women caused Melody's chair to levitate and vanish in a puff of smoke and reappear away from the group.  
_  
"Things are not what they appear  
and the finest proof's right here."_

The boy sang as one of the women continued…

_"How I regret when first they met  
I believe my own worst fear."_

Then the other woman added…

_"Things are never what they seem  
so in keeping with our theme…"_

Then Cissnei joined in as she appeared from out of nowhere…

_"A change of hair, a dress to wear  
and our Princess is now a queen._  
_cultured and styled  
I saw this sweet child as a  
friend to one and to all  
Princess, I thought  
what could have we have brought  
now I see she is the belle of the ball!!!"  
_  
Cissnei sang as she put her hands on Melody's shoulders as the man joined in…_  
_  
_"Things are never what they seem!"_

The man sang as the group replied with…

"He's right, he's right!"

And the boy added…

_"Many don't say what they mean "_

The group then replied again…

"He's right, he's right!"

Then one of the women stood with a Chinese fan over her face as her mask disappeared…

_"A lovely face is just the place…"_

…the woman sang as she lowered the fan to reveal Luxa underneath…

"…_to conceal an ugly scheme!"_

Then the man and the other woman ripped off their masks to reveal Mune and Jennifer.

_"Only one things really clear!"_

He sang as the boy revealed himself to be Rikujou as he glared at Melody who went wide eyed in shock.

_"Things are not what they appear!!!"_

Mune sang as the music stopped and the masked girl removed her mask to reveal…

"Melody?!" Ventus, Marina, and Lulu said as the other Melody in the chair realized what was happening and froze in horror.

"No…it cannot be!!!" Melody said in disbelief.

"Oh no…its real my dear…and the revelations have only just begun!" Mune said with a smile.

"Hey wait a minute; you're the guy from Jungle book! You were at Louie's!" Ventus said as he recognized the man.

"Meet my father." Kairi said as Mune grinned.

"Don't do this…" Melody said as she pulled him in so only the two of them could hear, "…if you do I will make sure that you suffer for it."

"Madam…and I use that term loosely…I have gone through enough suffering to last me several lifetimes and there's nothing you or any of your lackeys can do to make it any worse!" Mune replied.

"What's going on? Two Melody's?" Marina asked as the other Melody quickly whipped out her dry erase pad and scribbled something on it.

"_Necklace!"_

"Necklace?" Jennifer asked as Mune looked and saw the silver necklace around the imposter Melody. He reached for it but she held on to it.

"Let GO!!!" she growled but the necklace popped out of their hands. It flew through the air and shattered on the ground. But from the shards, a glowing and vocalizing orb hovered into the air towards the other Melody. The Orb's vocalizing sounded like Melody's voice.

Finally the orb entered the other Melody's throat as she continued and finished the vocalizing…it was Melody's voice.

"Mel?" Ventus asked as the real Melody smiled.

"Ventus!" she squealed as they collided in a hug.

"Wait a minute…if you're the real Melody…then who is she?" Marina asked as the fake Melody stood growling.

"Why…you…little…son of a (GIRL DOG)!!!" the fake Melody shouted with Xion's voice as her fists started glowing bright purple with bolts of purple lightning arcing off them as Mune and the others backed away and drew their weapons (Save for those with keyblades).

"I've been saving this for a long time AND NOW I GET TO USE IT!!!" She said as the disguise faded away revealing Xion's enraged form underneath. She slammed her hands together, causing a burst of dark magic. As the light faded they stood stunned as she held in her hand a long black and silver…

"A Keyblade?!" everyone exclaimed.

"That's right! GET BACK ALL OF YOU!" Xion growled as a black portal opened up behind her.

"You're not going anywhere Xion! GENIE!!!" Ventus shouted as Genie appeared.

"Present!" Genie replied as Ventus pointed at the portal.

"Seal it!" Ventus ordered as Genie wound up his arm like a baseball pitcher but before he could fire a bolt of magic he found himself being sucked towards a smirking Xion. She instantly produced from her robes…

"The lamp!" Ventus paled as Genie was sucked into his home.

"Thanks for providing me and my brethren with the tool necessary to bring about the eventual and inevitable rise of the CALAMITIY EMPIRE!!!" Xion cackled as she vanished into a black portal which closed behind her.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Jennifer said as Mune shuddered.

"I now have an incredibly bad feeling about this." Mune said as he sat down in the seat Xion once occupied in deep thought.

"So…what's going on?" Dash asked.

"Dash buddy, I wish I knew." Ventus replied.

* * *

**Later…**

Mune stood pacing outside in the back yard as Marina approached.

"So…you're my grandpa?" Marina asked as Mune paused and gave her a nod.

"I'm sorry if I don't seem real friendly at the moment, but…we could have effectively lost everything with this single failure." Mune said as he sat down on a small stone bench.

"How?" Marina asked as Mune sighed.

"It's rather difficult to explain my dear. But simply put…they're going to re-enslave Genie to his lamp and use their wishes to achieve their goals…wait…it won't work." Mune said as he realized something.

"Huh?" Marina asked.

"Oh why didn't I think of this! Genies are bound to a certain level of magic. Nearly Phenomenal cosmic powers are what they have, but in order to do anything, they have to receive their power from the Lifestream, and if the Lifestream refuses they can't do anything, thus rendering the genie useless." Mune said as Marina cheered in mock enthusiasm.

"Yay…I didn't get a word you said." Marina replied as Mune gave her an amused look.

"You are too much like your grandmother." Mune said as Marina furrowed her brow in confusion.

"How so?" Marina asked.

"Oh I think you'll find out soon enough." Mune replied with a smirk.

Inside, Terra, Aerith, Riku, and Fuu were introducing Rikujou to his Aunt…which in itself boggled all six of them.

"This is so weird. I have an aunt who is only a year older than me." Rikujou said as he scratched his head.

"Too true. Imagine my feelings when I learned I had a sister." Riku said as young Vera shrugged.

"Ehh…you get used to it brudda." She replied.

"You really have been hanging around Wakka too long." Riku said with a smirk.

Terra snickered as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a familiar blond woman sitting with her back turned outside on one of the tombstone benches.

"Will you guys excuse me for a second? There's someone I want to talk to outside." Terra said as Aerith noticed Vera and smiled.

As he approached, Vera sighed.

"Hey Ter. How've you been?" Vera asked.

"You're asking me? You're the avatar of the Lifestream, you should probably tell me." Terra said with a smile as he sat down next to her.

"I know how you are physically Terra…not personally." Vera replied with a smile.

"I couldn't be better right now. My family's all together again and that's all the peace of mind that I need right now." Terra said with a relieved sigh.

"So what about you Vera? How have you been personally?" Terra asked the goddess.

"Oh…same as always…though I must confess that I miss the good ol' days." Vera replied.

"The good old days?" Terra asked confused.

"The days before I became the goddess everyone refers to me as." Vera replied as Terra looked at her surprised.

"You mean you weren't always this way?" Terra asked as Vera shook her head.

"No. Once many thousands of years ago, I was just an ordinary Cetra during the war with the Calamities. I was a war priestess." Vera replied.

"No kidding?" Terra asked. He was now doubly curious about her past.

"No kidding." Vera said with a sigh as she started to walk away down a cobblestone path that ran alongside the river.

"Vera don't leave. I haven't seen you in nearly ten years, and I miss my old friend. Mind if I walk with you?" Terra asked as Vera paused and turned towards him with a soft smile before giving him a small nod.

"I think Aerith will understand perfectly if I walked with you. She knows we're friends." Terra said as Vera nodded. As they walked, the flowers along the path bloomed as Vera passed.

* * *

**End Chapter 27.**

I know it's shorter than the rest but hey. I can do that.

The song above was "Thing's are not what they appear" from Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World.


	28. The Tragedy of Minerva

"You guys really missed out on the stuff we saw while on the run." Ventus said as Lulu and Melody nodded. (A/N: For future reference I will be referring to Roxas and Namine's daughter Lulu as just Lulu and Sora's mom as Mrs. Lulu.)

"I'll bet. I'll also wager that you've heard a lot of confusing things about us." Sora said as Ventus nodded.

"I'm still debating whether or not it's true." Ventus said with a shrug.

"I see." Sora said with a sigh.

"You obviously haven't seen what she can do." Violet said as she approached and pointed to Lulu.

"I'm sorry but who are you again?" Kairi asked.

"Oh this is Violet Parr…she and her brother Dash, who-happens-to-be-hitting-on-my-sister-and-is-going-to-die-in-a-minute-because-of-it, are both superheroes from another world. They helped us out big time." Ventus said as Ven, Sora, Kairi, and Mrs. Lulu leaned over to see Dash and Marina walking side by side and talking.

"Not for five or so years now, have I seen Marina act downright girly." Kairi said in disbelief.

"Now what was it you said my namesake could do?" Mrs. Lulu asked as Lucrecia approached.

"She can summon nobodies at will." Lucrecia replied as the four looked first at Lucrecia then at Lulu in disbelief.

"Nobodies?! How is that possible?!" Sora asked as Roxas and Namine approached with the twins.

"How is what possible?" Namine asked.

"Apparently Lulu here can summon nobodies at will." Sora repeated.

"Is that true sweetie?" Namine asked as Lulu shrugged.

"I really don't know. But every time they've shown up, they always keep saying things to me." Lulu replied.

"Saying things? I've never heard them utter a single word." Lucrecia said as Ventus nodded.

"I haven't heard anything either." Ventus said as Namine started looking around.

"Has anyone seen my mom anywhere, perhaps she can help explain it to us." Namine said as Aqua overheard and approached.

"Uh, Luxa's a tad bit occupied at the moment, see Marluxia heard she was here and stowed away on the Ragnarok and they're currently in her room uh…yeah you can see where this is going." Aqua explained as the adults plus Lucrecia sweat dropped. The kids and Violet were confused.

"Oh-ho. Okay well that's awkward." Kairi blushed.

"Well anyway how can you summon the Nobodies Lulu?" Mrs. Lulu asked.

"I don't know. Every time they show up is when I want to try and find a way for someone to find me or someone to protect me or something." Lulu said as Roxas thought for a moment.

"Hmm…I think I know what could be happening here." Roxas said, "I think I remembered Superior say something years ago that it could technically be possible for a child to theoretically gain a heart of nothingness. Meaning that they can instantly gain control of all but the human form nobodies."

"Wait a minute, you mean Lulu has a heart of nothingness?" Ven asked.

"Yes and there's more to it…but what it is I can't remember at the moment." Roxas said as he gave Sora and Kairi a signal the meant it wasn't for the kids to hear.

"Uh, Mom…where's dad?" Kairi asked as Aqua pointed towards Mune who was crawling around on his hands and knees as if he had lost something.

"What's he doing?" Kairi asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Aqua replied as she and the others approached the man.

"Mune?" Ven asked as Mune shushed him.

"There's something crawling around here that doesn't belong. I think it went towards the kitchen." Mune said as he crawled towards the kitchen doors then suddenly stopped, "Ah-ha! A crustacean if I'm correct."

"Uh-oh…where's Sebastian?" Ventus asked as Melody felt around in her hair.

"He's not here." Melody said with a look of dread.

"**UH-OH!!!**"

Inside the kitchen, Sebastian was crawling around on the floor as Cissnei, Axel, and Larxene stood leaning against the counter as they turned red from laughter as Demyx did his impersonation of a French sushi chef…complete with actual and expertly prepared sushi.

_"Les poissons, les poissons  
How I love les poissons  
Love to chop and to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out their bones  
Ah mes oui, savez toujours delice."_

"When did he learn French?" Cissnei asked with a red face from laughing so hard.

"Beats the hearts out of us." Larxene replied with an equally red face.

_"Les poissons, les poissons  
Hee hee hee, haw haw haw  
With a cleaver I hack them in two  
I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes, don't you?"_

Then Demyx started fixing another fish. As a confused Sebastian wondered onto the table.

_"Here's something for tempting the palette  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash off their skin  
Give their belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause it makes it taste nice"_

Then Demyx noticed the now fear-struck Sebastian.

"Zoot alors, I have missed one!"

He said as he picked up the crab but Cissnei paled as she recognized him.

"Uh Demyx." Cissnei said but he didn't hear her.

_"Sacre bleu, what is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab?"_

"Demyx?!" Cissnei said but again wasn't heard.

_"Quel Domage, what a loss  
Here we go, in the sauce  
Now some flour I think just a dash."_

"Demyx!" Cissnei said as Larxene and Axel gave her a confused look.

_"Now I stuff you with bread  
don't hurt, 'cause you're dead!  
And you're certainly lucky you are…"_

"DEM-YX!!!" Cissnei shouted and again ignored.

_"'Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot!  
Tout-aloo mon poisson  
Au revoir"_

"**NOOOO!!!**" Cissnei shouted as she leapt up and grabbed Sebastian just as Demyx tossed him towards a boiling pot.

"Cissnei what the blazes happened to you? Did you become vegetarian behind our backs?" Axel asked as Cissnei put Sebastian on her shoulder.

"This is no ordinary crab! This is Sebastian and he's a friend of ours." Cissnei said as the three ex-nobodies turned Turks looked at her as if she was nuts.

"Okay…" Axel said as he leaned over to Larxene, "…you pin her to the wall I'll get the butterfly net."

"SHE'S NOT CRAZY!!!" Sebastian shouted as the three went wide eyed and Demyx fainted.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Terra and Vera were still walking silently by the stream as they reached a small tombstone bench where they both sat down to take a rest.

"What happened to you?" Terra asked finally as Vera sighed.

"You mean how did I become the avatar?" Vera asked as Terra nodded.

"I've known you all my life Vera. Truth be told, even if you weren't Minerva and I hadn't met Rikka or Aerith when I did, I probably would have wanted to marry you. We were friends at one time Vera, and we still are. I just want to know what happened to my friend is all." Terra said as Vera sighed again but remained silent.

She remained silent for what seemed like a long time before Terra heard a sniffle.

"You want to know what happened?" Vera asked as Terra nodded.

"Yes…I do." Terra replied.

"She happened." Vera said as Terra froze.

"I don't follow." Terra replied as Vera lowered her head.

"My…daughter happened." Vera replied as Terra looked at her surprised.

"I never knew you had a daughter." Terra said as Vera sighed.

"Midgar natives." She mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terra asked confused.

"It means that your society is so wrapped up in trying to solve things through science then focus on what history teaches." Vera replied slightly agitated.

"Then teach me now. I'm listening, two ears, no waiting." Terra said as Vera sighed.

"Well…if you knew your Cetra mythology, you would know of the tragedy of Minerva." Vera replied.

"What happened then?" Terra asked as Vera acted like she was about to say but stopped.

"Perhaps I should…Perhaps I should show you." Vera said as she placed her hand on Terra's and instantly the scene shifted to an open grass covered field with a small cottage sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. In the distance over the plains sat a majestic castle in the mountains.

"I know this place…we're in Narnia right?" Terra said as Vera sighed and nodded.

"Circa the Calamity wars. During the war I met a man who had just finished help to forge one of three power inducing suits of armor and it's matching Keyblade…three guesses which armor." Vera said as Terra sighed understandingly.

"Mine." He said as Vera nodded. He then noticed that Vera was fully dressed in a simple white peasants dress.

"This was my house. It sits where Cair Paravel sits now, which is one reason why Aslan had the castle built here. The home of the avatar." Vera replied as she ran a hand on the side of the wooden structure.

"So what happened Vera?" Terra asked.

"The man and I fell in love, but he was called into duty and died in battle. I became pregnant with his child and returned here so that it would be safe. I gave birth two months later to a little girl who I named (chuckle) Vera." Minerva said.

"Over time she grew into a beautiful woman and became a war priestess like I had. Then one day she was infected with one of the Calamity's weapons of genocide…a plague that ate away at a Cetra's Lifestream, gradually killing them. I went to visit her and…" Vera said as she started to tear up.

Terra lowered his head in sadness and understanding as Vera started to hum a faint tune. Then the image shifted slightly to sunset as an image of a still mortal Minerva and a small blond haired toddler playing in the grass and blowing on the dandelion seed pods.

_"When somebody loved me…"_

The current Minerva sang softly…

_"Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together lives within my heart  
And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy,  
So was I  
When she loved me."_

Then Vera got older to a ten year old playing with a few other girls in the yard as old Minerva watched with a smile on her face.

_"Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be"_

_"And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me."_

Then the image shifted to a teenaged Vera approaching in ceremonial garb, exactly like current Minerva's half completed armor, as old Minerva looked at her with a big grin on her face. Current Minerva however looked on somberly as she continued to sing…

_"So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you."_

Then the scene shifted to old Minerva sweeping the stoop as a man in uniform rode up on horseback and handed Minerva a letter. She quickly glanced at it and leapt up onto his horse as the scene shifted to an old Cetra hospital as a half conscious Vera lying in bed with strange pendants hanging nearby as Minerva hugged the sick war priestess tearfully.

_"Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me."_

Then the scene shifted again to a temple as Minerva knelt praying tearfully.

_"When somebody loved me  
everything was beautiful  
every hour spent together lives within my heart  
when she loved me."_

Minerva finished as the scene disappeared into the darkness, and reality returned.

"What happened then?" Terra asked.

"I offered the Lifestream whatever it wanted that I could provide in exchange for my daughter's life. It…decided to make me it's avatar for all of eternity. In exchange it showed me how to save her life. I learned to cut her off from the Lifestream and essentially make her…human…the first human in the universe. As a result I couldn't feel her presence in the Lifestream until years later when she…" Minerva explained as she cried into her hands.

"When she…died. I never knew…I never meant for you to have to relive that. I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for bringing it up Minerva." Terra said as Minerva looked at him concerned.

"Don't be sorry Ter. And don't call me Minerva unless you're praying or something. It feels much better to know someone else knows my past." Vera replied.

"So…is she still…in there?" Terra asked as he pointed to her chest.

"Oh yes. She's been my ever faithful companion. It's just that…she can never be seen." Vera said as a faint breeze blew past, causing Vera to smile.

"That was her saying hello." Vera said as Terra smiled and looked around.

"Well hello to you too Vera. Hope you don't mind my being friends with your mom." Terra said as Vera laughed quietly. Then an acorn fell from a tree above and hit Terra on the head.

"Ow. Was that her?" Terra asked as three more acorns hit him on the head, causing Vera to start laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Terra said as he shielded himself.

"She's just playing with you Terra…she likes you really…and she's honored that her memory is kept alive by your daughter. She and I thought Aerith would have explained the story to you by now." Vera said with a smile.

"Well I hope little Vera grows up to be just as beautiful as both her namesakes." Terra said as a breeze swept through, blowing a leaf onto his cheek.

"She just kissed you." Vera said as Terra smirked.

"Thanks but I'm a married man." Terra said as a pinecone fell on his head.

"OW! HEY knock it off!" Terra said as Vera nodded.

"I agree, that was uncalled for, Vera." Minerva said as a heavy breeze blew past, "Don't argue with me young lady!"

"I think I'll go before she causes a tidal surge in the river." Terra said as Minerva nodded to him and then turned and scowled in a different direction before vanishing in a small burst of green energy. Then two squirrels ran past with the larger one chittering like crazy as it chased the smaller.

"Go easy on her Vera." Terra said with a laugh as he walked back towards the mansion.

* * *

**End Chapter 28.**

This was something the guy I lose bets to asked about.

Q: Is there something more to Minerva/Vera than what has been revealed?

A: Yes (Read the chapter)

The question wasn't a lost bet but instead something that a few of the Fanfiction readers I know in real life asked about so I decided to write this explanation.

The songs above were…

1) "Les Poissons" from the Little Mermaid

And…

2) "When Somebody Loved me" from Toy Story 2.

I added Les Poissons for two reasons…1, I like the song. 2, I like Rene Auberjonois, the guy who sang the song in the film…he's cool.


	29. Past Disclosure

It was nighttime as the kids retreated back to their rooms for the night.

"So this is what it's like to live in a mansion huh?" Aqua asked as she and Marina walked down the hall to Marina's room.

"Yeah but it's not as good as you might think. I mean Mom and Dad are really keen on keeping our living here a secret, something about tax evasion, and so we can't brag about the fact we live in a mansion." Marina sighed.

"That and you could get lost in this place." Aqua added as Marina shrugged.

"It's only happened once." Marina said as they reached her room.

"Nice digs." Aqua said as they entered.

"Thanks" Marina replied as she crawled into bed.

"What was mom like at my age? You are her mom so you should know." Marina asked as Aqua froze.

"Should know but don't." Aqua sighed.

"Really?" Marina asked confused.

"It's a long story…one that lasts about ten, twenty years give or take." Aqua replied as she sat down on a backwards facing chair.

"I've got time." Marina said as she coyly added, "Come on grandma tell me a story."

Aqua gave her a look and mumbled something along the lines of "Am I like this?"

"Ok…Sherman set the way-back machine to oh say…twenty years ago. The place is the Destiny Islands. There's this single blue haired mother, with a ripper body, and-""MOM!" Kairi interrupted from the door as Aqua didn't bat an eyelash.

"Three minutes, twenty seconds…your father owes me a dime." Aqua said as she slowly turned back to her daughter.

"Can I have a word with you in private Mom?" Kairi said with her hands on her hips as the woman shrugged and followed her daughter into the hall, but not before closing the door behind them. They continued down the hall and into Sora & Kairi's room before Kairi stopped and turned around to face her mother.

"Let me guess…they don't know the truth." Aqua asked with her arms crossed as Kairi sighed.

"No…we haven't told them exactly because we don't want them having the childhood we had. Where they get thrust into life-threatening peril and adventure." Kairi said as Aqua furrowed her brow.

"You mean to tell me…that your life between my departure and your first adventure, when you didn't even know I existed; you would rather not have them live that life?" Aqua asked.

"You're twisting my words mom…I want them to be safe and happy. Not be put into peril like I was." Kairi replied as Aqua just stood there with her arms crossed.

"So essentially what you're saying is that you don't trust your own children with the truth." Aqua annoyed.

"What? No I-""Then why haven't you told them the truth Kairi?!" Aqua asked.

"We have though!" Kairi replied.

"Oh really? Well then why did you stop me?" Aqua asked.

"They know of the adventures…they just don't know that it's us." Kairi replied as Aqua furrowed her brow.

"Oh come on, how can they not know it's you?" Aqua asked.

"We changed the names. They think the adventures involve three kids named Sky-boy, Lando, and Aqua-girl." Kairi replied as Aqua gave her an exasperated look.

"You know something. I'm going to have to take up a suggestion that I heard years ago, that we write out the details of out adventures for all the worlds to see. And boy will we name names and then there will be no denying it Kairi." Aqua said as Kairi did something that no one expected.

Kairi stretched out her hand and summoned the flowered Keyblade she hadn't wielded in ten years.

"I can't let you do that mom." Kairi said as Aqua looked at her in disbelief.

"You have indeed lost the light in your heart Kairi. Are you so gung-ho to keep this fallacy and deception alive that you're willing to go up against your own mother to do it? You forget Kairi that you are far outmatched. I am the Knight of the Seas and you are an ex-princess of heart, it's an uphill battle Kairi…one that you would undoubtedly lose." Aqua said as Kairi stood her ground.

"I will not have my children going and facing the same dangers as I did." Kairi said as Aqua swiftly backhanded her, sending her to the ground.

"Wake up Kairi! They already have been facing those same dangers and without you to deny anything! Look at yourself; you can't even trust your own children with the truth. Granted it's a dangerous truth but that doesn't mean you're children aren't entitled to the truth." Aqua said as Kairi sat on the floor in surprise.

"You hit me." Kairi said as Aqua nodded.

"That's right and you're lucky all I did was backhand you. I'm currently resisting the urge to put you over my knee…and with your father's belt!" Aqua added as she stepped over her daughter and stormed out and down the hall and then down the stairs.

Kairi dismissed the Keyblade and adjusted herself on the floor as she sat with her knees to her chest in thought.

* * *

**In the ballroom…**

"I have ask Sora…how did you get this mansion? It had to have cost a fortune." Ven said as Sora turned to Roxas.

"Actually it's technically my mansion. I have the deed to it." Roxas replied as Mune nodded.

"Yes I remember that little adventure." Mune said with a smirk.

"I must confess that I had a few reservations about entering this place, what with the old legends about this place and all." Mrs. Lulu said as Mune caught a whiff of something.

"Is someone boiling water?" Mune asked.

"I think it might be something left over from Demyx's work in the kitchen." Sora said as Ven scrunched up his nose as he smelled the same thing.

"Phew, I recognize that smell. It's the same smell Aqua gets when she's…mad." Ven said as Mune walked out into the foyer.

"Reminds me about how Zack can detect when Riku's angry by his smell." Terra said as Riku shrugged.

"Has Rikujou stopped bouncing off the walls about his dad's cousin being his hero yet?" Aerith asked as Riku laughed.

"Nope, he hasn't stopped vibrating since he got all the SOLDIERs to autograph the holographic trading cards of them. He's looking to buy a wall safe and weather resistant plastic card sleeves with his allowance now." Riku replied.

"Rikujou's a tough kid. He's also smart. He knows more about SOLDIER than I do." Lucrecia said as a tattered red cloak dropped down from the roof.

"Curious." Vincent said as he retook human form and Lucrecia groaned.

"Oh goddess I thought that was just a pile of dirty laundry." She grumbled.

"Why are you two so estranged?" Namine asked as Lucrecia glared at her.

"HELLO!!! He's always sleeping and leaving me with mommy dearest all the time. Plus I have all these cursed powers, not to mention that everyone assumes I'm going to become some almighty SOLDIER or hero like both of these two." Lucrecia said as Vincent sighed and Paine narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Oh…the pressures of having famous parents…is that all?" Roxas asked as Paine sighed.

"No. It's because she views herself as an accident or lab experiment." Paine replied.

"I don't follow." Riku said.

"Years ago. Vincent and I were on a mission where we rescued Zack's daughter from a bunch of terrorists who had kidnapped him and afterwards Vincent was musing about what he might be like as a father. So I decide to give him an opportunity." Paine said as Lucrecia furrowed her brow.

"That's not what you told me before." Lucrecia replied.

"Because you were too young to understand then. Now you're almost a simulated fifteen years old and rather mature for your age." Paine said as Vincent nodded.

"So…you guys really don't care if I don't want to be a SOLDIER?" Lucrecia asked as Jennifer walked in and spotted her.

"YOU!!!" She growled as Lucrecia confused towards her.

"Have we met?" Lucrecia asked as Jennifer drew her sword, causing Lucrecia's eyes to widen in realization.

"Argento the Silver?!" Lucrecia asked confused as Jennifer nodded.

"Used to be." Jennifer said as Lucrecia drew her pistol and sword. But just before either of them could strike, they were stopped by Sora and Paine, Sora with the Kingdom Key and Paine with her buster sword.

"Back off you two. Let bygones be bygones and stay the heck away from each other." Sora said as the two backed down.

"Bro, this chick is the one who knocked me out with those darts." Jennifer said as Lucrecia arched an eyebrow.

"Bro? He's your brother?" Lucrecia asked, "Him? The Keyblade master?"

"That's him." Jennifer said with her arms crossed.

"It would explain your skill." Lucrecia replied.

"Damn right! You owe me a rematch!" Jennifer said as Lucrecia smirked.

"Bring it on Tsvitet!" Lucrecia said eagerly as Sora and Paine stood their ground between the two.

"Not in the house! If you wish to brawl…save it for something less destructive like a DDR or a video game." Sora said as the two glared at each other.

"Where's your DDR?" Lucrecia asked.

"Den. My house, My song." Jennifer said as Lucrecia gave an eager nod and the two raced out of the room.

"We'll make sure they don't destroy anything." Vincent said as he and Paine walked out of the room, passing Mune as he walked somberly inside.

"Where's Aqua?" Ven asked.

"She's in the Library fuming." Mune replied as he sat down on the couch.

"What about?" Terra asked confused.

"Apparently the kids don't know thing one about their parent's or our own pasts. They know the stories true but it's as if they've been carried out by people known as Sky-boy, Aqua-girl, and Lando." Mune replied.

"Why did you all do that?" Ven asked as Sora sighed.

"Because if they knew our past, chances are that they would want to go off on their own and experience the same things we did." Sora replied.

"Besides, didn't you keep your own past from Sora?" Roxas asked Lulu who nodded.

"Guilty as charged. I did keep my past and the past of your father a secret from you Sora…But I wanted to protect you and your friends from the darkness." Lulu replied.

"Exactly the same reasoning we used. We didn't want them to run off and get into danger. We wanted them to be safe, but at the same time we did want them to know of our past. So we changed the names." Riku said as Mune nodded.

"I assumed as such. Aqua took your disappearance the hardest. She couldn't so much as walk past Kairi's old room without shedding a tear." Mune said with a sigh, "I believe she's probably the more emotionally fragile than any of us. She has had to endure the most heartache after all. First I disappear, then when we meet again I can hardly control the darkness inside and attack her, then I get killed, then she has to spend ten years trapped in her armor with only the nobody of her greatest foe for occasional company."

Everyone nodded in somber agreement.

"Then fast forward to ten years ago. Things finally start looking up for her. She's freed of her ethereal prison, and I come back. Then Kairi gets pregnant, and runs away from home for ten years. Then finally when we're all reunited again, her own grandchildren don't even know she exists." Mune said as Ven sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did something crazy on us." Ven said.

"Wow…I never knew Mrs. Aqua had been through so much." Cissnei said as Luxa entered.

"I should know." Luxa said with a solemn nod.

"You would. You are her nobody after all." Roxas said as Luxa stepped aside revealing Aqua standing behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ven asked.

"Since Mune came back in here. I heard your reasons for keeping the secret from the kids. I didn't think it out completely." Aqua said mournfully, "But that doesn't excuse Kairi from pulling her Keyblade on me!"

"She did WHAT?!" Sora asked alarmed.

"You heard me. She pulled her Keyblade on me when I threatened to tell the kids of your past." Aqua said as Sora bolted out the door.

"Your response?" Terra asked as Aqua crossed her arms.

"She got what was coming to her. I backhanded her so quick it made my ancestors dizzy." Aqua replied.

"Kairi's kinda been the most fanatical about keeping the secret. Fuu and I are kinda to the point where we don't care if they find out or not. I for one would prefer it if they found out." Riku said as Roxas nodded.

"I'm with him." Roxas said as Namine nodded in agreement.

"What about you two?" Aqua asked Luxa and Cissnei who looked at each other and shrugged.

"We tend to go by majority vote." Cissnei replied.

"So I guess we're in agreement…we tell them." Aqua said as everyone nodded.

"I guess so." A dejected voice said from behind as Sora escorted a somber Kairi with a red handprint across her cheek into the main hall.

"You agree?" Riku asked.

"She's the only one left on that side of the argument." Sora said as Roxas looked at him surprised.

"I thought you two were the strictest about it." Roxas said as Sora shrugged.

"Correction, I said that we shouldn't tell them until the time is right…well…here we are." Sora said as the others nodded. Suddenly they heard a girl screaming from upstairs.

"That's Lulu!!!" Namine exclaimed as they bolted up into the hallways and into Lulu's room to find no one inside.

"Quick! Check the kid's rooms!" Sora ordered as they ran room to room and again found no one in them…not even the robots.

"Where could they have gone?!" Kairi asked in a panic as they started looking around frantically until they heard a strange tinkling noise from inside Sora and Kairi's room. They entered to find the old music box sitting on their dresser had been opened and was playing. The carved figures of a man in a tuxedo dancing with a ballerina spun around.

"How did this get turned on?" Kairi asked as she got closer, only to pause as she noticed something wedged between the figures. It was a letter.

Kairi picked it up and opened it as she read aloud.

"_Fear not young ones…those to whom your hearts belong will return to you. But you must first seek them out. Their adventure is far from over…as is yours."_

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return."_

Kairi lowered the letter confused.

"Who wrote this?" Kairi asked as Roxas, Terra, and Aerith smiled.

"Why…a mutual friend of us all." Roxas replied.

"Minerva…the goddess." Terra said with a smile as he looked out the window towards the heavens, then arched an eyebrow.

"Uh…where's the Fahrenheit?" Terra asked confused.

"It's right out…side?" Sora said as he looked out the window, only to see the large empty space where the Fahrenheit once sat.

"Ok…I guess we're back to square one." Ven said with a shrug.

"True but there's one reassurance." Aerith said with a smile, "They're in the greatest hands in the universe."

* * *

**End Chapter 29.**

Like Aerith said…they're in good hands.


	30. World Inside The Closet Part 1

**Earlier…**

Shortly before Aqua and Kairi's violent confrontation, Ventus was busy tucking Lulu into bed.

"You comfy cous?" Ventus asked as the blond nodded, "Good…you keep her save EVE, so no monsters come and get her ok?"

EVE saluted with a nod.

"What about us?" Violet asked as Ventus shrugged.

"We could put you and Melody up in Marina's room…Dash can stay with Wall-e and me." Ventus replied.

"You mind if I stay here with you Lulu?" Melody asked as Lulu scooted over with a smile.

"You got a sleeping bag somewhere?" Violet asked as Wall-e chirped and rolled over to the closet, and opened it up. He quickly pulled out a rolled up blue sleeping bag.

"_Ta-da!" _He said happily.

"What does he do exactly?" Dash asked as he looked at the robot curiously.

"Simple…" Sky said as he turned to the robot, "…Wall-e, show 'em your directive."

Instantly Wall-e turned and rolled over to the garbage can, he quickly removed something from inside his cavity and then dumped the contents of the can inside before quickly compacting it into a cube.

"_Direc-tive." _Wall-e said proudly.

"He's a roving trash compactor?" Dash asked a little disappointedly, "Oh come on! Where are his lasers?! His cool super electro gadgets?!"

"He's only got his cutting beam. Besides he's more than just a robot, he's our friend." Rikujou said as Violet noticed that the object that Wall-e had left behind was a small book with a lock on it.

"What's this?" Violet asked as Ventus paled.

"Give me that! That's my journal!" Ventus yelped as he quickly snatched the book from her hands.

"Ooh juicy secrets!" Marina said from the doorway, causing everyone to yelp in surprise.

"Geez cous! Don't scare us like that." Rikujou said as he caught his breath.

"Weren't you with grandma?" Ventus asked as Marina nodded and rolled her eyes simultaneously.

"Yeah but Mom's being a pain again…they're having a 'discussion' in Mom and Dad's room…what about I don't know." Marina replied.

"Ehh…probably something irrelevant to us." Sykx said as the others shrugged.

Then M-O came in as he "buzzed" the floor along where Wall-e had been.

"What about him?" Dash asked.

"Oh that's M-O…he's something of a cleaner bot." Ventus replied as M-O paused.

"_Mo"_

He then started scrubbing after Wall-e's tread marks.

"So…does this mean our vacation's over?" Dash asked as the others sighed.

"It looks that way doesn't it?" Marina said as she walked somberly over towards Dash.

"Yeah, unless something really drastic happens in the next few minutes…this adventure is as good as over." Ventus said. Then almost as if on cue, the lights in the room flickered out, with only the moonlight filtering in from the window. Then the closet door started creaking open, then slammed shut.

"H-Hello?" Rikujou asked nervously.

Suddenly they heard the ruffling of sheets and then they heard Lulu give a bloodcurdling scream.

"LULU!!!" Ventus exclaimed as the lights came on revealing Lulu missing from the bed and the room.

"Where is she?!" The twins exclaimed as they all noticed EVE's arm wedged between the closet door, keeping it open.

She quickly flung it open to reveal a very different sight than the closet before.

"What the?" Ventus asked as they all ran through the closet door, EVE closing it behind them as they went.

They were in a large industrial looking room with strange looking furniture and décor. Behind them sat an exact replica of Lulu's closet door but in a metal frame standing in the middle of the room, with nothing behind it. There was a glowing red light above it too. Suddenly the red light went out and the door was quickly telescoped to an overhead rack that took it away through a metal walled passage.

"Where are we?" Ventus asked.

"I have no idea." Marina said.

"Beats me and I've been here as long as you guys." A voice from behind them said as they suddenly whirled around to see young Vera standing behind them.

"YAAAA!!!" the kids screamed. But as they did, the lamps on the desks all flickered on for a moment.

"Geez don't scare us like that…wait, aren't you Rikujou's aunt?" Marina asked as Vera shrugged and nodded.

"Yep. Weird ain't it?" she asked as EVE heard something.

"_Hide!" _EVE exclaimed as they all took cover under and around a nearby desk. As they did they heard a pair of voices approaching.

"I'm telling ya' Sulley, that Randall is up to something I just know it." One voice (Sounding like Billy Crystal) said.

"Mike, you always think Randall is up to something. Remember last week you said you saw him standing by the phone and you thought he was calling someone at another company? The phone records show he was just calling Mr. Waternoose's secretary." Another voice (Sounding like John Goodman) replied.

"That could just mean he's in cahoots with Waternoose's secretary." The first voice replied as a round green figure with two small horns on its head and a tall blue furred creature with purple spots and two small yet curled horns appeared and stopped in front of the desk.

"Mike you really must be paranoid. What could Randall possibly be doing?" the second voice asked.

"Oh I dunno…how about BOOSTING HIS NUMBERS!!!" Mike, the green one, replied.

"How? He has to get all the door cards from Roz…and she's not even in right now…besides she locks her office up tighter than the door vault." Sulley, the big blue furred creature, said obviously not believing the other.

"He's doing it somehow…I could have sworn that I saw a door sitting here a moment ago." Mike said as Sulley sighed.

"That's it…tomorrow you're getting your eye checked." Sulley said as Ventus heard someone whimpering. It was Vera.

"What's wrong?" Ventus whispered.

"That big blue thing is the monster from my closet." She whimpered. She then started shaking, causing the whole desk to vibrate.

"Do you hear something?" Mike asked as he and Sulley turned around towards the desk, but didn't see our heroes. It turns out that Mike had only one large eyeball over his mouth and no nose.

"Now that I hear." Sulley said as they looked at the desk confused. He then grabbed a hold of it and lifted it up off the floor, revealing the kids underneath.

"Uh…hi." Ventus said as the two monsters froze in fear.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sulley." Mike said as he turned white as a sheet.

"Before you guys do anything, please let me say this…" Sulley said setting the desk down beside him and quickly dropping to his knees, "…PLEASE DON'T HURT US!!!"

"Huh?" the kids asked confused.

"PLEASE DON'T 23-19 US PLEASE!!!" Mike begged

"What are you guys talking about? We're not going to harm you unless you guys harm us." Ventus replied as he approached the two monsters, which started backing away on their knees as fast as they could.

"Don't touch us! You're toxic!" Mike yelped.

"Oh please, we're not toxic…well maybe Marina is but we're not toxic." Ventus said as Marina grumbled.

"Just keep away!" Mike said as Dash sighed and quick as a flash removed his black gloves, ran up between the two monsters and placed a bare hand on both their arms.

The two monsters froze in stark terror as they braced themselves for death…but nothing happened.

"We're alive?" Sulley asked surprised as everyone crossed their arms.

"I told you so." Ventus said smugly as everyone but Vera nodded. Vera stood cowering behind the red haired wielder of Ultima Weapon.

"Well…maybe it's only certain children." Sulley shrugged with a relieved smile.

"Either way Sulley if the CDA runs a scanner over us…we're going to get the cleaning of a lifetime." Mike shuddered.

"The who?" Rikujou asked.

"The Child Detection Agency. A bunch of monsters that make sure nothing human gets into Monstropolis from the human worlds." Sulley replied.

"Monstropolis? Is that where we are?" Violet asked.

"Yep. This place here though is the scare floor for Monsters Incorporated." Sulley said casually.

"We scare…because we care." Mike added.

"Care about who? Certainly not the well being of the kids you frighten." Vera mumbled still nervously from behind Ventus.

"Oh…yeah I thought you looked familiar." Sulley said apologetically as he saw Vera, "Look, sorry I scared you but…it's my job and we need the screams."

"You collect screams?" Marina asked confused.

"Yep…scream is what powers everything here in Monstropolis. And it's my job to go and get it." Sulley explained.

"Add to it, that we're also in the middle of a scream shortage..." Mike said as he went on to mumble something about how he would otherwise take his car to work if it wasn't for a certain big blue furball.

"Uh, guys we're forgetting about something important here." Rikujou said as Ventus face palmed.

"Omigosh…I almost forgot. Look we need your guys help…mine and Marina's cousin, and the twins' sister Lulu got kidnapped from our home just a few minutes ago and we followed the kidnapper through her closet door and wound up here." Ventus said as Sulley and Mike looked at each other in surprise.

"Someone kidnapped a child?!" Mike asked in shock.

"Why would someone do that?!" Sulley asked confused.

"Oh trust me…there are several people who would love to get at us right now." Marina said with a sigh.

"I have an idea who would be willing to kidnap children." Mike said determinedly as Sulley groaned.

"Mike. Will you stop blaming everything on Randall?" Sulley said with an annoyed expression.

"Who's this Randall fella?" Marina asked.

"Randall Boggs. The only Monster who even closely competes with Sulley for the title of top scarer…who is incredibly close to breaking the all time scare record." Mike said proudly.

"Uh guys I just had a thought…" Ventus said as he turned to the group, "…how are we going to get around Monstropolis in the open and without causing a panic if everyone is afraid of humans?"

"Simple red…" Marina said in a know-it-all fashion, "…we disguise ourselves."

"How pray tell do we do that?" Ventus asked as instantly all the Keyblades appeared and started glowing brightly. Suddenly there was a bright and blinding flash of light and instantly the heroes had taken new appearances.

"Whoa check it out…" Ventus said as he examined himself, "…I'm in one of my old Halloween costumes."

Ventus had taken to looking like Ifrit, Marina looked like Shiva, Rikujou looked sort of like a gray and white furred werewolf, the twins looked sort of like a pair of miniature twilight thorns except without the thorns and the constantly twitching and slithering parts, Violet had grown solid black fur and her eyes had turned a feline green.

Dash had taken an appearance similar to the Aeon, Ixion, except the horn on his head was much shorter and he was only two legged instead of Ixion's four legs. Vera took the form of a short Ronso, and Melody retook the mermaid form, only with angel wings, and small scales. She discovered that she could crawl around like a snail at the same speed she walked as a human. (A/N: For Star Wars fans…think of how a Hutt moves.)

"Me-ow…Violet you look awesome." Rikujou said in awe as his eyes nearly fell out of his sockets.

"Thanks…but let's focus on the matter at hand." Violet said as Rikujou drooled…they then noticed his "tail" was wagging fast.

"Does he always have a knack for hitting on guy's sisters?" Dash whispered in slight annoyance as Ventus shrugged.

"Either that or a death wish." Ventus replied.

"So where do we start looking for Lu? She's gotta be around here somewhere." Marina asked as Sulley shrugged and Vera furrowed her brow.

"Does anybody feel what I feel?" Vera asked. She could sense a strange power coming from nearby.

"Oh that comment could become rather colorful." Marina mumbled with a snicker.

"What is it Vera?" Rikujou asked as Vera moved towards the entryway to the massive room.

"It's almost like…I can feel Lulu's presence nearby." Vera replied as they all shrugged.

"You guys are going to need some help searching this place." Sulley said as the group paused and turned to him, "So do you mind if Mike and I help?"

"Sure…it's always good to have someone who knows the home turf." Ventus said as Mike made the international time out sign.

"Whoa, whoa, time out Sulley!" Mike said as he blocked their path, "These are humans! If we help them, we may as well just throw ourselves to the CDA right now!"

"Mike, their friend is in trouble! And I for one am not going to just sit around and let something happen to an innocent child." Sulley said as Marina furrowed her brow.

"So…you'll scare a child…but you don't want to harm us?" Marina asked.

"That's the point…we just want the screams…we do not physically hurt anyone." Sulley replied as Vera mumbled something along the lines of, "What about emotionally?"

"Look…Mike right? We need your help…Lulu may be my cousin, but she's part of my family…and she's more of a sister than a cousin to me." Ventus said as Violet had an idea and walked up to the small green eyeball.

"I don't want to get in trouble with the CDA guys." Mike cringed.

"Please Mike? Please help us." Violet asked as she used her new feline characteristics to give Mike the "Cute Kitty Eyes treatment."

"Oh no…not the eyes." Mike cringed as the others crowded around and gave their own best shots at the Cute Kitty Eyes…even Sulley helped.

"Doh…ugh…fine I'll help." Mike sighed in surrender.

"Okay then…but uh…what are your names?" Sulley asked sheepishly.

"I'm Ventus, this is my sister Marina, our cousins Sky and Sykx…" Ventus said as the twins interrupted with a sly…

"We're very different." In unison. Ventus paused as the rest of the group shook their heads. Marina mouthed one word.

"Clones."

"Anyway…this is our close friend Rikujou, his aunt Vera…long story…and our friends Violet, her brother Dash, and our other friend Melody. Oh and these guys are EVE, Wall-e, and M-O." Ventus finished.

"Nice to meet you guys. Now let's go see where your friend is." Sulley said as they walked out of the scare floor and into a long, wide, and well lit hallway.

"Our friend's name is Lulu and she's Sky and Sykx's younger sister." Ventus explained.

"Well don't worry, if she's here…we'll find her." Sulley said determinedly as Vera paused in the hallway.

"Where do we go next?" Marina asked as Vera paused and grimaced in annoyance.

"Ugh…I hate it being only half Cetra…I can't hear the Lifestream as well as Mom can." Vera groaned.

"Then how do we…hey what's that?" Mike asked as they noticed a small black and white portal open up and a Dusk appeared.

"It's a nobody…Quick follow it!" Rikujou exclaimed as they ran after the nobody as it quickly slithered into a thinner hallway.

"Where's it going?" Ventus asked as suddenly the creature vanished, causing the group to skid to a halt just as a menacing looking purple scaled monster appeared from around a corner at the end of the hall. He was reptilian in appearance with eight legs on a long snake like body. He had a large mouth shaped sort of like a Venus flytrap, on top of his mouth were two beady eyes and three frills between them swept backwards behind his head.

"Well, well if it isn't the ever popular James P. Sullivan and his ever gullible sidekick Mike Wazowski. Oh and what have we here? New additions to your fan club?" the monster said with a sinister looking smirk.

"Pay no attention to that second rate scarer kids…if you want to see a real scarer then you're looking at him…the name is Randall Boggs…top scarer and soon to be the monster that breaks the all time scare record." The monster said with a proud grin as the kids froze. The monster that could very well have taken Lulu was standing right before them.

* * *

**End Chapter 30**

I wonder what will happen to our heroes in Monstropolis…well I know, I am the author after all.

My making Violet a solid black feline like monster comes from my own experiences with my cat. She's solid black and is impossible to see in the dark…she's also cute as the dickens. But the cat's invisibility in the dark and Violet's invisibility power made the transformation easy for me to come up with.


	31. World Inside The Closet Part 2

Randall was standing before our heroes, unsuspecting that they were all humans underneath.

"You're Randall?" Ventus asked as he recalled Lulu mentioning a large purple scaly monster in her closet.

"I sure am kid." Randall said with a slimy grin.

"Ok Randall what are you doing here after hours?!" Mike interrogated as Randall rolled his eyes.

"Wazowski don't you have better things to do than make constant accusations that I'm allegedly doing some kind of illegal activity?" Randall asked. It had been something he had been hearing for a long time and repeatedly at that.

"Well…uh…" Mike said with a loss for words.

"Uh-huh I thought so." Randall said with his arms crossed.

"I don't suppose you would know how there was a door on the scare floor just a minute ago?" Sulley asked as the reptile shrugged.

"How should I know…for all I know Wazowski could be trying to frame me." Randall sneered towards Mike.

"Break it up guys, we are in the middle of something you know." Marina interrupted as Randall arched a suspicious eyebrow.

"What are you guys doing hmm? Boosting our numbers?" Randall asked with an unnerving grin.

"We don't have time to stand here pointing fingers Randall, we have work to do." Sulley replied as Randall narrowed his eyes.

"Uh-huh sure...see ya at the later shift Sullivan!" He replied sarcastically as he turned and walked off, with the rest of the group doing the same. Violet and EVE however paused and looked over their shoulders as Randall turned a corner at the end of the hall.

"So that was Randall?" Dash asked as Mike nodded.

"Uh-huh. A real charming character." Mike said sarcastically as they entered back into the main hallway.

"So now what do we do? The nobody ran off and Vera's radar is on the fritz…how are we supposed to find Lulu now?" Ventus asked.

But before anyone could answer, they heard a gravelly voice from behind them.

"Wazowski…" the voice said causing Mike to pale. They all turned around to see a large yellow slug like female monster with a tall white spike of hair, a red sweater and a pair of women's glasses, complete with chain on the outer edges of the frames.

"…You didn't file your paperwork again." The monster droned.

"Oh uh well ya see I was uh." Mike said as the slug monster noticed the youngsters.

"Hang on a minute…where did these little monsters come from?" the monster asked.

"Oh, Roz these are some friends of ours and we're trying to help them find one of their friends whose gotten lost in the factory somewhere." Sulley said as Mike nodded.

"Uh yeah, I was filling out the paperwork when they appeared and asked for our help, so being the gentle monsters that we are, we decided to help them." Mike lied as Roz gave him a glare.

"Really? Well then I'll have to alert the security guards to keep an eye or three out for a stray little monster…" Roz said as she gurgled slowly away, "…But next time, get your paperwork in on time Wazowski, I'm watching you…always watching."

"Ooh she's nuts." Mike shuddered.

"Who was that?" Ventus asked as he watched Roz gurgle into her office in the small hallway between the main hall and the scare floor.

"Roz…she's in charge of the scare floor. She makes sure all of us monsters get the right door keys for all the right monsters." Sulley replied as they turned and walked back onto the still empty scare floor, unaware of Roz and her ever watchful glare.

Then Rikujou noticed something was missing.

"Uh has anyone seen where Violet went?" He asked as they started looking around and found Violet was missing.

"Now where has she gone?" Ventus asked.

"_Eva!" _Wall-e chirped as he noticed EVE was missing too.

"Oh great!" Marina grumbled.

"Where could they have gotten to?" Melody asked as Vera's "Cetra senses" started tingling.

"Quick, this way!" Vera said as they all ran off towards the hallways where they encountered Randall. As they passed, they didn't notice as Roz watched their movements and pick up a cell phone.

They ran down the hallways until Vera came across a wall of tools with carts of empty scream canisters sitting nearby.

"Dead end…so much for your radar." Marina sighed despairingly.

Suddenly M-O noticed something amiss about a monkey wrench sitting horizontally near the bottom of the wall.  
_  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaah"_

He said as he attempted to leap up and clean it with his scrubber but he couldn't reach it.

"Hey what's got M-O so excited?" Sykx asked as Wall-e rolled up next to the little cleaner bot.

Wall-e followed the cleaner's gaze up towards the wrench and reached for it. He grabbed a hold and pulled, but the wrench didn't budge. He tried lifting it but it didn't budge. He tried lowering it and suddenly the wrench tilted downward and a series of mechanical noises were heard from inside. Finally the entire wall opened up like a door, revealing a dark and metal lined tunnel that led to the factory's under levels.

"Whoa…that's where Randall must have come from." Ventus said as a sudden white blur whizzed past him and landed in front of them…it was the Dusk from earlier.

"Quick follow it…" Sky said,

"But keep…" Sykx said before they both finished in unison.

"Quiet." They both whispered as they went down the tunnel.

As they went they heard a familiar voice echoing from inside.

"I'm really not liking this Fungus. If Wazowski catches so much as a whiff of what's going on, we will be in huge trouble…good thing the boss is keeping him and Sullivan busy for the most part." Randall's voice was heard saying.

"Well you know how things have been lately…the company's running out of business and this was the only way for us to keep our jobs." Another voice said. This one obviously belonged to Randall's sycophantic henchman.

"Yeah well it beats the heck out of scaring that's for sure." Randall replied as they entered a large dimly lit room filled with rows upon rows of pipes overhead with steam hissing from a few pipes.

"Where are we?" Ventus whispered.

"We must be in the scream refinery." Sulley said as Wall-e spotted EVE hovering nearby as she peered around a set of pipes.

"_Eva." _Wall-e said as he rolled up, but the egg shaped robot quickly spun around in a panic in an effort to hush him.

"Hide." The Marina whispered as they ducked into a series of large openings along the wall but Mike slipped and rolled out into where EVE was watching.

"Mike!" Ventus exclaimed in a whisper.

"What the- Wazowski!?!?" Randall exclaimed as Mike came to a stop in the middle of an open area behind a row of pipes.

"Ah ha! Randall I see that I've got the drop on you!" Mike said as Randall crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" Randall asked as he grabbed him and tossed him into a chair with a set of arm restraints on the sides.

"What are you up to Randall?! You're never going to break the record by cheating this way!" Mike said as Randall smirked and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked as he looked around and spotted the unconscious form of a blond haired girl nearby.

"You honestly think this is about breaking that all time scare record?" Randall asked.

"I did…then you laughed and then there's that girl over there." Mike said as Randall turned to his red, three eyed assistant, Fungus, and gave a nod. Suddenly the sound of machinery was heard overhead as a massive gun like device lowered into position with the barrel end facing Mike. On the back of the machine was a large yellow canister similar to the scream canisters.

"What is that thing?" Ventus asked as they gathered around.

"Beats me." Violet said as she reappeared from around a corner. She and EVE had followed Randall.

"Say hello to the Heart Extractor." Randall said to Mike as the latter paled.

"H-hello." Mike said nervously.

"You're looking at the provider for a new source of power. The power of hearts. We've already tested it on that child over there, and this is what we got." Randall said as he opened the canister, revealing a glowing pink heart with black and white thorns crisscrossing it like electrons on an atom.

"(Gasp) He stole Lu's heart." Marina said in disbelief as Ventus snarled and summoned his Keyblade.

"That tears it." Ventus growled as Sulley let out his best roar and together the two charged out and pinned the two evildoers against a wall with the heart extractor. Ventus swung his Keyblade and cut the canister in half causing the heart to streak towards the unconscious Lulu.

Lulu suddenly sat straight up mere seconds after the heart re-entered her.

"What just happened?!" Lulu screamed as EVE blasted the restraints off of Mike and Ventus picked the girl up.

"No time to explain, we got to get out of here and fast!!!" Ventus exclaimed as they made a run for the tunnel way. As they ran, Lulu let out a scream as she saw Randall chasseing after them on all…eights.

"Give me back the Kid!" Randall growled as they entered the hallway, passing a large five eyed gray spider monster with six legs and wearing a business suit.

"AH! It's the big Waternoose monster!!!" Rikujou screamed as the spider monster growled and started off after them.

"Stop that child!" the monster ordered as Sulley and Mike froze dead in their tracks in disbelief.

"Mr. Waternoose?! You know about this?!" Sulley asked.

"Not now Sullivan! Consider yourself fired!!!" Waternoose growled as he knocked the two aside just as the kids entered the main hallway and ran straight into the now active scare floor.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Marina exclaimed as she quickly pulled one of Lulu's socks off.

"What are you doing?!" Ventus asked.

"Call it a hunch, but I think this might get us some much needed back up!" Marina said as she tossed the sock onto a tall orange furred monster.

"(Gasp) 23-19!!! WE HAVE A 23-19!!!" one of the monsters shouted as he saw the sock hit the monster. Suddenly alarms started blaring and a swarm of monsters burst in through the windows wearing yellow hazmat suits, causing Waternoose and Randall to freeze in their tracks. But just as they were about to turn and run the other direction, they found themselves blocked by Sulley and Mike.

"Look! A Child!" one of the Child Detection Agency workers said as he saw Lulu.

"Uh not just one actually…" Ventus said as his and the other's disguises faded away, revealing their normal human looks, "…more like ten and three robots."

"Yeah and we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those two!" Marina growled pointing to Waternoose and Randall who innocently, and in an attempt to try and deflect the attention from them, turned towards Mike and Sulley.

"No, no not Mike and Sulley…they if anything helped us find our friend here who was kidnapped by mister butt ugly spider dude and mister purple snake man." Vera said as Dash quickly ran up between the two monsters in question and pointed at them.

"THEY DID IT!!!" Dash exclaimed.

"Mr. Waternoose?!" some of the monsters asked in surprise.

"Nonsense, who would you believe? A monster with a history of running an honest business or a human child who could kill you with a single touch." Waternoose said as he didn't notice Dash take off his gloves and lean with his hand touching one of the CEO's legs, thus negating his defense.

"Hate to break it to you but if kids are so toxic…how come Mike, myself, Randall, or even you aren't choking and dying right now?" Sulley asked with his arms crossed as Waternoose noticed Dash with his ungloved hand on his leg.

"Take 'em downtown and book 'em boys." A familiar voice said from behind Mike and Sulley.

"Roz?" Sulley and Mike asked in unison as a pair of CDA officers walked up next to her and tossed a CDA jacket around her, with the numbers 001 on it and she put her hands behind her back authoritatively. She was the head of the CDA.

"Eight years of painstaking undercover work was almost wasted until you intercepted the children mister Sullivan. I had my suspicions but I had no idea it led all the way up to Waternoose. You helped us unravel a major mystery and avert a major crisis. For that we owe you our thanks." Roz said as Waternoose growled.

"GRRRR! I hope you're happy Sullivan! Because of you, Monsters Inc. is DEAD! Where will the people get their scream now!? The scream shortage will only get worse, because of YOU!!!" Waternoose asked as Ventus silently growled and pealed Lulu's sock from the back of the orange furred monster and hurled it at Waternoose.

"Oh boys…we have a 23-19 in progress." Marina said in a sing-song manner as the CDA agents got the message and jumped Waternoose and Randall who started screaming as they were both shaved, molted, and scaled shortly before getting a hot shower and have cones placed around their necks.

The kids doubled over in laughter at the sight, but as they did the lights throughout the factory all turned on and overloaded, causing the bulbs to shatter and all the empty scream canisters in the room to fill.

"I think…" Sulley said in shock, "…I think we've just found our new source of power."

"That was about ten times more power than scream provides." Roz said in amazement as she tapped a small handheld monitor.

"Well Randall I hope you're proud of yourself…you wasted all this time trying to create an illegal replacement to Scream that the easiest solution was so easy it could have been a barrel of laughs." Mike taunted as Randall growled and was hauled away.

"Ok gentlemen…let's try and locate the door key for these children." Roz said as a loud rumble was heard outside.

"What is that?" Mike asked as they all ran outside the factory to see the Fahrenheit touchdown with the elder Vera at the helm.

"It's the Fahrenheit!" Ventus said as he turned to Roz, "Don't worry about the door key…we've got our own way out."

"Ok then…and I don't want to see any paperwork on this, gentlemen." Roz said as she, the CDA agents, and monsters dispersed leaving Mike and Sulley as the only two monsters left outside.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye." Sulley said with a sad smile.

"Yeah…I guess it is." Ventus said as young Vera approached the big blue monster.

"I just wanted to say…" Vera said as she pause then ran up and hugged the big monster, "…I'll miss you."

"Oh don't worry…I'll come for a visit some time. Only I'll be there to make you laugh instead of scream." Sulley said as he hugged the girl back.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Vera said as she backed away.

"Well uh…goodbye kids and uh…don't forget to write…and uh." Mike stuttered as he saw the sad faces on the kids and sighed, "Aww shucks…it's been fun."

"We won't forget you guys." Ventus said as they boarded the gummy ship shortly before it lifted up into the sky and rocketed into the stars.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Onboard one of the CDA paddy wagons, Randall sat with all eight of his hands cuffed together as a single CDA agent sat across from him.

"So you think I could cop a deal if I rat on Waternoose?" Randall asked as the CDA agent crossed its arms.

"Perhaps…but it won't make any difference. You're not going to the same place as Waternoose anyway." The agent said as Randall arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Randall asked as the CDA agent reached up and removed its hazmat helmet, revealing its human head.

"What the…who are you?" Randall asked confused as the hazmat suit dissolved and was replaced by a set of purple and blue robes.

"The name is Xuka…and I could use your help with something very important…something bound to turn the universe onto its ear." Xuka said as he snapped his fingers, causing the two to vanish in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

**End Chapter 31.**

Well now the Monsters Inc. world is over. However Randall's part has only just begun.


	32. Mysteries Abound

As the Fahrenheit roared away from Monstropolis, the heroes arrived on the bridge. But as young Vera saw the older Vera she froze.

"Hey! You're that lady that I see all the time." Young Vera said as the elder furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"I've seen you before. But where, I don't know." The younger replied as the elder shrugged.

"Maybe it was just a figment of your imagination." The elder said as she turned to the group.

"So how do we get back?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know, myself…I was looking for you with the Fahrenheit when this portal opened up and we got sucked in. Next thing I know I find you guys." Vera explained.

"Well…I guess we're on the road again then. So where do we go now?" Ventus said as the others nodded.

"We could try and check that place where Xion suggested. What was it? Paris?" Marina said as everyone gave her a confused look.

"Why would we want to go to a place that would be such an obvious trap?" Rikujou asked.

"Because I'm tired of being on the run all the time. I think it's about time we brought the danger to them instead of them bringing the danger to us." Marina replied as Ventus shook his head.

"As much as I would like to go with that idea, I really don't relish the idea of going straight to their doorstep. I mean we don't even know whose leading them!" Ventus said as Marina nodded in agreement.

"You've got a point there bro. We should go somewhere less dangerous." Marina agreed.

"But where?" Melody asked.

"What about a world with more people? There was a world on Shelke's list that looked interesting. It was called Twilight Town." Rikujou suggested

"Hey, I've heard of that place. It's supposed to be a nice place." Young Vera said as the elder let Lulu take the helm.

"Oh…why not." Ventus said as he gave Lulu a nod and she set the coordinates for Twilight Town.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

In the Unbirth's lair, Xuka, Xiren, and Xion were standing in a secluded area of the hideout.

"Well Randall's hard at work…but he's going to need more materials to complete the device. Too bad those lousy kids wrecked the first one." Xion grumbled.

"Where do you suppose we get more then? We can't just go waltzing into Edge on our own now can we?" Xion asked.

"Perhaps if we had someone on the inside…or better yet…Someone who would go unnoticed." Xuka suggested as Xiren scribbled something on a notepad.

"_What about those three traitors who sided with father?"_ Xiren suggested.

"Bah. Those three were incompetent at both completing their objectives and fighting…however…they may actually be of use if we can revive them." Xion said thoughtfully.

"It occurs to me that there may be another person willing to help us." Xuka said as the other two looked at him interested.

"Who would that be?" Xion asked.

"Call it a hunch but the computers in the old Deepground facility haven't worked properly in ten years according to the reports we've intercepted from the salvage camps there…and there may be something of a…'ghost' in the machine." Xuka replied thoughtfully.

"Hmm…you may be right. You go and retrieve the three while Xiren and I go to find this ghost and bring him back." Xion said as Xuka nodded. Xiren quickly scribbled something on the notepad.

"_Let's run it by mom first." _She wrote.

"Geez Xiren…your handwriting is terrible." Xuka grumbled.

"_Like yours is any better?!" _Xiren replied angrily.

* * *

**Back on the Ragnarok…**

"So now what? The kids have gone away again, and the Unbirths have Genie." Ven sighed.

"Let's not forget that my daughter is with them too." Terra added as Aerith gave a nod.

"True but…I can sense that she's in very good hands." Aerith replied.

"I can too…You guys may not have noticed it but shortly after we unmasked Xion, I noticed Minerva outside in her human form." Terra said as Aqua smiled.

"Yeah…you are very close aren't you?" Aqua asked.

"Even closer now actually…she told me more of her past." Terra said as Aerith furrowed her brow.

"Huh?" Aerith asked confused.

"Her past before she became the goddess…and her reasons for becoming the avatar of the Lifestream." Terra said as Aerith nodded understandingly.

"Care to inform the rest of us?" Lulu asked.

"In a minute perhaps." Terra said with a nod.

"I wonder what Xion needs with Genie?" Sora wondered.

"I have a hunch." Mune said as everyone turned to him awaiting his answer.

"And that would be?" Aqua asked.

"Quite simple…they're going to bind Genie to the lamp again and wish for the one thing almost guaranteed to grant them a deadly advantage over us." Mune said as Aerith sighed knowingly.

"They're going to wish for the head of Jenova aren't they?" she asked.

"Most likely…but they won't just go after it for its power…but for its embedded knowledge." Mune said as he pondered.

"Knowledge of what?" Ven asked as Luxa thought of something.

"Wait...I remember from the time Xira tried to rope me into her little cult that one of their objectives was to get their hands on an ancient Cetra superweapon that predated Kingdom Hearts." Luxa said as Mune sighed despairingly.

"That's what I was afraid of." Mune said as everyone furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Forgive the ignorant…but what is this superweapon?" Jennifer asked.

"Years before the end of the Cetra-Calamity war…the Cetra endeavored to create a powerful weapon of endless light…sounds familiar I know, but their first attempt failed dismally and instead of creating a weapon covered in light, they created a weapon of darkness. They called it…Omega." Mune explained.

"Omega? This can't be good." Aqua said worriedly.

"Legend has it that the Cetra hid it away on some far off world and bound its secrets to a single Keyblade that was said to be the Ultimate Weapon…the Keyblade that could activate Omega and allow the user to unleash a powerful darkness upon the worlds that could only be matched by Kingdom Hearts." Mune explained as Jennifer, Luxa, and Shelke gave each other a look of surprise.

"Did you say this particular Keyblade was the Ultimate weapon?" Jennifer asked.

"Well the translations are a bit weird…the spelling is constantly Ultima Weapon, but the common belief is that the T and the E at the end got chipped off the wall due to the passage of time." Aerith replied.

"Where, dare I ask, would these translations be?" Luxa asked.

"The temple they were in was destroyed during a fire, years ago…but legend has it that there is a treasure of unrivaled Cetra knowledge…including information about Omega…it's something of an ancient repository of knowledge hidden somewhere on a far off world." Aerith replied.

"Oh wait a second…are we talking about the Cetra Treasure?" Aqua asked as Aerith nodded. Aqua smirked and crossed her arms.

"Then we need to pay an old friend of ours a visit." Aqua said as everyone furrowed their brows.

"Who?" Ven asked.

"Simple…the man credited with finding Treasure Planet…Benjamin Franklin Gates, who happens to be searching for the Cetra Treasure right now." Aqua replied as the group gave each other a surprised look.

"Where do we find him? Montressor has been gone for at least ten years now…where would he be living?" Terra asked.

"Well you know his penitent for historical places right?" Aqua asked as the group nodded, "There happens to be a certain mansion in Twilight Town that was bought about five years ago by Gates."

"I take it we're heading to Twilight Town eh?" Riku asked with a bored sigh.

"Yep…hey it's your wife's home, she may like seeing it again." Sora said slapping his best friend on the back as he passed by.

"Good for her…bad for me. I still think that place is boring." Riku mumbled as they headed out of the room.

* * *

**Back on the Fahrenheit.**

Ventus and Lulu were sitting in the mess hall as they talked about their respective adventures in Monstropolis.

"When we found you, you were unconscious…which is strange because from what I understand, whenever someone loses their heart…they become a heartless." Ventus said as Lulu furrowed her brow.

"That's strange…I don't recall ever losing my heart. I fainted when I saw that lizard man again and I really don't remember anything after that until I woke up inside that big room with you standing over me." Lulu replied.

"How weird…did you feel any different at all?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah, for a while I felt incomplete and empty inside. Almost as if I were downright hollow." Lulu replied.

"That's strange…very strange." Ventus said as he sat and pondered.

"So…are you and Melody boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Lulu asked as Ventus gave her a glare that said "Where did that topic come from?!"

"Huh?! What brought this on?!" Ventus asked as Marina and the twins entered.

"Because we've noticed how you act around her. All lovingly and such. You know you like her." Marina taunted.

"Since when has everyone assumed that Melody and I are together?!" Ventus asked.

"Since that moment as we left Jungle Book when you two were on the roof." Marina replied.

"Well…uh…" Ventus gulped nervously, "…I was just being friendly. What could a girl like her honestly see in me?"

"Oh come on red. I may rip on you but that's out of jealousy." Marina said as Ventus did a double take.

"You're jealous of me?" Ventus asked confused.

"No duh! You're handsome, you're courageous, you're smart, you're selfless, you're friends with everyone except the bad guys, you know how to wield a Keyblade better than any of us, you're friendly to those smaller than you and won't hesitate to put your life on the line to protect them…you've got guts bro…and that's what makes me jealous." Marina replied with a smile.

"Wow…you really think I'm all that?" Ventus asked as Marina, the twins, and Lulu nodded in agreement.

"As for Melody…what wouldn't she like about you?" Marina asked.

"Well I don't know…I just get so nervous whenever she's around." Ventus said as he shifted nervously.

"And why do you get nervous?" Marina prodded.

"I don't know." Ventus replied as he suddenly gave Marina a knowing look, "What about you and Dash? I've seen how he acts around you."

"Don't change the subject. Besides Dash and I are merely friends. He's a nice guy but a bit too quick for my tastes." Marina replied.

"Face it you got it bad mon." Sebastian said as he crawled up onto the table.

"Where did you come from?" Ventus asked.

"I was in Melody's hair the whole time." Sebastian shrugged.

"Oh." Ventus replied.

"Don't look so down in de dumps mon. Melody likes you too. I've known her longer dan you mon and let me tell you…she's got a bit of a crush on you." Sebastian said.

"Get out of here." Ventus scoffed.

"It be true." Sebastian replied. But before anyone could say anything, there was a loud burp from inside one of the cabinets. Marina opened the cabinet to reveal a semi-bloated Iago and an empty tray that once held grapes.

"Iago? Where did you come from?" Marina asked.

"Huh?" Iago asked as he opened his eyes, "Oh I figured no one else was going to be here so I figured finders keepers applied to the food."

"You figured wrong bird." Marina grumbled as she evicted the parrot from the cabinet.

"Hey! I don't go around throwing you out of places!" Iago growled as he landed on an armoire.

Before anyone could say anything, Elder Vera's voice rang through the speakers.

"_Hey guys! We're at Twilight Town if you want to come see." _Vera said as everyone bolted for the bridge.

As the Fahrenheit rocketed through the world shell, they passed a large tower in the middle of a small floating island over a strange sea of magic.

"What's that?" Ventus asked as they saw it.

"I don't know…care to investigate?" the elder Vera asked as everyone shrugged and nodded, "Ok then we're coming in for a landing."

The Fahrenheit turned and came alongside the island as the back ramp lowered into place, allowing them to disembark.

"So who wants to go?" Ventus asked as Rikujou, Marina, Melody, the twins, Lulu, young Vera, and Wall-e raised a hand.

"What about you guys?" Marina asked as she turned to Violet, Dash, and the Elder Vera.

"I dunno…something in my gut tells me that we shouldn't go…that you guys should go on your own." Dash said as the elder Vera silently knew the reason behind the gut feeling.

"That and someone has to stay with the ship." Violet said with a shrug.

"Ok then. Just make sure that Iago doesn't eat all of our provisions." Ventus said as EVE gave Iago a glare and the group disembarked.

They reached the base of the tower and looked up nervously. It was tall and made of gray stone. But the top of the tower was a tall blue cone with white star and moon shapes on it.

"One thing's for sure about this place…whoever lives here is very, very, very powerful." Young Vera said as the others nodded.

"Look." Lulu said as they saw a small group of Dusks appear.

"_Welcome my Liege…you have nothing to fear here." _One of the Dusks said in her head.

"According to the Nobodies…its safe here." Lulu said as they walked nervously to the door. Instantly a pair of Samurai Nobodies appeared and opened the doors for them.

"Weird." Rikujou said as they passed into the foyer. They saw a large spiraling staircase leading straight up as they entered. There was a pair of Dragoon Nobodies waiting at the base of the stairs for them. The two nobodies then turned and started moving up the stairs.

"Maybe this is where all the Nobodies live." Vera said with a shrug.

"Uh-huh and I'm an intelligent shadow heartless named Bartleby." Marina replied. (See A/N at the end)

"I don't think this is where they live Vera. I keep hearing their voices in my head." Lulu said as they passed a small group of Sniper and Assassin Nobodies.

"What are they saying?" The twins asked in unison.

"Strange things. It's weird but I think they're here to see someone." Lulu replied as she attempted to make out what they were saying.

"_The carrier of the heart. The new master. The foreseen one." _The Nobodies whispered in her mind.

Finally they reached the top of the stairs as a single Sorcerer Nobody stood with his floating pink magic blocks parted to the sides.

"Well…here goes nothing." Ventus said nervously as he reared his hand back to knock on the door. But just as he did, the door unlocked and opened itself.

Inside sat a trio of mysterious people. Two old men and an old woman. The old man at the left wore a light blue robe and tall pointed blue conical hat. He had a long pointed white beard, a pair of small glasses and he held either a wooden cane or magic wand in his hand.

The Old woman had a strange aura of kindness and gentleness to her. She wore a faded light purple cloak with the hood up and a pink cloak underneath. She also held a small wand in her hand.

But the old man in the center had an aura of great power about him. His beard wasn't very long, instead it was rather a bushy gray. He wore a deep blue robe with light blue trim. He also wore a conical deep blue hat with yellow star and moon shapes on it like the top of the tower. He was also sitting at a large wooden desk.

"Greetings young heroes. Please come in. We have been expecting you." The man in the center said with a friendly smile as the heroes nervously entered.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Ventus asked nervously.

"I am Yen Sid…the man to my right is Merlin and the woman to my left is the Fairy Godmother. We have each foreseen your coming…and welcome you all young wielders of the Keyblades."

* * *

**End Chapter 32**

To explain the Author's note above: Bartleby is a sentient and friendly Shadow heartless from Catharsis 25's story: Finding My Adventure…Which I highly recommend. That was a friendly nod and shameless advertisement for his story.


	33. Treasure Hunters & Wizards

In what was once a secret place for three young Twilight Town natives, a beam of bright light brought six people to the surface.

"Yeow…let a decade roll by and the whole place falls apart." Roxas said as he looked over the now dingy and unused secret place.

"Ehh…its par for the course…though I would have thought Hayner, Pence, and Olette would have tried to keep this place up." Ven said with a shrug.

"Hayner, Pence, and Olette are here?" Riku asked confused.

"Yeah. They moved back here after they graduated from High School. They said they felt homesick so we gave them a lift." Aqua replied.

"I hope they're here…I sure have missed them." Roxas said as they entered into the alleyway and started heading down to the sandlot. Much to their surprise, the city had hardly changed at all.

Ven, Aqua, Terra, Riku, Fuu, and Roxas were walking onto the sandlot as they saw a man wearing a set of familiar clothes.

"Pence?" Roxas said as he noticed the man. The man turned and blinked a few times as a name came to him that he hadn't heard in years.

"Roxas?" the man asked.

"Pence! It is you!" Roxas exclaimed as the two hugged.

"By the worlds…when did you get back?" Pence asked.

"It's a long story. But where's Hayner and Olette?" Roxas asked.

"Oh Hayner runs the ice cream shop now and Olette runs the accessory shop." Pence replied, "I myself am the new Struggle Tournament Announcer."

"Sweet job. But sadly we don't have time to stick around and chat. We're on a mission." Roxas said as Pence arched an eyebrow.

"Anything I can know about?" He asked.

"Well…" Roxas said as he turned back to the group who shrugged.

"Yes." Fuu said as she approached and Pence's jaw dropped.

"Whoa…Fuu is that you?!" he asked as Fuu gave a nod.

"Affirmative." She said.

"So what's this mission?" Pence asked.

"We're on a mission to try and find our kids before a bunch of guys in blue and purple cloaks do." Riku replied.

"Wait…did you say kids?!" Pence asked bewildered.

"Yep. Sora and Kairi have two, a boy and a girl, Fuu and I have a boy, and Roxas and Namine have three, a pair of twin boys and a girl." Riku replied.

"Then why would they be here?" Pence asked.

"We don't know if they are or not, though it seems unlikely." Ven replied.

"Ok then…I'll tell Hayner and Olette that you're here and maybe we can get together again when all this is said and done." Pence said with a hopeful smile.

"You bet Pence. See ya round." Roxas said as they walked on towards the hole in the wall of the marketplace. Surprisingly the hole had been made into an arch with a cobblestone path leading into the forest.

They followed the path for a while until they reached the large iron gates of the once abandoned Mansion.

As they approached they were greeted by a young man in his early to mid-twenties.

"You waiting to see Ben?" the guy asked as the six nodded.

"We're here on WRO business." Terra said as the man shrugged.

"That so? Come on in. The name's Riley Poole by the way. Ben's a friend of mine." Riley said as he opened the gates and led them into the mansion.

As they entered they immediately noticed how spotless and well kept the place was compared to the time that Riku, Fuu, and Roxas were last there.

"Ben! We've got guests!" Riley shouted into the mansion. Almost immediately two men, (One looking like Jon Voight and another looking like Nicholas Cage) appeared from the library.

"I knew it." The man that Ven, Aqua, and Terra knew as Benjamin Gates said as he hurried down the stairs.

"Ben it's good to see you again." Ven said with a friendly nod as Ben reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I never thought I'd see you three again. I hope you don't mind but I listed you guys as the ones who helped find the treasure in the book." Ben said as the three knights shrugged.

"Well we weren't and still aren't in it for the glory or the gold. Actually we're here to try and help you find that fabled Cetra Treasure." Terra said as Ben smiled.

"Thanks I cannot begin to tell you how glad I am to hear that." Ben said thankfully.

"But it's not going to happen, Ben. You and I both know it." The older man on the stairs said as Ben sighed despairingly.

"May I introduce my Father, Patrick Gates." Ben said as Patrick descended from the stairs.

"Also known as the greatest downer when it comes to trying to find a fabled lost treasure." Riley mumbled.

"That's because the Cetra Treasure was concocted as a ploy to keep the Calamities guessing and going on a wild goose chase during the war." Patrick replied.

"So was Treasure Planet." Aqua argued sarcastically.

"Aqua, don't start." Ven whispered.

"Ben was just lucky that you guys came along to help him. Otherwise he would still be living at that home of his in what's left of Montressor." Patrick replied.

"Dad please. You don't understand, they know a woman who is an actual Cetra." Ben said as Patrick froze.

"A real Cetra?" Patrick asked disbelievingly.

"She's actually my wife now…and the mother of my daughter." Terra said with a smile and a shrug.

"So does this mean she knows where the Cetra Treasure is?" Patrick asked.

"Well no but she reads the ancient Cetra fluently…and she knows a great deal about all things Cetra." Terra replied.

"What about that girl from the WRO you've been corresponding with son? That Abigail Chase?" Patrick asked.

"Wait…" Fuu said as she pulled out a datapad and scrolled down a list of crewmembers on the Ragnarok until she found the one she was looking for.

"According to this, one Abigail Chase was assigned to the Ragnarok as part of an archeology team. Which means she's probably in orbit right now." Riku said from looking over her shoulder as Ben, Riley, and Patrick furrowed their brows.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met." Ben said as Terra face palmed.

"Oh sorry Ben, This is my son Riku, his wife Fuu and Ven's son Roxas." Terra explained.

"Actually I'm his son's former nobody turned brother." Roxas corrected.

"And Fuu's a Captain in the WRO space navy." Riku added.

"Well I can certainly see the relation between you two." Ben said pointing to Ven and Roxas as Fuu whipped out her comlink. Instantly a holographic image of the Commander appeared.

"_Yes Captain?" _The Commander asked as Fuu nodded to Riku.

"The captain requests that one Abigail Chase be sent down to our coordinates immediately." Riku said in Fuu's stead. The Commander looked at Fuu who gave a nod.

"_Aye sir." _The Commander said as the image faded.

"Nice. A Holographic communicator right?" Riley asked as Fuu nodded while pocketing the comlink.

"Riley's our tech expert when it comes to treasure hunting." Ben explained.

"You know Ben there's a lot of history behind this house…some of it I was there for personally." Roxas said as he looked around.

"Really? How so?" Ben asked.

"Well…I came into being right outside the gates there. This is also where Fuu discovered she could wield a Keyblade that happens to be the opposite of Riku's." Roxas explained as Riku and Fuu shrugged and summoned their Keyblades.

"Let's not forget that Ansem the Wise has a lab hidden here." Riku added as Ben, Patrick, and Riley looked at him surprised.

"The Ansem the Wise had a lab here? In this house?" Ben asked.

"You didn't know?" Riku asked as the three shook their heads.

"No." Ben replied.

"Well then that's something we should look into." Riku said as instantly a beam of light appeared and where it dissipated stood Aerith and a Blond haired woman in a business suit.

"I hope you don't mind but I decided to come down to see if I could be of any help." Aerith said with a smile.

"Dad that's the Cetra woman I was talking about." Ben said pointing to Aerith.

"You must be Benjamin Gates. I must say you're taller than I expected." The blond haired woman said with a smile as she held out her hand, "Abigail Chase, WRO chief historian."

* * *

**At the Wizard's Tower…**

The kids stood before the trio of powerful wizards in a degree of fear as Yen Sid folded his hands together on the desk in front of him.

"If you don't mind my asking sir…how did you know we were coming?" Ventus asked nervously.

"We foresaw your arrival young Ventus. We mean you no harm what so ever I assure you." Yen Sid said as with a wave of his hand, chairs appeared for each of the children.

"How did you know my name?" Ventus asked before he shook his head, "Never mind, you foresaw it."

"Well yes actually we did." Merlin said as he smoked a pipe. Wall-e was partially cowering. He recognized Yen Sid from twenty years ago.

"Maybe you guys can answer some questions for us. Like how is it I can hear the Nobodies and the others can't?" Lulu asked.

"You are the answer to a prophecy that the three of us had years ago. You possess a heart unlike those of your friends or family. You possess a heart of nothingness. As the daughter of two nobodies who received hearts, it was inevitable. Consider yourself the nobody equivalent to a Princess of Heart, you can easily live and interact without your heart like a nobody does naturally without a heart, yet you can also control all but the human form nobodies." Yen Sid explained as Lulu looked at him confused.

"What do you mean daughter of two nobodies? My parents are both human." Lulu replied.

"That's true to a point deary." The Fairy Godmother said caringly.

"Your parents were given hearts ten years ago. They were both born as Nobodies." Merlin added.

"What? But that's impossible. How does that make mine and Venny's dad's brothers?" Lulu asked.

"Because to protect themselves from whatever hatred or prejudice people had against nobodies, your father introduced himself as Sora's brother and Namine as Kairi's sister. Only a select few knew the truth." Yen Sid explained as the kids looked at each other confused.

"H-h-how is this possible?" Ventus asked.

"Wait…if Aunt Nami is a nobody…then whose nobody is she?" Marina asked.

"She's your mother's nobody dear." The Fairy Godmother replied.

"But Mom has a Mom." Sky said as Merlin nodded.

"Oh yes…Luxa. The Unseen Enforcer. Former member of Organization XIII and one of the last surviving human form nobodies in existence." Merlin said with a puff of his smoke.

"How is that possible…none of this is making any sense." Rikujou said as he scratched his head and the three wizards looked at each other and gave a nod.

"Very well. Then perhaps it would be best if we simply showed you the past." Yen Sid said as he stood up and headed for an adjoining door. He stretched out his hand and the door opened, revealing a massive blue swirling vortex inside.

"What is that?" Ventus asked nervously.

"This…is the Vortex of Time. It is a magical portal that will catapult all who enter it to a place in time that will answer their most pressing questions." Yen Sid explained.

"Can we all enter it?" Marina asked.

"Of course. I require all my apprentices to use it at least once while under my tutelage. It is perfectly safe." Yen Sid explained.

"But won't it mess up the time line? I've seen cartoons where heroes go back in time and do something to alter the present in some bad way." Sykx said as the others nodded.

"The Vortex doesn't allow it. You are free to interact with the people you see there but it will in no way shape or form effect the timeline. Consider it as a reenactment but with you in it." Yen Sid replied.

"I wonder if it will show us Sky-boy and his adventures." Ventus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…maybe even show us the truths about our families." Marina said as Ventus swallowed his fear and started moving slowly towards the portal.

"Hang on bro…we're going in together." Marina said as she took him by the hand. Ventus nodded in agreement as everyone of the kids took each other nervously by the hand as they walked slowly into the portal.

As they entered they felt like they were rushing through a twisting and winding tunnel of blue light at breakneck speeds before coming to a wall of blinding bright light.

* * *

Ventus felt himself land face first onto a sand covered ground. He could hear the sloshing of waves, the calling of sea gulls, and he could faintly smell the salty sea side air.

He pulled himself up and spat the sand from his mouth.

"What a ride." He said as he dusted himself off.

"You're telling me." Marina grumbled behind him.

"Where are we?" Melody asked.

"Beats me." Ventus replied as he looked around. Then he noticed something. He, Melody, Marina, and Sebastian were the only ones of his group there.

"Uh oh…Where is everyone else?!" He asked in a panic.

"They were right behind us." Marina said worriedly.

"Hey. Maybe they would know." Melody said as she pointed to a trio of young kids about fourteen to fifteen years old playing nearby. There was an eerie familiarity to each of them.

"It's worth a shot." Ventus shrugged as they approached the three.

"Excuse us." Ventus said as the three turned towards them, "We're kinda lost. Do you guys know where we are?"

"Yep, you're on the Destiny Islands." A boy with spiky brown hair and a silver crown necklace exactly like Ventus's said.

"I've never heard of the Destiny Islands…is it somewhere near Besaid Island?" Ventus asked.

"Besaid? Where's that?" a girl with crimson red hair asked confused.

"Uh Venny…" Marina said as she pulled Ventus over and whispered in his ear, "…we're in the past remember? We're probably not even in the same world."

"Oh…never mind about that but have you seen a few friends of ours?" Ventus replied as the three shook their heads.

"Nope. You guys are the only ones other than Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka that we've seen today." A boy with white hair replied with a shrug.

"Really. Cause you look a lot like one of them. His name's Rikujou." Ventus said as the white haired boy froze.

"Well my name's Riku so it's not that far off." The boy replied.

"Wait…Riku? Oh no…and your name is?" Ventus asked the spiky haired boy as if the answer were on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm Sora." The boy replied and then gestured to the red haired girl, "and this is-"

But he, Ventus, and Marina finished in unison…

"**Kairi**."

"Y-yeah how did you know my name?" Kairi asked confused as she scratched her head.

"You're not going to believe this but…" Ventus said as he took a deep breath, "…Marina and I…well simply put…you two are our parents."

"Huh?!" The three asked in disbelief.

"Impossible! We're only fourteen years old!" Sora said in total confusion.

"And I'm fifteen. How could you two create a pair of little squirts so fast?!" Riku asked as Marina crossed her arms.

"Oh thanks Uncle Riku." Marina said sarcastically.

"I'm your uncle?!" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Whose brother are you?" Sora asked him.

"Heck if I know!" Riku replied as the three started arguing.

"This is how our parents were like at age fourteen?" Marina whispered as Ventus sighed.

"Not only that Marina but…remember when Master Yen Sid said that the vortex answered our most pressing questions?" Ventus asked as Marina nodded, "Well my most pressing question is who Sky-boy Aqua girl and Lando are…and there's the answer."

"Our parents…" Marina said stunned, "…are heroes?"

* * *

**End Chapter 33**

That truth has been revealed. Now a few more truths are soon to follow.


	34. The Vortex of Time Part 1

**A/N: **Ho Ho Ho!!! Hello readers! Here is my Christmas Bonus to you all! 3 more chapters!!! Hope you enjoy them and have a Merry Christmas (Or whatever your preferance is) and a Happy New Year.

**

* * *

**

**In another part of the Vortex…**

Rikujou and Vera were in the middle of a dark sand covered beach with only the moon lighting the place.

"Where are we?" Rikujou asked.

"The place where nothing rests." A voice said from nearby. They turned to see a man with long silver hair in a black bodysuit and holding a Keyblade shaped like a single dragon wing.

"Who are you?" Vera asked.

"Nothing more than a bad memory now. But once…once I was the Guardian of Darkness. The Fourteenth of Thirteen." The man said as he turned, revealing his face was exactly that of…

"Dad?" Rikujou asked in disbelief.

"No…" the Riku look alike said as he approached, "…I am Xiruk…your father's nobody."

"My dad has a nobody?!" Rikujou asked stunned.

"Yes…as much as he would love to deny it…I exist…but only from within him due to his restraint in keeping me locked up inside of his heart." Xiruk replied as he raised his Keyblade, Soul Eater, to Rikujou's chin.

"Hey I thought the Nobodies were on our side?" Vera asked confused as Xiruk paused. Then he started cackling.

"The nobodies have never been on the side of light until recently. Ten years ago we nearly brought the worlds to their knees…and then that insolent brat Sora came in and ruined everything!" Xiruk growled as he angrily swung Soul Eater and cut a large rock formation clean in two.

"Sora…so he is Sky-boy isn't he?" Rikujou asked as Xiruk growled.

"Is that all you kids think about?!" He growled as he started to mock in a child like voice, "Sky boy this, Sky boy that, Sky boy is a hero and my parents aren't cool enough to be heroes. (Dropping the act) You sniveling little brats make me want to puke. The answers have practically been given to you on a silver platter and yet you refuse to accept the truth."

By this time Rikujou was insulted and he held his Keyblade calmly at his side.

"You want to know something else? Riku dearest was and **IS** Lando. Lando was just some cutesy little code name for him so that you didn't suspect that your father was one and the same. What a coward. To keep something like the truth from his own flesh and blood! What a fool he is. It makes me sick just knowing that such a coward is my other!" Xiruk ranted but suddenly turned to block a blow from Fenrir as Rikujou glared angrily at him.

"My dad…is not a coward!" Rikujou growled.

"Oh yeah?! Then how do you suppose I came into being?! Ten years ago your father had the opportunity to become the ruler of the whole universe but refused because of his friendship. He could have been so much more than a bodyguard for some, one eyed navy wench but instead that's the life he chose. So wake up and smell the stench of the truth sonny boy because this is it!" Xiruk growled as Rikujou started swinging madly at the nobody.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!!!**" He shouted as Xiruk simply vanished in a small cloud of smoke and reappeared on a rock ledge out of reach.

"Show that idiot coward of a father of yours that Keyblade and then you'll see that everything I told you was true." Xiruk said as the Vortex opened up beneath the two and they were spirited away.

* * *

**In another part of the Vortex…**

The twins and Lulu dropped out of the Vortex in a room made of spotless white walls with a large window on one side and colored drawings decorating the walls.

"Where are we?" Sky asked as Sykx and Lulu shrugged.

"I don't know…you just dropped in from nowhere." A voice behind them said as they turned around and saw a young blond haired girl who looked almost exactly like Lulu except a little older, sitting at a table with a drawing pad and crayons in hand.

"Who are you?" Lulu asked.

"My name is Namine." The girl replied.

"Mom?!" the three asked in unison as the girl looked at them confused. Then she closed her eyes for a moment. In their heads they could feel as if there were something searching through their memories.

"Oh…so I am your mother…but I never told you the truth about me or your… (Giggle) father?" Namine asked with a smile as the others shook their heads.

"How did you know what we were thinking?" Sykx asked.

"Allow me to explain then." Namine said as she led them to a window where a young boy with spiky blond hair stood outside a large iron gate looking in towards the window where they were standing. The boy looked the world like the twins only slightly older.

"See that boy there?" Namine asked as the others nodded, "Well that's your father ten years ago."

"Wow…I guess dashing good looks run in the family." Sykx said as he and Sky giggled and high fived.

"But Roxas and I are not your typical children. We were never born like humans were. In truth we're really not even a year old. We're nobodies…the very creatures that you can control Lulu. At this time of our lives we didn't know each other that well but we knew we belonged with each other…because of Sora and Kairi. They are our others…without them, we are incomplete." Namine explained.

"Wait a minute. This sounds a lot like the stories Mom would tell me at night. About the Little Witch and the boy that could wield two Keyblades that were connected to Sky boy and Aqua girl." Lulu said as Namine sighed.

"That's because it is…that story was Roxas and my story." Namine said as it clicked in Lulu and the twins mind.

"So…that means that you're…" Lulu said as Namine nodded.

"I'm a witch. I can read and alter memories. That's why I could tell when you three did anything that would get you in trouble." Namine said as Sky face palmed.

"No wonder we always got in trouble when Mom was home! She reads minds!" Sky groaned.

"Does this mean that we can alter memories too?" Sykx asked hopefully.

"No but I can tell that your memories are much more vivid than most others. I think you have photographic memories." Namine said as she delved into their minds.

"No wonder we get A's when we hardly study! Dad thought we were lazy but nooooo! We're geniuses!!!" Sykx cheered as he and Sky high fived and Namine giggled.

"So does this mean that dad can wield two Keyblades?" Lulu asked as Namine nodded.

"Yes. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Oathkeeper symbolizes Sora's promise to return to Kairi and Oblivion symbolizes Sora's friendship with Riku." Namine replied.

"So Sky-boy is uncle Sora after all." Lulu said hopefully as Namine nodded.

"Yes. The stories you've been told about them are really about Sora, Kairi, and Riku." Namine said as the door at the back opened to reveal the Vortex.

"I guess that's our hint that it's time to leave." Lulu said as she hugged Namine.

"What was that for?" Namine asked.

"Because…one day you're going to become my mother…and now that I know the truth about you. We don't have to keep secrets from each other and we can get closer than we are now." Lulu said as Namine smiled and nodded. She watched as the three walked through the Vortex.

* * *

**Back on the Destiny Islands…**

Ventus, Marina, and Melody were sitting nearby as Sora, Riku, and Kairi argued about how they could possibly be related to the youngsters.

"I don't believe it. The answers were staring us right in the face. First Melody's grandpa and mother, then Genie and Iago. I should have known that they seriously meant our dad." Ventus said as he watched the waves on the beach lap in and out. His heart sank when he realized the truth.

"It's really a tough pill to swallow bro. But what I don't get more than anything is…why did they lie to us?" Marina asked as Ventus shrugged.

"I wish I knew. Though I've always felt that they hadn't told us everything when they would tell us those stories…I suppose this is the reason why." Ventus sighed.

"Yeah. Maybe this is a lesson to us…a lesson telling us to always be honest with our feelings." Marina said as Ventus looked at her then glanced at Melody.

"You're right." He said as he stood up and walked over to Melody, "Melody would you like to take a walk?"

"Huh? Sure." She replied as he held out his hand. She took it as he pulled her onto her feet and the two walked off towards a small dock with boats attached to it.

Sebastian crawled up next to Marina.

"I smell a romance blooming." Sebastian sighed contently.

"Dude that's my brother." Marina said as she suddenly froze and realized what she said. Sebastian looked at her with a knowing look.

"You care for him don't you?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Yeah…I mean I put him down true but…I guess it's to mask my true feelings. Truth be told…I guess the thought of having to share my brother with another girl makes me jealous. Call me selfish but I love my brother and I just want to stay with him. He makes me feel safe whenever I'm near him." Marina replied as he watched the two climbed into a small row boat as Ventus rowed them towards an estuary with towering trees.

None of them had noticed that Sora, Riku, and Kairi had vanished into thin air. They did notice as the sun was setting.

"You think we should follow them?" Marina asked as Sebastian nodded.

Marina picked up the small crab and put him in her hair before running off towards the dock.

"Drat. They took the last boat." Marina said as they watched Ventus and Melody's boat entering the estuary.

"Dare's another way." Sebastian said as Marina smirked as she realized what his plan was.

A few seconds later Marina and Sebastian had overtaken the simple row boat via mermaid form and watched as the boat entered the estuary.

"So I guess having discovered that your parents are really a bunch of heroes is kinda cool." Melody said as Ventus sighed and stopped rowing.

"I just…I just want them to be honest. And I want to be honest too but…there's just one thing I want to be honest about…but I don't know how." Ventus said as Sebastian and Marina face palmed in disbelief nearby.

"Oh what an idiot." Marina mumbled as Sebastian swam up next to a trio of nearby turtles.

"If dat boy doesn't know how to be honest wit his feelings…I'm gonna show him." Sebastian said as he turned to the turtles.

"Percussion"

He said to the turtles as they started to beat on their shells and make a hollow drumming sound. He then turned to a group of crickets.

"Strings"

He said as the crickets started rubbing their legs together.

"Winds"

He said as he crawled up onto a low hanging vine.

"Words"

He said as he started singing softly into Ventus's ear…

_"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl." _

_Yes, you love her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she loves you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl"_

Sebastian then stuck his head under the water and said to Marina and a group of frogs that had perched themselves on one of the ores, "Sing with me now."

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl." _

"Uh Melody." Ventus said as Melody looked at him concerned.

"Your arms getting tired?" she asked as Ventus frantically shook his head.

"Well no but…I feel like I know how to be honest with you on something but…I'm a little nervous." Ventus replied as Sebastian and Marina gave each other a determined nod.

_"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl."_

Suddenly a school of fish appeared underneath the boat and started swimming around in circles, causing the boat to spin around slowly.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl."_

Ventus finally got the courage and Melody must have gotten the clue as well because they both started leaning slowly in towards each other.

_"You've got to kiss the girl." _

Marina noticed and pointed Sebastian towards the two.

_"Why don't you kiss the girl?"_

They were getting closer…

_"You gotta kiss the girl."_

They were mere inches apart as Marina and Sebastian held their breath in anticipation.

_"Go on and kiss the girl."_

Finally the two's lips met as Marina and Sebastian sighed with relief and fived each other.

The two then parted with a surprised and bewildered look on their faces.

"Ventus?" Melody asked as Ventus sat frozen in place.

"I uh." Ventus muttered nervously.

"You…" Melody said softly.

"I…Love you." Ventus said just as softly as Marina and Sebastian silently celebrated nearby. Suddenly the Vortex appeared beneath sucked them all inside.

* * *

**End Chapter 34**

I've wanted to use that song for a while now. Fortunately the Vortex section gave me that opportunity.

The song was of course "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid only tweaked in two places.

Also I was surfing the KH wiki lately and there's now a full body shot of Xion on there now. Go check it out.


	35. Following the Clues Part 1

"You're Abigail?" Riley asked surprised as the woman in question shook hands with Ben.

"Yes mister Poole I am." Abigail replied as Riley furrowed his brow.

"How did you-""Know your name? I've had to check up on all of Ben's acquaintances and family. Regulations required it." Abigail explained.

"Well I honestly didn't expect anything less." Ben said with a smile.

"So does this mean that we can go on this little treasure hunt?" Aqua asked as Ven noticed the glint in her eye when she said Treasure.

"Certainly." Ben said as Patrick sighed.

"Fine…but go on without me." Patrick said as he headed back up the stairs.

"Dad please." Ben pleaded but to no avail.

"No, I'm not going to be any part of this fool's errand." Patrick said as Terra took a calm breath.

"Who's more foolish, the fool? Or the fool who follows him?" Terra asked as Patrick paused and gave him a confused look as the group vanished in a beam of light.

* * *

**On the Ragnarok…**

Ben, Riley, Abigail, Aerith, and Terra entered a lab that had been set aside for them where another man in a lab coat stood examining the pages of the first Sheppard's Journal through a microscope.

"This is the lab we've been assigned, it's small but it's larger than the one I have back at HQ." Abigail said as the man at the microscope stood up.

"Oh allow me to introduce Ian Howe. One of my co-workers." Abigail said as the man gave a nod and the others gave a nod back.

"So do we know the first clue?" Ben asked as Aerith laid out the second Sheppard's journal on the table and opened it to a certain page.

"I remembered from when I read through it the first time, that there were several pages right in a row that held blanks that didn't make since. But as I looked back, I noticed it referencing things like quote, 'Our greatest failure, that which could undo us all,' and so on and so forth." Aerith explained.

"So it's basically kind of a worksheet where every clue fills in a portion of the blank." Ben said as Aerith shrugged.

"In a sense yes." She replied as she turned the page and pointed to a single line in old Cetra.

"This is the first clue…_'Home is the beginning." _Aerith said as Ben furrowed his brow.

"That's curious." Ben said as he looked at the page, "Home is the beginning…ok beginning, that's something. Umm. What's the first letter of the Cetra alphabet?"

"Alpha?" Aerith replied as Ben nodded and started walking around the room in thought.

"Alpha…isn't alpha also the Cetra word for beginning?" Ben asked as Aerith nodded in realization.

"So it's telling us where to start so that we're on the right map." Terra said as Aerith nodded.

"Yes…and home is obvious…the same word for home in the Cetra language is the same name as their homeworld." Aerith said as Terra, Ben, Abigail, and Ian froze.

"Wait you mean…The homeworld of the Cetra is where we need to start?" Ben asked as Aerith nodded.

"Yes…we need to go back…to Narnia." Aerith said as Terra walked to an intercom by the door.

"Fuu we have our first heading. Set a course for Narnia." Terra said into the intercom.

"_Affirmative Terra." _Fuu replied from the Intercom.

"Whoa are we seriously going to the world where the oldest and wisest race in the history in the universe called home?" Riley asked as Aerith nodded.

"Yes and more than that…Alpha has a double meaning." Aerith said as everyone arched their eyebrow.

"Come again?" Ian asked.

"The Temple of Alpha Telmarine." A voice from the doorway said as they turned to see Mune enter, "The first temple built within the kingdom of Telmar."

"And you are?" Ben asked as Mune, Aerith, and Terra smiled.

"This is Mune…believe it or not; he is the last of another great race." Aerith said, "He's the last of the Telmarine people…their prince."

"Not entirely…you forget that I do have a daughter as well as two grandchildren…so I'm not at all the last." Mune added.

"How is that possible?" Ben asked.

"It's a long story…a very long story." Mune replied.

* * *

**Later…**

The Ragnarok dropped out of hyperspace over the previously hidden world shell of Narnia.

"So you left that old robot from Treasure Planet as the tour guide for the exhibit at the museum?" Aqua asked Ben who gave a shrug.

"Yeah well after a few minutes of his constant talking…it got pretty old." Ben said with a sigh.

"I'll bet." Ven said as the Ragnarok passed through the world shell and came down to hover next to the massive castle of Cair Paravel.

"Look at this place. No-one has been here for several millennia." Ben said in awe as the heroes of old just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Not really." Mune said with a smirk as he and Ven exchanged knowing glances.

"Huh?" Riley asked.

"Later." Ven said as they all vanished in a beam of light to the surface below.

"Oh wow. This place is incredible." Ben said as they looked around. They had appeared inside main hall of the castle.

"Even cooler…my dad designed it." Ven said proudly as Riley, Ben, Abigail and Ian gave him a surprised look.

"Come on. No one has been here from an outside world for several millennia." Ian argued.

"That would be where you are wrong." A deep voice (Like Liam Nissan's) said from out of nowhere. They turned to see a large Lion approaching from near four empty thrones at one end of the room.

"Aslan!" Sora exclaimed as he and the others, except the four treasure hunters, knelt down on one knee.

"Welcome back to Narnia. And welcome home to you Mune son of Miraz." Aslan said with a smile.

"Hail Aslan. Guardian of Narnia." Mune replied as Sora and the other's looked around.

"Hey…where are Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy?" Sora asked as Aslan smiled.

"They are all hunting for a golden stag in the forests in the far east. I knew you were coming and decided to wait for you." Aslan replied as Ben furrowed his brow.

"You…you are Aslan? The legendary guardian of the Cetra homeworld?" Ben asked as Aslan gave a nod.

"Yes Benjamin son of Patrick. You have come seeking the clues that will lead you to Omega. The Final Weapon." Aslan said as Ben nodded.

"Do you know where it is?" Ian asked as Aslan gave him a glare.

"Yes…but it is not my place to say. All truths must be discovered on one's own." Aslan explained.

"Then I suppose we should be on our way." Ven said as he turned to Mune.

"Well…where's the temple?" Ven asked as Mune sighed.

"It's been so long. I doubt that I could recognize it." Mune said as he rubbed his head.

"Then where do we look?" Aqua asked as Aslan passed by.

"Perhaps we should ask the son of the man who built this place." Mune said turning to Ven who sighed.

"I don't know where to look. Dad always locked up his designs in a desk that was destroyed in a fire many years ago. All the designs were lost." Ven replied.

"Your father really designed this place?" Riley asked as Ven nodded.

"My father designed this castle…I can evenly see his handy work in its design." Ven said as Sora furrowed his brow.

"You never have told me what happened to Grandpa…when did he die?" Sora asked.

"I don't know son. He disappeared one day out of the blue. It was shortly after Mom's death. I was nineteen and one day he just puts the house keys into my hands and walks out the door and to…to the basement." Ven said as he realized something.

"Wait a minute. That wardrobe that brought us here initially is in the basement." Kairi said as Ven nodded.

"Does that mean he's here?" Lulu asked as Ven shrugged.

"If he is he's probably ancient." Ven said.

"The builder isn't as old as he may seem." A voice said from nearby as they all turned to see a familiar looking centaur approach from a doorway.

"Oreius!" Kairi exclaimed with a smile on her face as the Centaur approached.

"It's good to see you again old friend." Mune said as Oreius bowed.

"The builder is here. He's made his home here in the castle as the grounds keeper." Oreius said as Ven looked around eagerly.

"My father…is here?" Ven asked as Oreius nodded.

"I shall take you to him." The Centaur said as the group filed in line and headed outside and down a pathway. Oreius led them into a secluded area surrounded by weeping willow trees and one especially large tree in the center.

"He's in there." Oreius said as Ven motioned for everyone to wait. He walked slowly towards the tree's curtain like vines and passed through. Inside he saw the tree was truly enormous for a willow, with what appeared to be an empty stump with the towering tree leaning over towards it slightly. There was a large oval like shape in the side of the tree facing the empty stump.

As he approached the stump he found it wasn't so empty. Lying asleep on the stump was an old man in his late sixties with grayed blond hair and a fairly thin grayed blond beard and moustache. He was wearing a simple white shirt with brown pants and a pair of boots. Ven sighed as he recognized the man's face. It was indeed his father.

"It's impolite to stare at someone you know." Ventus the elder mumbled sleepily, giving Ven a shock.

"Dad?!" Ven asked as the man sat up and scratched his chin as his eyes adjusted.

"You could have woken me sooner. I thought your mother was supposed to wake me up. Damn alarm clock must have broke and forgotten to wake her up too." Ventus mumbled as Ven sighed in painful realization. His father had lost his mind.

"Uh dad?" Ven said as Ventus looked around confused.

"Now how did I get out here? Eh…I must have fallen asleep while taking a walk." Ventus shrugged as he climbed up on his feet and leapt energetically down off the stump.

"Mune!" Ven beaconed as Mune scrambled inside with a worried look on his face.

"Ah! Mune my boy! How's your father? Doing well I hope." Ventus said happily as Mune grimaced as he realized Ven's reason for calling him.

"Give me a second." Mune said as he smiled and opened his arms wide.

"Uncle Venny sir!" Mune exclaimed and embraced the elder man who hugged him back. All the while Mune placed his hand on the back of the elder's head as a surge of energy rushed through. Instantly the elder Ventus groaned.

"Son of a…what the heck was that?!" Ventus asked bewildered as he looked around and went wide eyed in realization, "Ooh…Wait…I know this place…it's the place I came during my youth…yes I'm sure of it."

"Nice work Mune." Ven said as Mune shrugged.

"You could have done it yourself." Mune said quietly into his ear as he passed.

"Ven? How…how did you get here?" Ventus asked.

"Do you even know what year it is dad?" Ven asked as the elder furrowed his brow and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well…let me ask you this…how old are you?" Ventus asked as Ven shrugged.

"Try forty seven dad." Ven said as the elder slapped himself across the face.

"That makes me…oh hells bells I'm sixty seven!" Ventus grumbled, "But that still doesn't answer how you got here."

"It's a long story dad. My life's changed a lot since then." Ven said as Ventus nodded and rubbed his forehead.

"Right you're engaged to that girl who came from the stars right?" Ventus asked.

"Dad that was twenty eight years ago. I've been married for that long and I've got grandkids now." Ven said as Ventus blinked.

"Grandkids?!" Ventus asked surprised as Ven nodded.

"Well I'll be…How many kids you got?" Ventus asked as Ven sighed.

"I'll go one better…you wanna meet em?" He asked as the elder smiled like a child at Christmas.

"You bet your bum I do!" Ventus said as Ven reached to part the leaves but they parted themselves. Ven looked at the leaves curiously for a moment before giving a shrug and walking on out to where the rest of the group stood waiting.

After a while of introductions and explaining his life for the past forty eight years, most of which was obscured due to his years of senility, they finally got back to business.

"I can't quite seem to figure out why you guys are here though? I have the ominous feeling that it's not because of me." Ventus said as Ven nodded.

"Well…you may or may not know about this but…have you ever heard of something called Omega?" Ven asked as Ventus quickly backhanded him.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!!!" Ventus shouted in fear, "Anyone who even mentions that could call doom about us all!"

"Look Mr. V, its imperative we find it…otherwise the Calamities may find it." Aqua said as Ventus sighed and Lulu pulled her husband off the ground.

"Then you don't have to look any further than Narnia. The second clue you're probably looking for, judging by the fact that the Cetra woman is holding the Sheppard's journal, is in the ruins of where Digory and I found Mune here." Ventus said as everyone looked at him eagerly.

"And that would be?" Aerith asked as Ventus sighed and crossed his arms.

"It's where I'll take you in a minute…but for now be patient. I'm old and not as spry as I once was." Ventus said as he turned back and entered the curtain like leaves of the Weeping willow tree.

"Boy is he grumpy." Aqua said as Ven rubbed his cheek where a red hand print was.

"No…I think he knows more than what he's telling us. Believe it or not. I think he knows where it is." Ven said as he leaned in close towards the tree to listen.

"He's just senile again. How could he know anything?" Ian asked as Ven glared at him.

"You don't know him like I do. Dad was a mathematics teacher and a damn good one too. His mind is a lot sharper than you would think." Ven said as Aerith shushed the group.

"You hear that?" Aerith said as Ven leaned in close to the curtain.

Inside he heard his father saying something.

"You were there to tell me what to do the last time…please grant me this one last time to look upon your face." Ventus said as a gust of wind picked up.

The group froze as they heard a woman's voice singing amongst the wind.

"_Ay ay ay ya  
Ay ay ya"_

They then heard an older feminine voice sing from within the willow leaves…

"_Que que na-to-ra  
You will understand  
Listen with your heart  
You will understand_."

Ven looked inside and paled as he saw where the empty oval shape on the tree was, was a moving and distinguishable face of an old woman.  
_  
"Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand  
Listen with your heart  
You will understand"_

Then the voice in the wind finished…

"_You will understand."_

Ventus seemed relieved and at peace as he saw the tree's face appear.

"Grandmother Willow…It is good to see your smiling face again." Ventus said as Ven watched silently.

"Hello Ventus…it's been a long time hasn't it?" the tree said with a smile and the voice of an older woman.

"Too long. I seek your guidance again. I need to know…do I tell my son what I know?" Ventus asked as Willow smiled.

"You know my answer…" Willow said with a smile as Ventus answered for her.

"Listen with my heart." Ventus said as he closed his eyes as a bunch of multicolored leaves swirled around him as Grandmother Willow sang softly.

"_Que que na-to-ra  
You will understand  
Listen with your heart  
You will understand  
Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand  
Listen with your heart  
You will understand."_

Finally Ventus opened his eyes and nodded.

"I know my answer."

* * *

_  
_**End Chapter 35**

Grandmother Willow is from Disney's Pocahontas. As is the song above called "Listen with your Heart."

Ventus the elder won't be a permanent party member.

I added him because I had never explained in detail what had happened to him before. So I created this chapter.


	36. The Vortex of Time Part 2

Rikujou and Vera came tumbling out of the portal and into a large empty mansion with wreckage all about.

"Where are we now?" Vera asked as Rikujou growled.

"The nerve of that guy. Calling my Dad a coward." Rikujou grumbled. He was still sore from his encounter with Xiruk.

"I gotta admit that it was pretty low of him to say that about my brother." Vera said.

"Can you blame him?" a deep and booming voice asked from out of nowhere. They looked around and saw a tall man wearing strange clothes with his face covered in red bandages so only his left eye and mouth could be seen at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" Rikujou asked as the man descended the stairs and approached the two.

"I am known as Darkness in Zero…but you can call me DiZ for short." The man said stoically.

"DiZ?" Vera asked as the man nodded.

"Depending on one's point of view, your father could be considered a coward right now, but one must look at his reasoning before casting judgment." DiZ said as he led them into a side room with what was once a dining room table crushed underneath a chandelier. There were also three red wing backed chairs in the room, DiZ sat down at one of them.

"What do you know of my father?" Rikujou asked as he and Vera took a seat in the other two empty chairs.

"He worked with me for a year before my death." DiZ said as Rikujou and Vera paled in shock.

"You're dead and you know it!?" Rikujou asked as DiZ shrugged.

"It's the Vortex of Time…it doesn't just show you points in time…more like creates situations using people and places from the past to answer your questions. So here I am." DiZ explained as the two kids nodded understandingly.

"So what did you mean by it depends on someone's point of view to call my dad a coward?" Rikujou asked as DiZ closed his eye for a moment.

"Your father carries the last remnants of a great darkness within him, a darkness that could easily make him stronger than any of the threats you face right now should he give into it. He fears what he becomes when he is in this 'dark form' and to a person who craves power…it could be conceived as weakness or cowardice." DiZ explained.

"How did my brother get that darkness?" Vera asked as DiZ leaned back slightly.

"You know the stories of Lando…you know the answers." DiZ replied as Rikujou sighed.

"Xehanort…so since dad is Lando…that means the last remnants of Xehanort reside within his heart." Rikujou said quietly and sadly.

"Now you fear the possibility of his corruption…let me tell you this, there is no reason to fear his letting that mad dog off the leash. He found his light ten years ago in the form of the one person who captured his heart and forced the light inside." DiZ said as Rikujou's eyes widened.

"Mom!" He exclaimed in realization as DiZ nodded.

"I don't suppose that either of them explained how she lost her eye?" DiZ asked as both of the kids shook their heads.

"Xiruk destroyed it when your parents faced him ten years ago in the destroyed metropolis of Midgar." DiZ said as Rikujou silently clinched his fist.

"What ever happened to Xiruk anyway?" Vera asked.

"Xiruk was absorbed back into Riku but left caged up within his heart as with Xehanort's remnants. As long as he and Fuu are together, his heart will remain strong enough to keep the dark parts of his heart caged up. Even then that doesn't mean that darkness can't be used for good. Such is the case when he became Xehanort's heartless and used its powers to aid Sora in times of need." DiZ explained as Rikujou furrowed his brow.

"But why didn't he just tell us about his adventures instead of saying it was someone named Lando?" Rikujou asked.

"For the same reason Xiruk called him a coward…he fears for your life and the integrity of your heart. He never wanted you to go on such a life threatening adventure, so he and your mother agreed that it was best to change the names." DiZ explained as Rikujou nodded understandingly.

"I think I get it now…I mean if I were him, I wouldn't want my child to go on such a life threatening journey." Rikujou said as DiZ nodded.

"Now you understand…now you can understand his reasons and ultimately…forgive him for his lying to you." DiZ said as Rikujou nodded and the Vortex opened up nearby.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Vera said as she and Rikujou said their goodbyes to DiZ and walked through the vortex.

* * *

**In yet another part of the Vortex…**

Lulu and the twins exited out into a large forest at night with only the glow of the moon in the sky above and a campfire in a clearing nearby.

"Where are we now?" Sky asked as Lulu and the twins shrugged.

"Perhaps we should check out that campfire over there." Lulu suggested as the twins shivered and nodded. As they approached, they saw the outline of a woman keeping warm by the fire. She must have heard them approaching because she turned towards them.

"Who goes there?! I have a gun and I'm not at all afraid to use it!" the woman called as the three all heard an eerie familiarity to the voice.

"Don't shoot! We're just kids!" Sykx whimpered as the woman grabbed a long branch from the fire and held it out towards them like a torch. The light from the torch illuminated her face partially, she even looked familiar.

"Good grief! What are you kids doing out here?! Don't you know it's dangerous out here?!" the woman asked as she motioned them to come around the fire.

"We just sort of dropped in unexpectedly." Lulu said with a shrug as they sat down around the fire.

The woman had long silver hair, which was styled into a large braid. Her eyes were also a familiar shade of silver as well. She wore polished silver armor plating over her chest, arms, hands, and boots. She also wore a bright orange militaristic styled skirt that went to a few inches above her ankles but was opened at the front allowing the kids to see the brown skirt that ran to her knee caps underneath. Her legs had thick leather padding from her boots all the way up her skirt and sticking up out of the collar of the chest plate was an orange dress uniform collar. There was also a gun holster resting backwards on her right side and the handle of a sword was sticking out of the ground just behind the log she was sitting on. There was also a Chocobo resting in the grass nearby with a saddle on its back.

"Who are you?" Sky asked with a friendly smile.

"Most people just call me Chris…but I really don't know my real name." the woman replied with a shrug.

"So uh, Chris…where are we?" Lulu asked.

"Somewhere between Zanarkand and Bevelle…I'd say in the forests just west of Mount Gagazet." Chris replied.

"I thought that armor looked familiar. It's the old uniform of the Bevelle Crusaders. I remember seeing a set exactly like it on a field trip to the museum once...you know I think even our grandma has a set like it too." Sky said as Chris arched an eyebrow.

"What kinda world are you living in kid? This armor was just made standard issue a couple years ago." Chris replied as a thought occurred to Sykx.

"Wait…how long has it been since Sin was killed?" He asked.

"One year in two weeks." Chris replied as Sykx snapped his fingers.

"Of course…that armor wasn't retired until a year before Venny was born." Sykx explained as Chris furrowed her brow.

"You kids must be living some kind of delusion." Chris said as Lulu scratched her head.

"How do you two know that about her armor?" She asked.

"Duh, my best subject is history…that and you're forgetting about our photographic memory." Sykx said as Lulu nodded knowingly. Chris on the other hand just sat there confused.

"Are you kids on drugs or something?" Chris asked as the kids gave her a disbelieving look.

"What?! No way!!!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"I'm sorry, we've been ignoring you. Can you forgive us for that?" Lulu asked as Chris sighed and smiled.

"Sure…so what brings a bunch of kids out this far?" Chris asked as the kids shrugged.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Lulu replied as Chris smirked.

"Try me." She challenged.

A few minutes later…

"You're right, I don't believe it." Chris said partially stunned.

"Told ya you wouldn't believe it." Sky said with a smirk.

"So what about you? You're obviously a Crusader judging by the armor." Lulu said as Chris nodded.

"A Captain actually. I'm on my way back from checking up on the ruins of Zanarkand and I'll be stopping off in my home village on my way back to Bevelle." Chris replied with a smile as she un-holstered the gun from her side to check and make sure she was good on ammunition. But as she pulled out the gun the kids paled as they recognized it. It was no mere gun but a very familiar and tell tale gunblade.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lulu asked in surprise.

"It's a gunblade…no you can't hold it and what's the big deal?" Chris asked confused.

"More importantly…isn't it called the Fast Enforcer?" Sykx asked as Chris nodded.

"It would seem my reputation precedes me. My full name is Chris Lightfellow, the Unseen Enforcer of the Crusaders, and this blade-lock here…" Chris said as she pulled the sword from the ground, revealing it to be an almost as familiar sword and battle axe hybrid, "…is called Swift Enforcer."

"I thought it was called Proof of Existence?" Sky asked confused as Chris shook her head.

"Nope it's Swift Enforcer." She replied.

"Why exactly do you call yourself the Unseen Enforcer?" Lulu asked.

"Because I have a tendency to enforce Spiran law without being seen or noticed until things heat up and a battle ensues or until the mission is accomplished." Chris explained. It didn't matter to the kids, they knew who she was. Lulu could feel it in her heart that she was in reality Luxa long before the kids knew her.

"Would the name Luxa mean anything to you?" Sky asked curiously as Chris paused and smiled.

"Atta boy Sky…I knew you three would catch on eventually." Chris said as her form shifted to that of Luxa's. The kids instantly saw the physical similarities between Chris and Luxa.

"Chris was the name the people of Spira gave me the year I came into existence. You see I am a nobody, and my other is also your aunt Kairi's mother." Luxa explained.

"Oh so that's how your our grandma. Aunt Kairi is Mom's other, and her mom is that blue haired woman named Aqua, and you are Aqua's nobody which makes you Mom's Mom." Sykx explained as Luxa nodded.

"I believe that answers your question." Luxa said as the Vortex appeared behind them.

"I believe so. Well…I guess we'll see you later." Lulu said as Luxa stretched and nodded.

"Yep…oh and be sure to ask me when you see me for real…ask me whatever happened to Captain Chris Lightfellow? Ok?" Luxa asked as the three nodded and entered the Vortex.

* * *

**In another area of the Vortex…**

Three vortexes opened up and the whole gang emerged from them.

"Guys! You will never guess what we saw!" Rikujou exclaimed as they came together.

"Ditto for us!" The twins added as Ventus and Melody just remained silent but Marina didn't.

"Yeah, we learned that mine and Venny's parents and Rikujou's dad really are Sky-boy, Aqua-girl, and Lando!" Marina exclaimed.

"We learned that too." Sky said as Rikujou nodded.

"Yeah…but Dad had a much darker history than the other three…as the stories tell." Rikujou said as Lulu looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked as they started looking around too.

They were in the middle of a large white and empty room with nothing but a staircase on one side and a large glowing white orb in the center.

"What is that?" Ventus asked as Ultima Weapon appeared in his hand. Instantly a tall figure in Unbirth robes appeared and waved their hand. A burst of magic threw the kids in opposite directions, except for Ventus who held Ultima Weapon ready to strike.

The figure then held up a golden metal plate with a keyhole in the center and an etching of the Greek letter Omega around the keyhole. The figure threw the plate at the massive orb where it instantly stopped just on the edge of the orb with the keyhole facing outward.

"If you think I'm going to unlock that keyhole, you're crazy!" Ventus growled as the Unbirth snapped its fingers and instantly Melody appeared next to it inside of a large black iron bird cage.

"Mel!" Ventus exclaimed as the figure threw its hood back to reveal Xion's face.

"I knew it…I knew you would be the one behind this!" Ventus exclaimed as Xion glared at him.

"You cannot stop the Darkness that is to come." She said as Ventus shook his head.

"Just watch me!" Ventus growled as he swung at the keyhole plate but it froze in midair mere inches from the plate, instead the Keyblade started violently swinging around until it was inserted into the keyhole. Suddenly the orb flashed brightly as two beams of light flew straight into Ventus's eyes.

"AUGH!!! MY EYES!!!" Ventus screamed as he fell backwards onto the ground and the Vortex reappeared and consumed them all.

* * *

**Back in the real world…**

The kids came tumbling out of the Vortex back into Yen Sid's tower where Wall-e, Yen Sid, Merlin, and the Fairy Godmother were waiting for them.

"Venny! Are you okay?!" Melody asked concerned as Ventus opened his eyes. His eyes had changed slightly. Instead of just their usual crystal blue there was now a faint glow of light in the whites of his eyes.

"Whoa! Look at that glow…it's like Mako!" Rikujou said in awe.

"Can you see bro?" Marina asked as Ventus nodded.

"Yeah but…I think that big orb and I just had a conversation." He replied.

"Huh?" Marina refused.

"What did it tell you young Ventus?" Yen Sid asked.

"It said something strange…Right to the Alpha of Light then Left to the Omega of Darkness…It doesn't make any sense." Ventus explained as Yen Sid pondered.

"Hmm…tell me, what was the Vortex showing you before you returned here?" Yen Sid asked.

"It showed us this big empty room with an orb of white light. Then this evil girl named Xion appears and throws this plate with a keyhole on it at the Orb. The plate sticks to it and Venny's Keyblade sticks itself inside after Xion locks Melody in a cage and then the orb blinds Venny and leaves his eyes like that." Marina explained as Yen Sid gave his fellow wizards a knowing look.

"I see." Yen Sid said as Rikujou looked at Wall-e confused.

"Wait a minute I thought Wall-e entered the Vortex with us?" Rikujou said as Merlin shook his head.

"No, no…Wall-e is a machine, he doesn't have an actual heart and that's why the vortex wouldn't let him enter." Merlin explained.

"I don't see it that way. He's got an actual heart, it's just made of different materials and doesn't work the same way as ours do." Lulu said as Wall-e gave her an appreciative nod.

"None the less. Your time in the Vortex has answered your pressing questions, as well as answered a question that could hold the fate of the universe in your hands." Yen Sid said as Marina groaned.

"Oh no, not this 'fate-of-the-universe' stuff again!" she groaned.

"Marina, remember our lineage? We're descended from greatness; it's practically been thrust upon us!" Ventus replied as Marina grumbled.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I can live with it easily." Marina replied.

"You must make haste. Tell Vera your pilot to take you to a world known as Disney Castle. You must meet with the King himself. He'll know what to do when he sees your Keyblades." Yen Sid instructed as the heroes nodded.

"We will, and thanks for showing us the truth Master Yen Sid, Merlin, and Fairy Godmother…we won't let you down." Ventus said as they turned and ran out the door.

* * *

**End Chapter 36.**

I just gave you all a sample of a prequel fic I'm considering about Luxa's life from birth to her entrance into Organization XIII.

The fic will also include a few characters from another Anime styled video game called Suidoken 3. It's the third installment of the Suidoken series. I hadn't heard of it until recently one of my Anime-fanatical friends (I call her an Anime-niac, pronounced Animanic) told me about it and I got curious and looked up some of characters and watched a few YouTube videos and the story just sorta fell into place.

Chris Lightfellow is one of characters from Suidoken 3 but her name and appearance will only serve as a template that Luxa's pre-Org. persona will be based on.

I hope you like what you read.

BTW, for those of you wondering what a blade-lock is, read the description of it in Reunion 358 over 2 days or in Reunion 2.


	37. Following the Clues Part 2

Ventus the elder emerged from Grandmother Willow's leaves with a resigned look on his face.

"I've decided to share what I know." He said as everyone took a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. So where do we go?" Ven asked as Ventus started walking down the path leading back to Cair Paravel.

"I'll take you there." He said as they followed in line. No one noticed though as Ian rubbed a small unseen object on a necklace around his neck that started to give off a faint blue aura.

Finally they reached the Cair Paravel throne room and instantly Ventus paused and tapped his chin in thought. He then walked over to one of the nearby columns and with all his might tried to turn part of its round stone design clockwise, but all that they heard was a loud cracking noise.

"OH SWEET MOTHER!!!" Ventus yelped as he teetered back away from the column in pain.

"Dad you're hurt!" Ven said as he rushed over and caught him.

"I got it." Sora said as he and Roxas walked over and grabbed a hold of the column. They then turned it clockwise causing a large rectangle shape in the floor to open up in the large circular floor, revealing a staircase underneath.

"Wait a minute…now I remember." Mune said as he face palmed, "Cair Paravel was built on top of the old Temple. You designed it that way."

"Yes but according to what Oreius has told me, the castle was still under construction then and the passage way was sitting wide open." Ventus replied as Mune grimaced slightly.

"What did he tell you?" Mune asked nervously.

"Everything. Don't worry lad, Aslan told me about your predicament and seeing you and Aqua together is an unmistakably good sign." Ventus replied as Kairi smiled.

"True." She replied.

"So…" Terra said as he summoned his Keyblade, "…spelunking anyone?"

After a while of trekking through a dark series of caverns, they finally reached a large open area with a single large tower bathed with light from a hole in the roof. If looking down on it from above, you would swear that it was a large triangle.

"Do uh…do you think the Cetra are trying to compensate for something?" Aqua asked as Aerith, Mune, and Ventus glared at her, "I'll shut up now."

"Ok new question…does that tower look like it's missing something?" Sora asked as Ventus nodded.

"Yes, it's missing one of its cornerstones." Ventus said as he pointed to a large empty round space at the base of one of its triangular points. On the other side they could see was a large black sphere covered in dust.

"What are those things?" Riley asked as Mune sighed and wiped it off.

"They are two of the three basic elements of every world. This one is the cornerstone of Darkness." Mune said as he backed away, rubbing his forehead all the while.

"Easy Dad…don't let the beast out of the cage." Kairi said as she could feel her father's distress from being around the cornerstone.

"Wait a minute…I thought the three elements of the worlds were Sky, land, and water?" Abigail asked as Aerith shook her head.

"Well…yes and no. The three elements the Cetra consider the basic elements of every world are Light, Darkness, and Nothingness. All three are the eternal and incorruptible elements. Land, Sky, and Sea can be corrupted in their own ways. No offence guys." Aerith explained.

"None taken. I get what you mean." Terra said as he recalled the time he became a booze hound.

"So which element is missing?" Ben asked as they ventured inside the temple. Inside they saw a symbol of all three elements on cylinder styled columns in each of the three corners of the tower. The symbols were the old Cetra symbols of Light, darkness, and nothingness.

For light it was a heart with a small stone of light inside. For Nothingness it was an outline of a heart with no light coming from it. The symbol for darkness was very familiar.

"Look at this…it's the Unbirth symbol." Sora said as Ventus paused.

"The who?" he asked.

"A bunch of Calamity worshiping cultists who are currently hunting after your great grand children." Ven said as Sora nodded.

"Did we mention that one of those kids is named Ventus?" Sora asked as Ventus gave him a surprised look.

"Really…huh…and you never met me before now?" Ventus asked as Sora shrugged.

"Well…it was more after dad. I assumed Ven was short for Ventus." Sora replied as Ven shook his head.

"Son remind me to show you my birth certificate someday…my full first name is just, Ven." Ven replied.

"It was your mother's idea…Personally I liked Percival." Ventus said as Ven looked dismayed and Aqua howled with laughter.

"Your name could've been Percival!" Aqua cackled, doubling over all the while.

"Oh shut up Aqua middle name Nancy!" Ven growled as Aqua froze and glared at him.

"That was low." Aqua grumbled.

"No that was your mother's name if I recall." Ventus said.

"Not helping old man." She mumbled.

"Hey Dad, weren't you left asleep down here somewhere?" Kairi asked as Mune looked upwards and spotted something.

"Uh huh…and if someone will give me a hand here-"Mune said as Aqua started clapping, causing Mune to stop for a second to groan and roll his eyes.

"Nancy!" Ven sneezed causing Aqua to stop and scowl at him.

"Now as I was saying, if someone will help me out-""Well which way did you come in?" Aqua interrupted as the group groaned in frustration. Ventus finally just gave her a small slap across the face.

"No more! Mune please continue." Ventus said Aqua cowered and Terra walked over to help Mune with a chain on a pulley system nearby. They started pulling down on the chain, causing a triangular stone box with the top panel open, to lower down. Inside they found the box full of hay. It was Mune's old cradle.

"You were asleep in that? You had to be less than two feet tall to sleep in that." Ian said disbelievingly.

"Or an infant." Mune corrected as Ian furrowed his brow.

"What?" Ian asked confused.

"Come on Ian haven't you ever heard of the Legend of the Telmar Prince?" Ben asked as Ian shook his head.

"Well legend has it that the last great kingdom of Narnia, the nation of Telmar, was being ruled illegitimately by a false king. The brother of the real king, Caspian the ninth. Miraz, the false king, was murdered by his own people after the true heir to the throne, Prince Caspian the tenth revealed himself. The Telmar were banished to another world but the son of Miraz was left behind here in an ageless slumber." Ben explained as Mune cleared his throat.

"And that would be me." Mune said as Abigail, Riley, Ben, and Ian each looked at him unconvinced.

"He speaks the truth." Aslan's voice said from the doorway. They turned and saw the mighty lion himself standing before them.

"So…He is the son of Miraz?" Ben asked as Aslan gave a nod.

"Wow…a living legend." Ben said in awe.

"Please don't stare it get's unnerving. But I am actually the curator of Telmarine history on the Destiny Islands. Rather fitting in a sense…considering that I'm looking after all that what once belonged to my father and my uncle…and cousin." Mune said with a shrug.

"I'd like to see that museum sometime." Ben said as Mune nodded.

"Just tell me when and I'll make sure of it." Mune said with a smile.

"We're getting seriously off topic here guys." Lulu said as Ven nodded. No one had noticed that Aslan had vanished into thin air.

"She's right. Now that we're at the starting point, where do we go next?" Terra asked as Aerith whipped out the Sheppard's Journal.

"Well…the next clue is…_Where ageless slumber ends._" Aerith read as the group groaned.

"Oh can the old Cetra get anymore cryptic?!" Riley asked as Aerith shrugged.

"Where ageless slumber ends. I gather it means my old cradle but what does it mean where it ends?" Mune asked as Ben furrowed his brow and looked at the stone cradle. He then looked underneath it and saw the symbol for Omega on the bottom.

"Hello…I think I found it." Ben said as Mune furrowed his brow.

"You have got to be kidding." Aqua asked as Mune looked underneath too and shook his head.

"Nope he's not kidding." Mune said as he drew his sword, "Duck!"

"WAIT!!!" Aerith shouted before Mune could swing.

"What?" Mune asked.

"It might be booby trapped Mune." Aerith said as Ventus nodded.

"She's right. The Cetra were notorious for rigging a whole array of traps into their temples. Lucky for you guys, Digory and I sprung most of the ones here years ago. But you never know…we might have missed one." Ventus said as Mune took a sigh of relief and sheathed his sword.

Ben however had an idea.

"Uh Terra if you want to get on that side and maybe we can turn this thing upside down." Ben said as Sora and Ven headed back to the chain pulley and lowered the cradle a little more so that they could turn it over.

Terra and Ben slowly turned the cradle upside down, causing the hay and something metal to fall out and hit the floor with a loud clang.

"What was that?" Ben asked as Riley quickly grabbed the metal object and held it up as Ben and Terra righted the cradle.

"Hey check it out." Riley said as he dusted it off. It was a golden rectangular plate with a keyhole shape in the center and the Omega symbol around the keyhole.

"What is it?" Ian asked as Aerith cleared her throat.

"Um…turn it over?" she said as they flipped over the plate. On the back was an inscription in old Cetra. Ben handed it to Aerith.

"Ok let's see. Uh…_"Light is the foundation. Only the Ultima Weapon can end." _Aerith read.

"End what?" Riley asked as Sora started rocking on his heels and whistling.

"Sora I take it you know the answer." Ven asked as Sora nodded.

"I recognize the spiky haired man from the Destiny Islands." Aqua said as Sora smiled.

"Well…Light is the foundation. Well every major building has a cornerstone right?" Sora asked as they nodded.

"Looks like you inherited something of my knack for architecture." Ven said as Ventus cleared his throat.

"And you got it from whom?" Ventus asked as Ven shrugged.

"Santa Clause?" Ven asked as Ventus gave him a glare, "You dad."

"Boys!" Lulu interrupted before she turned to Sora, "Go on son."

"Well…a foundation of Light…well that made me think of the Cornerstone of Light in a castle I visited once during my adventures ten years ago." Sora said as Aerith looked at him surprised.

"Wait…the Cornerstone of Light? That was a Cetra artifact…wait a minute it's also the missing cornerstone from this temple." Aerith said as Mune nodded.

"She's right; the cornerstones of Nothingness and Darkness are still here." He added.

"So where's the Cornerstone of Light?" Ben asked as Sora smiled.

"None other than Disney Castle…the homeworld of his majesty King Mickey Mouse." Sora said with a smile as the others nodded.

"His majesty...well now that's a surprise." Kairi said with a smile.

"Well then…shall we be going?" Ven asked as the others nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

**Back on the Ragnarok…**

Jennifer was walking down one of the corridors when she passed an open door and saw Luxa sitting inside at a computer.

"What'cha doing?" Jennifer asked as she entered.

"Checking up on a hunch. I've seen that Ian fellow before somewhere. And where is what's frightening me." Luxa replied as she typed in something on the computer.

"You could get Shelke to give us a hand you know." Jennifer said as the former Tsvitet in question appeared.

"Did someone mention my name?" she asked.

"Shelke what do you know of an Ian Howe?" Luxa asked.

"Ian Howe, born in Midgar sector two upper level. Graduated with honors in history from the Sector two high school. Following Meteor he joined the WRO as a historian and was dispatched to the Midgar ruins. He then went abroad for a few years, making a stop in Paris during what I have recorded as the first Kingdom Hearts incident. Later he-"Shelke explained as Luxa stopped her.

"Wait did you say he was in Paris during Sora's first adventure?" Luxa asked as Shelke nodded.

"Affirmative." Shelke replied as something clicked in Luxa's mind.

"Paris…where do I know Paris from…I feel like I've been there. Wait…" Luxa said as she flashed back to a time prior to her joining Organization XIII, "…Wait I was there…that's where the…oh no…that's where the Unbirths are headquartered!"

"Oh now she remembers it!" Jennifer groaned as she threw her hands up.

"It gets worse. I remember that one Ian Howe had just gone through his initiation with the Unbirths when Xira tried to turn me to their side." Luxa replied as Jennifer paled.

"Ian is down there right now with the others!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"And he's been listening to every clue they've said while down there." Luxa said.

"We have got to get down there and stop him!" Jennifer said as Luxa nodded and drew her weapons.

"Right, you go alert Fuu. I'll go ahead and stop him in his tracks…dead if possible." Luxa said as she black portaled away.

* * *

**Back in the underground cavern…**

The group was nearing the staircase that lead back up to the top. Ian was silently walking along as Aerith examined the plate as they moved along.

"Mind if I take a look at that?" Ian asked as Aerith shrugged.

"Be my guest." She said as Ian took the plate in his hand and looked at it with a silent sense of joy.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out that nearly took Ian out if he hadn't raised the plate in time.

"What the heck was that?!" Ven exclaimed as they all took cover. They looked around and didn't see anything but darkness.

"Oh nothing but an Unseen Enforcer." A familiar voice echoed through the chamber.

"Luxa?! Have you flipped out?!" Kairi asked as Luxa appeared out of nowhere with her gunblade aimed at the back of Ian's head.

"Don't move Ian…or should I say…Brother Howe?" Luxa asked as Ian sighed and gave a slight snarl.

"So…the legendary Unseen Enforcer has me in her grips. Rather long ways from Spira aren't we?" Ian asked.

"Shut up. I know who you are." Luxa said as Ian turned slightly.

"Wait…" he said as he caught a glimpse of her, "…can you be the same Crusader that almost joined our ranks years ago?"

"Times change Ian. The Crusader I once was is but a memory." Luxa growled as Ian smirked and the others looked at each other confused.

"What are you talking about Luxa?" Sora asked.

"Before I joined Organization XIII I had a whole ten years on my own, seeing as how I came into being on Spira. I tried to find where I belonged and joined the Crusaders. Lu would know what they are." Luxa explained.

"Yes, the Crusaders are Spira's united fighting force…you were one of them?" Lulu asked as Luxa nodded.

"Yep. But the same time as Sora's first adventure, I get invited by the Unbirth's current leader to join her little cult. That's where I first laid eyes on Ian here…finishing his initiation ritual by surrendering his heart to the darkness." Luxa explained as she twisted the gunblade slightly against Ian's head.

"Isn't that right, Brother Howe?" Luxa asked as Ian scowled.

"That's the gist of it." He muttered.

"Wait a minute…you mean Ian is a-"Abigail asked in shock as Luxa used her power of gravity to cause Ian's necklace to rise from under his shirt. It was a necklace with the Unbirth symbol on it.

"That's right…he's an Unbirth." Luxa said as Ian stood in annoyance.

"I'll be needing that plate back then." Aerith said as Ian suddenly lurched downward, causing Luxa to fire in the confusion and barely miss hitting someone.

Ian then leapt over the group with a single bound and landed at the front, as he pulled Ventus into a choke hold with a knife to his throat.

"Make one false move and the old man becomes a dead man." Ian threatened as everyone summoned or drew their weapons.

"You got a shot?" Abigail whispered to Luxa as the two trained their guns on the Unbirth.

"Yes but unfortunately its right through the old man." Luxa muttered.

The situation was quite grim.

* * *

**End Chapter 37.**

What will happen to the elder Ventus? Will Ian get away with the plate?

Find out in the next chapter.

Side note: For those who haven't heard the good news already…Square Enix has partially redeemed themselves for not releasing either of the Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts by releasing Re: Chain of Memories for PS2 in English. I have it and its awesome to finally know what characters like Marluxia (Whose name is pronounced Mar-lu-sha), Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus sound like in English.

I hope you find this tid-bit of info helpful.


	38. Betrayal

Ian was standing with his back to the exit and holding the elder Ventus with a knife to the latter's throat.

Luxa and Abigail both had guns trained on him while the others had some form of weapon summoned or drawn.

"Ian just let my father go and we won't stop your escape." Ven pleaded as Ian shook his head.

"No. He and I are heading up to the surface where I'll take this plate and take it to my masters." Ian replied as he and his captive continued backing up towards the stairway that lead up to the throne room above.

"Ven my life is meaningless compared to the lives of everyone in the universe! Shoot damn it shoot!" Ventus gasped as Ian sneered.

"Silence old man." He growled as the two walked backwards up the stairs.

Finally Ian smirked.

"Thanks…for holding out this long old man." Ian said as he lowered the dagger.

"No problem?" Ventus asked confused.

"Good, oh and Ven…no hard feelings." Ian said as he quickly ran the dagger into Ventus's back and shoved him back down the stairs.

"DAD!!!" Ventus exclaimed as he caught his falling father. Luxa in the meantime rocketed out of the tunnel after the fleeting Unbirth.

"Ven." Ventus said weakly.

"Dad, hang in there, don't die on me." Ven pleaded as Ventus shook his head.

"No…son I've been looking forward to this day. I'm finally going to be with your mother." Ventus said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Dad, don't talk like that. Please. There's so much more I want to know from you." Ven pleaded as Ventus smiled.

"Your son…knows where to look." Ventus said as a beam of light appeared as everyone turned to see Minerva approaching in her full ceremonial armor.

"No…no you can't take him now." Ven said to the goddess as a tear ran down his face.

Minerva gave him an understanding look through her helmet before reaching out to Ventus and taking him by the hand. She pulled out a much younger looking Ventus with a pair of white wings on his back.

"_Don't worry son. We'll meet again." _Ventus said to his son as a white beam of light appeared at the other end of the bridge they were standing on. A young red haired woman appeared from within it and met Ventus's spirit half way.

"Mom?" Ven asked in disbelief as the woman smiled. Ventus took the woman by the hands as Minerva turned towards the group.

"_Weep not his passing. Death is only the start of a new life. You will all meet again in the Lifestream when your time comes. Such is the way of the universe and such is the will of the goddess." _Minerva said as the two behind her ascended into the air and into a beam of light overhead.

"_You must hurry to Disney Castle…his namesake will be there soon." _Minerva said before she disappeared into the beam.

"I hate to say this but we can mourn later, first we've got to stop Ian from getting away!" Mune said as Ven stood in place, speechless as what to do.

"I'll stay with him. You go make that (Naughty word) pay." Lulu said as the others nodded and ran up the stairs.

In the throne room they passed Oreius. Mune quickly skidded to a halt.

"Oreius quick, sound the alarm, one of our companions is a Calamity!" Mune ordered as Oreius didn't miss a beat and quickly whipped out a horn and blew into it. Instantly a group of armored Centaurs and various other armored mythical beasts joined in the chase as they ran after the fleeing Unbirth.

* * *

**Nearby…**

Ian ran into a large clearing with the plate still in hand and looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see anyone so he assumed he was alone.

Instantly a black portal opened up and a hooded figure in Unbirth robes emerged and pulled back the hood. It was Xira.

"You have it then?" Xira asked as Ian nodded and held up the plate.

"The keyhole to Omega. Now all we need is the Ultima Weapon Keyblade and we finally have achieved our forbearers ultimate goal of defeating the Cetra and taking control of the universe once and for all." Ian said as Xira nodded.

"Yes but there is still one more thing we need in order to ensure that we go unrivaled when we 'persuade' the wielder of the Ultima Weapon to open it for us." Xira said as Ian nodded.

"Will the lizard's machine work?" Ian asked as Xira nodded.

"Yes. With the aid of a certain disembodied yet brilliant mind, his contraption will soon be easily transportable by hand." Xira said with a sinister smile as Ian nodded.

"Then let's depart before anyone spots us." Ian said as he tucked the plate under his arm.

Suddenly a ricochet was heard and Ian slumped over with a bullet hole in and through his head.

Xira looked surprised when she saw one of her own cultists lying dead on the ground. She then sensed a familiar presence behind her.

"I should have known you would be here. You just can't die can you?" Xira asked as she turned to face a scowling Luxa with a smoking Fast Enforcer in her hand pointed straight at Xira.

"You'll find that we nobodies don't die easily. Good thing the same can't be said about you." Luxa said as Xira quickly ducked just as Luxa pulled the trigger and fired towards her. Xira hurled a blast of magic at her which Luxa deflected with her blade-lock.

Xira quickly grabbed the plate from Ian's dead and limp arms as she used its unbreakable metal to deflect Luxa's bullets.

"You're not leaving here with that plate!" Luxa growled as she charged forward and brought her blade-lock down on the plate with a loud clang.

"Watch me!" Xira growled as she kicked Luxa in the gut and shoved her away with the plate. She then turned and ran through the black portal and deflected one last shot from Luxa's gunblade as she passed through and closed the portal behind her.

Luxa was furious.

"Damn it!" She cursed angrily as Aqua ran up next to her.

"We saw what happened. We'll get her Luxa." Aqua said as Luxa nodded.

"That we will…but this time, it's personal." Luxa said as she holstered her gunblade and dismissed her blade-lock. She then turned and walked silently back towards Cair Paravel and the Ragnarok.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ven and Lulu were walking through the forest towards where Grandmother Willow was.

Ven stopped just outside of the curtain.

"Wait here…I want to go in alone." Ven said as Lulu nodded and waited outside as he walked through the curtain and climbed up onto the empty stump.

"Uh. Hello? I know that there's someone in there. Could you speak with me please? I have questions to ask you." Ven said as the wind picked up slightly. Then the voice in the wind sang again…

"_Ay ay ay ya  
Ay ay ya"_

Then in the oval where he had seen the face appear the first time squirmed and wriggled slightly as the older voice sang…

"_Que que na-to-ra  
You will understand  
Listen with your heart  
You will understand…"_

Then the old woman's face appeared in the oval as she continued to sing.  
_  
"Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand  
Listen with your heart  
You will understand."_

Ven stood speechless before the visage in the tree.

"Hello Ven. I am Grandmother Willow." She said with a caring and friendly smile.

"You do talk." Ven said as the tree gave a "nod."

"I do. But don't worry…my bark is worse than my bite." Willow said with a cheeky smile.

"(Sigh) I'm not in the mood for jokes. My father is dead at the hands of a Calamity." Ven said sadly.

"Yes I could feel his return to the Lifestream. I am rooted into it you know." Willow said with a solemn look.

"I can't shake this feeling that there's more to you than meets the eye…but what. I cannot tell." Ven said as Willow smiled softly.

"That would be because your armor recognizes me slightly…young Knight of the Sky." Willow said as Ven realized what she was saying.

"You were one of the original Knights weren't you?" He asked as Willow gave another nod.

"The first Knight of the Land. Minerva granted me eternal life in this form because she knew what the future would hold for the universe." Willow explained.

"Well…that means we've met all but one of the original knights. We released Calypso from her human bonds in Port Royal ten years ago." Ven said as Willow nodded.

"Yes I felt her return. She was the only one who didn't want to remain in the physical realm. There were others that she knew that were in the Lifestream and she longed to rejoin them." Willow explained.

"Then who was the first Knight of the Sky? Was it Aslan?" Ven asked as Willow laughed.

"Aslan?! Heavens no. He was one of our companions however. No the Knight of the Sky still walks the worlds…but he's cut himself off from the Lifestream and not even I can find him." Willow said as Ven sighed.

"I just wish I knew what to do. We don't know where this 'Ultima weapon' is…But yet I feel as I know where the answer is." Ven said as Willow nodded.

"Your heart knows the answer. You must listen to it." Willow said as Ven gave her the eye.

"You're not going to sing again are you?" He asked as Willow gave a chuckle.

"Not unless you want me to." She said as Ven shook his head.

"Ven?" Aqua's voice said from behind as she approached, "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He replied as she sat next to him.

"Well…take it from someone who knows what you're going through…it never gets easier. You'll still miss them like the dickens." Aqua said as Ven sighed and nodded.

"She's right you know. You can never truly get over someone's death." Willow said as Aqua jumped.

"WHOA!!! Talking tree!!!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Oh come now…you've seen stranger." Mune said as he appeared with Sora, Kairi, and Lulu close behind.

"Well yeah but she took me by surprise." Aqua replied as Willow smiled.

"Hello Mune. It's been a long time." Willow said as Mune gave a humble bow.

"Grandmother Willow…it has indeed been too long." Mune said as everyone but Ven gave him a surprised look.

"You know each other?!" Aqua asked as Mune nodded.

"She was the one who told me about my ancestry." Mune answered as everyone nodded understandingly.

"So what do we do now? The enemy knows where the next clue is, they're bound to go there and those bloody portals can get them there faster than any gummy ship." Sora said as everyone nodded.

"Did what Minerva said not sink inside your heads? Or are your barks thicker than mine?" Willow asked as everyone gave her a confused look, "She said that Ventus's namesake would be there too."

"She's right. We have to go regardless…if anything to protect our children." Kairi said as they nodded.

"Right. So what are we waiting for?" Ven asked as he leapt off the empty stump.

"Let's go stop those blackguards from ruining our universe!" Ven said determined as Aqua gave a cheer.

"That's the old Ven I've known for X number of years." Aqua said as she slapped her best friend on the back.

"If you are going to stop the Calamities…" Aslan's voice said as they turned to see him sitting on the empty stump, "…you will need more than just the light of your own hearts…but the assistance of others."

"He's right…we're going to need a veritable army if things go south." Terra said as Oreius approached.

"Then allow myself and my warriors to accompany you. We do not fear the path ahead." The Centaur general said as he drew his broadsword and held the hilt out towards Ven, "You have our swords, our bows, and our axes…command us my liege."

"I think the man you should be talking to is him." Ven said as he pulled Mune over towards him.

"I for one would be honored to fight alongside of you again old friend." Oreius said with a smile as Mune nodded.

"Then fight alongside each other again…we shall." Mune said as he turned back to the group.

"I'll stay here to rally the Narnians for the battle to come. I know how to get back to the real worlds from here so you needn't worry about leaving me here." Mune said as Ven nodded.

"You don't mind if I go with them do you?" she asked as Mune shook his head.

"I would prefer it…they're going to need all three of the Knights together to target those Clammys." Mune said as Aqua nodded and they quickly embraced.

"Be safe my beloved." She whispered into his ear.

"So long as you are as well." He whispered back as they broke the embrace and the group of heroes vanished up to the Ragnarok in a beam of light.

* * *

**On the Ragnarok's bridge…**

Fuu was issuing orders via Riku as the knights, Lulu, Aerith, Sora, and Kairi entered the bridge.

"Where's Luxa?" Kairi asked.

"She said something about getting some back up from Spira." Riku replied with a shrug.

"Jennifer?" Sora asked as the former Tsvitet in question turned around from a nearby console with Shelke performing a Synaptic Net Dive nearby.

"Right here!" she called from the console.

"Ok then…we know where to go next." Ven said as Namine turned towards them from the helm controls.

"Where?" she asked as Roxas entered from the overhead observation platform.

"Disney Castle…the Cornerstone of light is our next destination." Ven said as Fuu turned and gave a nod to Namine who nodded back and turned towards the console. She punched in the coordinates as the Ragnarok lurched slightly and launched into hyperspace.

"What happened to Ben and Riley?" Riku asked curiously.

"They're still in Narnia…they're going to try and follow some other clues regarding a trove of ancient Cetra knowledge…they'll contact us if they find anything." Terra replied as Riku nodded.

"Okay then…so what's the all fire hurry though?" Riku asked.

"Brace yourselves…it's a doozy of an explanation." Sora said as the Ragnarok raced towards Disney Castle.

* * *

**End Chapter 38**

The end of our story draws nearer.


	39. Warnings & Royal Greetings

On board the Fahrenheit…

Vera the elder, stood on the bridge in a trance like state as the youngsters who disembarked earlier ran inside.

"Hey! How did it go?" Violet asked as they saw the group enter.

"What happened to your eyes?" Dash asked as he noticed the bright glowing in Ventus's eyes.

"Long story short, we need to go to a world known as Disney Castle." Ventus said as they headed for the bridge.

The elder Vera had exited her trance mere seconds before the kids entered the bridge.

"I heard…we're heading to Disney Castle." Vera said as she immediately started inputting the coordinates as her heart raced. She knew what was coming and she knew what would happen.

"Are you okay?" the younger Vera asked curiously as the elder sighed.

"Yes…I'm fine." The elder lied as she paused and then got up from the controls, "I don't know the coordinates and…I'm kinda tired."

"Oh…okay then. The coordinates are in the computer and Lulu can fly us." Ventus said as the blond queen of the Nobodies gave a smile and nod as she headed for the controls.

"Okay then…I'll be in my quarters." Vera said as Ventus furrowed a concerned brow as he watched the blond leave the bridge.

"Something's wrong…it's as if she's afraid of something." Ventus said as Marina crossed her arms with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah…the second we came back she's been a bit shaky." Marina said as Dash nodded.

"Even before then too. She's been keeping to herself up here since you guys left." Dash said as Ventus sighed.

"I'm going to go check on her. There's something that tells me that I need to check on her." Ventus said as a gentle gust of wind blew through the room causing the younger Vera to freeze.

"Whoa! Did anybody else hear that?" she asked as everyone, except Ventus who had left the bridge, turned and gave her a confused look.

"Hear what?" Violet asked.

"I heard a voice…a woman's voice telling Ventus he should go check on her." Vera explained as Rikujou arched an eyebrow.

"Are those Cetra senses tingling again?" He asked as Vera shrugged.

"I think so…but boy I've never heard a voice from within the Lifestream so loud and clear before." Vera said as Rikujou shrugged.

"Want to know what's stranger?" Vera asked as they all looked at her expectantly, "the voice sounded like me."

"Now that's weird with a capital W." Sky said as he leaned against Bond of Flame like a cane.

Meanwhile Ventus reached Vera's room. The door was closed and just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened.

"Ventus. I knew you would come…we need to talk." Vera said as Ventus furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked in. The door closed behind him on its own which startled him.

Vera sighed as she motioned for him to sit down on the bunk.

"Ventus…in a few hours, you will see a several millennia old prophesy come to fruition. You will have to make a great sacrifice as a result of it." Vera said as Ventus furrowed his brow confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ventus asked as Vera sighed.

"Ventus…what I'm about to tell you must be kept in the strictest of confidence." Vera said as she enveloped herself in a swirling green light. As it dissipated, Ventus stared in awe as he saw her in a suit of ceremonial armor.

"What are you?" Ventus asked as Vera sighed.

"_I am Minerva…the avatar of the Lifestream. I have been guiding your actions and the actions of your family for generations."_ Minerva explained.

"Whoa." Ventus said in awe.

"_You must be prepared for the worst when we encounter Xion and the Unbirths again. She will use everything in her arsenal to try to get you to release a weapon of terrible power that could mean the destruction of everything you hold dear…Omega."_ Minerva explained as Ventus furrowed his brow confused.

"What is Xion exactly?" Ventus asked.

"_Xion is the youngest descendant of your parents and grandparents greatest foe…Xehanort, the Lord of Darkness and the father of all Heartless."_ Minerva explained as Ventus nodded in worry.

"Just like the stories. But why is Xion after me?" Ventus asked as Minerva waved her hand slowly, causing Ultima Weapon to appear in his hand.

"_Because of the Keyblade you wield. You are the carrier of the Ultima Weapon…a Keyblade bestowed with the ability to unlock the one keyhole that the others cannot. You have the power to unlock Omega."_ Minerva replied as Ventus looked at the Keyblade as if he was holding a ticking time bomb.

"Oh great…now you tell me!" Ventus exclaimed as he tried in vain to throw the Keyblade away but every time he did, it would merely return to his hand.

"_There's nothing you can do to be rid of it Ventus. Your heart is just too strong. Your father being the Master of the Keyblades and your mother being a former Princess of Heart has made you this way. But do not blame them for this…curse. You've always been destined for this…and to quote a typical dramatic line…it is your destiny."_ Minerva explained as Ventus sighed.

"But why?" Ventus asked, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? Why am I the only one who can wield this thing?"

"_I don't know why Ventus…I'm afraid there are some questions that not even I know the answers to."_ Minerva replied.

"What can I do? What can be done to prevent this?" Ventus asked as Minerva paused.

"_Running would be futile, you would have to forsake all that you hold dear, because the darkness would use them to try and draw you out. You would have to run from the confrontation and I promise you that many of those whom you care for will die if you run."_ Minerva said as Ventus looked hurt at the thought.

"Who!? Who would die?! Please tell me!" He asked eagerly as Minerva sighed.

"_The list is too long…but those that will survive the initial confrontation…Your aunt Jennifer, Luxa, and in a way, your grandfather Mune would survive but he would become a slave to his inner darkness…the rest…will rejoin the Lifestream."_ Minerva explained as tears were visible in Ventus's eyes.

"There's got to be another way." Ventus begged.

"_There is…one that provides a greater chance of your friends and family surviving…you can join in the confrontation."_ Minerva replied as Ventus arched an eyebrow, _"Before you ask why, you must hear me out first. The glow in your eyes has a purpose. If you concentrate hard enough, you can see the inner light of anyone…or anything. You'll know what I mean when the time is right."_

"Isn't there anything you can do about this?" Ventus asked as Minerva smirked.

"_There is actually…but what it is will have to wait…it's a surprise for the battle to come."_ Minerva replied.

Before Ventus could say anything else, Lulu's voice rang in from the speaker system.

"_Hey guys! We're here!" _she said as Ventus sighed and walked out the now opened door with "Vera" behind him.

* * *

**At Disney Castle…**

A bright flash of light appeared in the garden, and in its place stood all of our young heroes except for the elder Vera who had opted to stay behind with the ship. M-O of course stayed behind too.

"Where are we?" Marina asked as the others shrugged.

"Well it certainly looks like a Castle. But where is everyone?" Rikujou asked as EVE's robotic ears heard something nearby. She floated towards a large hedge, trimmed in the shape of the castle. She moved around it and saw a large dog like creature in knight's armor snoozing on the ground.

"What is that?" Violet asked as Wall-e approached the sleeping dog man.

"_Goof-y" _Wall-e said as he nudged the dog man.

"Huh?" the dog said as he sat up and yawned, "Gawrsh…I haven't slept this long since…a-hyuck, that one time ten years ago."

"Whoa! Who are you?!" the twins asked in unison.

"Huh? Oh hello there, the name's Goofy. I'm captain of the Royal guard here…say, how did you fellers get in here anyway?" he asked.

"Wait a minute…your Goofy?! As in the guy who helped a certain spiky haired guy named Sora?! That Goofy?!" Ventus asked as Goofy's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the name Sora.

"Sora! Golly I haven't heard that name in years! How do you know him?" Goofy asked.

"Well uh…heh…we're his um…" Marina stuttered nervously, "…you see this red haired guy here and I are his um…his kids."

Goofy looked at her and Ventus with a stunned expression on his face.

"Sora has kids?" Goofy asked as he scratched his head confused.

"Uh-huh…and if you're the same Goofy that we heard him talk about in his stories, then you also know our mother." Ventus said as Goofy crossed his arms with a knowing smile.

"I'm guessing its Kairi right?" he asked as the kids all nodded.

"Yep. Only Rikujou her is Riku's son. And the twins and Lulu here are Roxas and Namine's kids…the rest are friends of ours." Marina explained as Goofy nodded.

"Well whaddya know. The King will probably want to see ya, come on I'll take ya to him." Goofy said as he led them into the Castle and towards the throne room. As they approached the throne room door, they saw a large duck and a small cricket approaching from a door further down the hallway.

"Goofy!" the duck said in its typical odd dialect, "Who are these kids behind you?"

"Donald you won't believe who these kids are! They're Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Riku's kids." Goofy explained as Donald and the cricket stared in disbelief.

"Well goodness me. It's amazing what happens when you let a little time go past." The cricket said as he hopped up onto Goofy's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Ventus asked.

"Cricket's the name…Jiminy Cricket. I wrote down everything that Sora did during his adventures in my journals. It took us some time and some help from some former enemies of ours but we finally reconstructed my journals from all three of our adventures together." Jiminy explained as Sykx scratched his head.

"Even that Castle Oblivion thing?" Sykx asked.

"Now how would you know about that?" Jiminy asked curiously.

"Well, as you can tell by our appearance, we're Roxas and Namine's twin sons. Mom told us about that incident…Riku too." Sky explained as Jiminy nodded.

"Just for the sake of knowing who you are…what are your names?" Jiminy asked as he whipped out a blank journal that he always kept with him should the need arise.

"I'm Ventus, Sora and Kairi's son. This is my sister Marina who is younger by only one year." Ventus explained as Rikujou shrugged.

"I'm Rikujou, I'm Riku and Fuu's son. Marina, the twins, and I are all the same age." Rikujou explained.

"Tweedle dee and Tweedle dumb over here are Sky and Sykx…good luck telling them apart." Marina interjected.

"We're very different." The twins said in unison as the group shook their heads.

"No they're not." Marina muttered.

"This is Lulu. Roxas and Namine's daughter, and the youngest of us." Rikujou said as Jiminy nodded.

"Okay then…now who are the rest of you?" Jiminy asked.

"This is Dash Parr and his sister Violet. They're from another world. I don't know the name of it." Ventus said as Jiminy shrugged.

"Well no one really knows the names of all the worlds out there." Jiminy said as he turned towards Vera the younger and Melody.

"I'm Melody, my mother was Princess Ariel of Atlantica." Melody explained as Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy jumped slightly.

"Princess Ariel?!" they asked in unison.

"Uh-huh." Melody said with a nod.

"I'm Vera…I'm uh…Rikujou's aunt." Vera explained as the three nodded.

"Oh. Well we already know about you. We heard of your parents wedding and your birth. We know how you're related." Jiminy said as Vera sighed with relief.

"Thanks. It gets really annoying trying to explain it sometimes." Vera said as Goofy "A-hyucked."

"Well the king is probably gonna wanna meet 'em." Goofy said as Donald nodded.

"Right. Let's go take them to the King and Queen." Donald said as he and Goofy pushed the large purple double doors to the throne room open (Completely ignoring the smaller door in the left side). The kids stood in awe of the large long hall leading to a large red square with two thrones, both equally sized.

The group walked down the red carpet leading to the thrones, with the kids walking along nervously as they saw none other than King Mickey and his Queen Minnie sitting on the thrones waiting with smiling faces.

"(Ahem) Announcing, Ventus, Marina, Rikujou, Sky, Sykx, Lulu, Vera, Melody, Dash, Violet, Wall-e and EVE." Jiminy announced as the group bowed instinctively.

"Hyah folks." Mickey greeted happily as he leapt off his throne.

"Your majesty." Ventus said as Mickey stopped in front of the young Keybearer.

"It's good to finally meet you fellas. I somehow knew that Sora and Kairi would get together eventually. Same with Roxas and Namine. Riku was difficult to guess until he met Fujin." Mickey said with a smile.

"Uh Venny…doesn't this place look familiar to you slightly?" Marina asked as Ventus nodded.

"Uh-huh. Your highness, we came here looking for something." Ventus said as Mickey cocked his head to one side with a confused look.

"Oh? Like what?" He asked as he scratched his head.

"Well…it's a big glowing sphere of light and it's somewhere in a large square chamber that looks a lot like this one." Ventus explained as Mickey paused. He knew exactly what they were looking for.

"Oh. You mean the Cornerstone of Light?" Mickey asked nervously as Ventus shrugged.

"I guess that's it." He said. Suddenly his Keyblade appeared in his hand as it emitted a clearly audible yet deep tone while glowing with a pulsing light blue aura.

"**A Keyblade?!" **Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and Queen Minnie exclaimed as they saw the Ultima-Weapon. Mickey sighed and knew what it meant.

"I'll show you the way." Mickey said reluctantly as the Queen got up off her throne and joined the others. Mickey pressed a button on the arm rest of his throne, causing the large red square it sat on to slide away, revealing a staircase leading downwards underneath.

"Donald, Goofy…you remember that plan I told you about years ago?" Mickey asked as the two in question looked at each other with a worried expression on their face. They then turned back and gave him a nod.

"Yep but uh…are you sure we need to carry it out now?" Goofy asked as Mickey nodded.

"You can count on us your majesty." Donald said as he and Goofy escorted the queen towards the doorway.

"This way fellas." Mickey said as he led them down the staircase and into a very familiar room.

"That's it! That's the orb we saw!" Ventus exclaimed as they ran up to the Cornerstone of Light.

"So what do we do now that we found it?" Marina asked as the others shrugged.

"I know what I would do." An all too familiar voice said from behind them. They turned to see several black portals open and from them emerged Xira, Xuka, Xiren, Randall, and of course Xion.

"Get out of my castle!" Mickey ordered as he summoned his Keyblade and stood between the kids and the Unbirths.

"Oh how cute. The boat boy king thinks he can stop us." Xira said with a wry laugh.

"He's got home field advantage. Besides this orb is made of pure light, your powers are diminished!" Rikujou said as the Unbirths just gave him a sinister grin.

"Oh so close and yet so far." Xiren said with a sneer. Her voice was back to its original splendor.

"How did you get your voice back?" Marina asked as Xiren tossed an empty mega-elixir bottle in the air.

"You would be amazed how many of these disgusting things I had to choke down just to get my voice the way it is now." Xiren said as he downed another one.

"Oh nice. An Unbirth on drugs." Dash snickered.

"I grow tired of this pointless banter. Shall we get on with what we set out to do mother?" Xuka asked as Xira smiled sinisterly and turned to Randall.

"Mr. Boggs. Your device please." Xira said as Randall removed a device from his back that looked like a leaf-blower and handed it to her.

"Now who shall we test it on hmm?" Xira asked as she aimed the device at the kids in front of her. Finally she smirked and glanced at Randall. She aimed it at the lizard and pressed a button.

"What the! You can't be serious! I built that thing for you!!!" Randall said with fear clearly distinguishable in his voice.

"You pathetic little lizard. Did you really expect me to let you live? You're use to us has ended. Look at it this way though…you now get to experience the fruits of your labor." Xira sneered as a beam shot out from the barrel of the device and sucked Randall's heart into a tank on the back of the device. Randall's body simply transformed into a wriggling black Neoshadow like heartless that died instantly from the pure light in from the Cornerstone.

"How did you do that?!" Marina asked in shock as Ventus shuddered.

"More importantly…what are you going to do with his heart?" He asked as Xira grinned evilly and reached in a pocket inside her robes.

"Simple young Keybearer." She said as she pulled out Genie's lamp, "I'm going to make a wish."

* * *

**End Chapter 39**

Wonder what's going to happen next? Well wait and find out in the next chapter.


	40. JENOVA

On the Ragnarok, the mood was frantic as everyone on board scurried to prepare for an inevitable conflict.

Shelke was still in the midst of a Synaptic Net Dive as Jennifer received a coded transmission from the WRO headquarters.

"Uh-oh. We have a major problem." Jennifer said as she approached the group who were all standing on the bridge in various places.

"What is it?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"WRO troops including Angeal and Genesis just reported in from the Unbirth hideout in the catacombs under the streets of Paris. The whole lair was empty save for a computer terminal hooked up to the net and with the consciousness of a familiar old foe of yours inside of it." Jennifer explained as everyone looked at each other confused.

"Who?" Ven asked.

"One Professor Hojo." Jen replied as everyone gave her a disbelieving look.

"How is that possible?! Hojo is dead! I saw dad decapitate him when I was in labor with Ventus!" Kairi explained as Jen sighed.

"That's it right there. His brain was still intact so they simply uploaded his consciousness into the computer from his severed head. But we don't have to worry about him anymore. Angeal and Genesis both tore the terminal he was in to shreds. It wouldn't have done us any good to keep the terminal intact because he had deleted all the data save for his consciousness on there." Jennifer explained as the group sighed.

"What was he doing on that machine?!" Sora asked as Jennifer shrugged. Then they heard the door open to the bridge. They turned and saw Vincent crawling inside.

"Vince! Are you okay?!" Aqua asked as she rushed over to him.

"Omega…its awakening is at hand! The end is near!" He said as he convulsed on the ground.

"Oh that's right. He carries the spirit of Chaos inside…he's the herald of the end!" Aqua said worriedly as everyone looked at each other in alarm.

* * *

**Back in the Hall of the Cornerstone…**

"What do you mean make a wish? Genie can only grant wishes when the Lifestream permits him to." Ventus said smugly as Xira smirked sinisterly.

"Oh but there are ways to circumvent the Lifestream. A heart is all it takes to give him the power to grant one wish…and one wish is all I need." Xira said as she rubbed the lamp and Genie appeared with his golden cuffs glowing brightly.

"(Sigh) what is your wish…master?" Genie asked glumly as Xira aimed the device at Genie and pressed a different button, causing the heart to be released into Genie's hands.

"Genie…I wish for…" Xira said as Mickey froze in horror. He knew exactly what she was going to wish for.

"I wish for the head of JENOVA!!!" Xira exclaimed as Genie sighed and pointed at the ground with one hand while shielding his vision with the other.

"I'm sorry about this, pals." Genie said to our heroes as he zapped a rectangular plastic box wrapped with twine onto the floor in front of Xira.

"Thank you Genie." Xira said as she rubbed the lamp and caused Genie to vanish back into his lamp. Xira then grabbed the box off the floor and removed the lid. She licked her lips with a sinister smile as she gazed at the contents.

"What is the head of Jenova?" Ventus whispered to Marina who shrugged.

"You don't know who Jenova was?!" Xira asked in disbelief, "Well then I must correct this and inform you…here hold these."

Xira then handed the heart extractor to Xiren, the lamp to Xuka…and the box to Xion whose eyes narrowed with a sinister smirk that Xira didn't notice.

"Jenova was the queen of all Calamities…the beings that should be in control of the universe instead of those wretched, peace loving Cetra!" Xira ranted as Vera the younger crossed her arms.

"Oh come off your high horse! You're still ticked that the Calamities have lost next to every war they've fought in." Vera said as the others gave her a look as if pleading with her not to try and tick off the insane woman any further.

"How DARE you! You insolent little half-Cetra brat! You know nothing of true power!" Xira growled as Xion looked at the box with an evil glint in her eye. She silently and stealthily opened the lid without her mother or siblings noticing.

"I know plenty. I know that your 'hubby' Xehanort died in vain to unlock the secrets of Kingdom Hears. Same with my cousin Zack's dad Weiss the Immaculate and the evil white witch Jadis. The one thing they all had in common was that they failed spectacularly. All three of them, wiped out by the power they fought so hard to defeat." Vera explained as she didn't notice Xion hold the opening on the box close to her chest…but Ventus, Mickey, and the other heroes did.

"HEY! What's she doing with that?!" Ventus exclaimed as Xira froze and turned just as Xion tilted the box so that whatever was inside slid against her chest. There was a bright glow of purple and dark green energy as she merged with the head. As soon as the light faded Xion dropped the box where it clattered to the floor, revealing it empty.

"Xion what have you done?!" Xira asked in horror as Xion stood with her head facing the floor as she started to breathe heavily. A gentle breeze blew through the room.

"I'm fulfilling my destiny mother." Xion said with an eerie calmness as she raised her head just as her eyes turned solid black and a cloud of thick black smoke enveloped her as she cackled maniacally. Everyone backed away in horror of what may emerge.

Then the clouds of smoke were blown away, revealing a taller and older woman in her early to mid twenties and still in her Unbirth robes. It was still Xion but she was now far more powerful.

"Ooh this feels exquisite! The power at my command…the power of the mother Calamity!" Xion exclaimed in sinister joy. Her voice had matured too.

"Xion! What have you done?!" Xira asked again as Xion smirked.

"Can't you see mother? I have become what our kind could only dream of. I have become Jenova herself!" Xion cackled as Xira shook her head in disbelief.

"You may have the head of Jenova inside of you but you are still my daughter and I am still your mother and you will do what I say!" Xira said as Xion's eye twitched. Then in the blink of an eye Xion vanished and reappeared behind her mother with her Keyblade clutched in her hands. Xira fell to her knees in pain.

"Why?" she gasped as Xion turned with a sinister smirk towards her.

"Your usefulness to me has ended mother. My regards to father when you see him." Xion said as Xira clutched her chest and fell flat on her face where she shattered like pottery. The broken bits turned black and slowly started dissolving like water on a hot surface. Xuka and Xiren in the meantime were clutching each other in fear of their sister.

"Now what's next on my list? Oh yes...my destiny to rule the worlds with an iron fist." Xion said as she turned towards our dumbstruck heroes.

"What kind of a monster are you?! You killed your own mother!!!" Ventus exclaimed as Xion smirked.

"Oh Venny. My dear sweet naïve little Venny. You really don't understand how things work do you?" Xion said as she turned to where Xira's remains were dissolving, revealing the Keyhole to Omega underneath. With a flick of her wrist, the plate flew to her hand.

"Oh no." Marina muttered as all the heroes paled.

"Oh yes." Xion sneered as she hurled the plate at the base of the pedestal where the Cornerstone of Light sat. The plate fixed itself so that the keyhole was facing them.

"If you're expecting me to unlock it for you then you're going to have a long wait." Ventus said as Xion smirked.

"Am I? Or would a little persuasion convince you?" Xion asked as she and Ventus locked eyes. Ventus found himself unable to look away and he felt Xion's dark taint searching through his heart.

"Ah…you do have a weakness…you care for your friends hmm? Let's see what happens when I banish the three you care for the most to world far beyond the reach of gummy ship travel?" Xion asked as she opened a swirling black portal against the back wall and clinched her fist in front of her face.

Suddenly Marina, Melody, and Lulu found themselves bound in black smoke like chains and lifted into the air by magic.

"VENTUS!!!" Melody screamed.

"DON'T DO IT VENNY! DON'T LET HER HAVE WHAT THEY'RE AFTER!!!" Marina ordered as Xion snarled and hurled her through the portal first.

"MARINA!!! NO!!!" Ventus called as he watched his sister vanish into the portal. He turned back to Xion.

"Let them go!" Ventus ordered as he summoned his Keyblade, but found himself being pulled towards the keyhole.

"Oh poor Venny. Unable to help your friends and family. My heart weeps." Xion said sarcastically with the back of her hand against her forehead in a dramatic pose. Ventus sighed remorsefully at what he was about to do.

"OK!!! I'll do it!!!" Ventus said mournfully as the others hearts sank and Xion smiled sinisterly.

"That's a good boy…but to ensure that you do as you are told..." Xion said as she hurled Melody and Lulu into the portal.

"SIS!!!" the twins exclaimed in horror as the portal closed.

"Now…do it. Unlock the keyhole and fulfill your destiny of ushering in a new era. You will bring change that has been so desperately needed since the Calamity-Cetra war." Xion said as Ventus sighed with his head lowered in surrender and sadness.

"I'm sorry guys. I have no choice." Ventus said softly as Mickey and the others nodded sadly.

He then aimed Ultima-Weapon at the keyhole. The keyhole and the tip of the Keyblade started to glow bright blue as a light blue beam shot out and connected between the two.

Ventus turned the Keyblade sideways with the tooth on the end of the Keyblade turned upwards to the right. Instantly the whole castle started to shake as the Cornerstone of Light started to crack open and the light inside started to dim. Suddenly the Cornerstone shattered as large chunks of rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

Rikujou and the others noticed Mickey had slipped past the distracted Calamities and was beckoning for them to follow him. They quickly ran towards the stairs but Rikujou paused as he noticed that Ventus wasn't following.

"Ventus!!! HURRY!!!" He called as Ventus turned slowly with despair written all over his face.

"Jou there's no time we have to get out of here!!!" Dash said as he grabbed Rikujou and dragged him up the stairs and into the throne room just as the thrones slid back into place over the staircase.

"HEADS UP!!!" Violet shouted as they turned to see the majestic and massive chandelier hanging from the roof start falling towards them with the glass crystals attached to it jingling loudly as it fell. (A/N: Why do I hear the Phantom of the Opera overture playing through this?)

"**GO!!!"** The twins shouted as they ran for the door, ducking as the chandelier passed mere inches over their heads before crashing into the thrones and bursting into flames. The entire throne room was in flames within seconds.

As they reached the garden they turned in horror to see the entire castle going up in flames.

"What do we do now!?" Dash asked as a large Kingdom model Gummy ship appeared overhead.

"HANG ON!!!" Mickey shouted as they vanished in a beam of light to on board the gummy ship with Donald, Goofy, and the chipmunk twins Chip and Dale at the controls.

"Get us out of here!" Mickey ordered and took one last remorseful look at his castle as it turned black from the smoke and flames.

The gummy ship lurched into space where it came face to face with the Ragnarok.

"WHOA!!!" Goofy exclaimed as the gummy ship veered to one side barely missing the much larger Ragnarok.

"Hey that's our parent's gummy ship!" Sky exclaimed as a familiar voice rang in over the radio.

"_Ragnarok to unidentified gummy ship! Identify yourselves!" _It was Namine's voice over the radio.

"MOM! It's us!" Sykx said into the transmitter.

"_Sykx?! What's going on?!"_ Namine asked confused.

"We're too late…Xion has released Omega!" Sky explained as there was a pause on the other end.

On the Ragnarok, our heroes froze in horror as they heard that their enemy had successfully achieved her goal. They could see the world's once bright green shell turn a deep orange as the darkness took a firm grip upon it.

"There's nothing we can do except regroup!" Ven said as Fuu nodded.

"PULL OUT! PULL OUT!" Fuu ordered as Namine turned the ship hard to port and pulled the ship away from the world at full speed.

Back on the other gummy ship, Violet noticed something…or more of a lack of something.

"Where's our ship?" she asked. Then the door opened as M-O and Iago entered.

"How did we get here?" Iago asked confused.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Rikujou asked as the two gummy ships jumped into hyperspace but arrived at Edge in less than a second thanks to the other gummy ship getting caught in the Ragnarok's wake.

* * *

**Later…**

The kids were explaining what had happened in the castle to both their parents and the leaders of the WRO inside the conference room in the WRO tower.

"Then Ventus unwillingly unlocked the keyhole. After that the Cornerstone shattered and the whole castle started to shake. We nearly got crushed by a falling chandelier as we ran for the doors. As we left, we saw the whole castle going up in smoke." Rikujou explained as Reeve sighed.

"That's it then…we've lost. What can possibly keep them from conquering the universe?" Reeve asked as Ven glared at him.

"Uh excuse me?!" he said in mild outrage, "I don't believe that you quite know what you've got here. You've got all of the Keybearers except for two or three on your side, and even then those two are either missing in action or prisoners of war. Don't forget that we can summon Kingdom Hearts and prevent Omega from helping them."

"But what about Xion? Didn't the Cetra legends say that it took Kingdom Hearts itself to destroy Jenova? With Kingdom Hearts forced into countering Omega, it won't have the power to destroy Xion at the same time." Reeve replied.

"Well then we'll just have to fight her with everything we've got." Aqua said as Reeve crossed his arms.

"We don't have that kind of an army. We don't have the manpower to achieve this kind of victory." Reeve said as he leaned back against his chair.

"Then you call for help." A familiar voice called from the hallway as Rufus Shinra and the Turks appeared.

"The Radiant Garden Militia formally declares their willingness to support the World Regenesis Organization in its efforts to destroy the Calamities." Rufus said with a nod.

"So we have one other world's army supporting us…it won't make that much of a difference." Reeve said as he felt his chair slide backwards as if by magic. Suddenly in a puff of smoke, Luxa appeared sitting in a styled pose on the table.

"Oh ye of little faith…do you doubt what lengths some people will go to in order to achieve a single goal against a common enemy?" Luxa asked as she pointed to a window that she had opened with her powers.

"What are you talking ab-"Reeve asked as he approached the window and froze at what he saw. Outside the window was a massive army consisting of the most incredible array of warriors from all corners of the universe as far as the eye could see.

There were Ronso and Crusaders from Spira, Pirates from Port Royal and all parts of the brethren court (including the Flying Dutchman), Imperial warriors from the Land of Dragons, Palace guards from Agrabah, a militia of Rocketeers and Gangsters from Rocket Town, and most if not all of the heroes from all of the heroes prior adventures. In the skies above were gummy ships, flying machines, and flying beasts of all sorts ready for battle.

"You were saying that you didn't have enough people to achieve victory? Well what about now?" Luxa asked with a smug grin.

"Not since the great war has there been an army this large." Aerith said in awe.

"There hasn't been a need for an army this large since the great war." Terra replied.

"Right you are." A familiar voice said from nearby as a bright flash of light another army outside. It was Mune and the Narnians. Mune had emerged from the wall wearing a suit of shining gold colored Telmarine armor.

"Well-well-well. Mune! You certainly look nice in gold." Aqua said with a grin as Mune smirked.

"Please…it's not gold. It's a special metal that is more resilient than ordinary metals…it's lighter too." He replied as Aqua shrugged.

"Close enough." Aqua replied.

"Well this is it then. It's time to end this millennia long war of Light against darkness. Tomorrow morning shall determine the victor." Reeve said as the others nodded.

The battle to end all battles was close at hand.

* * *

**End Chapter 40.**

What will happen to Marina, Melody, and Lulu? What's going to happen to Ventus while he's at the mercy of Xion and her Unbirth lackeys? Will the army of light be successful?

Find out in the chapters to come…which won't be long until an update. I'm on a roll at the moment.

Oh and that whole thing with the chandelier falling was indeed a nod to Phantom of the Opera, which is my favorite Broadway show.


	41. Dark Deeds

**A/N: **Readers be advised that this chapter is kinda dark in nature. Don't say that you weren't warned.

* * *

What once was Disney castle was now a large black and grotesque fortress guarded heavily by heartless and Unbirths alike.

Inside the throne room with a brand new and equally grotesque chandelier sat a single throne made of dark cold iron. On it sat Xion who sat with a satisfied smirk on her face. Sitting next to her on the floor with chains clasped to his wrists, ankles, and around his neck sat the dejected Ventus…a prisoner of darkness.

"Why so serious Venny?" Xion asked as she noticed the Keybearer's depressed mood, "Why you seem to be the only one not celebrating our eventual and inevitable victory over the light. Is it because you miss your plucky little sister, your bouncing little blond haired cousin, or your adoring little girlfriend?"

Ventus remained silent as Xion could sense she had struck a nerve.

"Oh don't worry Venny. They're still alive as far as I know. That's…if the heartless haven't gotten to them by now that is." Xion said with a gleeful chuckle.

"Ah the fun we're going to have watching all those pesky Cetra lovers get blown to smithereens by the power we now wield…and we owe it all to you…Ventus, son of Sora, beloved by all…and the hero of the Calamities…oh the fame you'll have as our slaves sing our praises while under penalty of death. It will be beautiful." Xion said as Ventus silently cried.

"What's this?!" Xion asked in mock surprise, "You don't want to see this come to fruition?"

Ventus flinched and turned away so that she couldn't see his face. Then a sinister thought appeared in Xion's mind.

"Hmm…I have an idea. What if…I gave you something that would make it where you get to savor every moment of our eternal victory by becoming…eternal? Would you like that Venny?" Xion asked as Ventus turned and gave her a horrified look.

"That's right. From now until the ends of time…you sir will have immortality. You see Jenova found the secret to immortality long ago and had those cursed Kingdom Knights not destroyed her with Kingdom Hearts…chances are that she would still be alive today. But because I just know that you will enjoy watching the universe you once knew crumble before your very eyes…I'm going to give you the opportunity to experience that joy till the end of time itself. Now how does that sound?" Xion asked Ventus looked at her in horror.

It was the last thing he wanted and he suddenly realized what Minerva had meant by he would have to make a sacrifice…he would sacrifice his mortality.

"Please…don't do this…I don't want this." Ventus said softly and tearfully as Xion smirked.

"Oh don't worry Venny…it will all be over in a minute and it won't hurt…much." Xion said as her hands started glowing a cloudy dark green.

* * *

**Outside the throne room…**

Xuka and Xiren were pacing outside the double doors as they heard Ventus screaming in pain from inside.

"Sounds like sister dearest is having fun." Xuka said passively.

"I still can't get over how she did Mom in so easily. She's more evil than dad could have hoped. She's practically a heartless." Xiren said as the screaming died down.

"Between you and me, she should have split the power with us uh…well divided three ways…or at least four ways with mom." Xuka said as Xiren nodded.

"You think it would be worth it to ask her for our share?" Xiren asked as Xuka turned towards her with a smirk.

"I believe it would be in our best interests." Xuka replied as they turned to the double doors and walked inside. Xion was sitting on the throne preening her nails with a slightly smoking and unconscious Ventus lying next to her on the floor. Xion noticed them approaching and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked uninterested.

"We need to talk Xion." Xiren said as she crossed her arms.

"About?" Xion asked looking away and again…uninterested.

"About your hogging all of Jenova's power. All three of us are Xehanort's kids so we deserve a cut of the power." Xuka said as Xion arched a disbelieving eyebrow at them.

"Come again?" she asked.

"We. Want. Our. Cut. Of. The. Power." Xiren said slowly as Xion gave them a glare.

"If you look closely you'll see I'm not laughing." Xion said as Xuka growled.

"Well we're not joking Xion so cough up the power!" Xuka demanded as Xion remained cool as a cucumber…finally Xion threw her head back in laughter.

"I cannot believe this! I wish I had a camera to record this. You know you two have pulled off some pretty hilarious and bold stunts in my time but this! This wins the Emmy! Bravo!" Xion said sarcastically.

"Do you honestly expect me to give up my power? You both must be dumber than I give you credit for. To actually think I would play fair and give you some of my newly gained power? What a laugh!" Xion said with an amused chuckle.

"We're serious Xion! Fork over the power or we'll take it from you by force!" Xuka said as Xiren nodded determinedly. Ventus in the meantime was starting to come around. He could feel that Xion's immortality spell had unfortunately worked and he could feel himself having grown healthier than he was used to.

"Oh are you going to huff and puff and sing my house down? Are you going to summon some super massive robotic heartless and send it against me? Oh like I haven't seen…or in some cases heard…it all before. You two are nothing without me." Xion said as Xuka and Xiren glanced at each other.

Suddenly they both unleashed two powerful beams of devastating black magic at Xion who didn't even flinch. All that remained was a large crater next to Ventus who was still chained to the floor.

Xiren and Xuka both laughed maniacally as they saw the crater.

"Whose laughing now huh?!" Xuka asked with a grin. Suddenly Xion's voice echoed loudly with laughter throughout the room as the ground shook and in a cloud of black smoke with dark green energy visible from within, the throne repaired itself with Xion standing in a black dress before them.

The dress was long with a pair of black boots visible underneath with dark iron plates on them. The skirt portion of the dress looked almost like chainmail but it wasn't. Her arms were covered, for the most part, in black sleeves with her shoulders and hands left uncovered. Around her neck was a necklace with the Unbirth symbol on it. Xion smirked sinisterly as her hands started to crackle with energy.

"Why I believe it's me." She said as Xuka and Xiren paled in fear as music started playing.

"_I must admit,  
Your parlor tricks are amusing."_

Xion sang as she zapped a large top hat on top of Xuka's head.

_"I bet you've got a bunny  
under your hat!"_

She sang as she knocked the hat off revealing a confused rabbit underneath.

_"Now here's your chance  
To get the best of me,  
Hope your hand is hot!"_

She sang as she zapped them into clown outfits.

_"C'mon, clowns  
Let's see what you've got!"_

Xuka then tried to unleash a bolt of Thundaga at her but it just bounced off of her as she continued.

_"You try to slam me  
With your hardest stuff  
But your double whammy  
Isn't up to snuff  
I'll set the record straight  
You're simply out of date  
You're only second rate!"_

Then she zapped a large tiger into existence as she held a flaming hoop in her hands.

_"You think your cat's a meanine,  
But your tiger's tame"_

She sang as the cat leapt through the hoop but transformed into a kitten mid jump and vanished.

_"You've got a lot to learn  
About the Clammy game  
So for your information,  
I'll reiterate  
You're only second rate!"_

She sang as she snapped her fingers and they appeared in the palm of her hand.

_"Men cower at the power  
in my pinky  
my thumb is number one  
on every list!"_

She sang as with another snap of her fingers they appeared in normal form.

_"But if you're not convinced  
that I'm invincible,  
put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!"_

She sang as she zapped a pair of headstones with Xuka and Xiren's names on them. Xiren then tried to use her sonic blast but it didn't even have an effect.

_"Go ahead and zap me  
With the big surprise  
Snap me in a trap,  
Cut me down to size  
I'll make a great escape  
It's just a piece of cake  
You're only second rate!"_

Xion said as she appeared between the two in a puff of smoke.

_"You know, your hocus-pocus  
isn't tough enough  
and your mumbo-jumbo  
doesn't measure up  
Let me pontificate  
upon your sorry state  
you're only second rate!"_

She sang as the two realized they were far outmatched and started running for the door only to be intercepted by Xion in a puff of smoke.

_"Zaba-caba-dabra!"_

She said as the two turned on their heels and ran towards the throne where Xion appeared like an old woman with a sinister grin.

_"Granny's gonna grab ya!"_

Then she was consumed in a massive black cloud as she grew to a huge size.

_"Alakazam-da-mus  
this thing's bigger than the three of us!  
So spare me your tremendous scare!"_

She sang as she zapped the two, leaving them in their underwear.

_"You look horrendous in your underwear!  
And I can hardly wait  
to discombobulate  
I'll send ya back and packing  
in a shipping crate!"_

She sang as they suddenly felt themselves spinning on a large spinning plate that Xion was spinning.

_"You'll make a better living  
with a spinning plate  
you're only second rate!"_

She sang as with one final zap she turned them both into animals. Xiren into a canary in a bird cage and Xuka into a small black furred Chihuahua.

"Aww…how cute. You two will make fine little pets." Xion said contently as she hung the birdcage with Xiren inside on a stand with a hook on it and chained Xuka to a metal spoke next to Ventus who sat in disbelief at what had just happened.

"And the moral of this story is…" Xion said as she turned to the imprisoned Keybearer, "…don't. Mess. With. Me."

"What kind of heartless monster are you?!" Ventus asked in disbelief as Xion paused and gave him an interested look, "You out right murder your mom then you turn your older siblings into animals?! I feel great pity for you, not having once been actually loved by your family."

Xion was amused by his statement.

"You truly are incorruptible aren't you? I see now why that Keyblade chose you of all people. Your heart is so unwavering and so pure that you cannot even conceive the very thought of hatred. You're intriguing to me Venny but even the purest of hearts can be corrupted…even yours. After all, your mother was corrupted and she was a princess of heart…in fact I believe that she was Melody's predecessor." Xion said as Ventus gave her a confused look.

"Mom was never corrupted. She may have lost all that light but that doesn't mean she's corrupted. She still genuinely cares for me, my sister, my father, and everyone in my family and every one of hers and my friends too." Ventus replied as Xion put her hands behind her back in thought.

"Hmm…perhaps you have a point. But even so…come tomorrow morning it won't make a difference anymore. Because tomorrow is when I predict that those Cetra lovers will attack, and when they do…every one of them, including your family, will die and the burden of their deaths will be on you for having unleashed Omega." Xion said as she glanced up towards the windows near the roof and saw the light of the setting sun shining inside.

"Sweet dreams Venny." Xion said as she vanished in a dark blue beam of light.

Ventus sat alone with only the now feral Xiren and Xuka for company. Xiren sat quietly in her cage and Xuka sat scratching the back of his ear like dogs would. He sighed as he gazed at the beams of orange light seeping through the windows that served as the only source of light in the entire dark stone chamber.

"Minerva…" he said into the blackness of the room, "…hear my plea. No matter what happens to me, keep my friends and family safe. Especially Marina, Lulu, and Melody…wherever they are."

He couldn't hear any sort response or confirmation that Minerva had heard him but he didn't lose hope that she had heard him as he slowly drifted off to sleep on the cold hard floor beneath him.

* * *

**In an unknown world…**

The moon shined brightly over a calm sea with large black rocks scattered about. There was one flicker of light in this "Realm of Darkness," and it took the form of a single campfire with three young girls sitting around it.

It was Marina, Melody, and Lulu.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Marina asked as the other two shrugged.

"I wish I knew." Lulu said as she snuggled up close to Marina.

"Wherever we are, I know that we'll get out of this a-okay." Melody said with a hint of optimism.

"I'm not giving up. I'm going to keep hoping we find a way out of here." Marina said with a nod as Melody and Lulu nodded.

"I'm just worried about Venny. I hope he didn't actually release that weapon for Xion." Lulu said as Marina put her arm around the worried blond.

"It'll be okay Lu. So what if he releases that beast, either way we'll still win and Xion will still be defeated." Marina said with a smile.

"Are you the same Marina that I've known throughout this whole adventure?" Melody asked with an arched eyebrow. Marina turned to the princess of heart with a very confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well you seem more…optimistic than you have been. And you're not dissing anyone." Melody explained as Marina gave a chuckle.

"I guess you just have to know someone for longer than a few days to truly understand them." Marina said with a smile as Melody gave a nod and turned to look at the moon.

They sat in silence as they kept warm by the fire for a while.

"So do you think someone will know where to look for us?" Lulu asked as Marina shrugged.

"I think so. Someone will come for us just wait and see." Marina said as Lulu looked up at her and gave a smile.

"You know…Melody's right. You've changed into a person who shows their feelings more instead of hides them with snappy wisecracks." Lulu said as Marina smiled back.

"I guess that adventure Ventus, Melody, and I had in that vortex taught us a lesson. We need to be honest with our emotions. I've always been jealous of Ventus, but that doesn't mean I don't love him. He's not just my brother…he's my best friend…and if given the opportunity I would gladly spend all of eternity with him." Marina said as Melody spotted something in the skies above.

"Uh guys." She said as Marina and Lulu both followed her gaze to see what looked like a large star descending towards them. Then they heard a familiar droning noise as the star turned out to be a very familiar gummy ship.

"The Ragnarok?!" the three asked in unison as the gummy ship landed and the back ramp opened revealing the elder Vera standing at the top of the gangplank.

"Talk about an answered prayer." Marina said as Vera smiled.

"You don't even know the half of it." Vera replied.

* * *

**End Chapter 41.**

Looks like the circumstances are improving for our heroes.

The song above was a slightly altered version of "Your only second rate" from Disney's Aladdin: Return of Jafar.


	42. The Drums of War

Back in Edge, the army of light was assembling on the massive plains outside the city and next to a large ocean where the armada that would ferry them to the Unbirth's new lair were being prepared.

The leaders were planning their strategies inside the command center as Rikujou, Sky, Sykx, Vera, Dash, Violet, and the robots sat nearby in despair over their missing friends and family members.

"I wonder if he survived the fire." Rikujou thought out loud as the others looked at him with exasperated looks.

"Xion's probably twisted enough that she's probably kept him around as his pet." Vera said as the others nodded in agreement.

"What about Marina, Melody, and Lu? They're somewhere where we can't find them in who knows how much danger." Sky asked.

"I just wish I could have saved him." Rikujou said with a sigh.

"He probably wouldn't have let ya." Dash said as Rikujou groaned in frustration.

"It's not fair. Why did he have to get saddled with that blasted Keyblade?! Why couldn't it be someone else?" Rikujou asked as he kicked the dirt in front of him accidently hitting the approaching Donald in the face.

"HEY! Watch it!" Donald squawked.

"Oh…sorry Donald." Rikujou said with a sigh.

"Aww. I'm sure you didn't mean to." Goofy said with a smile.

"It's just that…Ventus is my best friend. He's stuck up for me and saved my skin more than once and not once have I been even able to return the favor." Rikujou said with a sigh.

"That's how he is." Jennifer said as she approached and knelt down to his level.

"Like it or not. Ventus won't let you return the favor and he doesn't want any thanks when he does do something nice for others. He's a genuine prince among men and he gets it from his parents. Only Sora and Kairi would take in one of their former foes and care for them as their own. When I met all of your parents I was almost as heartless as Xion was. But then I got a second chance and since that time I've seen what it's like to be…loved." Jennifer explained.

"But he needs our help right now…and he doesn't have the luxury of asking for it this time." Vera said as Jennifer nodded.

"Granted. And that's why his rescue is top priority in this battle. You see not only does he have the power to unlock Omega…but he also has the ability to send Omega back into its prison where it belongs." Jennifer explained as the others nodded.

"Then I want to be one of the first people he sees when we bust down the doors and make Xion sorry she was ever born…or unborn…doh which is it?!" Rikujou groaned in confusion as the others laughed.

The laughter was abruptly stopped as the war trumpets were sounded, signaling that it was time to be ready to move out.

All the soldiers gathered around as Reeve, Mune, Kimahri, Cid Highwind, Rufus, Mulan, Elizabeth Turner, Aladdin, King Mickey, Aerith, the Kingdom Knights, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi emerged onto a balcony from the command center.

Reeve instantly approached the podium.

"Free people of the universe!" Reeve said into the microphone, "Several thousand years ago, the Cetra fought and defeated the greatest foe the universe has ever seen. Now we, their descendants must face the same foe once again. The sheer number of support that we have received from the most unexpected of people has reaffirmed my faith that the hope of universal peace is indeed possible. When we can set aside all of our differences, our petty squabbles, our age old hatreds and prejudices in order to rise up against a single foe that threatens to bring harm to all of us…that shows our enemy one thing. That we cannot be bound and enslaved to their dark dreams of universal dominion…that we as a people believe in the freedom that comes naturally to all beings big or small, human or not. So let us arise with swords, bows, axes, spears, guns, lasers, Keyblades or whatever you may choose to wield and take back our universe from the fowl stench of the Calamities and send them back to the black pits of the underworld…WHERE THEY BELONG!!!"

The crowd roared with cheers of agreement as Reeve stepped back from the podium.

"Nice speech. No wonder you've been president for so long." Ven said with an impressed nod.

"I've been saving it for just an occasion…I was just hoping that it would never be used." Reeve said as Mune nodded understandingly.

"We all were hoping that." He said as he started looking around.

"Was I asleep or absent or something because I can't seem to find Ventus anywhere." Mune said as they all looked at him in disbelief.

"Y-you didn't hear the kids' explanation?" Aqua asked as Mune had a worried look on his face and shook his head, "He's Xion's prisoner…he released Omega."

Mune was taken aback by the news and clutched his heart.

"Mune…" Riku said as he could feel Mune's internal struggle going on inside, "…don't let Ventus down and switch sides at a time like this."

"Sage words of wisdom Riku…" Mune said with a nod, "…Thank you."

"So what about Marina, Lulu, and their Princess of Heart friend?" he asked as they descended via a staircase to the ground below where they were greeted by a number of soldiers.

"They were thrown into some portal by Xion in an effort to get Ventus to awaken Omega." Kairi replied with worry in her voice.

"Say what?! Did she say that the Calamities used little kids to do their bidding?!" one of the soldiers asked as he overheard. Instantly there was a flurry of questioning soldiers crowded around them.

"BACK OFF!!!" Mune ordered as he leapt up on top of a barrel. Instantly the troops complied and back up slightly.

"Take it from one who used to be a slave to the darkness. The Calamities will stoop to any level to achieve their goals! Including using my grandchildren to do it!" Mune shouted as the crowds voiced their disgust at the Calamities actions.

"They're nothing but disgusting vermin that bring nothing but death and disease wherever their fowl presence is felt." Mune shouted as the crowds slowly became an angry mob.

"_What would you expect  
from those filthy little heathens?  
Their whole disgusting race is like a curse!  
This ends a hellish bet.  
They're only good when dead  
they're vermin, as I said  
and worse…"_

Mune said as the crowd chanted…

"_They're Savages! Savages!"_

"Barely even human!" Mune shouted angrily.

"_Savages! Savages!"_

The crowd replied.

"_Drive them from our Worlds!  
They're not like you and me  
and they worship evil  
we must sound the drums of war!"_

Mune shouted as he drew his sword into the air.

"_They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty black heart devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!"_

The crowds chanted as they prepared for war.

Meanwhile at Castle Xehanort (A.k.a. the castle formerly known as Disney Castle) Xion stood behind a podium in front of a large lit hearth addressing her Unbirth followers with the imprisoned Ventus in a cage nearby…

"_This is what they feared  
they believe us to be demons  
the only thing they feel at all is fear."_

Xion said to the massed Unbirth cultists…

"_Beneath that milky hide  
there's anger lurking inside"_

Then one of the cultists in the crowd shouted…

"_I wonder if they doubt we bleed!"_

Then the cultists started chanting…

"_They're Savages! Savages!  
Cetra loving humans  
Savages! Savages!"_

Then Xion added…

"_We're killers at the core  
they're weaker than us  
which means they're as good as dusted  
but we shall sound the drums of war!"_

The cultists chanted again…

"_They're savages! Savages!"_

Then Xion added…

_"First we deal with this one  
then we sound the drums of war!"_In orbit over edge the crews and soldiers were being loaded onto the gummy ships as they chanted…

"_Savages! Savages!"_

Mune then turned to his throng of Narnian warriors…

"Let's go kill 'em all men!"

He shouted as they chanted…

"_Savages! Savages!"_

Then Reeve said to the fleet via intercom…

"It's all up to you men!"

And the armies both amongst the fleet and the Calamities chanted…

"_Savages! Savages!  
(WRO) Barely even human!  
(Calamity)Cetra loving humans!  
Now we sound the drums! Of! WAAAARRRRRRRR!"_

They chanted as the gummy ships rocketed into hyperspace with the Ragnarok at the helm.

* * *

**In the Realm of Darkness…**

Vera the elder stood at the top of the boarding ramp at the back of the Fahrenheit as Marina, Melody, and Lulu quickly scrambled on board.

"How did you find us?" Marina asked as Vera shrugged.

"Light is easy to find…I just followed it." Vera said with a smile.

"Do you know what's happening out there? Is Ventus okay?" Melody asked as Vera paused and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry but…he released Omega in the vain hopes that Xion would release you three. He's also lost his mortality as a result of Xion's twisted and sick sense of humor." Vera said as the three looked at each other despairingly.

"But he's still alive right?" Marina asked as Vera nodded.

"Yes but…he's their prisoner. But even as we speak, both the Calamities and the World Regenesis Organization are marching to war." Vera said as Marina adopted a determined look.

"We've got to do something to help. If Venny knew we were okay then perhaps he would find the strength to do what he needs to do and send Omega where it belongs." Marina said as Vera nodded.

"That is why I came here. Ventus needs the three of you more than ever right now." Vera said as the three paused again.

"Okay…there's something fishy here and it's not Melody…no offence Mel." Marina said as Melody giggled slightly at the comment.

"None taken." She replied.

"How did you really find us?" Marina asked the blond who paused and took a deep breath.

"I suppose…that there's not much point in hiding it any longer." She said as she was suddenly enveloped by a bright beam of light and transformed into her Minerva attire only it was much larger and fuller than before, almost as if she were in heavy battle armor.

"What are you?!" Lulu asked as Minerva smiled.

"_I am Minerva. The Avatar of the Lifestream."_ She said as the three kids stood in awe of the goddess before them.

"Wait does this mean you can get us to where Ventus is?" Lulu asked as Minerva nodded but motioned to wait.

"_You must first tell me this. How far are you three willing to go to see Ventus rescued? Would you be willing to go to the ends of the universe and back? To tread through unimaginable darkness to find that one flicker of light? To even face the possibility of…death?"_ Minerva asked as the three looked at each other.

"You even have to ask? This is my brother you're talking about. Of course I'd do anything for him. Even if it means dying for him." Marina said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Same here!" Lulu said.

"What they said!" Melody said as Minerva smiled.

"_You are about to pass beyond the point of no return…once you cross this bridge…there is no going back."_ Minerva said as Marina crossed her arms.

"We know…and if you're trying to talk us out of it then you can just save your breath…we're going and that's final." Marina said as Minerva smiled and turned towards the ship.

"_Then hurry to the bridge and buckle yourselves in. It's going to be one bumpy ride!"_ Minerva said as she started to merge with the Fahrenheit which started to glow brightly.

"Let's do this!!!" Marina said as she and Melody buckled into their seats and Lulu took the helm. The Fahrenheit suddenly streaked into space in a beam of bright light as it moved faster than it had ever flown before.

* * *

**On the hills outside of Castle Xehanort…**

Mune reached the top of one of the hills with his sword drawn.

"_This will be the day..."_

He said as he turned to the army amassed behind him.

"Let's go men!" he shouted as they started marching over the hill…

Inside the castle Xion watched from the tallest tower as the Army of Light appeared over the hills.

"_This will be the morning..."_

She said as she turned to a pair of cultists…

"Bring out the prisoner!" she said as they bowed and left.

The Army of Light continued marching…

_"We will see them dying in the dust"_

They said. Meanwhile the Fahrenheit rocketed through hyperspace.

"_I don't know what we can do  
still; I know we've got to try"_

Marina said determinedly…

"_Now we make them pay!"_

The Army of Light said…

"_Minerva help our engines fly!"_

Lulu said…

"_Now without a warning..."_

The Army said…

"_Also help our hearts be great!"_

Melody said…

"_Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust."_

The army said as they and the girls sang…

_(Girls) "Knights of the Land, Sea, and Sky..."  
(Army) "It's them or us!"  
(Girls) "Please don't let it be too late!!!"  
(Army) "They're just a bunch of  
Filthy, stinking…"_

Then the army started chanting again…

"_Savages! Savages!  
Demons! Devils!  
Kill them!"_

"Savages! Savages!  
What are we waiting for?  
Destroy their evil race  
until there's not a trace left"

Then the girls started to sing as the Army chanted simultaneously…

_(Girls) "How loud are the drums of war?!"  
(Army) "We will sound the drums of war  
Savages! Savages!  
Now, we sound the drums of war  
Savages! Savages!"_

The Fahrenheit dropped out of hyperspace as it streaked through the world shell…

"_Now they'll see us come  
and turn them into chum!"_

The army said as the girls sang…

"_Is the death of all we love  
carried in the drumming of…"_

They sang as everyone finished…

"**WAR!!!"**

* * *

**End Chapter 42.**

The song above was an altered version of "Savages (Parts 1 & 2)" from Disney's Pocahontas.

Great news...no I didn't save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico...

**I FINISHED WRITING THE STORY!!!**

I shall upload the rest tomorrow so fear not.

Oh and to explain one thing that has raised a possible red flag in my mind upon re-reading the previous chapter...one of the reviewers also got this impression too.

Ventus and Marina's relationship is based on an actual Brother/sister duo I know in real life. They're buddies of mine and they are probably the biggest inspiration for Ventus and Marina. Apperently I made V&M's relationship appear far too close to be considered Brother and Sister...this was not the intention mind you.


	43. The Battle

The Army of light was stopped on the hills with a large barren field between them and Castle Xehanort. They could hear a strange whining and a series of loud booms from out of nowhere.

"What in the?!" Sora asked as he saw what the sound was. It was the Fahrenheit streaking towards the ground and breakneck speeds.

Onboard the falling gummy ship, the three girls were holding on for dear life.

"JANE STOP THIS CRAZY THING!!!" Marina shouted. Suddenly a flash of light caused them to disappear from inside the vessel mere minutes before it crashed into the ground and exploded in a brilliant ball of fire.

"Dag nab it!!!" Cid groaned and started cussing, "I spent six (bleeping) years building that (bleeping) thing and the (bleeping) thing is destroyed in under six (bleeping) seconds!!!"

"I just hope and pray no-one was on board when it crashed." Kairi said as a sudden beam of light appeared next to her, and deposited Lulu the younger next to her.

"What a rush!" Lulu said in awe of what just happened.

"Where did you come from?!" Roxas asked confused.

"One word…Minerva." Lulu replied as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well that's one way to do it." Sky said with a shrug.

"Okay so…what's the occasion?" Lulu asked as she looked around and saw the massive army around her and she pieced it together.

"Oh." She said sheepishly.

"Hey wait a minute…I think I know of something you can do to help us." Sykx said as everyone around them arched an eyebrow.

"I think I know what you mean." Lulu said as she pulled the necklace with the Nobody sigil on it out from under her dress. The necklace started to glow brightly as Roxas and all the other former nobodies felt a familiar hollow feeling. Suddenly the storm clouds gathered overhead, blocking out the sun but leaving a very familiar symbol in the break in the clouds...it was the Nobody symbol.

"Holy…how is she doing that?!" Axel asked as across the battlefield, every non-human form nobody in existence appeared facing towards the castle.

One of the dusks then approached her.

"_We have come to fight for you my liege." _The dusk said in the minds of her and all the former and current nobodies present.

"When did you get their loyalty?!" Larxene asked in shock.

"I've learned that I've got something strange about my heart…apparently I can live normally without my heart and command the lesser nobodies…I have no idea how I can do this." Lulu replied as Luxa nodded knowingly.

"I have an idea how…the daughter of two nobodies, one of them being the nobody of a princess of heart and the other being a nobody of a master Keybearer...it doesn't even take Axel to figure it out." Luxa said with a smirk as the other former nobodies nodded in understanding.

"It makes since...huh? Wait a second!?" Axel said as he summoned his chakrams.

"Who's he?" Lulu asked her father as she pointed to Axel.

"Oh he's just my best friend is all." Roxas said as he and Axel exchanged mischievous glares.

Mune then rode up on a horse with the Knights, Sora, Riku, and Fuu on horses behind him. Oreius was behind them leading another horse with an empty saddle.

"Roxas, we need a rep for the Nobodies." Mune said as Roxas nodded and hopped on the horse.

"We'll be back." Roxas said to his wife, children, and friends as they galloped up to the blackened gates of the dark castle.

They came to a stop outside the gates and waited in silence for a moment.

"You think that we should knock?" Aqua asked as Mune shrugged.

"I've got a better idea." He said as his horse trotted forward slightly.

"MAY THE LORD OF THE DARKNESS COME FORTH! SO THAT JUSTICE MAY BE DONE UPON HER!" Mune shouted. There was no response.

"I get the feeling nobody's home." Sora said as Riku shrugged.

Suddenly there were a series of loud mechanical noises from inside as the gates slowly swung outward slightly as the horses backed up and a single black horse with a black hooded figure on the back emerged from the gates which closed back.

The figure threw its hood back revealing it to be Xion.

"Well-well-well…it's the welcoming committee." She said with a delighted smirk.

"We do not come here to welcome you at all…unless it was to the underworld on Hades behalf." Mune said as Xion smirked.

"Ah, Father's former apprentice…" she said as a sinister smirk crossed her mind, "…I have a token for you."

She said as she reached into her sleeve and dangled a familiar silver crown necklace at the end of a sword she drew from her side.

"Ventus." Sora said breathlessly.

"The boy was dear to you I see…know that he suffered greatly at my hands." Xion said with a smirk as she tossed the chain necklace to Mune.

"No." Sora said breathlessly and mournfully.

"She lies…I can sense his light from within the castle…this is a fake." Mune said as he crushed the necklace in his hands causing it to crumble into powder.

"My father taught you well. It's a pity really. You could have become the most powerful being in the universe…but oh well. All the better for me I suppose." Xion said as Ven sat silently fuming.

"If Ventus still lives…what have you done to him?" Aqua asked as Xion smirked.

"Oh…nothing temporary…on the permanent side, I'd say he's going to be around for a long time…or at least long enough to break his spirit." Xion said as the group looked at each other with confused looks. Ven on the other hand started riding towards her slowly.

"And what is this? The boy's grandfather? It takes more than blood to make a Knight." She said as Ven quickly and suddenly summoned his Keyblade and beheaded her with one stroke. Much to their dismay Xion's body, head, and horse vanished in a wisp of smoke, revealing it to be merely an illusion.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Riku said as they quickly turned their horses around and road back towards the army of light.

"Well?" Kairi asked as Sora sighed.

"They have 'em." He said as Kairi shuddered what could they could be doing or have done to her son right now.

"There's more than that I think." Aerith said as she felt something strange from within the castle. Something that seemed out of place.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm right about this but…I think that Marina and Melody are both inside the castle too…but I don't think that they've been detected at the moment." Aerith said as they looked at the massive castle before them.

"I sure hope that they don't get caught." Jennifer said as the others nodded.

Finally they could hear horns bellowing from within the castle as the gates opened and an army of Heartless started to emerge from within. Mune turned to Oreius and gave a nod. The Centaur general pulled a horn from his side and blew into it, sending out the call to attention.

"Look at them…there's fear in their eyes." Aerith said as Terra arched an eyebrow.

"Who, the heartless?" He asked as Aerith shook her head.

"No…our troops." She said as our heroes turned to see that she was right.

"I have an idea." Sora said as he rode out to in front of the line of soldiers.

"I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me!" Sora said to the troops as he rode along in front of them. "A day may come, when the courage of light fails! When we forsake our friends and brake all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of light comes crashing down! But it IS! NOT! THIS! DAY! This day we FIGHT!!!"

The soldiers overall courage started to soar as Sora continued.

"By all that you hold dear in this good universe, I bid you STAND! **ARMY OF LIGHT!!!**" He shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and held it in the air. The soldiers behind him cheered and started drawing their weapons and preparing their guns. Mune then joined Sora by his side.

"JOIN TOGETHER MY FRIENDS! AND LET US BRING DEATH UPON THOSE WHO WOULD BRING DEATH UPON US!!!" Mune shouted as the crowd cheered a deafening cheer.

"DEATH!!!" Mune shouted as the crowd repeated the same thing behind him.

"**DEATH!!!"** Mune shouted as the army became one roaring army. (A/N: He-he…small Lord of the Rings moment there)

"CHARGE!!!" Sora called as Oreius blew his horn and the entire army charged forward and the heartless opposite them followed suit.

The gap between the two armies closed rapidly as all the Keybearers on the field gave each other a nod and held their Keyblades into the air. Instantly large beams of light connected between them and then shot forward at the line of charging heartless, vaporizing the weaker ones and injuring the stronger ones.

Finally the armies clashed. In the sky above, gummy ships rained down cannon fire and the sea faring vessels unleashed a bombardment on the heartless from the sea.

Inside the castle, with a chained Ventus still at her side and standing in the chamber with the Omega keyhole attached to an empty pedestal, Xion sneered at the charging army.

"Is this all you can conjure up to throw at me?" She asked as she snapped her fingers and all the previously destroyed heartless were instantly revived with full health.

"Behold Ventus…your future's end." Xion said with a sinister smile. Ventus however refused to look and turned towards the pedestal. He felt his eyes itch as he looked at the pedestal, then a thought occurred to him.

"_If you concentrate hard enough…you can see the inner light of anyone…or anything." _A voice inside his head said as he turned back to the pedestal and concentrated hard on the keyhole for a moment. The glow in his eyes grew brighter and his eyes widened.

"Impossible." He muttered.

"What was that?" Xion asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Nothing." He said nervously.

* * *

**In the courtyard below…**

The Unbirth cultists were watching with glee as they watched the Army of Light futilely destroying the heartless only for the heartless to be revived at full strength.

"Look at those pathetic sods!" one of the cultists laughed.

"They can't even get past the front line!" another on laughed.

"Are you sure about that!" a young voice asked as they turned and were suddenly decimated by a beam of pure white light.

"That'll show ya!" Marina said as Melody's heart glowed brightly. Melody had unleashed one of Kairi's old limit breaks…Heart-Light.

"Over there! Intruders!" one of the cultists exclaimed as Marina summoned her Keyblade and unleashed a blizzard blast that was far more powerful than the average Blizzaga, freezing the cultists in place and causing them to tumble off the wall and shatter into a million pieces like they were pottery.

"Now let's find my brother." Marina said as they headed into the castle.

Xion hadn't noticed the two intruders or their actions because she was distracted by the battle raging. Ventus sat pondering silently. He then felt a strange chill run down his spine and started looking around curiously. He then noticed a familiar strand of blue hair peaking around the corner.

Ventus's eyes widened as Marina motioned to keep quiet as she snuck quietly along the corridor and peaked around the corner where Xion stood watching the battle. She motioned down the hall for someone to come closer. It was Melody.

"Ventus you really need to come and see this. It's a beautiful sight." Xion sneered as she waved her hand and Ventus found himself being dragged over to the ledge where Xion stood watching the battle rage below.

"What's so special about it? You're still going to lose." Ventus said as Xion arched an eyebrow.

"Where did this newfound yet naïve optimism come from? You obviously have inherited your father's keen optimism in even the darkest of times. No matter. It will do my black heart well to see that hope and optimism dashed upon the rocks." Xion sneered as they continued watching the battle.

Down below, Sora and the knights were cutting a straight line through the heartless but quickly found themselves surrounded on all sides.

"I think it's time we rethought our approach! We've got to get into the castle somehow!" Terra said as Ven thought of something and looked at Sora.

"Son!" He called, "Your son is counting on you!"

Sora arched an eyebrow as he parried and then killed a Neoshadow which re-spawned immediately.

"What are you talking about?!" He asked as Ven's Keyblade and armor glowed and with one mighty swing, knocked a charging throng of heartless away.

"Simple! You're going in!" Ven shouted as Sora found himself getting flung into the air and over the castle wall by magic.

"Nice idea!" Aqua shouted.

"Let's just hope it pays off!" Terra added.

Xion snarled as she saw the Keyblade master land inside the castle and charge inside with his Keyblade prepped.

"This might be amusing. Soon, you will witness the death of all hope as it dies with your father." Xion sneered angrily as Ventus had an idea.

"I've got an idea if you're interested." He said casually.

"Oh?" Xion asked dubiously.

"Why not just wait until he's here and then summon Omega." Ventus suggested as Xion thought. What she didn't know was that Marina and Melody were silently trying to remove the Omega Keyhole from the pedestal.

"An intriguing thought indeed. An excellent idea actually." Xion said as she grinned at the crimson haired Keybearer.

"I think that we shall do such a thing…" she said as she started to turn towards the pedestal, "…now let us be-"

Xion froze as she, Marina, and Melody locked eyes together.

"YOU!" Xion sneered as Melody stood frozen in front of the keyhole and Xion started charging a fist full of magic in her hand.

"Now you will see what happens to intruders!!!" Xion shouted as she reared her arm back and hurled a long glowing green bolt of dark magic at the young princess. But mere seconds before it hit…

"**MELODY, LOOK OUT!!!" **Marina shouted as she shoved her out of the way, only to have the bolt pierce right through her stomach.

"MARINA!!!" Ventus shouted in horror as Marina clutched her stomach.

"Ventus." She whispered as she toppled over leaving Ventus frozen in horror as he felt his sister slowly begin to rejoin the Lifestream.

She was dying.

* * *

**End Chapter 43.**

Will Marina live? Will Xion and Omega be stopped? Find out in the next chapter…

I couldn't help but add the Lord of the Rings references.


	44. The Omega of Darkness

Sora ran through the doorway to the tower where Xion and Ventus were, just in time to see the bolt of dark magic shoot right through his only daughter.

He froze in horror as he saw her topple over to the ground.

"You…You!" Ventus said as he turned towards Xion who stood angrily with her arm still outstretched from firing the bolt.

She turned angrily towards Ventus.

"You knew they were here! That explains your optimism a moment ago!" Xion growled as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up close.

"LET HIM GO!!!" Sora shouted as he stood angrily in front of his daughter's limp form.

Xion turned and glared at him curiously.

"What is this? A family reunion?!" She asked.

"Let him go Xion…I'm the one you want!" Sora said as he held his Keyblade out in front of him. Xion froze as she saw the kingdom key. Inside of her, a deep seated hatred started to emerge from within.

"You…you're the one who murdered my father!" She growled as she threw Ventus to the ground.

"If you want revenge on someone…take revenge on me. I'm the one you're after. Don't punish him for what I did against you." Sora said as Xion thought for a moment. Melody in the meantime rushed over to Marina in an effort to try and keep the latter alive.

"Hmm…the father in exchange for the son. An intriguing proposal. Predictably noble of you. But if you insist. We have a deal." Xion said as she snapped her fingers and the chains on Ventus disappeared and reappeared on Sora.

"Run Ventus…and don't look back." Sora said as Ventus glanced at Xion, then at the keyhole, and then at Sora.

"Better idea." He said as he summoned ultima-weapon, taking Sora by surprise. (Cue epic battle music)

"You do have a Keyblade!" Sora exclaimed as Xion started charging another green bolt in her hand behind Ventus. Ventus however predicted it and quickly swung and knocked the bolt from her hand.

"Now it's you and me Xion!" Ventus said as he held Ultima-weapon in his battle pose…which happened to be the same as Sora's.

"You're funeral…boy." Xion spat as she summoned her black and silver version of the Kingdom Key. Instantly she hurled a blast of the green lightning which Ventus promptly deflected towards Sora who held his cuffed right arm in the path of, knocking the cuff off his wrist.

Xion paid no attention to this and continued her assault. Melody in the meantime was frantically trying to get Marina to wake up.

"Come on Marina! You can fight this!" Melody pleaded as Marina's eyes fluttered slightly and cracked open slightly.

"Mel…" she said weakly as she summoned Diamond Dust into her hand opposite Melody, "…free…dad."

Marina then convulsed as Melody quickly grabbed the Keyblade. Sora turned mournfully as he saw Marina draw her last breath. His mind raced as he flashed back to every memory he had of her, everything since her birth.

"No parent should outlive their own child." He said absently as Melody held Diamond Dust in her hands and approached Sora.

"I thought you never gave up." Melody said as he looked at her confused, "I always heard that you were fearless and brave. A little naïve at times but you were always willing to stick up for your friends."

"I was…now I don't know anymore." Sora said as he glanced at his daughter's lifeless body.

"You said yourself just now that no parent should outlive their children…well you can prevent it from happening again." Melody said as she froze the chains and cuffs around Sora's arms, legs, and neck. The chains shattered and fell to the floor.

Sora realized she was right. He summoned his Keyblade and looked down to the balcony where Xion and Ventus had jumped to and were currently battling it out.

"You're right." He said as he held his Keyblade vertical in front of him, "This is for you Marina."

He then leapt off the edge and landed on the balcony just as Xion reared her Keyblade back to try and run the younger through. Sora fired a Firaga blast at her which caught her off guard.

"AUGH!" she groaned as she turned her attention towards the master Keybearer. He expertly parried her first few blows and knocked her away as Ventus leapt to his feet and stood next to his father in the exact same battle pose.

"Nice timing." Ventus said as Sora glared at Xion. Inside she knew she was outmatched. Sora was unrivaled in his Keyblade skills. Not even Riku, Roxas, the Knights, or even Xehanort could hold a candle to his skills. But she did have one ace in the hole.

"So it's come down to this…two against a poor defenseless girl, oh what am I to do?" she asked dramatically yet sarcastically as the two Keybearers knew what she was planning.

"Oh I know…" she said as she dismissed her Keyblade and held her hands at her sides as they started to glow a dark green and the Omega symbol arced between them over her head, "…I'll end this once and for ALL!!!"

In the skies overhead, the clouds started swirling over the castle with bolts of lightning arcing from them.

"From the deepest depths of the underworld, from the oceans of death and the seas of decay I summon you forth oh creature of darkness! Awaken and come to your master! OMEGA I SUMMON THEE!!!" Xion called out as a humongous blast of dark clouds ruptured forth from the pedestal where Melody guarded Marina's body.

All across the battlefield, everyone including the heartless paused. The Army of Light looked on in horror as they saw the massive cloud grow to twice the size of the castle. With large sweeping and glowing green wings, four long snake like legs, a torso with the symbol of Omega on its chest, and green fire glowing from its eyes, nostrils, and mouth, stood the massive superweapon of darkness. Omega had awakened.

Ventus quickly started shifting his gaze around on the massive beast's humongous hulk until he finally saw it sitting on the front of the creature's chest.

The Keyhole…the weapon's one weakness.

"Behold. Omega!" Xion said with glee as she leapt up and landed on the beast's shoulder.

"Any bright ideas?" Sora asked worriedly as Ventus smirked.

"I do have one actually…but I'm going to need a boost." Ventus said as Sora put his arm around him and together they leapt into the sky and towards the monstrous weapon.

They suddenly found themselves dodging large green fireballs being shot out from the creature's mouth at Xion's urging.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!!!" She shouted fanatically.

Suddenly Sora saw one he wouldn't be able to dodge.

"Hang on son!" He shouted as he quickly shoved Ventus away just in time for him to block the fireball, but the force from the blast knocked him away and towards the ground. Ventus was in a free fall and the ground was coming up fast.

"Oh this can't be good!" He shouted as he closed his eyes. He then felt something grab him and start carrying him back into the sky. He opened his eyes and saw a hideous black and red robed beast like thing.

"It's time to end it Ventus." A deep and gruff voice said to him. It was Vincent Valentine in Chaos form.

"Let's do it!!!" Ventus shouted as Vincent fired his enhanced gun at the fireballs, causing them to explode in midair before they could hit either of them. Sora in the meantime landed safely on the ledge with Melody.

"Time to get you down from here!" he said as he picked up Marina's body and Melody leapt onto his back.

"Hang on!" he shouted as he leapt off the ledge and used his powers to fly them towards the ground.

Vincent and Ventus both rocketed up towards Omega's chest. Xion saw them approaching.

"Apparently if you want something done right…you have to do it YOURSELF!!!" she screeched as she leapt down towards the keyhole and landed on a large round balcony where Vincent released Ventus where the younger landed safely on the same balcony. Xion stood between him and the Keyhole.

"Whatever you're planning…it's too late!" She growled as her Keyblade reappeared in her hand.

"I pity you. You don't understand what you've unleashed." Ventus said as Xion glared angrily at him.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea." She said as she raised her Keyblade and the two came together in one final dramatic battle.

Xion gave a fierce swing as Ventus ducked and blocked a second attack. Then he shoved her back slightly as she came charging angrily towards him and swung again where he blocked but got his Keyblade knocked to the ground. She quickly rammed her Keyblade through the ground between the hilt and the hand guard of the Ultima Weapon, pinning it.

She put her boot down atop the blade of the weapon as she pulled hers from the ground and aimed it at Ventus who backed up slightly.

"Say goodbye Venny!" she growled as she reared back her Keyblade but she suddenly felt someone pull her arm back from behind just as she was about to run him through. She turned to see a beautiful blond haired woman in ceremonial armor.

It was Minerva herself!

"I thought you weren't allowed to interfere!" Xion growled.

"_I'm not interfering…just distracting."_ Minerva said with a smug smile as Xion turned back just in time for Ultima-weapon to return to Ventus's hand. He quickly aimed the Keyblade at the keyhole and the blue beam from before reconnected the two. Ultima Weapon turned so that the tooth was upwards to the right like before.

"Get away from there!!!" Xion growled as she lunged forward. But before she could strike, he quickly turned the Keyblade clockwise with the tooth now facing upwards to the left.

Suddenly Xion found herself yanked higher into the air and hit hard against Omega's large bulk.

"What is this?!" she shrieked as she found that she was unable to pull herself free from Omega's bulk. She then saw something she never expected. Across the battlefield the heartless and Unbirth cultists were suddenly pulled up in clouds of smoke and pulled up against the massive bulk of the weapon.

"I figured it out!" Ventus said with a huge smile. "Omega wasn't a mistake! It was the most brilliant plan the Cetra ever came up with!"

"WHAT?!" Xion asked in a confused rage as she started trying to pry herself free.

"Omega was intended to look like the weapon of ultimate darkness…instead of being pure darkness…it is instead only a shell of darkness over a core of one hundred percent pure…" Ventus said as massive beams of light burst forth from the machine.

"LIGHT!?!?" Xion screamed in horror as the beams of light started closing in on her.

"That's right! You've just fallen into the biggest trap of all time!!!" Ventus exclaimed as Xion started becoming cloudy and gritted her clinched her teeth together in rage as she slowly disappeared.

"You haven't seen the last of me Ventus! MARK MY WORDS!!! I WILL RETURN!!!" she screamed in rage as she vanished into the light.

"I think we have just seen the last of you Xion." Ventus said with an emotionless stair as he grabbed his now disconnected Keyblade.

On the ground the army of light stood in absolute dumbstruck awe of the massive superweapon of light.

"I don't believe it…the little guy actually did it!" Iago said in disbelief.

"That he did." Kairi said with a smile on her face. Suddenly Omega let out a loud roar and exploded in a blinding burst of light that could be seen for light-years around.

Kairi gazed in horror of the blast, she feared Ventus didn't escape in time.

"Ventus." She said breathlessly as the light faded and the skies cleared. The sun once again shined brightly overhead.

There was a long and silent pause as everyone took in what they had just seen. Finally one by one, the people started to realize what had just happened.

"We did it…" Mune said absently, "…we won…its over."

Then it finally sank in.

"WE'VE! WON!!!" he shouted as the people erupted into cheers and singing of celebration.

Everyone was celebrating except for the knights, Riku, Fuu, Roxas, Namine, their kids, and most of all Kairi.

"Where's Sora? Ventus? Marina? Where are they?!" she asked frantically as they looked around.

"Kairi." Vincent's gruff voice said from behind her as she whirled around to face him. He had a saddened look on his face.

"No…don't tell me…" Kairi said fearfully.

"Perhaps…you should follow me." Vincent said as she and the others followed him into the now ruined castle.

* * *

**End Chapter 44.**

(No comment).


	45. Endgame

Vincent led the group through the rubble of the fallen castle until they reached what remained of the ruined throne room. Inside they saw Sora and Melody leaning over Marina's body as Sora futilely tried to cast curaga on her.

"No…no, NO, **NO!!!**" Kairi shrieked in horror as Aqua and Ven futilely attempted to hold her back. She cut loose and slid to a halt near them where she collapsed to her knees and gave Sora a pleading look.

"Please…please tell me she's not…" Kairi begged as Sora couldn't bear to look her in the eye Kairi's eyes filled with tears as she wept hysterically.

"Where's Ventus? Did he even…survive?" Lulu the younger asked tearfully.

"We don't…know." Melody replied. The whole group remained silent in mourning.

"It's sad you know…" Melody said after a moment, "…before we arrived…she said that she would gladly spend all of eternity with her brother if given the opportunity…I guess in a way…she's living up to her word."

"I'm…not totally sure." Aerith said as everyone gave her a hopeful look, "I don't sense him in the Lifestream…I normally could tell if he were dead but…I don't…I think he may still be alive."

Suddenly a small white feather floated down from above. They all looked to see Minerva in her human form but with white wings, floating down towards the ground with Ventus holding on to her. She landed nearby and set him down on the ground carefully.

"Minerva?" Terra said as she shrugged.

"_I saved him from the explosion…it's not like it would harm him anyway. His heart is made of light so he wasn't harmed by the explosion."_ She explained with a smile as he walked over to Marina's lifeless form.

"But…can you save…" Terra said as he motioned to Marina, "…can you save her?"

"I don't have to…but Ventus knows how." Minerva said as Ventus nodded. All eyes turned to him in confusion.

He then knelt down next to Marina. He clutched his chest and closed his eyes.

"Let what was meant as a curse for me…become a gift to the both of us." He whispered as a dark green glow appeared in his chest. Suddenly a dark green bolt of energy arced between his chest and hers as her eyes shot open and she convulsed with a sudden deep breath.

"YEOW!!!" she yelped, "What WAS that!?!?"

"You're (Pant) Immortal (Pant) too." Ventus said as he caught his breath from the rather stressful action and she glared at him in disbelief.

"Shut up." She said in shock.

"We both are sis…It was the only way to bring you back. Now you and I are both immortal." Ventus said as everyone gave them both stunned looks.

"I…am…so…confused." Marina said.

"You're alive!" Kairi squealed with glee as she and Sora pulled Marina into a group hug.

"AHHH!!! SAPPY MOMENT!!! SAPPY MOMENT!!!" Marina screamed causing everyone to laugh.

"Welcome back sis." Ventus giggled.

"Now what's this about us being immortal?!" she asked as she finally squirmed free from her parents grasp.

"Simple. Xion, in her twisted way, wanted to keep me around to see her victory and the death of all that I care for. So she used a spell that Jenova knew and made me immortal. But during the explosion, I suddenly figured out how to revive you…it was almost as if Omega itself told me from the information gleaned from Xion's fading body." Ventus said as Marina slowly processed the information.

"So…I'm stuck with you for all eternity?!" Marina asked as Ventus crossed his arms.

"I thought you said that you would gladly spend all eternity with me. I heard Melody say it a moment ago." He said smugly as Marina tried to come up with an argument or a put down but failed each time.

"Oh…(sigh)…I can't honestly say that I was lying bro…cause I wasn't lying. But I really don't want to live forever…with or without you." Marina said as Ventus nodded understandingly.

"Ditto…but we can deal with that later." Ventus said as he suddenly found himself bowled over by Melody.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Melody said as he put his arms around her.

"I'm not making any promises." He replied as she smirked and they both leaned in for a kiss.

"NAH-AH-AH!!!" Sora shouted.

"What?!" the two asked in confusion and mild outrage.

"Not until you're at eighteen." Sora replied as everyone older than ten years, groaned...they had immediately detected the hypocracy of that statement.

* * *

**Later…**

Most of the soldiers had boarded the gummy ships to return home as only our heroes stood outside the ruined castle.

Ventus held Genie's lamp in his hand as Genie hovered in front of him.

"Genie…I wish for Disney castle to be rebuilt to its original glory…and for your freedom." Ventus said as Genie smiled.

"Right you are Venny! One place of magic and wonder…coming right up!!!" Genie said as he zapped the rubble and instantly the old castle was rebuilt, brick by brick.

Genie then sprouted legs and the cuffs vanished from his arms once again.

"Phew…it's good to be free again." Genie said as the others nodded.

"Right you are." Mune said, "Not only is Genie free from the lamp…but now the whole universe is free from the tyranny of the Calamities for good."

"Well you remember what I said in that temple Mune…Light, Nothingness, and Darkness are eternal. There's always going to be some darkness in the universe. But fortunately we will never again need something as powerful as Omega to destroy it." Aerith said with a smile.

"Speaking of which…did you know about that thing being a trap?" Terra asked as Aerith shook her head.

"I honestly had as much of an idea as you did Terra." Aerith said as young Vera approached and tugged on her father's pants leg.

"Uh dad…Minerva wants a word with you." She said as Terra shrugged and headed over towards where the Avatar of the Lifestream stood. Only now she wore a simple white gown with a pair of white wings.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about Vera?" he asked as Minerva smiled.

"_This is it Ter…the moment neither of us wanted to come."_ She said as Terra scratched his head, confused.

"What are you talking about? Is this another one of your riddles?" Terra asked as Minerva sighed sadly.

"_I neglected to mention the conditions of my being the Avatar of the Lifestream…I would only remain this way until the end. The end meant Omega. I was one of the Cetra who masterminded it_." Minerva said as Terra realized what she was saying.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold the phone! You're leaving?!" he asked as Minerva sighed.

"_I don't want to leave but…I have no choice. Plus I've…I've really wanted this day to come in some respects…I mean ten thousand years without rest…it would wear even the strongest of us down."_ Minerva said as Terra looked hurt.

"But does this have to be goodbye?" Terra asked as Minerva smiled and sighed.

"_I'm afraid for now it must be."_ She said as Terra lowered his head.

"I will still be able to see you from the corner of my eye right?" He asked as Minerva shook her head.

"_No…only your dreams and memories are where you'll see me now. But fret not…we will all meet again in the end…and this time I mean the ends of time…not Omega."_ Minerva said with a reassuring smile.

"I'll never get over you ya' know?" Terra said as Minerva nodded.

"_I know…but I believe that Roxas has something to remember me by. Ask him about a crown he got from me during his first time in Midgar."_ She said as Terra nodded. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Wait a minute…who's the new Avatar of the Lifestream?" Terra asked as he suddenly felt something small and hard hit him on the head. He caught the foreign object in his hand…it was an acorn. Terra rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Ah…your daughter." Terra said as Minerva gave a delighted smile.

"_I'm afraid so…she's in charge for the next ten thousand years…then I'll come out of retirement for a while. In the meantime…you can find me on the back forty."_ Minerva said with a wink and a smile as a golf bag appeared slung over her shoulder. Terra laughed heartily.

"Oh thanks for reminding me about that incident." Terra laughed.

"_I was hoping to see you smile one more time…well…here we are."_ Minerva said as she extended her arms and the two embraced.

"Watch the hands." Terra said as he felt a hand moseying where it shouldn't.

"_You're one to talk."_ She replied as they broke the embrace.

"Mom?" Young Vera said confused as Aerith turned to her, "Why did Dad and Minerva pinch each other's rear ends?"

"Oh…it's probably something we'll have to talk about later." Aerith said as she cracked her knuckles.

"So…see ya round?" Terra asked as Minerva nodded.

_"You know it."_ She said with a smile as she backed up some and extended her wings. With one great flap she flew off into the skies and into a large beam of light where she vanished to spend the next ten thousand years in sleep.

"Goodbye…Vera." He said. Suddenly he felt something painful on his rear.

"OW!" he yelped as he whirled around and saw Aerith with a mischievous smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

"What was that all about?" she asked knowingly.

"Well uh…" he said as he finally surrendered, "…Okay…I'm sorry. That was wrong. You forgive me?"

"Not yet." Aerith said as Terra furrowed his brow. Suddenly he felt another acorn hit him on the head.

"Ow. Vera!" Terra said shaking his fist towards the sky. Then he paled.

"Oh boy." He said in fear as he saw a rain of acorns hurling towards him from the sky. He started running for his life ahead of the moving flurry of acorns.

"What the?!" Ven said as he heard the man screaming for his life.

The whole group just watched in confusion as he ran and then watched dumbstruck as the wall of acorns followed after him. The same thought ran through their mind… "What the (Naughty Word)?!?!"

"Okay…I am so seeing an eye doctor after this." Aqua said as the whole group nodded.

"We're about to make one eye doctor very rich." Ven said in agreement.

"You're not forgiving him for a while are you?" Young Vera asked her mother who stood smugly with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Nope." She replied…she eventually did though. And that crown Minerva was talking about was the one she gave Roxas after his near death experience at the hands of Sephiroth…Terra now had it within Aerith's jewelry drawer. Also Terra now carried a pocket umbrella wherever he went, just in case.

Life changed for our heroes after that…and they changed for the better.

Dash and Violet returned to their world all the wiser and stronger. Marina was silently disappointed that Dash didn't get to stay since their world was still restricted.

Sora and the others remained at the mansion in Spira…only now publically…and as a thank you gift from Reeve and the WRO, they got Tax exempt on the house and the cars. Roxas also discovered that he could create Corridors of Light (The opposites of the Corridors of Darkness/black portals) and made it possible for them to pass between Spira and the Destiny Islands in an instant.

Sora and Roxas continued to run their store. Fuu now lived on the Ragnarok as its commanding officer and Riku as her bodyguard. Namine was able to get the Ragnarok's computer to accept a new pilot.

To make things even better, it was soon discovered that Namine's old boss, Cruella De'Ville, was revealed to have been the one who kidnapped the one hundred and one Dalmatian puppies from ten years ago and was now serving time in prison. Namine now owned the company with Kairi as her administrative assistant (Cough, s-e-c-r-e-t-a-r-y, cough) and Cissnei as her chief of security.

Shelke now had a lucrative job as the head of Research & Development at the WRO headquarters with her sister Shalua as her official bodyguard, which made the two of them happy...well as happy as Shelke ever could be.

Jennifer Cemjan, now free of the fear of being incarcerated for her actions in the Deepground conflict, went off with Lucrecia Valentine of all people, and Larxene to explore the worlds on their own.

Luxa decided to remain without a heart as the last human form nobody left in existence. She currently travels the worlds on her own…well with Marluxia at her side at least.

Axel moved to Spira at Roxas request to help keep the kids company when the parents were all away...though they immediately fireproofed the house before he arrived…as well as put fire extinguishers in every room of the house.

Zexion and Yuffie eventually did get back together…consequently there's now a little Ienzo running around.

Vincent no longer sleeps in his casket (Unless he hears that Yuffie's in town) and has his own apartment. His relationship with Lucrecia is now much closer as they keep in touch via the Lifestream.

Ven was able to rebuild his store with help from the locals and his friends and family who all pitched in. He also placed a memorial plaque in memory of his father next to where his mother was buried.

Lulu the younger learned from the nobodies where Xemnas had stashed Organization XIII's finances and became filthy rich practically overnight. She now plans on building a new Organization XIII, one that will focus on helping nobodies gain hearts the right way through good deeds.

The twins agreed to a student exchange with the Destiny Island School where they met Selphie Tilmitt's identical twin girls, Tia and Gia…needless to say, they've all taken to having to wearing distinguishing name tags so as not to confuse the teachers.

Rikujou, as expected, joined SOLDIER but as Angeal's protégé. He's also became close friends with his cousin Yuna Fair, who is now her father's protégé.

Sora and Kairi came to an arrangement with Prince Eric and Princess Ariel regarding Melody and allowed her to live at the mansion under Sora and Kairi's supervision…a decision that makes both Ventus and Melody exceedingly happy.

Vera was the exchange student for the twins and is now good buddies with Ventus.

Marina, in an effort to outdo Melody, discovered she has an exceptionally good singing voice and a talent for the dramatic. She's now seeking to become an actress…it's not like she won't have the time for it.

Ventus, now understanding why his parents kept the past from him, has taken to telling only his most trustworthy friends of his adventures since the WRO refrained from giving any names to the public and most if not all of the soldiers who fought in that last battle agreed to keep quiet about who their leaders were.

As for the animalized Xiren and Xuka…well…let's just say that they're doing their time in an animal shelter…a maximum security animal shelter…run by a large four eyed alien named Jumba…who has a history for strange experimentations...one experiment named Stitch comes to mind.

Universe wide, they could tell that the age of Light had arrived. In places where there was once the ever looming threat of a heartless attack, people could finally breathe easily.

The economy boomed and soon things were almost back to the way things were twenty years ago…had Xehanort not reared his ugly head that is.

But…

* * *

**In the Realm of Darkness…**

A black portal opened up in the middle of the dark and empty realm.

"DAH!!!" a hooded figure yelped as it tumbled out of the portal, "Man I thought I'd never find my way out!"

The figure stood up and almost immediately tumbled over as if half drunk.

"What happened to me? Like I care?" the figure asked as it stood back up, and then turned awkwardly.

"Well I don't know…do you know?" The figure said with perky attitude it turned awkwardly again to its left.

"I have no idea." It said like a snob. The figure then turned awkwardly again.

"Well does anybody know where we are? Again…like I care?" the figure asked with the first persona.

"Nope…OOH A BEACH! Let's go swimming!" the perky persona exclaimed.

"Are you mad?! It'll mess up my fabulous hair!" the snobbish persona said.

"Oh just shut up both of you." The first persona said.

"No you shut up!" the perky persona argued.

"She told you first!" the snob argued.

"No you!" the perky one argued back

"White trash!" the snob growled as the perky persona slugged the snob…not realizing that all three of them were the same person…and thus brought the dominant personality back into control. Instantly the figure threw its head back and let out a bloodcurdling yet angry scream.

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

The figure brought its head back forward revealing Xion's enraged face.

"**VEN-TUUUUUUUUUSSSS!!!"** She shouted angrily as she dropped to her knees.

"Ruined!!! I'm ruined by that obscene little twerp! All my dreams of universal dominance gone in a flash!!! Oh but what a relief that I've been trapped in the corridors of darkness for Jenova knows how long that I now have cracked up and have these three lousy voices crawling in my head!!!" Xion growled sarcastically.

"Well it could be worse…we could be boring." The perky persona said via hallucination. She was practically Xion in pigtails in a blue mini-skirt, purple shirt with her midriff showing, and red sneakers. She also had a Sora type smile on her glitter lip glossed lips which made Xion want to slit her wrists at the sight of.

"Shut up!" Xion shouted at Peppy-Xion.

"She's got a point though doll…" the snob said as she held a cigarette holder between her fingers, "…we could be downright un-presentable…unlike other's I could name."

The snob was basically Xion in a wide brimmed red hat in a long red satin dress with imitation fur coat. She had a pair of ruby red high heels and short red gloves as well as bright red lipstick.

"Oh someone tell me that they're going away soon." Xion mumbled.

"Get over it…we're here to stay because you were in the corridors too long…your brain got warped." The first persona said which turned out to be a Goth-emo Xion. She was wearing solid black robes, gloves, and boots with the typical paper white makeup all over her face with black lipstick and eyeliner.

"Thanks for the update!!!" Xion growled sarcastically as she plopped down on a rock and pouted.

"Hey I know what we can do!" Peppy-Xion said eagerly as she skipped around in a circle around where Xion sat, much to the latter's chagrin.

"I'm all a twitter with anticipation over your new idea!" Xion grumbled sarcastically as Peppy-Xion knelt down to her level.

"Well…we could just try and find a way to get revenge on that Venny boy. After all he's the one who did this to you." Peppy-Xion suggested with a giddy smile on her face as Xion gave her a look that said, "What the (naughty word)?!"

"She's right you know…what we all need is to find a way to get rid of Ventus. That will boost your spirits." Snob-Xion suggested as Xion gave her the same look.

"Where did you get this idea?! Oh this is fantastic I'm arguing with myself." Xion said sarcastically as she covered her face with both hands in frustration.

"We're you in case you haven't caught on by now…and we're just speaking on behalf what's left of your subconscious." Emo-Xion said as Xion nodded.

"Well how would you suggest we destroy him? He's invincible with that Keyblade and who knows how badly diminished my powers are?" Xion asked as the three mental Xions shrugged.

"Well it's not like we don't have time to come up with a plan." Snob-Xion said as Xion nodded.

"Yep we've got all the time in the…" Xion said as she thought of something, "…wait a minute…oh-ho-ho Xion you are a genius!!!"

"It's brilliant! Absolutely Top-drawer." Snob-Xion said with a posh grin.

"It'll turn things back in our favor." Emo-Xion said with a shrug.

"It's sneaky!" Peppy-Xion said with an eager grin.

"Oh yes Venny won't know what hit him!" Xion said excitedly as she started charging up her powers to their maximum levels.

"_Dear Venny, yes it is me  
but not in post mort-em!  
I've given you the slip but lost my grip on reality  
Yes, I'll be a blast from your past  
my life was just too good to pass  
you've just gained your greatest en-emy!"_

Xion sang as the ground around her started to quake and move as a single pillar of rock beneath her feet carried her into the sky.

_"So Venny, I turn out to be really the schemer.  
Just the con, I need to go on  
take it from me.  
My personality flaws  
have given me adequate pause  
to get packing for a one-way trip  
so my prospects don't take a terminal dip.  
Your assets will be frozen; the outcome chosen  
is an ultimate victory for MEEEEEE!!!  
SO LONG!!! Old friend, VennYYYYY!!!"_

Xion sang as she then started cackling maniacally as she prepared for her most diabolical scheme ever.

* * *

**End Chapter 45.**

Well it seems the stage has been set for another great Reunion adventure. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I hope you will come back for more.

Now get set for a prequel fic staring my OC Luxa. It will be called…

Reunion: The Unseen Enforcer.

So ta-ta for now and please keep R&Ring…

Oh and the song above was a tweaked version of "Prince Ali (Reprise)" from Disney's Aladdin.


	46. Epilogue

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?!"

"About the…oh your just screwing with my head again aren't you?"

"Yep." (Giggle)

"Oh you're incorrigible."

"Hello! How long again have you known me?!"

"Hmm…Well how old are you?"

"Well I'm Twent-wait-a-minute! You know a proper woman never tells her age!"

"You're a proper woman?!"

"Oh shut up."

"Welp…nothing on the end of this line…mind if I cast it out again?"

"Sure knock yourself out."

A small fishing lure hit the surface of the water to a vast ocean. The two voices belonged to a single crimson haired man and a blue haired woman. Both were wearing your typical fishing gear such as khaki colored vests and floppy hats with lures stuck around the fringes.

Ventus and Marina, in the midst of their typical Sunday evening tradition…fishing off the edge of the small island where their parents once played as children. It had been a tradition since they were in high school.

It had been fifteen years since the defeat of Xion and the Unbirths and the universe was like the seas that evening…calm.

Ventus, now a twenty five year old with short crimson hair, was working for the WRO as a consultant for President Angeal Hewley. He got weekends off most of the time which gave him plenty of opportunity to spend time at home at the old Gracy Manor with his wife of two years, Melody. He and Melody were currently expecting their first child...a son.

Marina, now a twenty-(Censored) year old with long blue hair, was a professional actress and singer. She had recently landed the lead female role in a play called "Dra Bryhdus uv dra Ubany" (Put that though an Al Bhed translator…snicker-snicker) so her hair was constantly being worn in a very tight pony tail so that she could easily don a wig for the role...though that evening she let her hair down. She was still single but she didn't really care.

However they always tried their best to find time to get together at the Destiny Islands to go fishing. Melody, who lived on a strict no seafood diet for obvious reasons, wouldn't let Ventus fish for keeps so they just did catch and release. They didn't care if they caught anything at all really…it was just a way to unwind from all the stresses of their respective lives.

"Now where were we before we got off topic…oh yes…what do you think of your future nephew's suggested name?" Ventus asked as Marina shrugged.

"Eric? Venny that's the same name as the bad guy from the show. Have you ever read the book?" Marina asked as Ventus furrowed his brow.

"They wrote a book about it?" he asked as Marina nodded.

"Yep…the show is based off of it." She replied.

"Oh." Ventus said sheepishly, "But regardless…Eric is a no go for you?"

"Yeah…Look I know that it's your father-in-law's name but please…keep thinking." Marina said as a sinister thought crossed Ventus's mind.

"Oh I know…what about Dash?" he said as Marina flinched in mid-cast of her line, causing the hook to pluck her floppy hat off her head.

"What did you say?!" she asked through clinched teeth.

"Oh nothing." He said with an innocent whistle and she ripped the hat off the hook.

"Sounded suspiciously like that two timing weasel that I used to date when his world was opened up to gummy ship travel three years ago." Marina spat.

Like she had said, the Incredible's world was opened up to the general universe and after two weeks of dating, Marina discovered Dash had been cheating on her with another woman simultaneously…no seriously he was running back and forward between two restaurants for two separate dates…and Marina found out thanks to Violet who gladly snitched to both women. Needless to say, it didn't end well…especially for Dash.

"I was just yanking your chain sis, you know that. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't irritate you occasionally?" Ventus asked as Marina rolled her eyes.

"True but need I remind you that I get the right to irritate you back." Marina said as Ventus nodded.

"I know." He said as Marina snapped her fingers in sudden realization.

"Oh I almost forgot." She said as she reached in her shirt pocket and pulled out a pair of tickets.

"These are for you and Melody. They're backstage passes. They're good for any show." She said as Ventus took the tickets from her hand.

"Wow! Thanks sis." He said as he gaped at the seat numbers in shock, "Whoa these are box seats! I can't accept these!"

"Oh sure you can, it's in my contract that I get two free tickets and backstage passes for whatever friends and family I want to bring." Marina said with a smile.

"Well thanks...I may just have to clear a space on my calendar. Now that we've gotten side tracked again…what about Sora?" Ventus asked as Marina shrugged.

"After Dad? Its reasonable but seriously how many kids do you know named Sora?" Marina asked.

"Well how many kids do you know named Ventus or Marina?" Ventus asked back.

"You have a point." Marina replied with a shrug.

"Well…maybe that will half way change when you become a universal theater star." Ventus said as Marina glared at him.

"Oh come on now you're just toying with me." Marina scoffed.

"No I'm serious. I believe that you'll become a big name actress. I have the utmost confidence in you sis." Ventus said as Marina gave him a caring smile.

"Aww thanks bro." Marina said as Ventus shrugged and cast his line again.

"So what about a name that most people know already like…Cloud?" Ventus suggested as Marina froze mid-cast and again lost her hat to the hook, causing Ventus to snicker.

"You're just trying to get my hat in the water aren't you?" Marina asked as she yanked the hat off the hook again.

"What can I say…it amuses me." He said with a smirk.

"But seriously…Cloud? As in emo-chocobo head guy?" Marina asked as Ventus nodded.

"Right, bad example….what about…Axel?" He suggested as she snatched her hat from her head mere seconds before the hook passed over.

"Are you trying to traumatize the kid from birth?" Marina asked as she set her hat on the ground next to her.

"Good point…okay what about Zack?" Ventus said as Marina shook her head.

"If you worked in the records office in Edge, I promise you almost every other guy is named Zack...Minerva knows I've dated my share of Zacks." She said as Ventus gave her a frustrated glance.

"You're really finding fault with every one of my suggestions aren't you?" He asked as Marina rolled her eyes.

"Oh relax bro...you've got how long till the kid is born?" she asked.

"Five months." He replied.

"Well there you go. You have five months until you need an answer…and there are plenty of Sunday Evenings between now and then for you to pick my brain." Marina said as Ventus nodded.

"This is true." He said as he leaned back.

He then felt a tugging at his line.

"Whoa what's this?" He wondered as he reeled in his line and found a glass bottle dangling from his hook.

"Oh what prude dumped their empty bottle overboard?" Marina asked angrily as Ventus noticed something inside the bottle.

"Wait a minute there's something inside here. It's a letter." He said as he noticed King Mickey's seal on it.

"Wait…didn't Mom and Dad's last adventure before us start this way?" she asked as Ventus glanced at the bottle with a worried look. He popped the cork on it and removed the letter as Marina leaned in to read over his shoulder. As they finished the letter, they looked at each other with dread.

"And off we go again." Marina said with a sigh as Ventus nodded.

"Well…it's not like we have a choice." Ventus said as Marina nodded.

"I know. So…shall we rally the troops?" she asked as Ventus whipped out his cell phone.

"You get Lu and Sky, I'll get Sykx and Rikujou." Ventus said as they started calling up their friends and allies.

It was the beginning of yet another adventure.

* * *

**To be continued **

**in…**

**Reunion: Infinitum.**


End file.
